I am Edward Cullen’s Fiancée
by Selene11
Summary: “What exactly do you want me to do?" "You would be working as my fiancée." “Fiancée? Is this some sort of a joke? Am I on TV? Who would hire someone to act as his fiancée?” “Me.”
1. MEET ISABELLA SWAN

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I am just a fan.

**Chapter 1**

**MEET ISABELLA SWAN**

I am Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella. I am eighteen and full of dreams for my family and I. I dream of having a beautiful house, with a large kitchen where my mom Renee can cook all the dishes she wanted to prepare. I also want to have a nice garden where we can spend our afternoons together with my family. A car would also be nice. Most importantly I want to finish college and earn a degree, then be able to work. I want a life where Charlie would not always be bothered to look for money to sustain our family, a life where Renee can just stay at home and enjoy life as a house wife, a life where I do not have to stay awake at night hearing them argue. I just want to have a happy family.

So much for that. Back to reality

It's 5 o'clock am and I am wide awake. I'm heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. My mom was too tired because she just got home from Jayden's, a bar nearby where she works as assistant cook. My mom is really good in cooking; however, the master cook does not like her so she had just been an assistant ever since she started working there. My dad already left, he works in a construction area in the next village as assistant to the assistant of the foreman. He says he is some sort of a boss too, but actually he just follows the instruction of the assistant of the foreman. If the assistant is too lazy to do what the foreman has instructed him to do, dad would be the man for the job. Renee and Charlie would always argue about this because Renee kept on saying that Charlie should quit his job and start looking for another job because his salary is too small, as she says it, he can't even sustain himself.

After preparing breakfast, I would now take a bath and head to school. I am sophomore college student majoring in Communication Arts. I am studying in De La Salle University here in Canada. I am very privilege to be able to avail a scholarship.

At school…

It's my Speech class and everyone is busy memorizing their script for we were asked by Professor Kin to present a short news casting stint. I am with Alice, my best friend since grade school. She was not memorizing for she has already prepared for this.

"Aren't you nervous?" I asked her.

"Oh c'mon, this is nothing; this activity is far too easy".

"That would be for you".

"Bella, I know you would be fine, so stop fussing over this. Actually I am more worried about my job, I have been late for three consecutive times and my boss seems to notice it".

"I have already reminded you that it is not good to be tardy, maybe you were so busy watching your favorite series and you forgot about the time".

"Okay it is my fault, but I promise you, if you would just check that show you would also forget the time".

"I am not fond of watching Alice, you know that".

"Can you two stop being so noisy and just memorize your script! As you can see there are people here who are trying to prepare for the activity", Lauren said.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"Why are you saying sorry Bella, we are not even noisy. It's just that her ears are too big that is why she can hear anything", Alice shot back.

"You know Alice why can't you just be like your pathetic friend Swan who would say just say sorry, and admit your mistake".

"Bella is just being kind but I am not kind and I am just stating the fact. We are not noisy, we were just chatting. And the fact that you do have big ears".

"Take that back"!

"Alice, stop this", I said while trying to calm Alice.

"I believe everyone is ready because Lauren, Alice and Bella are already busy arguing. How about Lauren would go first, followed by Alice then Bella. Oh, and Bella, the principal wants to see you after class", Ms. Kin said.


	2. The Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I absolutely love Edward and Bella.

**Chapter 2**

**THE DILEMMA**

After our Speech class, Alice headed to work and I went to see the principal.

"Ms. Swan, I would like to inform you that your scholarship has been removed."

"No, I'm sorry Ma'am, but what happened? My grades are fine."

"I'm really sorry Ms. Swan. The school has been experiencing financial problems and we have decided to cut our scholarship grants. We ranked our scholars and we just selected 15 students. Your grades are really good but they were not enough for you to be chosen as a grantee."

"Ma'am I'm willing to study harder. I can lend services to the school. Please, I really need the scholarship. My parents and I are working but we can't afford the tuition fee."

"I am really sorry Ms. Swan. Try applying next year. For this year, you have to pay the whole amount of your tuition fee plus the miscellaneous fee."

Now I am doomed. I lost my scholarship and I don't know where to get the money to pay for everything. I can't tell my parents. I would just add to our problems, I have to find a way. I headed to work. I am a waitress on a fancy restaurant called Lexie's. It's a place where popular and rich people meet up.

"Hey Bella", said Rosalie. She's my boss and also a good friend.

"Rose, can I make advances? I need money to pay for school. I'll be working for the advances that I'll get. I promise you that."

"Bella, calm down. I can give you your salary for 3 months."

"Can I have my salary for 9 months? I really need it. I can't study if I'll not be able to pay for the tuition fee."

"Sorry Bella, the restaurant only gives 3 month advances to employees. I would like to help you but I also don't have enough money right now."

"I am also sorry Rose. Thank you for keeping up with me. Don't worry I can do this."

Can I? Of course I can. I have to solve this. Hmmm...On the other hand, seems like there are more people here than the usual. I wonder who is coming.


	3. MEET EDWARD CULLEN

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes:** Woohhh!!! Finally, I was able to write my very first a/n. It's my first time writing a story, I have been reading stories though all my life here in Fanfiction. I hope my first story would be okay. Thank you for taking the time to read. *hugs*

**Chapter 3**

**MEET EDWARD CULLEN**

"Angela, how come there are too many people here?"

"Oh, it's because Edward Cullen is here."

"Edward Cullen? Who is he?"

"You don't know him? He's the hottest model turned actor. They have been saying that his girlfriend ditched him."

"How sad. Maybe there is someone better for him."

"Bella you go serve him."

"Why me? You go ahead."

"No, I would just be embarrassed, just go to the 8th table and you will find him."

"Okay then."

I wonder why Angela's so nervous. He's just a customer.

"Good evening Sir, are you ready to make your order?"

He put the menu down and looked at me. Okay he's not an ordinary customer. He is just a bit, take note a bit, not too handsome. He has nice green eyes but it's not really electrifying and his messy bronze hair is also nice, but I bet there are also other actors who possess greater hair.

"Did I call you?"

"Ummm...I'm sorry, I thought you were already ready to make an order so I approach you. We avoid having our customers wait."

"Next time don't go here when I haven't called. Since you are already here, just give me Cream of Mushroom soup and Lemonade."

"Okay Sir, my apologies. Your order would be here in 5 minutes."

"Whatever."

He sure has attitude problems. No wonder his girlfriend ditched him.

After 5 minutes. I went to his table and was ready to deliver his order, but he has already left.

"Rose, how come Mr. Cullen left? He has not even eaten his food."

"He's already paid for it. He said our waitresses here are not good and he got irritated."

"I already told him I was sorry. I didn't mean to irritate him."

"Don't worry about that Bella. He paid for the food and it's his lost that he did not eat it. And regarding his comment about our waitresses, don't mind him."

I continued working and decided to just forget about the incident with Mr. Cullen.


	4. They Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 4**

**THEY MEET AGAIN**

At last, it's time to go home. Charlie would probably be sleeping and Renee is not yet home. I pass by the park on my way home but as I looked at the swings, there was someone in there. Curiosity got the best of me, because who would be out on the park at this hour. As I stepped closer, I realized I know this guy. He is the one who has nasty temper and who looks a bit handsome. He is Edward Cullen. I decided to just let him alone and just go home quietly.

"If you are a robber, I am not afraid of you. I can even give you loads of cash more than what you wanted. If you are a fan girl, I am not in the mood for giving you a hug and signing autographs."

Oh, so much for being quiet.

"Sorry I'm neither of the two."

"So, we have met again."

"I'm sorry sir I just passed by and I saw someone sitting here and I decided to check."

"Maybe you should learn minding your own business."

"I'm really sorry. It's just that it's so late and..."

"Can you leave now? You are just adding up to my problems. Did you know that my girlfriend left me? Did you know that everyone is talking about our break up? Did you know how painful it is to see someone you love with another guy? "Did you know that I am now faced with many intrigues and people are just sympathizing with me? Of course you don't because you are just a plain girl with simple problems."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Maybe I'm just a simple girl but my problems aren't plain."

"Okay whatever! I don't care about your problems just leave. You would not be of much help anyway!"

I turned my back and started walking. This guy's really nasty. I know he has problems but does he have to shout at me like that.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you willing to take on a new job?"

"What?"

"I'll give you a job and I'll pay you good. The job won't be hard."

"I thought you're angry? How come you are suddenly offering me a job?"

"I am still angry but I am trying my hardest to talk to you nicely. So just answer the question. Do you want a new job? Yes or No?"

"Tell me what I have to do first."

"You are not in the position to make demands. I'll pay you good. I am rich I can even buy you a house and a car if that's what you like. Just answer the question first then I'll explain everything."

Is this the answer to my problem? I really want to study and if he's going to pay me good maybe I can also help my parents. He does not look like a bad guy, he's just a little ill tempered. Here goes nothing.

"Yes, I'll accept whatever the job is."

He smiled a little. Hmmm, see you are actually more handsome when you smile.

"Just what I thought, meet me tomorrow, 10pm here in the park. I'll explain everything. Your name?"

"Oh yes, I'm Bella."

"Number?"

"What?"

"Give me your number, I'll just call you if anything happens."

"Okay then. Here you go."

Then he started walking towards his car. He didn't even introduce himself properly and he didn't even said goodbye. Am I ready for the job I just accepted?


	5. The Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's notes**: I don't know if my phasing is really slow. Oh well, hope you would enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. Hoping to get reviews. *hugs*

**Chapter 5**

**The Job**

The next day, I went to class as usual. The problem about my scholarship still bothers me. Another thing also bothers me, and that is the job I accepted just last night. I wonder what I would be doing. Did I make the right decision? Besides, what could Edward Cullen want from me? Ohhh, now I really can't concentrate.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't mind me."

"I heard Edward Cullen went to Lexie's last night. Did you see him? Were you able to get an autograph or even a picture? How hot is he?!?

"Alice, don't get too excited. Okay I saw him but..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Alice.

"Shhh...calm down. I saw him and I must admit he is a bit handsome..."

"A bit?! Are you crazy? He is extremely handsome!!"

"That's your opinion. I have a different perspective. He maybe handsome but his attitude's not really nice though. He easily gets irritated and can be extremely annoying."

"C'mon Bella, you just had an encounter with the hottest guy on earth and all you have to say about him is that he's annoying? You know sometimes I can't understand you. Seriously, I recommend that you look for a boyfriend. Or better yet, I'll go look for you."

"Alice, I have so much to think about and I don't have time for things like those. Speaking of which, I need to go to work now. See yah!"

"Okay take care Bells and you know I'm serious about the whole looking for Bella's boyfriend thing."

"You're really crazy…hahaha...Bye!"

My shift at Lexie's went fine. The customers were all kind. Then it's already 9:45pm, it's about time to meet Edward. Please let him be in a good mood today. Please let him be good to me. I walked towards the park and I saw him sitting on the same swing just like last night.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen."

"Right on time Bella. I'll go straight to the point. Read this."

Edward handed an envelope and he urged me to read the papers inside.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you to read it?"

"O yeah, sorry."

"As you can see, it is written there a condominium/house and lot, a car whatever style or brand you want, an educational plan for you or for whoever relative you have that is in need for this, a regular allowance for you and one million dollars."

"What are these for?"

"That would my payment for the job that I offered you."

"This is too much. What exactly would you want me to do?"

"You would be working as my fiancé."

"Fiancé? Is this some sort of a joke? Am I on tv? Who would hire someone to act as his fiancé?"

"Me."

"Why? I mean, you are popular and there are lots of girls out there that would be willing to be your real fiancé. Why hire someone to pretend?"

"I am hiring you because I am not ready to have a real fiancé. I just came from a broke up. I just want someone who would stay by my side and who would pretend that she loves me so much and we are happy so that people would stop all the intrigues that I am in pain or something. I also want to make my ex-girlfriend realize her mistake. She would definitely be jealous and come running back to me."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not accepting the job."

"C'mon Isabella Swan. Your family needs this. You need this. Your scholarship was cancelled and your job does not pay much."

"How come you know all of this?"

"I did a background check. I would not want my fiancé to have some bad record. You already said yes last night. I know you are kind and honest I didn't know though that you don't keep your word."

"I do. It's just that what you are asking me to do is..."

"Then prove it. This won't be long. Maybe just 6 months up to a year and your job's done. You would have a million dollars and a good life for your family."

"Okay. Okay, I'll do it. I'll be your fiancé. I just hope nobody would get hurt from this and everything would be fine."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that everything would be fine. Since you have already agreed, I'll pick you up after your class. Tell your parents that you won't be going home for a while but you can visit them. You would temporarily live with me. Pack the things that are important; however, you don't need to bring your clothes though, I'll just buy you a new set of wardrobe."

"…."

"Bella, do you get it?"

"If you go to our school, all the students would go crazy and that would create too much attention."

"Okay, I'll be careful. I'll make sure that the students won't recognize me. So, are we set?"

"…yeah…I'll tell my parents about this agreement..would that be okay?"

"As long as they would keep this as a secret that would be fine."

"Okay. I'll just see you tomorrow sir."

"Edward. Call me Edward."

"See you tomorrow Edward."

Little did I know that that night would be the start of something that would completely change my life, forever.


	6. Telling Charlie and Renee

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 6**

**Telling Charlie and Renee**

I went home having the things I have agreed upon on my mind. I have to admit that there is a part of me who is scared of what could happen but there is also a part of me who is excited of the life that I will be facing. I never experience a life of luxury, a life where I don't have to work for survival and maybe, just maybe this is the life that I have been waiting for.

It was past midnight when I arrived home, my parents are both home. It's a good thing that Renee's shift during this day ended earlier. I went straight to my parents' room to talk to them.

Knock..knock..

"Mom, Dad, I'm coming in. I need to tell you something."

"Come in Bella", my mom answered.

I entered the door nervously. I know they would not agree to this but I just have to tell them that I think everything will be fine.

"So Bella, what's up with you?" my dad asked me.

"I know it's really early but this is something important."

I paused and checked for their reactions, my mom looked bored while my dad looked sleepy. I continued talking.

"I won't be going home for a couple of months but I will visit you. Don't worry, I got a new job and this would be the key for us to have a better life."

"Are you taking drugs Bells?" Charlie asked while suppressing a yawn.

"Dad! I am serious. Okay, I will be a fiancé of a popular actor. I will just accompany him on his activities and stay by his side for a couple of months and he is willing to give a house and lot, a car and a million dollars! I'll be able to finish studying. You don't have to work all day and all night."

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend Bells and I didn't know that you are already engaged", Charlie answered.

"Dad, are you listening. I would just pretend. It's not real!"

"Bella, are you sure about this?" my mom asked while looking at me with worry on her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be starting tomorrow, so I won't be coming home tomorrow."

"If you're sure then okay. Just be careful Bella", Renee told me as she kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, be a good fiancé. Take good care of yourself Bells and visit us if you have time. I am sorry if I wasn't able to provide a good life for you. I really tried but I guess this is all what I can give you", Charlie mumbled while looking at his hands.

"Charlie, stop this drama. Your daughter's going and you are still saying nonsense", Renee said as she teases Charlie.

"I am not a dramatic person. I am a tough guy you know."

"I love you mom, I love you dad. I'll surely visit you" I said while hugging them.


	7. The Beginning of Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Notes: Finally, Edward and Bella interaction. Yey…Thank you for reading. *hugs*

**Chapter 7**

**The Beginning of Change**

I hardly slept. I got out of bed, cooked breakfast and went to school. Time flew fast and before I know it, my cell phone is already vibrating. Someone is calling but the number is unfamiliar.

"Hello, who's this?" I asked.

"It's me.

It's him.

"I'm waiting outside your school. Be here in 10 minutes", Edward said then he hung up, not even giving me the chance to speak.

He is really bossy.

I started running to meet him. I stepped out of my school's gate and looked around. Positive, it's really him. I saw a shiny silver Volvo. I approached the car and he signaled me to go inside. He started the engine and began driving. I wanted to ask him where are we going but I'm afraid that he'll just be irritated so I just stay quiet.

"We are going at a store where I buy my clothes. I'll buy you a new set of wardrobe. I'll also get a personal stylist for you and you will undergo a makeover", Edward explained as if he has read my mind.

"Okay."

He drove in silence until we got to our destination. It's a fancy store named Trece. As we entered, a guy met us and Edward talked to him. I was not really listening for I was busy looking at the store. It was big, no it was bigger than big. There are so many clothes, shoes and even accessories.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I am Viktore and I will be your personal stylist. I'll choose your clothes and your accessories. I would also be in charge for your everyday hair and makeup. I will be recommending what hair style would fit you and the like."

"Hello Mr. Viktore, it's nice meeting you. How do you do?"

"Bella, we don't have time for chit chat, you two should get started", Edward said as he sat on a nearby sofa.

This guy does not really like to socialize. Viktore asked me to try loads of clothes and shoes. He also picked accessories to match these outfits. I am really tired. Edward wanted to check the outfits so we stayed there for a little longer. He's really very strict. Afterwards, we went to a salon because Edward insisted that I need a makeover. My hair was washed, trimmed and curled. They also applied makeup and colored my nails. This feels like hell. I'm not used to this. My scalp hurts, my face is itchy and the dress that I am wearing is so uncomfortable. To top that, I am so hungry! I decided to tell Edward that I want to eat and sleep. I'll be brave, I am seriously tired. When I am done I called Edward.

"Edward? Edward, I'm really hungry and sleepy. I am really tired and I still have class tomorrow."

"You actually look better. Way better that before. Your eyes are nice", Edward commented as he look at me from head to toe.

I blushed and looked down. I mumbled a soft Thank you.

"Don't get embarrassed. We would buy food and would just eat at home."

"Okay."

"What do you want to eat? Anything particular?" he asked me while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm not really picky when it comes to food. Anything would be okay."

"I'll just buy Chinese food and pizza."

"That sounds nice."

After buying our food, we headed to his house. He lived in a very popular and expensive subdivision. I know I should not be surprised, after all he is Edward Cullen but I can't help it. I have never met anyone so rich. He parked the car and what I saw was really spectacular. The house or should I say mansion was really big. It's white in color and has a really nice garden with beautiful flowers.

"Don't stand there. Let's go inside", he told me.

"I'll just go get the things that we bought earlier."

"Don't bother, I'll just send a maid to go get our bags. Let's just go inside and eat."

I quickly followed him because I already sensed the irritation in his voice. The interior of the house was also white in color. An old man, probably in his early 60's greeted us. His face looked kind and his welcome sounded really warm.

"Mr. Johnson, this is Bella, from now on she would be living with us. Make sure she has everything that she needs. Give her a personal maid and bodyguards."

"No that won't be necessary. I can take care of myself, I don't need someone fussing over me and by the way it's nice meeting you Mr. Johnson."

"When I said you need them, just accept them and be thankful. I'm really hungry and I thought you are too but it seems that you still have enough energy to even argue with me", Edward said while looking at me coldly.

"I wasn't arguing, it's just that…"

"Mr. Johnson is my butler, just tell him anything that you need. He will show you your room. Dinner would be served in your room. Don't utter any words just go upstairs."

Mr. Johnson just smiled at me and motion for me to go with him. Upstairs, different paintings were displayed. We passed several rooms until we reached the room designated for me.

"I'm sorry for Edward's words. Maybe he is just tired. Please feel at home Ms. Bella", Mr. Johnson said while holding the door for me.

"That's okay, I understand that he has many problems that is why he easily gets irritated. Please just call me Bella."

"That would be fine. Welcome Bella."

"Thank you."

Mr. Johnson closed the door and I was left alone. I decided to check on my new room. It has a queen size bed, a side table with a very beautiful lamp. A small table with a couple of chairs could also be found, maybe this is for visitors. The bathroom is really cool, it's the same size of my room back in our house. The walk in closet is also huge, there were already clothes arranged, I wonder why he still have to buy me. What I loved most is that you can see the whole garden from my room. You also have a nice view of the sky. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Bella, this Jean, your personal maid I've come to serve you dinner and to arranged your things. May I come in?"

"Yes, the door's open."

She entered the door and bowed at me politely. She looks a little older than I am, probably she is 24 or 25. She has long black hair tied in a pony tail just like all the other helpers in the house.

"Hi" I said while smiling at her.

"Good evening Ms. Bella. Here's your dinner."

"How come food is served in the room, why can't we eat at the dining room?"

"Sorry Ms. Bella, Sir Edward does not use the dining room ever since his lady love left him. He just eats on his room so he told us to just serve you food in your own room too."

"That's really sad. Thank you for bringing my food and my things."

"No need to thank me, it's my job anyways. I'll just go to your closet and put these things."

Jean headed to the closet and I started eating. Edward's really weird, I mean why would I choose to eat on my room when I have a very beautiful dining room and why should I eat alone when I can eat with all the people in this house. After several minutes, Jean emerged from the closet and talked to me.

"Ms. Bella, Sir Edward wants to see you after you have eaten. Please meet him on the living room."

"Okay, I'll be out in just a few minutes. Thank you for informing me."

I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I was wondering what should I wear but when I looked at the closet, there's a set of clothes waiting already. There was a note with it written by Viktore. He said that he has already arranged my clothes up to the next week, I should just wear them. True enough, There were already sets of clothes segregated. The outfit is complete, from the clothes to the shoes and up to the accessories. Since it's already bed time, he asked me to wear a dark blue night dress with cottony soft white slippers paired with white ribbon for my hair. I wore them and went down to see Edward.

I saw him sitting on the sofa, reading newspaper. He's wearing white silk pajamas.

"Have a seat" he told me.

I sat opposite him and started thinking about what he was going to say.

"Tomorrow, I'll be introducing you to my best friends. You don't need to worry because they know that I only hired you. I assume that the press had started taking interest in you, there are already blind items and unnamed photos in the newspaper. If ever, a reporter would be able to corner you and asked you about us, tell him that you are my fiancé. If they asked where did we meet, tell them the truth, in a café and since then we started going out. If they asked you anymore questions just don't say anything. Be careful on what you are going to say and how you act. Remember that the eyes of millions of people would be looking at you, one mistake could ruin us. Viktore would be here tomorrow to help you get dressed. I know you have already met Jean, she will be your personal maid from now on" Edward said not bothering to make pauses.

"I'll do my best. How about school? I still have classes to attend."

"I've already talked to your principal, I asked him to excuse you from your classes for 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? Why?"

"I am going to London to shoot a movie and to attend an awards ceremony and you would be accompanying me."

"Oh okay" I answered while feeling a bit bad because I never like making absences.

"Wait, my job. I still need to talk to Rose."

"I've already sent someone to talk to her, they are already informed that you won't be working there any longer."

"Wow, seems like you really took care of everything."

"I am doing my part excellently, I hope you'll also do the same."

"I'll do everything to be a good fiancé."

"I'll be counting on you then. Go to sleep now, we will be up early tomorrow."

With that he already went upstairs to his room. I also decided to sleep for I got really exhausted from all that we did today. Before going to sleep, I prayed and though about what I learned today. Hmmm…I learned that my dad's could really get emotional at times. I learned that it's hard trying on so many clothes and shoes. I learned that there are actually people who are so rich, that my dream house actually exists! I learned that Edward does not like to eat with people and he does not want you to argue with him specially if he's tired and hungry. I also learned that he's actually a bit umm, how do I put this, maybe considerate would be okay for he asked me if I have specific kind of food in mind. Yeah, a little considerate. With those thoughts in my mind, I succumbed into a deep slumber.


	8. Meet Emmett and Jasper

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

**Chapter 8**

**MEET EMMETT AND JASPER**

The next day, I was awaken by the voice of Viktore.

"Good heavens, Ms. Bella, it's time to get up. I'm begging you to open your eyes now and take a bath. We still have lots of things to do and we only have 3 hours."

"Hi Viktore, good morning" I greeted him.

"Oh yes, it would be a good morning for me if you would act now Ms. Bella. Pretty please, let's get moving now."

Viktore looked harassed. He seems so tense and nervous. I find the sight a little funny that I started laughing.

"Viktore calm down. We still have 3 long hours. Have you slept?" I asked him while still laughing. He also started laughing a bit.

"I am so tense and on the other hand you are here laughing. You're really a little crazy young lady. I am really pressured because I know how strict Mr. Cullen is."

"Okay, I'll get moving, you sit here for a while and calm yourself", I told him while smiling.

"Yes, I'll do that. You know you are actually different from the last girl Mr. Cullen had dated."

"Would I take that as a compliment?" I asked him.

"Oh yes. You are different in a good way Ms. Bella."

With that I headed towards the bathroom. I quickly took a bath. After taking a quick bath I headed towards the closet. Viktore was already there waiting for me. I suddenly got embarrassed and blushed for I was only wearing my bathrobe.

"Don't be silly Ms. Bella, I am certainly not interested in girls. Now, please wear this and come out as soon as you are done."

I started laughing again and he laughed with me as he went out of the closet. He asked me to wear a yellow haltered sundress which reaches a little above my knee. It has beaded flower design on the left side of the skirt. There is also a little blue sling bag to match the dress. I also wore blue colored flats. I also wore his choice of earrings, bracelet and necklace. The outfit looked pretty. I walked out of the closet and went to my bed.

"You look gorgeous, Ms. Bella. I knew this outfit would match you perfectly!" Viktore said while urging me to sit on a chair opposite a mirror. There was a knock on the door and Jean entered with a guy.

"Thank goodness you are here Hugo."

"Hello Viktore, is she Ms. Bella?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, I am Bella. Nice meeting you Hugo" I answered.

"Good morning Ms. Bella, I am Hugo and I will be in charge of styling your hair and doing your makeup."

"I would be helping him because of course, the makeup and hair should match the clothes" Viktore interrupted.

"But he would not me much help because I am already an expert when it comes to these stuff and I can surely decide on what would look best on you" Hugo said while raising one of his eyebrows and looking at is clearly tension between these two. Viktore looked like he is ready to strangle Hugo and Hugo looked a little smug while teasing Viktore. I decided to speak before anything bad happens.

"Let's do it then. We only have an hour and a half left."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Hugo I think it would be nice to tie her hair in a ponytail" Viktore said.

"I will curl her hair first then tie it in a high ponytail so that the haltered detail can be seen."

"Exactly. That's actually my intention why I wanted to tie her hair in a ponytail" Viktore retorted back.

After an hour of some bickering and arguments, we are finally done.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Viktore said while holding my shoulders in front of the mirror.

"You look amazingly beautiful, maybe that is what you mean" Hugo said while turning me to face him.

Before, Viktore can say anything back, Jean interrupted.

"Ms. Bella, your breakfast is served."

"Thank you Jean. How about you three eat with me?" I offered them.

"That would be nice Ms. Bella but we are here to serve you and it's not proper for employees to eat with their employer" Viktore said.

"If Viktore does not want to eat with you, I will" Hugo said.

"Hey, okay fine I would also eat with you" Viktore shot back.

"Jean, eat with us also. I won't take no for an answer."

Jean looked surprised but she slowly nodded. We had a lively breakfast. Viktore and Hugo kept talking and saying funny things while Jean and I laughed. Then it's already time to meet Edward.

"Take care Ms. Bella. Don't forget to do a retouch when your face feels oily. Check your hair always" Hugo reminded me.

"Sit properly so that your dress won't be wrinkled. I had band aids ready for you to use inside your bag if ever your feet would hurt. Call us if you need anything, I already saved our number in your phone" Viktore also reminded me.

"Your handkerchief is inside your bag Ms. Bella. I also put candies if ever you feel hungry. Enjoy" Jean said.

"Wow, thank you guys. I'll be careful don't worry. I'll go ahead now. Bye."

I went downstairs where Edward's waiting for me. He looked alright. Okay, he looked nice, with those sunglasses which fits him.

"Let's go" he said as he started walking outside.

He didn't even say good morning. I followed him to his car, then he drove in silence again. He turned the radio on. After an hour, he parked the car. It's a golf course.

"My friends are inside" he told me and he got out of the car.

I also did the same and walked closely behind him. We went inside and we saw two guys smiling at us.

One looked really tall and muscular while the other looked slim and has an average height.

"Hey Edward", the muscular guy said.

"Hi Emmett, Hi Jasper" Edward greeted them.

"Woah, is she the one you hired as your fiancé? She looks hot", the muscular guy commented. I blushed at his statement.

"You made her blush Emmett. Now, she looks hotter", the blonde guy said.

Now I am really embarrassed.

"Shut it you two. Remember, she works as my fiancé so she is off limits. This is Isabella Swan. Bella, these are my sometimes idiotic friends, Emmett and Jasper" Edward said while taking his seat.

"Nice meeting you, please call me Bella."

"Hi, I am Emmett", Emmett said while kissing my hand. Jasper pushed him aside and also did the same.

"I asked you guys to meet us so that you would get to know Bella. She would be with us in London", Edward informed them.

They talked about different things from sports, business, girls then back to sports again. I learned that Emmett is a son of a rich businessman, they own company which manufactures cars. Jasper's family owns a cell phone company.

After 3 hours, Edward stood up and said:

"Bella, I'll leave you with these guys. They will help you get to know me better. I'll just meet my manager for she wants to see me. I'll be back don't worry. Hey, keep her company and don't do anything. Jasper, give her the latest phone model, I will just pay for it."

"No problem" Jasper answered.

So now I was left alone with Emmett and Jasper. At first, I felt a little awkward but the tension was gone as soon as they started cracking jokes. They are really fun to be with.

"Okay, since Edward said that we would help you get to know him better, we should start telling you some things about him" Emmett said while helping himself on his 5th slice of chocolate cake. These guys really have a good appetite. Ever since Edward left, they have been ordering different kinds of food.

"Yeah, okay I'll start. You know Bella, Edward actually kind, though he looks and sounds arrogant" Jasper said.

"C'mon dude, he is really arrogant. Edward likes good food. He loves it when Tanya, his ex girlfriend would cook or bake something for him" Emmett added.

"He does not talk much. He is also fond of reading, he's kinda boring though but he is very generous. You see everything that we ordered, we'll make him pay for this" jasper said as they laughed.

"So that's why you kept on eating huh…you guys are naughty" I commented.

"Don't worry Bella, he is so freakin rich so this is just nothing. Actually, Edward has changed ever since Tanya left him. You know he is colder than usual. He's never the guy who smiles often or laughs often but when he does you would know that its genuine for his smile reaches his eyes. Now, no matter how hard we try to cheer him up, he would still be the same", Emmett said suddenly becoming serious.

"We know he's going through a lot of problems but we sure hope he would still be back in his old self. So, if he's treating you coldly, kindly just understand him but if you really can't stand him, just tell us we would take care of him" Jasper uttered while looking into my eyes.

"If Edward's treating her badly would we beat the crap out of him?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, there are 2 of us and he's alone I think we'll manage but if we can just talk to him that would be better."

"Where's the fun in there. No talking Jazz."

"Emmett, grow up okay. Oh, here comes Edward."

"Hey you Edward, you owe us. We kept your fiancé company and we also kept her happy. Because of that, you would pay our bill. Wahahaha…" Emmett said.

"Just what I expected. No problem. Since you already know each other now, we'll be leaving for London tomorrow."

"We're already leaving tomorrow?" I asked shocked.

"Bella, it would be loads of fun" Jasper told me.

"I guess it's time for us to head home" Edward said as he asked for the bill.

"It too early Edward. Let's go watch a movie or drink a little" Emmett argued.

"No, you've eaten a lot Emmett. Just go home now and we'll see you guys tomorrow in the airport."

"You're no fun. Okay, bye. Take care Bella" Emmett said as he stood up and gave me hug.

"We'll be on time. Bye Bella, see you tomorrow" Jasper kissed my cheek and hugged me as well.

"Hey, no fair how come you get to kiss her, I only I hugged her!" Emmett protested.

"Stop it Em okay, you already told her good bye and we're leaving" Edward said.

"Hmmmpphh."

Emmett's really big but he's a child at heart. Jasper teased him and he playfully punched him in the arm.

"Nice meeting you. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I told them.

We got inside Edward's car and couldn't stop myself and I let out a small giggle.

"Seems like my friends like you a lot" he said.

"Your friends are great. They are really funny and talkative. There's never a dull moment when you are with them."

"You bet, though they can also annoy you to death."

I kept laughing and I noticed he smiled a little then his face is back to being serious.

"Your passport and visa are ready. I've already told Viktore, Hugo and Jean to pack your things. Tomorrow, there would be loads of press waiting for us. From tomorrow onwards, we would be acting like a couple so that people would believe that you are really my fiancé."

"No problem."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm still full from everything that Emmett and Jasper ordered. They kept on putting food on my plate."

"That's okay then."

We went home and I went upstairs. I was greeted my Viktore, Hugo and Jean. I told them about Emmett and Jasper and we all had a good laugh. Viktore insisted that I go to bed for it's already late. We said our good nights and I started praying. After praying, I got up a retrieved a notebook I brought inside a drawer. I decided to write all that I've learned from this day.

"I learned that Viktore and Hugo has some sort of competition going on between them. They would argue but after a while you would see them praising each other. I learned that rich people are not so bad after all. They can also be funny and friendly like Emmett and Jasper. I learned that Tanya really had a great impact on Edward."

After I wrote the things that I've learned, I slept.


	9. The Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's notes: First I would like to send my deepest gratitude to: **kiki1993****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****WA0520****. **You guys gave my first 3 reviews and really made me so happy!! Thank you so much. This chapter is for you. Hoping to get more reviews. Thank you for reading. Love you all, *hugs*.

**Chapter 9**

**The Plane Ride**

It felt like, I just closed my eyes and then Viktore was already urging me to get up.

"Rise and shine young lady. You are going to London today."

"Good morning Viktore. I'm awake now. I'll take a bath."

After I took a bath, they started working on me. I wore black shorts which is too short for my own liking and a simple white tee. I also have a butterfly necklace to accessorize my plain tee. Viktore asked me to wear fury boots which reach only up to my mid leg, I must say, these boots are so comfortable. He handed me a jacket whenever I would be feeling cold and sunglasses for me to wear. Hugo curled my hair and decided to just let it down. He just put a pin on one side. Jean served us our breakfast and we started eating. They can't stop reminding me.

"Ms. Bella, Mr. Cullen has already informed us of all your activities in London so we have already prepared your things. I packed your clothes, I've labeled them so that you would know what you should wear. Please follow what I've packed. Remember that you have to sit properly and avoid anything that could ruin your clothes. Your accessories are also important. I would ask you to send me a picture of you wearing all the clothes that I have chosen", Viktore said.

"Ms. Bella, I know this would be hard for you. I've already talked to a friend of mine in London, he's not as good as I am but don't worry I have already talked to him on how he would style your hair and your makeup. Rest assured that you would still look beautiful as ever because I am the one who chose your hairstyle and the like. I would also want you to send me a picture of how you look."

"Would that really be necessary?" I asked them

"Yes" they answered in unison.

Jean finished eating quickly and she did a second check or maybe a third check or a fourth one on my things.

"I hope your things are complete. This is a checklist I made Ms. Bella. It contains all the things that I have packed for you and where can they be found. If you can't find it, just give me a call and I'll help you. I've also included some chips and sweets for you."

"Thank you Jean."

"Ms. Bella don't forget to bring the bag which matches the outfit, if you get too confused you can text me or better yet call me, anytime."

"Always bring some makeup with you and your brush."

"I'll be okay guys. Don't worry too much. By the way, would you like something from London?"

"Oh my gosh, it's a good thing you asked us that. I'm really shy, but this is once in a life time opportunity. I am very fond of scarf and I would really be happy if you could buy me one scarf, not too expensive. I just want one made from London. Thank you so much."

"No problem Viktore, I'll surely buy you one."

"Ummm…since Viktore already asked for a scarf, I would like a shirt. You know, something which says, I got this from London or something like that. Don't buy something too expensive."

"I'll look for that Hugo."

"A nice clip for my hair would be okay Ms. Bella."

"A clip, alright Jean. So I think, it's time for me to go. Take care guys."

"We'll go with you up to the airport" Viktore said.

We headed downstairs where Edward is talking to Mr. Johnson.

"Mr. Johnson we would be away for two weeks. Please look after the house."

"No problem Edward. Take good care. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you. Bella, hurry go inside the car."

We used 3 cars all the way to the airport. The first one is where the bodyguards are. They are in front. The second one is Edward's Volvo where we were seated. The third one contains our luggage and this is also where Viktore, Hugo and Jean rode. Just what Edward told me, there were lots of press people waiting for our arrival. They started taking photos even when we were still inside the car.

"I'll be holding your hand. Just don't let go, these people could really be harsh at times but our guards would not let them come near us."

"Okay, I'm ready."

As soon as we went out, the press started asking questions. We didn't say a word, I just held Edward hand tightly. There were also lots of flashes, it's starting to hurt my eyes. The guards are doing their best to keep them from us, even Viktore, Hugo and Jean shielded us. When we got inside the airport, Emmett and Jasper greeted us. Edward let go of my hand and told them to take me to a place far from the press. He said he would just answer some questions and formally announce that I am his fiancé.

"That was crazy!" I said.

"They really over react. It's a good thing you didn't have any scratches" Jasper said as he looked at my arms.

"We would just wait here for a few minutes then the private plane that would take us to London would arrive" Emmett informed me.

After several minutes, Edward arrived followed by all the guards and Viktore, Hugo and Jean.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I sort things out. I told them that you are still not used to attention but I have already confirmed that you are my fiancé. I guess this would be the start of the paparazzi attack. I am pretty sure there would be loads of them waiting in London."

"I never thought this is what the actors experience."

Emmett laughed and said that this is just the start for I am the fiancé of The Edward Cullen. Edward just smirked at him and sat beside me. Viktore, Hugo and Jean big their good byes and still had some last minute reminders for me. Emmett bought food for us and we ate a little, I am a little nervous for this would be the first time that I would be riding a plane. Edward noticed this and asked me if I was okay, I was surprised for he just whispered it on my ears, maybe hoping that these 2 wouldn't hear it; however, Jasper captured the moment that he whispered into my ear and he started teasing us.

"Now that was extremely sweet!" Jasper commented while looking at us.

"What is sweet? Why, what happened?" asked Emmett.

"Our friend Edward just whispered to Ms. Beautiful here asking if she's okay. If you had just seen it, it was like a scene in a movie" Jasper said as he told the story to Emmett.

Emmett roared with laughter and also teased us. Edward on the other hand just ignored them.

"I was just asking her if she was okay because she looked nervous. I am also worried because of the press" Edward explained.

"Now that is sweeter. He is worried! This is a good sign Jasper, I realized that Edward has a heart!" Emmett said while continuing to tease us.

"Bella, you are bringing the human out of him" Jasper said while looking at me. I don't know if he was still joking but there is seriousness in his eyes.

"Let's stop this. The plane has arrived" Edward said as he took hold of our luggage.

I tried helping him but he said he could handle it. Since it was a private plane, there are only four of us boarding the plane. I asked them if I could sit beside the window and they agreed. Edward sat next to me. As he sat down, the teasing surfaced but after a while they had stopped. Emmett had already slept and so was Jasper. I tried peeking at Edward but he saw it and looked at me.

"Why? What's up with you?" he asked.

When I heard that, I don't know what happened but my heart beat accelerated.

"Oh, I just checked if you were also sleeping just like your friends. Yeah, that's all."

"I thought you would just like to see my face. You sound so nervous."

I was shocked by what he said and I looked at him. He was smirking, so now he is teasing me.

"Dream on Edward."

"Don't be shy, it's normal for girls to feel that way. I'm used to that. Just don't get affected by my presence to much" he said as he laughed a little.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this humble." I also laughed with him. After our short conversation, I decided to check on the window. It's still too dark and I couldn't see anything. I sighed.

"Why did you sigh?" Edward asked.

"I thought, I'll be able to see some sceneries but all I can see is darkness."

"When we get to land in London, we'll visit some beautiful scenery."

"That would be cool. I am looking forward for that. I wished I took my camera with me, I'll just use my phone."

"Go to sleep now, we still have a long way to go."

I retrieved my notebook inside my bag and started writing. Edward saw this and he look at it. It's a good thing that I was able to close it before he could really read my entry.

"Hey, I was starting to read" he protested.

"Well, I am sorry Mr. Cullen but this is my diary and I can't let anyone read it."

"I know you have written there some of your darkest secrets."

"Maybe."

"Oh you are writing something about me!"

"Maybe."

"C'mon Bella, let me read it. I'll keep it a secret."

"Nope. Go to sleep now."

He closed his eyes while muttering something which sounded like, "I'd be able to get my hands on that". He is also smirking. This guy really knows how to tease. I made sure he was asleep before I started writing.

"This day I learned how the press can really go crazy just to ask you some questions. I mean it was like a riot or a stampede. It's a good thing Edward held my hand. I don't know what happened but my heart beat accelerated when he caught me looking at him. I had my very first real and non business conversation with him. He said we'd visit some tourist spots in London and I am really excited about that."

Satisfied with what I have written I also slept.


	10. Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Notes: Again, I would like to say thank you to **yours4alleternity**, **WA0520**and **ArinaCullen**for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you guys would like this chapter. *hugs*

**Chapter 10**

**Landing**

I woke up hearing the sound of Emmett and Jasper's laughter.

"She's waking up. I told you not to be so loud" a voice so much like Edward's said.

"It's Emmett's fault. He kept on laughing even if nothing's really funny" Jasper's voice added. I also heard Emmett's laughter. I opened my eyes and saw them taking pictures of me.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"I never thought you could be this entertaining Bella" Emmett said.

I looked at Edward and he said that he does not have anything to do with it.

"I just looked at you, why did you explain?" I asked him.

"Edward has also been enjoying taking pictures of you. Sorry if we woke you, we were just trying your new phone" Jasper answered for him.

"My phone?"

"Yeah, here this is yours. It's the newest model. I'll just give it to you Ms. Beautiful as a gift" Jasper said as he handed the phone to me. It looks elegant and sleek.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the phone is yours" Jasper said. "Maybe I could get like a hug or something…" he added.

"Hey, it's too early and you are already making a move on my fiancé" said Edward.

"Woah, Jasper you hit something. Edward's now jealous" Emmett commented.

Upon hearing this, I looked at Edward. He looked taken aback then his face returned to normal.

"I'm not jealous" he retorted.

"Yeah right. Since you said that you were not jealous maybe it would be okay if Bella would give jasper and I a morning hug right?" Emmett asked.

"No problem. Go ahead. That is if she would like to give you one."

"To stop this, fine, I'll give you a morning hug."

I hugged Jasper first and said thank you for the phone. I hugged Emmett and he lifted me up, I was surprised that I shouted a little and he laughed.

"You are really entertaining Bella" Emmett said as he put me down. He said that I should also give Edward a hug but Edward said that he does not need it. I got up and said that I'll just go to the bathroom. I passed Edward but I walked back to him and hugged him. He was shocked but slowly he lifted his arms to pat my back.

"Yes, I captured it!" Emmett said.

"Picture perfect. You now looked like a real couple" Jasper said while looking at Emmett's phone.

"It's early for your teasing guys. Give us a break." I told them as I headed towards the bathroom.

We ate breakfast and after several hours the flight stewardess announced that we would be landing in a short while. Edward received a call from his manager. He said that immediately after we land, he would meet his manager to discuss certain things about the movie. He told Emmett and Jasper to take care of the hotel arrangement.

"Go straight to the hotel and take some rest" Edward said.

"Okay dude, we'll take care of everything" Jasper assured him.

There were lots of press people waiting for us. Edward held my waist as we walk. There was a car waiting for us, he helped me in.

"Go with Jasper and Emmett. Our luggage would just be delivered on the hotel room. Call me if you have a problem, I'll join you after I talk to my manager."

I nodded and he closed the door. Emmett drove while Jasper sat on the passenger seat. We reached the hotel and they talked to the receptionist in the front desk. After talking they handed me a key and told me that this would be the key to my room. They also gave the key to Edward's room.

"Let's go to our rooms then take a little rest. We'll just visit you in your room for us to have lunch together" Jasper informed me.

They accompany me up to my room and checked if my luggage and Edward's luggage had been delivered. Afterwards, they also went to their own rooms. I called my parents to inform them about the trip. Then I took a nap.

After, an hour or two Emmett and Jasper woke me up. Emmett actually started tickling me which forced me to get up. They told me we would be eating dinner. I asked them if Edward's back and they said he's resting in his room. They also said that they would now be annoying Edward then they will come back and fetch me. I took a short shower and changed my clothes. I made sure I took a picture of what I was wearing. I received a text message from Hugo that his friend would be meeting me tomorrow morning to style my hair and do my makeup. After replying to his message, I heard a knock on the door. That would be Emmett and Jasper. I run to get the door and was surprised to see the face of a pissed Edward. He looked at me and said that we should go down and eat.

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper already talked to me about that. They said they would come and pick me, that is why I was surprised when I saw you on my doorsteps."

"They said that they are so hungry so they left me to fetch you. I was really pissed because I was sleeping soundly then they barged into my room and annoy me to death."

I giggled and he raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, that was the exact same thing they did when they went in my room. They really act like kids."

"True. Hold my arm."

"Sorry?"

"Bella hold my arm. Remember, act like normal couples."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

I held on to his arm, and he lightly touches my hand. We went down and started looking for Emmett and Jasper. People stared and whispered while we passed. It was a weird feeling. It's a good thing we already spotted Emmett and Jasper, they were already having their dessert.

"You two are really considerate, you really waited for us. I'm so touched" Edward said as he helped me on my seat.

"We were starving Edward so we decided to go first but see we still waited for you guys, we kept on ordering so that we could still eat together" Emmett explained.

"Yeah, right."

After eating dinner, Jasper asked Edward about the schedule of his tapings. He said that tomorrow he would be free then it's all work for him.

"Bella, tomorrow we're going to see the tourist spots here in London. It's the only day that I am free to accompany you" Edward said.

"That would be cool. I'll be taking so many photos" I said excitedly.

"It would be fun, Jasper and Emmett is going to accompany us" Edward said as he looked at his two friends.

"Hell yeah! I can assure you that jasper and I would…"

"Oh no, I'm afraid we can't go" Jasper told me.

"You can't go?" I asked him.

"We can't go?" Emmett also asked dumbfounded.

"Emmett, we have something to do right…" Jasper said as he looked at Emmett.

"We do?"

"Yes, we've planned for it. Stop acting stupid. We really can't go. So, let us just allow Edward and Bella enjoy London" Jasper said.

"Ahhhh…now I remember. Sorry Bella, we can't go. Edward would just accompany you."

"It would be fun if we would all go, but since you already have something planned then it would just be Edward and I" I told them.

Edward looked suspicious, but he just let it go. Jasper and Emmett decided to check out the various clubs around London. Edward and I just decided to sleep.

"Both of you are really boring. No wonder you look so good together" Emmett began teasing.

"Whatever you say Emmett. Bella and I are tired we just want to rest" Edward told him.

"Just don't do something while we are gone" Jasper said as he and Emmett roared with laughter.

I am not sure but it's as if I had just seen Edward's cheeks reddened a little. He just ignored the two and he took my hand.

"It looks like, it's just gonna be the two of us tomorrow" he said.

"Yeah. Emmett and Jasper had something to do."

"Be on time okay so that we would get to see many places."

"I certainly would. I'm so excited. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Edward accompanied me up to my room then he said good night. I am looking forward for tomorrow. I mean I really like to check out the tourist spots here in London not because Edward's accompanying me. Well it's also nice because I get to spend time with him and get to know him better. I prayed and again started writing in my diary.

"I got really tired today but I'm so looking forward for tomorrow. I hope everything would be fine."

Author's Notes: Please click that review button over there. I would like to hear from you. Thank you so much!


	11. Exploring London

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's notes: Sorry for the mistakes in earlier chapters. Except for Buckingham palaces, all the places that they have visited were products of my imagination. Thank you for taking the time to read. *hugs*

**Chapter 11**

**Exploring London**

I woke up really early and I took a bath. I met the friend of Hugo which is Augustine. I wore the dress that Viktore prepared for me while Augustine fixed my hair and did my makeup. Edward and I had breakfast then we rode the car he rented. He said we would visit the Buckingham palace first. He told me a little history of the palace. He is really smart. I noticed that our clothes matched, this must be the works of Viktore. Before leaving the car, he gave me a small box.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Open it."

I opened the box and there I saw a light pink camera.

"You bought a camera! Thank you."

"I figured out that you would like this so I got it for you yesterday."

"It's really small and handy. Thanks."

He nodded and we left the car. I started taking pictures. Edward would not want to pose he insisted that he would just be the photographer. We took a quick tour of the palace. There are people who recognized Edward and asked for his autograph. He would give them his autograph then thank them. Edward would hold my hand or my waist as we walk, I know he is only doing this because there are people who are watching us. They told us that we look good together and we should be married. Edward said that we are already making plans.

After Buckingham Palace, we visited a very beautiful and very large garden. The flowers were all so beautiful and fragrant. I was mesmerized. Seeing my reaction, Edward just laughed and told me that I looked like a kid in an amusement park. I nudged him lightly and we walked hand in hand. We were able to see the whole garden. I took pictures of the different flowers and Edward took pictures of mine. I was finally able to convince him to pose for a picture. A care taker in the garden was kind enough to take pictures of us. I pulled his arm towards the car for I was eager to go to a new place. He followed me and laughed at my actions.

"Bella, don't worry we still have lots of time."

"No, we should hurry. I want to see the whole London."

He said we better take our lunch first. We ate at a French restaurant. I must say, their dishes were excellent. After taking our lunch, we visited a tower. Edward said that he can't go all the way up to the highest floor but I made a puppy dog face and repeatedly said please. After more pleas, he said yes. Edward panted while we climb up the staircase, he even got a little pissed because I kept laughing at him. After half an hour or more, we finally reached the highest floor. The view was spectacular! It was noon at that time but I still find it beautiful. Edward said that it's more beautiful at night time. We also took pictures. I felt like somehow, Edward had opened up by just accompanying me. It felt like I was a little closer to him. While looking at the view, he suddenly spoke.

"I've also taken Tanya here."

"Tanya is your…"

"My ex girlfriend. You know she said it was worthless. I just made her tired for nothing. She even got annoyed. We were here in London last year."

"Maybe, she was just tired that's why she didn't even notice how beautiful it is up here."

He just shrugged and continued to stare outside. I also did the same until I heard a click. I looked at him and saw him smiling. Apparently he had taken a picture of me while staring at the view outside.

"Hey, you should have informed me."

"Nope, sometimes we experience beauty in the most uncontrolled and unplanned moments."

"I should have smiled, you know."

He didn't answer and just started going down. I followed him and I said that I wish I could go back here during night time.

"You can go back. I'll accompany you" he told me while smiling a little and looking into my eyes. The sun shone on his bronze hair and his green eyes held kindness and sincerity. He stared at me and I also looked at him. It was a brief moment but it was enough to send my heart beat into frenzy. He started walking again and told me to hurry up.

Our last stop was a church. He said that the church had been built a long time ago. The architectural design was superb. He held my hand but he let it go as soon as we were about to enter the church.

"You go ahead, I'll be waiting here."

"No, let's go together" I insisted.

"Bella, I haven't prayed for a while and to tell you frankly, I'm not planning to do so anytime soon."

I pulled him inside even if he protested and we took a seat. I held on to his arm tightly so that he can't go.

"You said you haven't prayed for a while right. I'll help you."

I stood up and went behind him. I covered his eyes and whispered in his ear to just relaxed.

"You know, our Lord is looking at us right now. Just closed your eyes and tell Him all that has been bothering you. Tell Him all your struggles and thank Him for all the blessing he has bestowed upon you."

I was about to remove my hands from his eyes but he held it. Then I felt something wet, I figured out he was crying. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes then he got up.

"This church held memories for me. Last year, Tanya and I agreed that if ever we would get married, it would be here. She was so happy back then."

I just stayed quiet for it felt like it was the right thing to do at that moment.

"I missed her. I missed her so much. I wake up, eat and go to work but inside I know I am not complete. There is a part of me longing to hold her again."

"I'll do everything to make her come back to you. I promise you that Edward."

He smiled at me then we went to have dinner. We went back to the hotel. Jasper and Emmett were so eager to learn how our trip went. I told them the places we visited and how the people were all over Edward. They were so keen in listening and they even checked out our pictures. Jasper borrowed Edward's laptop for he said that his dad would want to send him some papers about the company. While Emmett borrowed my camera because he said that he still likes to look at the sceneries. Later that evening I wrote in my diary about my adventures today.

"London's really beautiful. All the places that we have visited would always remain in my memory. I promised Edward that I'll do everything to make Tanya go back and I am really going to do everything. I don't like seeing him sad. The Edward I saw earlier was a different one, he looked like a lost boy in a middle of a crowd. I would not want to see that look on his face again, ever."


	12. The Return of Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's notes: My deepest gratitude to: **yours4alleternity****, ****liv3609****, ****Krazy-bout-reading28****, ****WA0520****, ****vinvinong86****, ****teamedward5****, ****readingchick10****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****jayd-n33****, ****tneb2009****, ****iluvtwilight93**** and ****donut patrol**for submitting reviews. Every day I would be opening my account and check if I have new reviews. The last time I checked I got 11 and earlier this day I was thinking maybe I'd get like 13 or if I'm lucky I'll have 15, but the moment I checked, I GOT 19 reviews!!! I am truly happy. Thank you for everything that you guys had said. Though some would think that 19 isn't too much, it's enough to make me so happy. Here's the next chapter that I have promised. Gracias…Merci…Domo Arigato…Maraming salamat po…Thank you soooooo much!!! *hugs and hugs and more hugs*

**Chapter 12**

**The Return of Edward**

I woke up feeling happy. The memories of yesterday bring a smile in my lips. I took a bath, got dressed and took a picture of myself. Augustine greeted me a good morning and he started fixing my hair and makeup. I eagerly went down to have breakfast with Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Hi Bella, good morning!" Emmett greeted me.

"Good morning, where's Edward?" I asked them.

"He's already left. He should be on their set at exactly 4 am so he was not able to say good bye to you. He did not want to be late for Tanya would just be angrier" Jasper answered me.

"He's working with Tanya?"

"Yeah, she arrived yesterday. Edward's looking forward to seeing her and I don't really know why. I mean in my honest opinion that girl's such a spoiled brat" Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't talk badly about Tanya in front of Bella. Tanya's really pretty but I still think you're way prettier. Actually she is just pretty. She's too full of herself. You can't expect an intelligent conversation when you're talking with her, she's a natural airhead. I tell you, Emmett and I have been telling Edward to open his eyes and stop being stupid but he never listened" Jasper uttered.

"Slow down Jazz, and so much for not talking badly about Tanya huh…I really hope Edward would realize that the girl's not good for him. Jasper and I would totally like you to be his girl" Emmett said.

"Guys, I am here to work for Edward. I'm not here to have any romantic relationship, in fact I promised him that I would do everything to make Tanya jealous so that they'll get back together. Our relationship is purely that of an employee and an employer. Nothing more nothing less" I told them to clear things out. It's better that his friends would know what is real. I don't want them thinking about different things about my relationship with Edward.

"Employee and employer?" Emmett asked.

"Yup."

"Nothing more nothing less?" Jasper said while raising an eyebrow.

"Positive."

Jasper turned to Emmett and said:

"You know maybe it's still too early for her to recognize her feelings. Let's give them more time."

"That's also what I think."

We finished eating our breakfast and Emmett handed my camera back to me. Jasper told us to wait for him, he said he would just return Edward's laptop back to his room. Emmett said that we are going to check out the shopping centers and amusement park in London. Our first stop would be the amusement park. Emmett and Jasper suddenly became 5 year-old kids that are too excited to check on the different rides. They would always have me joining them in every ride. The days passed. I have not seen Edward for days now. Emmett and Jasper would always be by my side though, they would drag me into different places around London.

One night while we were having dinner,

"How are you guys doing?"

I looked up and I saw him. He's wearing that crooked smile that I haven't seen in days. I smiled back at him.

"Nice Edward you're here. I almost forgot how you looked like!" Emmett teased.

"It's also good to see you too Emmett."

"How's the movie?" Jasper asked.

"We're right on schedule. Our director even gave us tomorrow for us to relax." He looked at me and said that we can go back tomorrow evening at the tower.

"Really?! That's great!" I told him.

"That's really good Edward. It's time you give your fiancé some quality time. The press has been craving for your exposure" Emmett commented.

I looked at him fiercely but he just smiled at me. After we're done eating, Jasper and Emmett bid good bye. They said it has been a long time since they had last visited the clubs and bars here in London for they were busy looking after me. Edward walked me to my room.

"Sorry if I was not around most of the time. You know I think Tanya's starting to get jealous. She's been asking me about you."

"That's good."

"Yeah, oh and the award's night is coming. It would be held the day after yesterday. I'd be bringing you as my date. I'm sure Tanya would be more jealous. "

"Right."

"I'll go ahead."

"Okay."

I closed the door and lay in my bed. We have not seen each other for so many days and all he has to talk about is Tanya. I guess he's really happy that she's getting jealous. I should also be happy because it means that I'm doing well. I got my diary and started writing.

"I finally saw Edward today. He seems really happy. He said we'd visit the tower again tomorrow evening. I'm looking forward for that."

Another Author's Notes: Sorry am I irritating you because of these notes..lol…since I am so happy I am also posting the next chapter. Yey…Hope I'd be able to get more reviews. *hugs* just click on that button and presto, you just made me happy again..lol


	13. She Never Liked Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's notes: Here's the second chapter that I promised. You see reviews really have good effects on me. I write faster, ideas really come running on my head. Thank you for taking the time to read. Hope you would like this chapter. *hugs*

**Chapter 13**

**She Never Liked** **Waiting**

I woke up late for I have also slept late last night. I don't know why but I kept on tossing and turning on my bed. I'm thinking of different things, my parents, the job, school, Edward and Tanya. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw that there were lots and lots of gowns bombarded in my room. Augustine said that it's time for me to fit the gowns and choose which one to wear on the award's night that Edward and I will be attending. Jasper and Emmett stayed inside my room criticizing and giving opinions regarding the gown.

"Bells, I think that gown is too yellow" Emmett said looking extremely bored. He has been giving comments like this for the past 15 gowns that I have shown them. He thinks it's very red or it's very blue or very pink.

"Emmett, the gown's color is yellow so it's natural that it would look yellow to your eyes. You should be afraid if it was colored yellow and you're seeing red" Jasper said, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"So aside from pointing out the obvious, what can you say about this one?" I asked them.

"Bella, I'm not really born to have an eye for fashion. Like I really want to help but I'm so bored! I think all that you have tried were really nice on you. I mean, just pick one. Close your eyes then point your finger randomly then presto! You have a gown to wear" Emmett suggested while standing up and stretching.

"We really want to help, in all honesty Bella but I have a better idea. How about call Viktore then let him talk to Augustine so that they will be the ones to decide what you should wear. Let's leave this matter in the hands of the expert. Then we can go out and have some walk" Jasper suggested.

"You are right, I'll just let Viktore and Augustine handle this."

I called Viktore and told him regarding the award's night that we have to attend. He sounded so tense for according to him Edward had not told him regarding this award's night. I left Viktore and Augustine to talk and decide. I asked Jasper and Emmett if we can go and shop for things for I would like to buy gifts for my friends. I had not seen Edward, these two told me that he went out to fix some things but he promised that he'd meet me at the tower. He told Emmett and Jasper to drop me off the tower. We went to a shopping center where I bought Viktore's scarf, Hugo's shirt and Jean's clip. I also decided to buy something for Mr. Johnson, my parents and Alice. We passed by a pen shop and I saw an elegant looking pen. It's dark blue in color. Jasper said that Edward would definitely love the pen for he likes collecting pens. He and Emmett urged me to buy the pen for Edward. I told them that it looked expensive and my budget would not be enough. Emmett and Jasper said that we would buy the pen and we would divide the cost into three. I just agreed because I know that they would not let this pass.

After we finished buying all the things that we need, they dropped me off the tower.

"Bella, just wait here for a while and Edward would meet you" Jasper said.

I nodded and bid them good bye. I climb the stairs all the way up the tower. It's 7pm and the view is truly breath taking. The whole city's covered with different lights. I can clearly see Big Ben from where I was standing. 15 minutes had passed and Edward hasn't showed up.

30 minutes, still no signs of him. I tried texting him but he did not replied.

1 hour had passed and Edward's still hadn't called or responded to the text messages that I have sent him. I started worrying, what if something happened to him. I kept on calling him but he can't be reached. After an hour and a half, I heard footsteps. That might be Edward.

"Edward, that's you right? You owe me big time, you're so late."

I walked towards the stairs to see him.

"Edwa…Jasper? Emmett?"

"Surprise Bella" Emmett said weakly.

"Why are you here? Where's Edward? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry Bella, he's okay. It's just that he still has matters to attend to so he can't go and meet you here" Jasper explained.

"Oh." That's all I have to say. Well it's not his duty to meet me here and he's a busy person after all. We stayed there for a while. I just stared at the scenery, I'm not thinking of anything. My mind was blank, until I heard Emmett clear his throat.

"Bella, it's getting late. I think we should go now, I'm sure you had seen enough of London."

"You're right. Let's go back."

Jasper drove and Emmett sat on the passenger seat. Our ride was really quiet.

"Why are you guys so silent?" I asked them.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We know you are really excited, we're sorry that instead of Edward accompanying you, you ended up with us" Emmett apologized.

"Oh don't be like this. Nobody should be sorry. It's not Edward's fault that he had to attend to something important. And I am so grateful because you guys were there to accompany me."

"Okay then, I'll just buy some ice cream for us" Jasper said while Emmett practically rejoiced.

"Ohhh, that's a brilliant idea! I'm dying to eat ice cream, could you buy 2 flavors?" Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, I'm buying ice cream for Bella. She gets to choose what flavor and the quantity.

"Bella, I'm begging you to please tell Jasper to buy Cookies and Cream and Double Dutch. Pretty please."

"Okay, stop it Emmett. Jasper please just buy what Emmett wanted because I can't stand his whining."

Jasper laughed and went out of the car to buy the ice cream. We headed towards my room where we ate the ice cream. It was already 2am when we decided to go to sleep when we heard a knock on my door.

"I'll get it" Emmett said while hurrying towards the door. He opened it then he hastily closed it too.

"Why? Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh it was just a lousy boy asking if we called for some freaking room service" he answered looking somewhat annoyed and angry.

"I'm not a lousy boy doing room service."

It was Edward. I looked at Emmett and he just shrugged at me. I opened the door quickly and I saw him. He entered my room and asked Emmett what was that about.

"Sorry Edward, I really thought you were a boy doing room service, see I told you I almost forgot what you looked like" he said while standing up and not even bothering to look at Edward.

"Quit joking Em. Hey Jasper" Edward said.

Jasper just looked at him then turned to me and said good night. Emmett also did the same thing. What's up with these two, they are acting as if Edward did something bad to them. Once, they had left Edward sat on the empty chair where Emmett sat a while ago.

"Sorry if I wasn't able to make it to the tower. I assume my friends had already explained to you what happened." he said.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to say sorry. They have already told me that you had matters to take care of."

"They didn't tell you where I was?"

"No."

"Oh, I was with Tanya. She invited me to have dinner and I couldn't say no. I mean you know I would really love having dinner with her so I grabbed the opportunity. I called Jasper and told him to fetch you."

"You did the right thing. "

"I thought so too."

With that he left my room. I just sat there feeling stupid and hurt. Let me clear this, I am hurt for I waited for almost an hour and a half for nothing. I'm not hurt because of where he went or because he chose Tanya, I mean I'm glad that they're slowly being okay. It's just that I waited. Yeah that's it. I'm hurt because I waited and I'm not the person who's fond of waiting for people. I got my diary and began writing.

"I saw London from the tower during the night. It was beautiful. Emmett and Jasper were kind to accompany me. Edward was supposed to be there with me but he had dinner with Tanya which is good. I even told him that he did the right thing, having dinner with Tanya instead of accompanying me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything I just felt annoyed and a little stupid and a little hurt because I waited for him, he could have just called me or something of that sort. I don't like waiting for people because I am the type of person who also does not make others wait."

Author's notes: Who wants to strangle Edward now?? Lol…This is just the beginning. Please do click on that review button, I'm pleading *puppy dog eyes*, lol…I really get happy when I get reviews so just a simple hi would be okay. Again thank you for reading.


	14. The Award's Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's notes: This is record breaking. Weeeee…please don't get annoyed…THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS, READERS and SUBSCRIBERS. From 19 reviews, I now got 45!!! The moment I saw it, I was like "Celebrate good times C'mon..let's celebrate good times.." I sang and I literally shouted and proclaimed all over our house that I got 45 reviews…lol…my parents were laughing at me. I am trying my hardest to thank each reviewer personally just to show you guys that I really appreciate everything that you said. Again thank you for taking the time to read. Here comes Tanya…*hugs*

**Chapter 14**

**The Award's Night**

The day for the award's night finally came. I received a phone call from my parents, a call from Hugo and Viktore and a text message from Jean. I went down to have breakfast together with Emmett and Jasper, as usual Edward wasn't with us. As soon as we were about to leave, Edward came hurriedly and approached our table.

"Sorry, I'm late" he said.

"What's new Edward? It's either you're late or you won't show up at all" Jasper said.

"I've got loads of things to do, you know that" he explained.

"Let's just get this straight Edward, if you would not show up later for the award's nights just tell us okay. Don't make Bella wait and get dressed" Emmett said seriously. This is new, I never knew Emmett could be this serious. I decided to butt in.

"Relax guys. What happened last night was really fine. Don't be too hard on your friend." Jasper and Emmett just looked at me and said that they'll just go and breathe some fresh air. Edward said that his friends really looked pissed. He retrieved a box from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I know it's kinda late but I figured out that this would be necessary in order for people to believe that you are really my fiancé."

I opened the box and there I saw a beautiful ring. It's a ring made of white gold with a blue diamond placed at the center. There were also small diamonds decorating the sides. He took the ring and slid it on my ring finger then he smiled at me and he said it's a good thing it fits.

"Thank you. The ring's really nice."

"No need to thank me, I did it so that our act would be more realistic. I'm sure the press would be talking about the ring I gave you. Wear this tonight and don't worry I'll be at your doorsteps at exactly 5pm."

"Okay. I'll go upstairs now. Augustine's waiting for me."

I went to my room still admiring the ring Edward gave me. This sure is expensive. Though he pointed out clearly that he gave this so that our act can be more realistic I still felt happy. Augustine began working at me. At around 3:30pm he already asked me to wear the gown that He and Viktore chose. It's a dark blue curve hugging gown. I must say it's really beautiful. It's adorned with beads and has ruffles on the bottom part. To match the gown, Augustine asked me to wear a silver pair of peep toe stilettos. I'm not fond of wearing high heels but Augustine insisted. Once I was fully dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. And I was like, hey not to be arrogant or something but I actually look pretty. I hope Edward would also find me pretty, I mean being his fake fiancé, I should be presentable especially to the press.

Augustine took a picture of mine and he exclaimed that Viktore and Hugo would be so happy to see how I looked. At exactly 5pm, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door hurriedly and I saw Edward dressed in a black suit which looks good on him. His hair was still messy but his eyes were sparkling. Okay, now I have to admit, boy he is really handsome. I just stared at him and he smiled at me. Then I heard someone cleared his throat.

"Ehem…we're also here. Emmett and Jasper's also here" Emmett said.

"Yeah, we may not be wearing our suits but we are still here" Jasper added.

I laughed at them and said that I saw them too. They said that they thought I haven't noticed them for my eyes were fixed at Edward. I blushed upon hearing this but I quickly said that that wasn't true. They accompanied us all the way to the car. Jasper held the door for me. They told me to take care and to look after Edward. Edward started driving and I started looking at the window.

"You look beautiful. The gown suits you really well. The ring also looks nice on you. I must say my fiancé would be one of the most beautiful ladies tonight."

"You know how to flatter girls. I had to look presentable because Edward Cullen's taking me to the award's night."

"That guy certainly has good taste." We laughed then he said that he would introduce me to Tanya at the after party. Upon hearing this, I felt nervous, I wondered what she looked like and how would she treat me. We arrived at the venue and I saw so many people. There are cameras everywhere. I also saw some actors and actresses that I admire.

"Bella, the reporters would ask you questions. Answer them if you could but I would always be by your side to help you out. Don't feel nervous. Just act normally, when we get out they would surely start questioning."

"I'll remember that. I'll do my best."

"Great. I'll go out now, then I'll open the door for you."

"Okay."

Edward went out then he fetched me. He held my hand as we started walking at the red carpet. Reporters approached us. I smiled at them and together with Edward, we posed for some pictures.

"Good evening Edward and Isabella. It's the first time that we had seen you together in an event, but there are already lots of pictures on the newspaper and on the internet. Edward are you completely over Tanya?", one reporter asked.

"Good evening, yeah I am over her. Break ups are not easy to deal with, it's a good thing I have Bella with me" Edward said while looking at me. It felt real but I constantly reminded myself that he is a good actor, and this is just a job that I agreed upon.

"Isabella, have you met Tanya?" they furthered.

"We haven't had the chance to meet but if there's a chance that would be okay" I answered.

"Aren't you jealous of her? We all know that she's working with Edward again."

"Not at all, I completely understand that work is work and I trust Edward."

"That's nice. Edward, we noticed that Isabella's wearing a ring, is this the engagement ring that you have given her?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Can you give us some information regarding this ring?"

"It's made of white gold decorated with diamonds on the side. A blue diamond is also placed at the center. I chose this ring because it reminded me so much of her, it's precious and beautiful and I also like the color blue on her." Did he just invent that or there is some truth on that.

"Looks like, you guys are getting serious, if ever you already made plans please don't hesitate to give us your first interview. The people love it when they see you together. I must also say that you Edward, really looks happy. You are so beautiful Bella."

"Thank you" Edward and I said in unison. We continued walking and he whispered that I did really well. Edward introduced me to some of his friends, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Jacob Black. They were all very kind. The ceremony started and Edward was proclaimed as Best Actor. He kissed me on my cheek before getting up the stage. He thanked everybody that he had worked with, from the director, the producer, the staff and his friends. He also thanked Tanya and lastly he dedicated the award to me. I was surprised and at that moment I chose to believe that what he said was true, I'll just dream for this moment. He hugged me and we sat again. He was so happy and he said that he was inspired to do better in his next movie, the movie that he is currently filming.

After the awarding ceremony, the after party followed. The part that I really wanted to skip. Edward held my hand and he said that he would introduce me to Tanya now. Oh no…We approached a girl with pink hair. She is stunning. She's wearing a white gown that makes her hair stand out. Upon seeing Edward, a smile graced her lips.

"The best actor is here" she said while she hugged Edward. Edward hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. See Bella, this is the real thing. All that has happened earlier were just acting. Edward introduced me and I said hi. Tanya looked at our hands then she looked at me from head to toe.

"The media likes her. I've read that she looks pretty, but she just looks normal in person. I'm Tanya, Edward's ex girlfriend."

"I'm Bella. Edward's fiancé" I just had to say it, you know to make her jealous. Edward said that he'll leave us for a while so that we could get to know each other but before he left he whispered that he's giving me the chance to make Tanya truly jealous.

"Your fiancé left you with his ex girlfriend" she said.

"Maybe he wants us to be friends" I told her.

"Are you kidding? I don't like you Isabella Swan. It's a shame that Edward chose you. I think he got really hurt because of what I did so he just took some random girl out of the blue."

"Edward was really hurt but I think you're the only one who does not like me. It seems that everyone here thinks we look good together. Maybe you're just jealous because you already have him, but you made the biggest mistake in your life and that is hurting him and letting him go." I checked for her reaction and she looks really angry. I think I hit a nerve. I didn't want her to be angry, I just want her to be jealous.

"Edward's like a teddy bear. I think he looks cute and cuddly but I got tired of the teddy bear so I threw it away. I didn't think someone would take fancy of my junk."

"Stop saying that!" I said, this girl's really annoying. How could she say that?! Edward loved her and it seems like she never loved him.

"Oh, so you're angry now. You know I bet Edward would still choose me over you. I hadn't left him he would not come to you in the first place. Now, I have an idea. How about I'll take my teddy back?"

"You don't love him."

"He loves me though and if I want him back I'll surely get him back. So, enjoy the time that I'm still lending him to you" she said while taking a sip of red wine.

"You should be fair to him. You already hurt him once, don't repeat it."

"Who are you to tell me what should I do?! Now I'm really annoyed Isabella Swan, you'll regret that you met me. Let's see how you can handle this…"

Before I know it she already poured the wine in her glass on her gown.

"I didn't do anything to you Bella. I'm not trying to take Edward away from you! How could you do this?" she said with tears. This girl's crazy!

"I didn't do anything to you. You poured…"

She cried loudly that people started to watch us. She cried some more and the people stopped whatever they were doing to look at us. She had just made a scene.

"Tanya, I don't know why you're crying your heart out, you poured the wine into your own gown then you go crying pretending that I was the one who did it. Don't be silly and stop acting, you are not in a movie" I told her.

People whispered and started giving reactions then Edward came. He looked angry, I have to explain this to him, I know he would listen.

"Edward, look, the thing is…" I tried explaining but Tanya cut me off.

"Edward! Your fiancé just spilled wine all over my gown. I'm not doing anything to her, she just..she just got angry and…" she didn't finish what she was saying and just continued crying. I'm getting really annoyed, I just want to slap her.

"Edward, she's lying..I won't do something like that…" I said.

"Stop this", he said. Would he believe her…I figured out he would probably take her side, he loves her and I'm just well an employee.

Author's notes: Let me just cut that in a bit, suspense factor..lol. Tanya's first appearance. What do you guys think? Let me know…is this chapter long? Short? Good? Bad? Irritating? Annoying? Interesting? Cute? Nice? ^_^ Now who wants to murder Tanya..lol..just kidding.

This is my chance to thank: **jayd-n33****, ****amenah****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****buta-chan****, ****4kitty101****, ****Team-Edward3849****, ****Mandi82****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****TheMagicalCarrot****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****vinvinong86****, ****nnck01****, ****WA0520****, ****NicNacCola****, ****donut patrol****, ****tneb2009****, ****stefaniementen****, ****vampiregurl****, ****yours4alleternity**** and ****liv3609****.** Thank you also to everyone who subscribed and favorited my story. Hope you won't get tired of my thank yous…lol…I also hope you won't get tired of reading my story too. *hugs and kisses* till next chapter. Ohhh and the review button is over there just waiting for a single click..lol


	15. She Didn't

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's notes**: Here I am again in my THANK YOU SECTION…lol…to my old reviewers, thank you for still reviewing and reading my story, hope we'd be together till the end…and to my new reviewers, thank you for clicking on Edward Cullen's Fiancé and reading. I love you all…and this section could never be complete without your names, so I am sending a shout out to: buta-chan, can'tspeak, DPrincess, vinvinong86, fullmoon66, xxVeronicaxx, Mandi82, vampiregurl, TheMagicalCarrot, 4kitty101, WA0520, jayd-n33, ArinaCullen, nnck01, edwardcullenrox6201901, Randomenated-Cullen, liv3609, donut patrol, EHMHGOD EDWARD CULLEN. I also hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter…yay…*hugs*

**Chapter 15**

**She Didn't**

He looked at me then at Tanya then back at me then slowly he walked towards my side. Does he believe me? My heart is pounding waiting for what he has to say. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Tanya, I think this is a misunderstanding."

"What?!!!" Tanya said outrageously.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your gown, maybe someone accidently bumped at you without you noticing it. Bella would never do something like this, so stop crying and stop making a scene. I'm not blaming you neither Bella as what I have said earlier this is just a misunderstanding."

"I can't believe this Edward! I am telling you that she did this!" Tanya whined.

"We'll get going." Having said that Edward held my hand tightly then we started walking away from Tanya. He didn't look back or even got affected by Tanya's fake sobbing. Edward chose to believe me rather than believing his ex girlfriend. I smiled and decided to thank him as soon as we get inside the car. There is a part of me that is hoping for him to believe me but doubt is also present but now I know that it's possible for him to choose me. He got me inside the car then he also got in. He started driving really fast. It's beyond his normal rate, I was looking at him but he didn't even cast a glance at me. I don't know where we were heading until he stopped.

"Edward, why do you have to drive that fast. Be careful…" I began speaking.

"Why did you do that?" he said still not looking at me.

"Did what?"

"Don't act innocent" he said coldly.

"How about tell me frankly what you are talking about?"

He slammed his fist on the driver's wheel and he looked at me fiercely. Then he shouted loudly,

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR REASON FOR SPILLING THE WINE ON TANYA'S GOWN?" I was trapped in his eyes which showed nothing but pure anger or hatred perhaps. I thought he believed me. I thought he know that I can't do something like that.

"I said I did not do it. She did it herself. Edward, she's just putting the blame on me and I thought you believed me" I answered my voice cracking.

"I TOOK YOUR SIDE BECAUSE THE PRESS IS THERE AND IF I WOULD TAKE HER SIDE IT WILL STIR UP A WHOLE NEW BUNCH OF INTRIGUES. I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I HIRED YOU TO MAKE HER JEALOUS NOT TO HURT HER IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE."

"I didn't hurt her…"

"NOW WHAT?! SHE'S PROBABLY ANGRY! HOW COULD I HAVE HER AGAIN? YOU JUST MADE THE SITUATION WORSE. HAPPY?! THANK YOU ISABELLA SWAN!" I can't believe he's saying this. I'm so stupid. It was all an act because he does not want to have new intrigues. He really believed her and he would always believe her. Always.

I didn't bother talking because I know deep in his heart he's already decided. He started the engine and drove really fast until we went back to the hotel. Jasper and Emmett were there and they approached us as soon as they saw the car. Edward went out the car and did not even talk to them. They asked me about the whole incident, apparently it was all over the news.

"Bella, I'm glad Edward took your side. He really should. Who would believe that fake cry and wailing of that woman" Emmett said. I can't tell them that Edward just believed me because we were in front of the camera. The more they say that they are glad for Edward took my side, the more I had to hold back tears.

"Guys, I really got tired so I guess I'll go and take some rest." After saying good night I went straight to my room and lay on my bed. The tears that I was holding back came flowing in an instant. The scenes earlier flashed inside my head, how I can be so stupid. Bella, you actually thought he would believe you?! You actually thought he would care for you?!

It was past midnight and I'm still awake, I decided that I'll go talk to Edward tomorrow and explain what really happened. I'll be calm and I'd also bring the pen that we bought for him, it could be a sorry gift. He's probably reacted that way because he loves Tanya so much and by siding with me in front of the people, he gave the impression that he would chose me over Tanya. Yes, I'll talk to him, tomorrow.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I woke up not feeling well. My head aches and I've got colds. I just attended an award's night and I immediately got sick. I took a bath and got dressed. I went down to eat breakfast. Emmett and Jasper showed me the newspapers, Edward and I were there. Every newspaper would have an article about us and about the whole Tanya incident, one writer even said that Edward proved how much he loves me because of protecting and believing me. I didn't check the other papers because I'm pretty sure they would just say the same thing.

After eating breakfast, I retrieved the pen from my room and I started walking to Edward's room. I knocked twice but nobody answered, I decided to go check if he's in. I was about to touch the handle, the door swung open. An old lady working as a chambermaid went out. She looked at me and I greeted her. She looked nervous and scared. She hurriedly walked away. I entered Edward's room. He wasn't there but I heard the shower so he's just taking a bath. I sat at the chair while waiting for him, that's when I noticed a watch laying on the floor. The glass was broken but it is still functioning. The watch looked really nice and expensive. What could have happened to this watch? As I was looking at the watch, Edward spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"Hi. Good morning, I'm here to say sorry and to explain things."

"Why are you holding my watch?"

"I found this in the floor and I saw that the glass is broken so…"

He snatched it from me and looked at it. "Why did you break this?" Upon hearing this, I remember the look on the old lady's face which I had came across. Is she the one responsible for this?

"What?! I didn't, I just saw it on the floor, broken."

"This is a very precious gift from Tanya. She gave this to me during our first anniversary and you would just go in here and destroy it!"

"Edward, I came here to explain about what really happened last night. I swear I have nothing to do with regards to that watch. I just wanted to give you this pen that I together with Emmett and Jasper bought."

He took the pen and said:

"You want me to be happy because you gave me this pen? If Tanya was the one who gave me this pen I would be really happy but this was only from you. You know you have no right to go inside my room nor to meddle with my things. I am paying you not to destroy my belongings, I am paying you because I want you to pretend as my fiancé and help me get Tanya back. YOU ARE NOT IN THE POSITION TO GO HERE WHENEVER YOU WANT TO! AS FOR THIS PEN THIS IS WHERE IT SHOULD BE!" He opened the window and threw it outside. I stood there watching him, my feet were fixed on the ground, my body's numb, my mind was shouting for me to say something and to prove that I didn't do anything but my heart was in pain. Pain that I never experienced before. Tears graced my face.

"ISABELLA, KNOW WHERE YOU STAND. KNOW YOUR PLACE. RESPECT ME BECAUSE I PAY YOU. STOP CRYING, I WOULD NOT BE AFFECTED BY THAT."

"I know my place Edward. I know what I am to you, maybe it's also my fault because I hoped that we could be friends. You very well know that I came from a poor family, we don't have enough money to even pay for my tuition fee but even if we are poor, Edward I was taught by my parents not to lie. I would never lie especially with things that are important for you. I know you would never value anything coming from me, but the pen was also bought by Jasper and Emmett, if you don't want anything coming from me you could have just thought that it was a gift from your friends." I turned my back at him and headed towards the door. He didn't say anything else, he just stood there. I went out and started running.

I tried wiping my tears but they just go back. I ran out and went to look for the pen. Luckily, I saw a road sweeper and I asked him if he had seen a pen on the road. He handed to me the pen, the case was broken and the pen itself was full of scratch. I thanked him then I started running again. I found a park and I decided to just hang around in there. I didn't eat lunch. I just sat there watching little kids play. Some kids would approach me and say that I look familiar, some would ask me to play with them and some would even ask me to read them stories. I temporarily forgot everything that has happened, these kids really make me happy. Then it was time for them to go home. I bid them goodbye. I was alone again in the park, I felt lonely and I heard Edward's voice in my head saying I should know my place. A tear escaped my eye but I felt someone tugging at my sleeve.

"Please don't cry. I picked this for you" a young blonde boy told me. He's probably 4 or 5 years old. He handed a yellow flower to me then wiped the tear on my cheek. Then he smiled at me.

"Thank you, but you know there's a sign in there which says picking of flowers is prohibited" I said while patting his head.

"Mommy told me that but I saw you crying and when my mom would cry, daddy would give her flowers so I also gave you one. I hope your boyfriend would also give you so that you would stop crying."

I was touched by what he said so I hugged him tightly. I cried a little more and I said:

"Do you think I'm bad?"

"No."

"Thank you. Your mom would be looking for you so better hurry home" I said as I release him from my embrace.

"Let's make a deal then, if your boyfriend would not say sorry and would not give you flowers just leave him and I can be your boyfriend. I promise to give you a flower every single day and I promise to play with you here. I would also introduce you to my parents" he said cutely.

"That would be great but I'm afraid I won't be staying here any longer because I'll be going back to Canada tomorrow and besides if you would give me a flower every single day, this park would be flower-free."

"Oh man. How come all the girls that I had proposed to just turned me down, this is bad luck."

"Don't worry, there are still lots of girls out there. By the way, I am Bella. What's your name?"

"Daddy would call me junior while Mommy would call me Ed but my real name is Edward." I paused then smiled at him.

"Alright then Edward, nice meeting you and thank you for the flower. Go home now."

"No problem, I don't like pretty girls crying. Oh, can you kiss me on my cheek?"

I laughed loudly. It felt like I haven't laughed for a long time. I kissed him on both cheeks and on his forehead then I hugged him again.

"I think you like me" he said.

"I think so too. I think I like you Edward."

"My charm's irresistible, okay I'll go home. Bye Bella, remember I'm here. You could see me at my school or at our house or here in the park, sometimes mommy would drop me off the day care. Take care."

"You too. Bye." I watched his retreating figure and I sat at the bench again. It's probably 7pm. I decided to go back but I remember I can't because I don't know where the hotel is. I also left my cell phone and I have no money with me. I am stuck here. I don't have enough energy to walk and search for people that could help me so I just stayed there. My head is hurting again and I started feeling cold. I'm also sleepy so I lay down and hugged myself. My last thoughts were a boy that I had just met but he slowly turned into a man with green eyes and bronze hair.

"I think I really like you Edward" I uttered in a whisper as I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's notes**: Whew! This chapter was like the hardest chapter that I have written so far. I had difficulty on describing the emotion that the characters were feeling, I would really want you guys to also feel it. This chapter drained my energy. Lol. What can you say? Is it silly? Or it's too much like exaggerated?? Though I'm really crossing my fingers for you to like it. Hope I did well and I'll be waiting for your reviews. Thank you for reading!!! *hugs* review button..click..click..^_^


	16. Now He's Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes: **100 reviews!!!! Ohlalala..thank you so much!! I'm glad you're okay with the last chapter. I have to agree that little Edward is just so cute…lol…for this chapter, the big Edward makes his move. Thank you to: vinvinong86, WA0520, jayd-n33, xxVeronicaxx, buta-chan, 4kitty101, Mandi82, -Kill-Kerry-, theonethatisme, WereWolf1010, tneb2009, teamedward5, ArinaCullen, stefaniementen, Contezza, Aurora C., Daniellescrochet, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Look at the blue sky, ConfusionPixie, vampiregurl, EHMHGOD EDWARD CULLEN, obsessedtwilightfan97, Randomenated-Cullen, mellissam, WhiteGreen, donut patrol, twilight0452, DirtyxxBlondex, liv3609, MyFreakyGreenEyes and can'tspeak. You guys are the ones responsible for making my reviews reach 100 so I'm giving you my sincerest thank you. *hugs*

**Chapter 16**

**Now, He's Sorry**

I woke up feeling extremely cold and dizzy. I didn't bother to get up. I laid and just stared at the moon and the stars. It's a full moon and that got me a little happy. I am always mesmerized whenever I see the full moon. It's a beautiful, mysterious and heartwarming sight. I closed my eyes again until I heard someone talked.

"Is it fun sleeping here in the park instead of sleeping in your room?"

I opened my eyes immediately for I recognized that voice. I got up and looked at the other bench. There I saw sitting was the guy who made me cried earlier. Edward sat in the bench looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"A few minutes after you ran away, Emmett and Jasper asked me about you and I told them what happened. They got so angry with me and Emmett even slammed my back on the wall. Jasper yelled at me and said that I should go looking for you. I was not planning on looking for you but after an hour and you haven't showed up I decided to look after you."

"Emmett slammed you on the wall?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah never have my friends treated me so violently. They kept on saying why did I do that and asking what the hell was I thinking" he said smirking. He stood up and sat beside me. I just looked down and did not talk.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no. Emmett and Jasper are probably going crazy looking for you. It's 11 pm, we better go back to the hotel. I left my car on the hotel parking area so we'd just walk. It's not far anyway."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset them. I was planning to go back earlier but I already forgot how" I explained. He stood up and said that we should start walking. The moment I tried standing up, I just fell and Edward just had to catch me. Everything's revolving, this is a major headache.

"Why? What happened Bella? Are you hurt? And you are burning hot!" Edward said worriedly. Is he acting again?

"I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy but…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" he took off his coat and put it on my shoulders.

"You're not feeling well and you still stayed here and you even slept here! You're not even wearing thick clothes! You should have just stayed on your room!"

"Sorry" I said murmuring. Edward helped me sat on the bench again but the pen fell off my pocket. I tried reaching for it but he was too fast and he got it. He looked at it then turned his attention to me. I stretched out my hand signaling him to give it back to me.

"May I have the pen?" I said.

"No" he answered as he placed it into his pocket.

"Excuse me? I'll have the pen back."

"There was a name engraved on it and if I was able to read it correctly, it says EDWARD. I believe you are Bella so the pen's mine" he said as he fix his coat on me.

"You already threw it so finders' keepers. I found it so it belongs to me now."

"No, I changed my mind and I want to keep it."

I stared at him and he glanced at me then he looked away quickly. He sat in front of me and looked at me. What was he trying to do?

"There's a bench here, you don't need to sit there" I told him.

He laughed a little and said, "Get on my back."

"What?!"

"You are too weak to even stand up so I'll just carry you."

"No. You can't, I'm heavy…"

"It's an order. So you should comply with it." He pulled my arms and motioned me to hop on his back. I slowly climb on his back then he stood up.

"Hold on to me tightly. Tell me if you are uncomfortable" he said as he began walking.

"Oh wait, hand me the flower…"

"The yellow one?"

"Yeah."

He handed to me the flower and asked who it was from.

"This is from Edward."

"From who? Edward? You met some random Edward here?"

"Yeah he accompanied me and picked this flower for me."

"Tell him not to pick flowers and not to talk to strangers. You should also not talk with some random guy here."

"I told him not to pick flowers but the boy's only around 4 or 5…"

"Oh…he's a kid…Well that's fine…Do you like flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

My face was just inches from his. I stared at the road when I heard him talk.

"Bella, listen…I just want to say that…I'm…I'm…argghh…this is hard, I'm not used to this."

"Just tell it."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at his face and he was blushing.

"Okay, sorry for what I did, what I said, how I treated you last night and earlier. I…sorry if I threw the pen…sorry if I shouted at you…sorry if I hurt you and made you cry…sorry...I'm really sorry."

I didn't answer as I felt a tear fall from my eye. He noticed it, and got worried.

"Look, I know I am an idiot, an airhead, a bad guy, a stupid person for treating you like that. Call me anything that you have in mind…"

"Jerk..."

"Okay I'm totally a jerk. Please stop crying, I made you cry too much. I'm really sorry."

"Do you believe me now? Do you believe that I didn't spill the wine on Tanya's gown and I have nothing to do with regards to your watch?"

"I do."

"Did it hurt when Emmett slammed you on the wall?"

"Yeah, I have a bruise on my back."

"Good."

He smirked at me and I smiled at him.

"Can you say sorry again?" I asked him.

"Sorry."

"One more."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, I forgive you."

He laughed again then asked me if I wanted to eat anything. We talked like nothing happened.

"Look at the sky" I said to him.

He looked up and smiled.

"It's full moon. Really pretty" he commented.

"I always liked it when it's full moon. The moon shines at its brightest. It makes me feel glad."

"You appreciate small things. You find happiness even in simple things Bella."

"Yeah. Growing up, I was not showered with toys or clothes so I learned to find happiness in those things which doesn't require you to give loads of cash."

"You're really unique" he said.

"I know. You're lucky you have met me" I said teasing.

"I know" he said as he looked at me in my eyes. I blushed so I quickly looked back at the sky. We went inside the hotel and the people working there offered to help Edward carry me. He just said thank you and added that he'll take care of me.

We went to my room and he laid me on my bed. He got food served on my room and also asked for medicine. He asked me if I want to go and see a doctor but I refused and told him that I'll be better tomorrow. We talked a little more when my door swung open. It was Emmett and Jasper. They ran on my bed side.

"What happened to you?! Where did you go? Jazz and I were looking for you in hours!!" Emmett said.

"I swear I'm going to kill Edward! This is his entire fault" Jasper added.

"Okay, I'm getting all the blame, but I was the one who found her and I already said sorry."

"You freakin' bastard!" Emmett said while attempting to punch Edward but Jasper was holding him back.

"Stop it. I'm fine. I'll be on my best tomorrow, I promise you that and sorry if I made you worried because I got lost" I said.

"The next time Edward treats you badly Bella, just tell us and we'll take care of him" Jasper said.

"Right. Stop harassing him okay" I said in between laughter. They all laughed too.

"Hey Edward, did you already apologize?" Emmett asked.

"I already said sorry and she has already forgiven me."

"We're okay now" I confirmed.

Jasper and Emmett nodded and they said that they would now leave me to get some rest. Jasper and Emmett kissed me on my forehead and pinch Edward playfully before going out.

"Aw!! You two are acting too much…"

I laughed again and Edward approached my bed.

"Bella, I didn't mean what I said earlier. Like the know your place stuff, I was just carried away. I would never do that. Sorry again."

"I understand Edward."

"Thanks, so I'll also leave you."

"Okay."

"Get some rest."

"I will."

"Yeah. I'll get going."

"Bye."

"I'll leave now. Right" he said while gently taking steps backwards.

"Edward, you're acting funny. What's up with you?"

"I just find it unfair…that..you know…like, Emmett and Jasper got to…umm..kiss you good night…so…"

He ran to me and kiss my cheek and whispered a soft "Sweet dreams" on my ear. It was all too fast that before I could talk again he was already out of my room. I was so shocked and my face was burning. Edward just kissed my cheek. My heart's going to explode. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. This guy's making me feel a whirlwind of emotion. He can make me sad, angry, hurt but most of all he could surely make me happy. I got my diary and slipped the flower on it then I wrote:

"We're okay and right now, that's all that matters."

Author's notes: aha..aha..I'm done with chapter 16…did everything happened too fast? I actually intended for them to reconcile when they go back to Canada but I decided to just make things easier for bella. I didn't want her being sad, so I got Edward looking for her and apologizing…yipeee..is it sweet? Or not much?? LOL..what do you think guys?? Thank you for reading!! Reviews are whole heartedly accepted. ^_^ *hugs*


	17. Edward's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,

**Author's notes**: Hi everybody, I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I had eye problems, my right eye was swelling so I've decided to take some rest. My contact lenses also sting whenever I try putting them on and I'm really pissed about that. I don't know why that happens though cause I always make sure I sterilize them and I wash my hands. Oh well, but here I am and I now present to you Edward's point of view regarding the argument he had with Bella. Thank you so much for all your reviews!! I also want to thank my silent readers who favorited or subscribed to my story, but I'm urging you guys to say hi. Lol. Thank you to**: ****O Ma Gad****, ****Rockishelle****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****lxxornssa****, ****jayd-n33****, ****mellissam****, ****stormus2105****, ****AdilahLuV****, ****buta-chan****, ****ConfusionPixie****, ****FrenzzyforEdward****, ****stefaniementen****, ****nnck01****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****tigermoonlight67****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****Contezza****, ****teamedward5****, ****twilight0452****, ****vampiregurl****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****amenah****, ****4kitty101****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****donut patrol****, ****avatarofdiscord****, ****jamierocks5195****, ****Amypage****, ****TomKat92****, ****tneb2009****, ****bluebaby3296****, ****can'tspeak****, ****liv3609****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****EHMHGOD EDWARD CULLEN****, ****Aurora C****, ****musician13th****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****. **Thank you for all your encouragements and I'm really so sorry that I had only updated Edward's POV, I hope to update really soon. Oh and I'll try posting like 2 chapters next time, *crosses my fingers*. I love you all!

**Not an Actual Chapter**

**Edward's POV *after shouting and arguing with Bella***

There, I told everything that I've wanted to say. I poured all my frustrations and anger at her. I should feel loads better. Crap. I feel like hell, tsskk. Why couldn't she shout back and fight me. Why couldn't she be like Tanya who would never let herself be insulted. Why can she just stop crying! I slammed my fist on the table. Why do I still feel angry?? I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. I'll just forget about her. As I closed my eyes, images flashed inside my head.

Her caring face, _"You said you haven't prayed for a while right. I'll help you". _

Her contagious smile, _"Thank you. The ring's really nice"._

Her positive and outgoing character, _"You know how to flatter girls. I had to look presentable because Edward Cullen's taking me to the award's night"._

Her loving eyes, _"I'll do everything to make her come back to you. I promise you that Edward"._

Then the images changed and I saw her crying. She's hurt and sad.

"_I know my place Edward. I know what I am to you, maybe it's also my fault because I hoped that we could be friends._ _I would never lie especially with things that are important for you"._

"Arrgghh, get out of my head!" This is insane!

Emmett and Jasper entered my room and asked me where Bella was, for they have been looking for her and she's not around the hotel.

"I don't know. We fought then she ran away."

"What?! Why did you two argue?" Jasper asked.

"Because I blamed her for Tanya's gown and she destroyed my watch given by Tanya."

"You didn't believe her when she said that she didn't spill the wine on Tanya's gown?!" Emmett said angrily.

I remained silent not bothering to look at them.

"Edward, face us. Let's talk about this and I really mean it" Jasper threatened.

I still did not face them and just looked at my window. Then Emmett just spun me around grab my collar and slammed me against the wall and I'm telling you it hurts badly.

"You idiot! You know her better than that! Do you actually think she could do everything that you have said?" Emmett asked while slamming my back again and again as he shook me.

"Edward, Bella's not like that. She's the type of girl who would rather be the victim than hurt other people. She respects you so much! The night when you stood her up, Emmett and I know how sad she was, she would smile and assure us that she's okay but hell no, we know she was hurt!"Jasper added.

"Though she's hurt she would put up a mask and understand you! She cares for you but you never cared for her! All you cared about was that brat Tanya, you believed her fake cries and sobbing?! You really think Bella could hurt Tanya, we all know Tanya well and she's never the victim!" Emmett said.

"And who the hell cares for that freakin' watch?! If Bella tells you she did not break it, believe her! What were you thinking?!" Jasper shouted.

I broke free from Emmett's hold.

"Okay I am an idiot! Do you think I'm happy about what I did?! Do you think I'm satisfied?! I am not! I feel crap for everything that I have said and I am now regretting it. I am angry because I made her cry and did not even bother listening to her explanations. Don't rub it in!"

I sat on the chair and whispered,

"I am now regretting that I hurt the only girl who actually cares for me."

"Okay, so why are you still here? You know, Bella should be the one hearing this not us" Jasper said.

"I don't know where she is! I don't even know if she would like to see me" I explained.

"Man, I actually believed you are so smart but you actually have some stupidity in you eh. Go look for her! If she runs away then just run after her. If she hides, don't stop until you find her. If she pushes you away then cling to her and don't let her go!" Emmett said.

"Edward, look for her and bring her back. Apologize. If you would not be able to do that, sorry I'm with Bella. Let's just treat each other as strangers who have never met" Jasper said seriously.

"I'm also with Bella, but I'm not like Jasper. Let's treat each other as enemies and I'm serious" Emmett said.

"I'll bring her back and I will say sorry" I told them.

"You should" Jasper said.

"Now get moving! Your fiancé's waiting for you, you idiot" Emmett said.

I ran outside the hotel but I did not start looking for her. Maybe she needs some time alone. Yeah, she would probably need to think over some things. Actually, I'm scared. I'm scared to look for her because when I find her what would I say?

"Bella, I'm sorry." That's so simple!

"Why are you surprised? Is it bad for me to look after my fiancé? Oh yeah, Sorry." That's sounds arrogant.

"Why did you ran away? You really like people worrying about you? I've come because my friends told me to and they also instructed me to say sorry." Tssskk, that sounds worse.

I sat on a nearby bench practicing how should I approach her and how should I say sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, I should not be bothered by this, she is just a girl; however, when I start thinking about seeing her my heart beats really fast and I couldn't decide what to do. This is so lame. An hour had passed, Jasper and Emmett texted me that they haven't found Bella yet and they also checked the hotel, there were still no signs of her. I got worried and I just set aside all my nervousness upon seeing her, I have to find her.

I used my car and roam around London, I've checked all the places that we have visited but she's not there. I texted her, she did not reply. I called her, she did not answer. I am panicking. I've been looking for her for hours already but I still can't find her. Then an idea struck me, the tower! I have not visited the tower. I immediately drove towards it. I climb the stairs quickly, she must be here.

"Bella!" I shouted. Nobody answered. I looked around and realized she's not here. It's already 7pm and the view from the tower is really beautiful. I am now looking at the whole city of London.

"Bella! Don't be like this! I have been looking for you and I am worried! You are okay right?! You are fine, right?!" I shouted from above the tower.

"I am sorry. I am really sorry for not believing you. I'm a fool. I'm begging you please be okay. Please come back to me, don't leave me" I said while my emotions got the best of me. My eyes started hurting for I am suppressing my tears. I never thought I'd cry for that girl.

"I want you back" I added in a whisper. I returned to the hotel feeling so tired. I parked my car and decided to just walk and look for Bella in places near the hotel. I started walking and ended up in a park. Nobody's playing for it was already night time. The kids are all home, I approached the swing when I noticed someone lying on the bench. I went to checked. I think it's a girl, from her position and her structure looks small for a guy. As I went nearer, I can recognize her dress, it's the same as…it's the same as Bella's. I run towards her and there I saw the girl I have been looking for hours lying and fast asleep.

I smiled at myself,

"I'm glad you are okay."

I brushed some hair from her face. She looks peaceful. I kissed her forehead and just stared at her for hours until she begins to wake up. I immediately stood up and was nervous. What will I do? Think. Think. She's waking up! I got so tense that I just sat on the other bench near her. Okay, just act naturally Edward. Be cool, calm yourself. It's just Bella. She opened her eyes and just stared at the sky. She smiled a little, maybe she likes looking at the moon and the stars. I'll keep that in mind. It's getting late so I decided to speak,

"Is it fun sleeping here in the park instead of sleeping in your room?"

Author's notes: Is this okay? I did not plan on making an Edward POV, earlier I decided to just have Bella asked Edward what made him change his mind and say sorry but I figured out that he would not be able to tell all of these to Bella so I have just decided on making an Edward's POV. Hope this is okay. Thank you for reading. Please do submit your reviews. Oh and one thing more, one reader said that I should try having a beta reader for I have some grammatical errors for which I apologize *sorry..sorry*. Umm, it's just that, how do you have a beta reader?? Please enlighten me about this. *hugs*


	18. Flying back to Canada

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes:** Wooh finally, I don't know what happened to me but I suddenly can't decide what would happen next. Like my ideas were all messed up but after several days, here I am back on track. Thank you to all of you who have submitted reviews and who informed be about the beta thing and for you guys who gave me advice regarding the contacts. I'm so okay now…lol...Thank you to: **vinvinong86****, ****lornatwilighterforever****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****edweena****, ****buta-chan****, ****Jasper4Me****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****thecookielives27****, ****jayd-n33****, ****nnck01****, ****Contezza****, ****Aurora C.****, ****Rockishelle****, ****tneb2009****, ****jamierocks5195****, ****zai025****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****alicecullenhaleluvsjasper****, ****4kitty101****, ****-Kill-Kerry-****, ****twilight0452****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****TheMagicalCarrot****, ****Rock-Anne26****, ****Renee1985****, ****liv3609****, ****WA0520****, ****Lena-Ann Cullen****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****donut patrol****, ****IamLeahsConscience****, ****Mandi82****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****can'tspeak****, ****stefaniementen****, ****Mew H.R.****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****obsessedtwilightfan97****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****musician13th****.** Your reviews mean a lot and I'm so happy you guys were not disappointed with Edward's POV. Oh and as promised I have 2 new chapters…I love you all…*hugs*

**Chapter 17**

**Flying back to Canada**

Then it was the day that we would be flying back to Canada. I must admit that I am happy because we have settled things. I got up and decided to take a bath, I'm feeling so much better today. As I was about to go to the bathroom, I noticed something placed on my bedside table. There was a beautiful bouquet of white roses and a small box together with a card. I opened the box and I saw a white gold necklace with a crescent moon locket. I smiled for I already have an idea who sent these. I opened the card and I read,

_Hi Bella,_

_Good morning! I bought you some flowers, because I can't let that little Edward beat me. Wahahaha that squirt only gave you one flower while I have a bouquet. So, it's evident that I win. There is also a necklace with a moon locket. You can open the locket and see what's inside. Don't be too happy when you see what's inside, okay, control your feelings. Yeah, so that's about everything that I want to say. I hope you are feeling much better and sorry again. See you at breakfast, oh and thank you for the pen._

_Forever Charming,_

_Edward_

I laughed when I finished reading, forever charming eh. I opened the locket and I saw his picture inside. He had his crooked smile on his face and he's still as handsome as ever. I put the necklace down and decided to wear it to breakfast.

I quickly went down to catch breakfast with Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Good morning Beautiful" Jasper greeted me.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"How about let's just allow her to sit" Edward commented.

"Okay. Okay. Have a seat Bella" Emmett said.

"I'm feeling better. I told you I would be okay" I said as I sat down.

"Nice necklace" Jasper said noticing my new necklace.

I smiled and told them it was given by someone.

"What someone?! Ha! Jasper, the necklace was given by me" Edward said.

"Nice, that is just so sweet Edward" Emmett teased as he and jasper laughed.

"Oh, by the way both of you are in papers today. There is a picture of you Edward carrying Bella on your back which is so romantic. It says it was taken last night. I didn't know your bones are actually this strong man, you actually carried a girl" Jasper teased even more.

"It's too early for your teasing. Have you packed your bags?" Edward asked.

"Nu uh" Emmet answered.

"Nope" Jasper also said.

"Why? We are leaving today right? You two should have your luggage ready" I told them.

"Bella, we know you really like to be with us but I am afraid that Emmett and I would be going back to Canada after like additional 2 to 3 days" Jasper said.

"Huh? What made you decide that?" Edward asked.

"Well, we wanted to see more of London and we also want to give you two some more time to be together. You know to obliged you be with Bella because there's no Emmett and Jasper to accompany her. Something like that" Emmett explained. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say" Edward said.

After having breakfast, I did a second check to my belongings. I have everything packed. I thank Augustine and also bid farewell. Edward fetched me in my room and also informed me that the media is waiting at the hotel lobby. We went down and met the press people.

"Hi Edward and Bella. You're flying back to Canada today right?" a reporter asked.

"Yeah, our flight is at 2pm" Edward answered.

"There are pictures of you guys taken last night where in you are carrying Bella. There are issues that you had a fight and that picture was taken when Edward apologized. Is it true that you had a fight and if you did have one, does it have something to do with what happened during the award's night with Tanya?"

"We did have a misunderstanding but it was not a big one. The incident with Tanya also has nothing to do with our misunderstanding. As you can see, Edward and I are very much okay. There's no issue in that" I answered.

"She was not feeling well last night so I carried her and yes, that's the time that we reconciled" Edward added.

"Bella, are you open in making tv appearances or do some magazine covers and do some endorsements?"

"Right now, I am focusing on my studies and looking after Edward. I'll just be accompanying him" I answered.

"Bella's not into show business, but maybe she could do some magazine covers or something like that" Edward said.

After some more questions we headed to the airport where Jasper and Emmett met us. They accompany us while waiting for our flight. Suddenly, Emmett borrowed Edward's laptop.

"Why? What would you do with it?" Edward asked him.

"I'll just open some documents" he answered.

Edward handed the laptop to him. After several minutes Emmett and Jasper began laughing and looking at us.

"What?" we both asked innocently.

"Edward, I didn't know that Bella is your wallpaper and your screensaver!" Jasper teased.

"Huh?" Edward uttered.

"Come look at this Bella" Emmett called me.

Edward and I approached them and looked at what they were saying. There I saw my face smiling displayed on Edward's desktop. The screen saver were also pictures of me, these were taken when we visited the tourist spots in London.

"You guys did this" Edward said while Emmett and Jasper exchanged high fives.

"There's more, your laptop's password is Bella's whole name" Jasper said.

"You guys are acting like kids" I said.

"Oh c'mon Bella. Wait, are you blushing?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not!"

Edward looked at me and laughed.

"Yes you are!"

I stuck my tongue out and sat again. After more teasing Emmett and Jasper bid goodbye for the private plane has arrived. Edward helped me stand then he held my waist. People working in the airline approached us and gave me a bouquet then had a picture taken with us, there are also Edward's fans who bid us farewell. After saying thank you to everyone, we headed towards the private plane. I looked at the flowers then smiled to myself, and then I looked up and noticed that Edward was staring at me. I turned to him and asked why he was staring at me. He stuttered while denying about the whole staring at me thing. I just smiled again for I know he really was staring at me. I suddenly remembered that I have not thanked him for the bouquet and necklace that he gave me.

"Hey, thank you for the necklace and the bouquet."

"Don't mention it" he said as he smiled at me.

"So, Bella, how was London?" he asked.

"It's a very beautiful place, I am so glad that I was able to visit it" I answered contentedly.

Before Edward could say something more my phone rang. I muttered a sorry to Edward and answered my phone.

"Hello, Alice?"

"ISABELLA SWAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she shouted loudly that I can even hear her though my ear's far from the receiver.

"Alice, calm down. Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"I AM YOUR BESTFRIEND BUT YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT YOU' RE ALREADY ENGAGED!"

Edward heard what she said so he started laughing quietly. I shot him a glare and he just did the peace sign but laughed again.

"Alice, I'm sorry if I did not tell you…"

"YOU SHOULD REALLY BE SORRY BELLA, I ASKED YOU ABOUT EDWARD CULLEN AND YOU SAID THAT YOU FIND HIM ANNOYING AND JUST A BIT HANDSOME AND THEN YOU ARE ALREADY MARRYING HIM!"

With these, Edward raised his eyebrow and whispered,

"So you find me annoying."

I just ignored him and I told Alice that I will explain everything to her.

"Promise me that you would tell me the whole story, all the cheesy details. You know like how did it all happen, how did he court you and how did he proposed. Oh and I heard that you went to London, I watched it, my gosh Bella you are in the news! At first I was so shocked that I kept thinking that maybe the girl only looked like you and had the same name as you do but the moment you did not turn up for classes, I knew it. You two really looked good together, and you are so pretty in television! Oh and one more thing. INTRODUCE ME TO HIM!!" Alice said not even bothering to take pauses.

"Okay, I will do everything Alice. So just calm down and maybe we'd be able to meet tomorrow."

"I really can't believe this, but I'm so happy for you! I thought you would grow old single for you haven't had a boyfriend ever since we were young but I am just so wrong. I'll see you tomorrow okay, and you promised! The story and introduce me."

"I will."

Edward suddenly spoke,

"Bye Alice."

Alice immediately screamed so hard I had to hold the phone farther from my ear.

"He's with you! Oh My GOSH! That was dumb of me, of course, because you are flying back to Canada!! This is so sweet! Hi Edward! Take good care of Bella!!!"

"I will."

Before Alice could start screaming again I decided to say goodbye.

"Alice, calm yourself. Ladies should not go screaming right? I have to go now, see you."

"Oh yeah, bye Bella! I'm looking forward to seeing you!"

I placed my phone back to my pocket and looked at Edward. He was still smiling and looking happy about everything that had happened.

"That's Alice, my best friend. She can be a bit loud at times, especially when triggered, just like what you did."

"Bella, I think she's really nice. I would want to meet her and I found some interest on some things that she said."

"Interest in what she said? I really can't remember anything clearly, I just remembered her screaming."

He laughed again, and then he hold his chin pretending to be thinking.

"Let's see, like you did not have a boyfriend ever since you two were young" he said as he looked at me waiting for my reaction.

"Ha! You know because school is my first priority. There are some guys who had actually asked me out but I turned them down."

"I'm very fortunate then because not only did you accompany me for 2 whole weeks, you are also my fiancé."

I nodded my head then we started laughing. After some time my eyelids started feeling heavy. I want to take some nap; however, I find my position so uncomfortable. Edward must have noticed this for he put my head in his shoulder. I tried getting up but he also placed his hand in my shoulders.

"Take some nap. You know I don't bite, just don't drool over my shirt" he said as he teased me.

"Yeah right, whatever happens, you still have loads of shirt in your luggage so you could quickly change."

He covered my eyes and I'm not sure if he kissed my forehead but I think he did, I felt so special, so safe and so lucky. Maybe I should just enjoy this moments, with these thoughts in my mind I slept soundly.

I felt Edward caressing my cheek while urging me to get up. Apparently, we have already arrived at Canada. I opened my eyes and started stretching.

"Had a good nap?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you."

"We'll head straight to my car for I know you are already tired. Let's get moving."

He held my hand as we made our way out of the plane and into the airport. As expected there are many people waiting to see us. We were flocked by the press but thankfully, the airline security staff helped us. Edward held my hand tightly and he just said sorry to all the reporters for we can't afford to have an interview because we are already so tired. We immediately got inside his car where Mr. Johnson was waiting for us. He greeted us and asked about our trip. Edward and I started telling stories until we went back to Edward's place. Everyone was there, all the helpers, gardeners, drivers and Jean, Viktore Hugo. I quickly approached and hugged them. I told them that I'll let them see the pictures that we had taken. I'm so happy to see them.

After taking dinner and all the story telling, I also gave my gifts to my friends. They were all happy about it and I felt satisfied. Later that evening, I opened my diary and wrote:

"I am happy to be back! I am also excited to return to school and continue my studies. I would also ask Edward if I could visit my parents tomorrow, hopefully he would agree."

**Author's notes**: Feel free to say anything. I won't bite…lol…Thank you for reading and reviewing…much love from me!!! *hugs*


	19. She's Going Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Author's Notes:** This is the second chapter that I have promised. I hope chapters 17 and 18 would be fine, I'm not really confident regarding these chapters. Oh well, thank you anyways for taking the time to read. For those who do not like my style of writing, first I am sorry. I know I am not really good with this stuff but I am seriously trying because I like to share my ideas and this story and second, I still thank you for you still took the time reading my story. To my ever kind and wonderful reviewers and subscribers, wahaha, what more can I say….Thank you!!! I lab yah! Mwah! Lol *hugs*

**Chapter 18**

**She's Going Back to School**

I'm going back to school today, finally I would be able to catch up with my lessons. As usual, Viktore, Hugo and Jean were there to help me get ready. We ate breakfast together and I went down to go to school. Edward was sitting on the living room and I greeted him good morning. He asked me if I was ready to go to school and I said I am really looking forward for it. He stood up and said that he will drop me then head to his shooting. I told him I can just take a cab but he insisted, he said that I would be recognize by lots of people so it won't be safe if I go to school alone. We went inside his car and arrived at my school 45 minutes early.

"Bella, I think from this day on people here in your school would treat you differently. I mean, everybody would know about us. Be careful and if somebody does something bad to you, call me. I will be waiting here later to pick you up" Edward said.

"Edward, I can really go home alone. I know you are very busy so I would not want to bother you. I know the way" I told him.

"No, I will pick you up" he said strongly.

I sigh and just nodded my head, I noticed some students staring at Edward's car.

"Oh, I'll just ask for your permission if I could drop by our house and leave the gifts I bought for my parents. I won't be able to talk to them personally for I remembered that they would be busy with work so I'll just call them."

"No problem. I will also accompany you."

"Okay. So I guess I'll just see you later."

"Bye."

I got out of his car and he drove away. I felt people staring at me. I would never be used to this. I walked as fast as possible and tried avoiding crowds. I went straight to my locker to get some books then I heard Alice. I gave her my gift and she thanked me then she started asking me about what really happened and I can't tell her the truth so I just made a story. I hope she would be able to forgive me for this. I told her that it all happened so fast. Everything went in a blur but I told her that I am happy. She asked me how he proposed. Good thing I was ready for this one, ha! I've already thought about this.

"He did his proposal in a park. He asked me to meet him there at 10pm. I have no clue on what was going to happen but I still went there. It was so dark and I started calling his name. Then…"

***BELLA'S IMAGINATION***

"Edward? Where are you? I'm here already" I called for him. Suddenly, the sky was illuminated by thousands of lights. There were fireworks. It was a spectacular sight, I have always loved fireworks. When the fireworks display ended, I heard Edward's voice singing.

"Finally found someone that knocks me off my feet. Finally found the one who makes me feel complete. It started over coffee. It started out as friends. It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin…"

He finished the song and looked into my eyes.

"Edward, hi! Ummm, what's happening?" I asked sounding like a complete idiot.

He smiled at me then he started singing again.

"Bella… I knew I love you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I love you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life…"

"Edward what's with the singing? Well I'm not really complaining, it's really so sweet and you sound good but why are you doing this?"

He laughed at my expression,

"Bella, this would be the last song and I'm doing this…" then he sang again.

"Because you bring out the best in me like no one else can do. That's why I'm by your side and that's why I love you."

"I know we have just met and had just spent a little time together but it's enough for me to know that you are the girl that I have been waiting for. I care for you more than I care for myself. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever."

Oh my gosh, is this really happening?! Is he…proposing?! To confirm my thoughts, he knelt to the ground and retrieved the ring from his pocket.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I stood there shocked. I looked at him then at the ring. He's really serious. It was so quiet and he was staring at me intently. Oh yeah, I remember I have to answer. My heart wants to explode due to too much happiness. I regained my composure and I answered him,

"Yes,I will marry you." He slid the ring to my finger and kissed me fully on my lips. He hugged me and twirled me around. There were more fireworks in the sky with words saying "SHE SAID YES! HELL YEAH!"

"So you really expected that I would say yes huh…Your ready with your fireworks" I teased him.

"Well, I certainly hoped for it…I never thought I would be this cheesy…"

***END OF BELLA'S IMAGINATION***

"That's what happened."

Alice squealed in delight and started humming the wedding march song. I just laughed at her. We walked towards our classroom for we already heard the bell. The moment we entered, all the eyes were on us. I felt uncomfortable.

"So, the newest Ms. Popular slash Ms. Edward Cullen's fiancé had decided to finally go back to school. Were you tired from all the lime light exposure?" Lauren said as I take my seat. I decided not to answer back and just ignore her but as always Alice just had to retort something back.

"You know Lauren, maybe you should try hiding all your envy. It's not Bella's fault that she has been all over the papers and television, after all she is Edward Cullen's fiancé. I suggest you ask for her autograph and have it framed then hang it on your room's wall so that you can see it every day" Alice said.

Lauren was about to say something back but good thing our professor entered the room. My classes went fine. It was like I am a whole new Bella that everybody notices and everybody likes though there are a few exceptions just like Lauren. Even the teachers would smile at me. It felt different but I admit it's something new and good for me. Alice wanted to meet Edward but she had to go to work. I am a little early so I waited near our school gate.

"You are actually waiting for your fiancé to pick you up?" Lauren asked.

I just looked at her then focused my gaze into something else. I got her irritated and she held my wrist a little too tight that it hurt.

"What's your problem? What is it to you anyways if I am waiting for him?"

"He doesn't love you. I've seen her ex girlfriend and she's loads better than you. She ditched him and I figured out that he's lonely so he decided to play around and she picked you. I wouldn't be surprise hearing you guys broke up and cancelled the engagement."

I laughed at her and looked at her straight into her eyes.

"Alice was right then, you are so envious. We are engaged and you have nothing to do with it. Lauren, I don't know why you treat me this way, I always try to just ignore you. If you don't have something good to say maybe you should just shut up because it's none of your business."

She pushed me and I stumbled backwards until I hit the wall. She looked really angry.

"So you think you are special? You think you are the most beautiful and most popular girl here in school? Think again, because no matter what happens you would still be Bella. Pathetic, stupid, plain Bella. You can never match me because I am Lauren. It doesn't matter if you have a star beside you because you would still remain a shadow. I bet you would never be Mrs. Cullen."

"Really?" I looked around and saw Edward looking fiercely at Lauren. Lauren looked surprised and taken aback. Edward helped me stand up and asked if I was hurt. I said I was okay and he kissed my forehead. He also held my waist.

"So you bet that pathetic, stupid and plain Bella would never be called Mrs. Cullen? And that she can never match you? Did I hear everything right?"

"Yeah, you heard everything" Lauren answered. Edward looked at her from head to toe then he laughed a bit and said,

"First, Bella could never be your match. Don't flatter yourself too much miss. I mean no offense but look at you. You are not even beautiful. Second, you are betting that she would never be Mrs. Cullen right? How much can you bet, judging from your appearance, I can say that you are not rich, you are just trying to be rich. Do you want to get an invitation?"

"Please stop lying, I know you two aren't real. You are just using her."

"If I were you, I would never do this again to my fiancé. I would never try hurting her in any way possible because actually I am short tempered. This would be the first and last time that you would insult and hurt her. There won't be a second or a third because if you would try again, I will certainly do something" Edward threatened.

"Oh, and one last thing. You think you are the most beautiful and most popular here in your school? I have 2 words for you: DREAM ON…" Lauren looked hurt for she was closed to tears.

Edward helped me inside his car and checked for injuries.

"I swear, if I saw just a single wound on you I'd get back on that brat" Edward said while checking my arms.

"I'm fine. Lauren does not really like me but this is the first time she had done something like this. What you said was harsh Edward."

"Serves her right. Nobody should treat you that way even if that person does not like you."

"Thank you."

"Bella, sometimes you should speak for yourself. It's nice to be kind but you should also know how to fight when the situation calls for it. It's a good thing I saw what happened. What if I was not there to help you, what would happen?"

"I know you would be there to help me."

He just smiled at me and then he drove towards my house. I'm so happy that he was there, but Bella you should not expect more from him. He would protect you because people know that you are his fiancé, and it's his duty to protect his fiancé. People who has high expectations, gets to feel the most unbearable pain when things did not work out according to what they have expected. Yeah right.

**Author's notes:** Weee, I don't know if I have the right to hope for this but I am praying for 200 reviews…please..please..pretty please...say anything you want. Thank you so much!!! *hugs*


	20. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Notes: Thank you, you've granted me my 200 reviews and it even surpassed 200!! Yey!! To those who gave their suggestions thank you, I really appreciate them. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed they are: **buta-chan**** , ****DPrincess****, ****vinvinong86****, ****yume08****, ****Contezza****, ****Rockishelle****, ****mellissam****, ****lornatwilighterforever****, ****tneb2009****, ****nayome****, ****sezzyjayne****, ****Mew H.R.****, ****stefaniementen****, ****naeo99****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****Punkin315****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****jayd-n33****, ****Texas124****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****WA0520****, ****4kitty101****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****pen2paper93****, ****Katie Marie93****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****booklover1995****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****Vassillia****, ****liv3609****, ****elizmoore09****, ****IamLeahsConscience****, ****sweetinpink625****, ****VolturiVampire****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****twilihtballerina88****, ****Renee1985****, ****twilight0452****, ****Cullen-Vampirerkl****, ****Hana93****, ****Mandi82****, ****donut patrol****, and ****MaeSade****. **You guys are just so kind to me. To answer some questions, YES there would be a Jasper and Alice thing; however, I still haven't decided on Emmett/Rosalie. Tanya would still be around the corner, as well as Jacob Black you know to make things more interesting, lol. Thank you so much to those who waited for this chapter!!

Oh and I also want to say thank you to my ever beautiful and kind friend (wooooo) for making an account here in fanfiction and then reading and reviewing my story. We've been classmates since elementary up to college, nothing has changed she is still as small as she was…wahahaha…tapusin mo tong story ko ah…mwah!

**Chapter 19**

**MEET THE PARENTS**

We arrived at my house and I went out of the car, I am really excited. It felt like I haven't seen home for a long time. I got the keys inside my bag and opened the door, Edward followed closely. I ask him to take a seat on our living room and I went to the kitchen to prepare some juice and biscuits. Edward followed me but he just sat on one of our chairs in our dining table.

"You know Edward, that dining table and chairs are way older than us. The dining set belongs to my grandparents, my dad's parents and they gave it to dad when he married mom. My grandparents said that this is to remind us that no matter how busy we are we should still find time to sit together and have meals together."

"Do you always eat here?"

"Yeah, but now my parents and I get to eat together only at breakfast because of our different schedule."

I looked at him and noticed that he was contemplating what I had just said. Then he stood up and said that he would just go to the living room.

I went back to the living room finding Edward looking at our family's pictures on the wall. We have several pictures placed in frames and we also have a big portrait. I placed the glass of juice and plate of cookies down and went by his side.

"That's my mom, Renee and he's my dad Charlie. This portrait was done when I was 9 years old."

"You didn't change, maybe you have grown taller and developed features but your eyes and your smile still looked the same."

"My mom used to tell me that."

"Tell me more about your parents."

"My mom's really good in cooking and she's also very kind. She's a bit strict but I understand that. My dad is really hardworking, he's willing to do everything for our family. They quarrel about certain things but I am still happy that they are my parents."

"I can see that you love them so much and from what you have just told me and from what I see in these pictures, they also love you."

I smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. I offered him to eat while I make a letter for my parents. I sat beside him and I began writing, I told them that I had just got back from London and that I'm doing fine. I also told them that I deposited money on their bank accounts to help with the bills and other necessities. Lastly, I told them how much I miss them and about the gifts I bought from London. Edward read my letter aloud and then he said what a sweet daughter I am. I agreed and I went to my parents' room and left my letter and the gifts I bought.

I quickly went downstairs but Edward was gone. I checked for his car and it's still parked outside. I went to the kitchen but he's not there. I looked around the house but I can't find him. I decided to check upstairs, he's not in my parents' room and is also not in our spare room. I went to check on my room and I found him lying on my bed holding my teddy bear and some pictures.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to be here. I have been looking for you."

"Who's this guy in the picture?" he asked.

I sat on my bed and looked at the picture he's holding.

"That was taken during my high school prom. That was just a random guy that I can't even remember his name. He just approached me and asked if we could have a picture together and I just agreed."

"So he has a crush on you then?"

"I don't know" I answered as I snatched the picture from him and kept it on my bedside drawer.

He straightened up and placed my teddy bear backed on its place when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What? You mean you are here at this very moment? Are you serious?"

"Hey wait…wait…hello? Hello?"

He looked annoyed as he shut his phone.

"Crap. My parents are here. They are waiting for us in the house, they are excited to meet you."

"What?! No, Edward, they can't meet me. I mean they would expect that I am really your fiancé when I am not. I don't want to lie to your parents."

He sighed and said,

"We can't do anything about this. My parents are working in Germany and they went back here just to meet you. It's not the first time that they would suddenly fly back here but I anticipated that during these days they would be so busy with the company. I am also shocked that they are here. Everything would be under my control, I'll just introduce you to my parents."

"Edward, are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, so let's get going for they are so anxious to meet you."

I locked the house and went inside Edward's car. I am dead nervous. What if his parents would be disappointed in me? What if his mom would make me experience hell? Edward's short tempered, maybe he got it from his parents? There are so many things running in my mind that I didn't notice Edward talking.

"Bella?"

No, what if they would find out about our agreement then I'd be put to jail?

"Hey, what's up with you?"

If I'd be in jail, I won't be able to help my parents and I won't be able to finish college!

"Bella, are you okay?"

This would be my downfall! Oh no!! Edward shook me and I came to my senses.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are acting strange. I have been calling you and you are just staring on the road."

"I can't help it. I am scared, what if they would not like me or they would discover that I am just pretending?!"

"Relax Bella. I am here remember? My parents are kind, they can be annoying at times but I can assure you that they are not the type of parents you see on television who would act as the villains and would let the female lead experience bad treatment so that she'll stay away from their son. Everything will be okay."

I stared into his eyes and I was instantly comforted. I know he would be there to help me.

"Okay. I believe you. Tell me something about your parents."

"My mom is Esme, she is very compassionate and loving while my dad is Carlisle. Carlisle is also kind and understanding. They would like you, I know that."

I just nodded my head and calmed myself. Bella, breath in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…They are just Edward's parents. Everything will turn out fine. Yes, there won't be any problems. I kept repeating those words inside my head. Then the car stopped and we already arrived at Edward's house. I am really nervous, I can hear my heart beating. Edward opened the door for me and held my hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No" he laughed upon hearing this and just placed his hand on my waist as he led me inside.

The door sprung open revealing a very beautiful lady and a handsome guy. They are both smiling and looking at me.

"Mom , Dad" Edward greeted them.

Edward's mom looked at him and smiled while his dad gave him a hug. The lady approached me and took my hands.

"I am so glad to finally meet you, Bella. You are beautiful in tv but I must say you are more beautiful in person" Edward's mom said while she hugged me.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" I said politely.

"Just call me Carlisle and she's my wife Esme. My future daughter in law is really polite and pretty. Edward's lucky to have you" Edward's dad said while he also hugged me.

Esme took my hand and we sat on the living while Edward and Carlisle followed behind. She took a small pad from her bag and a pen and handed it to Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry if we didn't inform you that we are coming but the moment I saw you two on television I knew we had to come and meet my son's fiancé" Esme explained.

"It's really okay, it's a pleasant surprise to have you here" I told her. She hugged me and said that I am so sweet.

"Mom, you should have texted or called like hi Edward we are planning to see you" Edward said looking annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Edward, we just got excited. So don't go throwing a tantrum right now okay?" Esme said.

"Mom, I am 21 years old! Why would I throw a tantrum?!"

"Let's just ignore him Bella okay" Esme said as she turned to me.

Are they going to interrogate me or something?

"Okay, now tell me about your favorite color" Esme asked.

"Ummm…green."

"Okay green, honey write that" Esme said as she checked on Carlisle.

"Green?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Next, what is your favorite food?" Esme asked me.

"I'm not really picky with food. I eat everything."

"Did you get that?" Esme asked Carlisle as she looked at what he was writing.

"Yeah, she's not picky and eats everything" Carlisle answered.

"Tell me, what are the things that you enjoy doing?" she continued.

"I like reading romantic or fantasy novels, listening to classical music, sometimes I also write some stories or poem or I paint but I'm not really good at that. I also love travelling because I like seeing beautiful places and taking pictures."

"Hang on..hang on…there I got it."

This went on for like an hour and a half. Edward's parents asked me all the questions that they could think of. What's my perfume, if I like jewelry, what brand of clothes do I prefer. They also asked me about my motto, yeah they really did. How important studying for me is, about my parents, about love and about Edward.

"Okay Mom, dad we haven't eaten dinner yet and Bella just got from school so she's really tired. I suggest we end all this questioning."

"Oh yes, sorry if we bothered you. We just asked you all of this to you know get to know you better and so that we know what kinds of things we should give you" Carlisle said.

"That's okay, I enjoyed talking to the both of you" I told them.

"We'd better get going now, we still have a flight to catch" Esme said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"You're going back to Germany?" I asked them.

"I'm afraid yes Bella, we still have lots of things to do, but don't worry we would still see each other we will visit you. Edward, take good care of her. Don't do stupid things, you've got a great girl with you" Carlisle said as he hugged Edward.

"Okay…Okay…" Edward answered.

Esme thanked me over and over though I really can't understand why. They got inside the car and headed towards the airport. Edward's parents are really kind. I feel special but I also feel guilty. I hope they would be able to forgive me for lying to them. We went inside the house and I started walking up the stairs to have dinner when Edward called me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To my room, I'll eat dinner."

"Dinner's already served. I asked the helpers to serve it on the dining room" he answered while not looking at me.

I smiled at him then he looked at me and quickly averted his gaze.

"Bella, don't go smiling there. I am hungry, let's go."

"Okay."

I went down and followed him. This is the first time that I was able to eat with him in his dining room.

"From now on, we'll eat here" he informed me. I nodded and continue eating. Maybe I am also starting to be a part of his life. Though I know I am just a small part of it, just the thought of it makes me so happy.

**Author's notes:** Is it okay? More happenings on the next chapters. Please do submit a review…*hugs*

Sorry for the extra long a/n…peace..^_^v


	21. Foundation Day Planning and Group Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes**: First, I don't know what really happened but the pen name of my friend was not displayed last chapter so I'll write it here. Thank you to my dearest friend !!! Second, thank you to my readers and reviewers namely: **WereWolf1010****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****buta-chan****, ****DPrincess****, ****vinvinong86****, ****sezzyjayne****, ****mellissam****, ****laurieoflove****, ****dwsjho-17****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****lornatwilighterforever****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****princess-cutiepie-89****, ****vampiregurl****, ****naeo99****, ****0****, ****nusrat 85****, ****Cullen-Vampirerkl****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****jess1918****, ****Amypage****, ****tneb2009****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Lena-Ann Cullen****, ****can'tspeak****, ****Renee1985****, ****4kitty101****, ****obsessedtwilightfan97****, ****jayd-n33****, ****Rockishelle****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****ShAnTaLy****, ****QueenMichelleJefferson****, ****ConfusionPixie****, ****Mandi82****, ****donut patrol****, ****pen2paper93****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****nkolasinski****, ****stefaniementen****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****.Swan****, ****alicecullen96****. **Thanks to all of you! Hope we'd be together till the end of the story though I haven't thought of the ending, lol. Take care everyone!

**Chapter 20**

**Foundation Day Planning and Group Hugs**

I entered my room feeling contented. I thought about what Jean had told me when we first met,

"_Sorry Ms. Bella, Sir Edward does not use the dining room ever since his lady love left him. He just eats on his room so he told us to just serve you food in your own room too."_

Edward must have had many memories with Tanya in the dining room, if I remember it correctly she used to cook food and bake different pastries for him that's why he resolved to not using the dining room.

Now, he said we would be eating there, does it mean that the wound on his heart is slowly being healed? Is it possible that I am the one healing it? Waaaa, I'm thinking so highly of myself. I buried my face in my pillows for I am blushing.

"Bella, don't think of anything. He just said that you would now be eating in the dining room. That's it. There's nothing special in that" I said a bit loudly convincing myself then I smiled looking like a love sick puppy. "Oh, c'mon I really know there's something special in that!"

I hugged my pillow and hum. I am now in a good mood. It's like I don't want this to end. I got my diary and wrote:

"_I met Edward's parents and they are so kind to me. I really like them. Oh and Edward told me that we would now be eating in his dining room. I know I shouldn't feel this way but so what. I feel happy and special." -^_^-_

The next morning I got up and dressed for school. Viktore and Hugo are becoming friendlier to each other, they would still argue about certain things like what bag should I use or what earrings would look best in me but over all I think they have become used to each other's presence. I went down to have breakfast with Edward. Then we headed towards my school.

When we are approaching my school's gate I saw someone jumping up and down. I wonder what is this person's doing. Exercising? Edward also noticed the person and he laughed. When we got nearer I realized I know this person, it's Alice. The car stopped and she immediately knocked on my window. I opened the window and greeted her a good morning.

"Alice, why were you jumping earlier? People were looking at you" I told her.

"Oh, because I was so excited to see you and Edward. Ummm, can I come inside?"

"We have classes…" I said but Edward cut me off.

"Sure, get inside so that we can formally meet each other."

She squealed and excitedly got inside the car.

"Oh my gosh, your car's really cool and you look…oh so handsome by the way. I am Alice Brandon, Bella's best friend since we were kids" Alice said as she extended her hand.

Edward shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I am Edward Cullen. It's nice that Bella has company when she's in school."

Alice laughed loudly then she hugged me.

"Of course, I am such a good influence for her that's why you should really invite me to your wedding or I am also open to hosting it or being part of the bridesmaid or you guys shouldn't really be shy I can be the maid of honor."

"Alice, I think it's really time for us to go because we still have classes" I told her.

"Oh yes, I forgot!"

"Bye Bella, Alice. See you later."

Alice screamed again and I looked at her questioningly.

"You mean I'll see you again later?!" she asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'll wait for Bella then we can have some tea."

"That is the most amazing idea I've ever heard in my entire existence here on earth! I definitely love that."

"Alice…let's go" I told her for I have already went out of the car.

"No wait, you should give your fiancé a good bye kiss right? That's what couple do."

"Alice, I'm warning you let's go now" I said while looking at her fiercely.

"Bella, your friend is right. You didn't even say good bye to me" Edward said while smiling. This guy's really teasing me.

"Bye Edward, we have classes" I said to him.

"And my kiss" he said as he motioned for me to kiss him on the cheek.

Alice cheered and even sang romantic songs. This is so embarrassing!

"Bella, stop acting like this is your first time, if I know you guys have done so many things together…" Alice said.

"Alice!!! Stop it okay" I told her while I started blushing. Edward was still looking at me. Okay, I'll just think of this as a friendly kiss. Yeah, just a friendly kiss. I immediately got inside the car then kissed him on his cheek, dragged Alice and I didn't dare to look back. My heart was racing. I just kissed him!

"Bella, why do you look so flustered?"

"I don't."

"Hmmm, okay I'll let you go this time. I am just so excited for our tea time later. I am lucky to have you!"

"Okay. Okay, let's go to our first class."

Our classes ended but as I was getting ready to go, Alice stopped me and said that our class still has things to talk about. She is our class president and she is also our college president.

"Good afternoon classmates" she began.

Nobody greeted back so I just said good afternoon a little bit loudly.

"Is Bella my only classmate? Let's do this again, good afternoon classmates."

My classmates looked annoyed but they know Alice would not give up so they just greeted back.

"Thank you for cooperating. As you all know, our school's 100th foundation day is fast approaching. So, we have to think of different activities to make this foundation extra special. So I am asking for your suggestions regarding this matter."

Nobody raised their hand.

"So everybody's so shy. Tyler, let's get your brain working. What do you have in mind?"

Tyler was surprised but he still stood up.

"Ummm, how about marriage booth?"

"For crying out loud, we are talking about foundation day not Valentine's day, Tyler!" Lauren shouted.

"Oh I can't remember calling you Lauren. So I suggest you just closed your mouth and think of other activities. Go ahead Tyler."

"Well, I think Marriage booth would still be okay. It's very noticeable that there are many couples here in our university, we can also have chain booth and dedication booth."

"Okay, that's great. Thank you Tyler."

"Let's see, Eric."

"Me?"

"Why is there any other Eric is this room?"

Eric stood up and mumbled some words. Lauren sat beside him and also stood up.

"For everybody's benefit because it seems like Eric is only sharing his idea with me. He said that we could also have a gallery showcasing the story of our university. We can invite other schools from all around Canada. And this is my own brilliant idea, let's also showcase the talent of the students here in our school. Let us display the artworks so that people who would get interested can purchase it."

"O yes, let us team up with a charitable institution and all the money that we can generate will be given to them. Let's have our theater club prepare something special and we can sell tickets. The artworks can also be sold. The booths would also help us in generating cash" Tyler agreed.

"That's great. We could also sell food or have booths offering games" Alice agreed. Our class started giving their ideas and by the end of the meeting, everyone looked really excited on the upcoming event.

"Before I end this class meeting, I also want to propose for us to do an auction" Alice suggested.

"Auction? We will auction our things?" Lauren asked.

"No, we would have human auction. For example I would be auctioned then the highest bidder would win a date with me."

"That sounds great but the problem is who would be auctioned?" Tyler asked.

Lauren's hand immediately shoots up in the air.

"I volunteer myself."

"Okay, since Lauren already volunteered herself let's just find 4 more girls who would be willing to be auctioned. I'll ask other classes from our college if they could recommend other girls. Oh I am volunteering my best friend Bella to be the final girl to be auctioned."

"What?!" I reacted immediately.

"Yes, you would really be a great help for us to earn more money for charity. Bella, I am so sure that there would be lots of guys who would bid for you. Plus, this event is open for outsiders so your lovable fiancé could also attend and bid" she said. All our classmates agreed while I protested.

"Hey guys, wait. I am not agreeing to this. I mean, I can help with all the other booths but I don't want to be auctioned. Nobody would be interested in bidding for me" I argued.

"I will bid for you" Tyler said shyly.

"I will also bid for you" Eric also said.

Before I knew it all the guys were saying that they would be willing to bid for me.

"I will give everything that my piggy bank has just to win a date with you Bella", a guy said.

"I am willing to give everything that my 2 piggy banks have just for a date" another guy said.

"Ha! I will get all my money in the bank to win this date" another guy also from our class proclaimed.

"See, Bella. I told you there would be many people who would bid for you" Alice told me with the glint in her eyes which tells me it's final and I can't do anything with it. I just took my seat quietly, I know I can never win, when Alice has decided it is final.

"I am so proud of you guys, I never thought we could come up with all this ideas. Monday next week would be the start of all the activities. We still have 3 days to prepare. I would just be texting you in which committee you would be assign. I hope we could all work this out. That's it, good bye everyone" Alice concluded. Everybody began going out of the room and Alice approached me.

"Let's go Bella, Edward sure is waiting for us."

"Alice, I don't really want to be auctioned! Just look for another girl."

"Bella, remember this is for charity."

"Let's see I know Edward would not agree to this."

"Hmmm, don't be so sure of that Ms. Swan. I'll find a way to make your fiancé say yes" Alice told me as she dragged me out the room and towards the school's gate.

"There he is!"

Edward stood waiting outside his car. It's a good thing most of the students already went home or else he would be crowded with lots of fans.

"You guys are quiet late" he said as we got inside his car.

"Well, we still have to talk about plans regarding our school's foundation day. Alice is our class and college president" I explained while Edward nodded.

"Sorry if were a bit late Edward" Alice apologized.

"It's okay."

Edward took us in a nice coffee shop that I haven't seen before. As usual, the place looks expensive. Alice excitedly went inside. We ordered our drinks and some sandwiches.

"You know Edward, our school's foundation day is open for everyone since it's our 100th foundation day. I had thought of hiring bands and maybe some artist to perform. We also talked about different booths" Alice said.

"That's great. I'm sure your event would be loads of fun" Edward commented.

"I really hope it would be successful. We would donate all the money that we would earn into a charitable institution. Oh and you know we would also be conducting an auction" Alice said. Upon hearing I quickly interrupted her,

"Edward, I am being auctioned" I informed him. He just looked at me then at Alice who was smiling widely then back at me.

"You would not agree to that right Edward? I can't be auctioned, right?" I pressed. I stared at him then he cleared his throat.

"Please enlighten me more about this auction thing?"

"I will. Okay, we would have some girls who would be auctioned. The highest bidder would then win a date with the girl and the money would be donated to the charity. It's the best idea I had. So what do you think Edward?" Alice explained.

"He would not agree! Told you Alice" I said.

"No, I think it's okay" Edward said.

"What?! Edward! I don't want to be auctioned!"

"It's for charity Bella and it's just a date."

Alice laughed loudly and said,

"See, Bella your fiancé has already given his permission so everything's settled."

I just sat there defeated. I guess I just have to bear with the agony.

"Ummm, Alice…I just want to know more. How long would that date be and where would they go?" Edward asked.

"Oh, the auction would probably start at 8am and it would end at around 11 am so from 11am till 9pm, the highest bidder gets to spend time with the girl that they had chosen. About place maybe they could roam around the school or go out, it depends."

Edward laughed a little then said,

"11am to 9pm? Isn't that a bit long? How about 11am to 1pm?"

"Edward, that would be too short!" Alice said as she laughed.

"Yeah, right" Edward answered.

"Oh Edward, would you be free on Monday next week? It's the start of all the activities. The auction would also take place on that day" Alice asked him.

Edward thought for a while then he slowly said he's sorry but he still has work on that day. Alice said it's okay maybe he could go some other time. Alice had to go to her job so she left early.

We also headed home, Edward had been so quiet.

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about nothing?! That's not really cool Edward" I said while laughing a bit. He also laughed with me. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi there. Guess who…guess who…" the person said.

" Emmett I am 100% sure that I am talking to you."

"Oh why crap, how did you know it was me?! This is my new number by the way. I bought a new phone."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it's a bit expensive but I tell you it's really awesome. Very handy and has great features."

Before I get to answer, another voice started talking.

"Hi Bella, it's me Jasper."

"Hey Jasper" I greeted him as I hear Emmett's voice in the background saying 'not fair' repeatedly.

"Missed us?"

"Of course!"

"I have good news for you, we are back in Canada. In fact we are waiting for you and Edward in his house. Please tell him that we got so hungry that we asked his cook to prepare some food and we also opened some new cd that we have found in his room. Oh and Emmett broke one cd because he accidentally laid on it and I also borrowed his clothes because I just find it nice. That's all."

"Okay I'll go tell him."

"Bye bye, we'll wait for you here."

"Was that Emmett or Jasper?" Edward asked me.

"It's Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was the one who called me but Jasper probably snatched the phone from him."

"Those two really act like kids."

"I have message for you, it's from your friends. They said that they are back here in Canada and they are waiting in your house. They got hungry so they asked your cook to prepare some food. They also found some new cd and they opened it. Emmett also accidentally broke 1 cd for he laid on it and to end their message, Jasper borrowed some of your clothes for according to him it looks nice."

"What?! Those two are messing up in the house and with my things! We better get home before they do something else."

When we got home, all the lights were open and there is loud music playing inside the house. We quickly entered the house and we found Jasper and Emmett dancing like crazy idiots. Emmett approached us while still dancing,

"Yo, mah friend Edward! How's it going dude? Missed us?"

"I'll tell you what's going mah friend!" Edward said as he turned the radio off.

"What's with all the lights?! You are also playing the worst song ever and you are dancing like some stupid idiots!"

"He missed us Emmett! I knew it. This calls for a….group hug!!" Jasper said as he and Emmett squeezed Edward in a bone crushing hug. I laughed at them, I must say these two can also be sweet.

"Okay, okay let go of me" Edward said.

"Promise us that you won't get mad first because I broke your cd and opened some more cds and your room is a total mess" Emmett said.

"And can I also have this shirt and this pants? It looks good on me." Jasper added.

Edward looked really annoyed but he just nodded and the two freed him and rejoiced. Emmett and Jasper also hugged me and told me all the things that have happened to them.

"Edward can we stay here?" Emmett asked.

"What? You have your own house why stay in my house?"

"Because Bella's here so we would also want to stay here. Hey, don't be so greedy, you already have her all by yourself right?" Emmett answered.

"Okay fine, you can stay here but both of you should be more careful, I don't want anything broken. Jasper my clothes are off limits okay?! And most importantly, you guys can't be hanging around Bella's room."

"Fine…fine…geez, Bella your fiancé sure is grumpy" Jasper said.

I laughed at him as Edward glared at me.

"This is nice, we're all together again!" I exclaimed.

"Because of that, this calls for a…" Jasper began.

"Group hug!!" Emmet and I said in unison. Edward started walking away from us but Emmett hold on to his arm so he ended up joining the group hug.

**Author's Notes**: This is one long chapter. Do you guys agree? I think this is the longest I have so far. I enjoyed writing this!!! Lol, I hope you would also enjoy reading this. Thank you for all the support, I advise to READ and REVIEW! Thank you!! *hugs*


	22. When Alice Meets Jasper

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes**: For those who are craving for some Alice and Jasper moments I dedicate this to you. I love them both! Again I am so grateful to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Your comments really puts a smile on my face, I just find it fulfilling when other people says good things about my story. Though I am also open in reading about your criticisms. I have 2 new chapters for everyone cause I'd been receiving request of more chapters at a time. Hope you'd like it. A big thanks to: **TheMagicalCarrot****, ****vinvinong86****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****Rockishelle****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****lornatwilighterforever****, ****Cullen-Vampirerkl****, ****nkolasinski****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****jayd-n33****, ****Renee1985****, ****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****jiemin****, ****mellissam****, ****vampirewannabe95****, ****Mandi82****, ****MaeSade****, ****naeo99****, ****sezzyjayne****, ****Msz-Joanne****, ****Texas124****, ****DPrincess****, ****4kitty101****, ****997alice799****, ****pen2paper93****, ****iluvtwilight93****, ****stefaniementen****, ****Lena-Ann Cullen****, ****WA0520****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****Canet****, ****alicecullen96****, ****can'tspeak****, ****DanielleTaylorCullen****, ****.Swan****, ****tutriceange****, ****tneb2009****, ****liv3609****, ****MrsCullen123****, ****XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX****, ****nusrat 85****, ****musician13th****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****0****, ****Babiie Starr****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****Cullen lover 1127****, ****liveurlifecrazy****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****Mineymai****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****Ri40**** and ****chechuu-cullen****. **Sorry if my updates are coming really late than usual. Luv yah guys!

**Chapter 21**

**When Alice Meets Jasper**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I had dinner together. Edward and I accompanied Emmett and Jasper to their respective rooms. They arranged their belongings then the two went into my room. I introduced them to Jean, Viktore and Hugo. Afterwards we began talking and telling stories. They told me that they were able to meet amazing chicks back in London and that they were able to experience the night life on that city. I also told them about my return to school though I did not mention about the Lauren thing, anyway she's treating me better now. I also told them about the foundation day in our school.

"Tell me more about that event Bella. I mean what are the activities?" Emmett asked.

"There would be booths, you know dedication, marriage, jail and the like. Food will also be sold and there were also some concerts and partying planned. And…auction" I explained.

"That would be so cool! I'm sure there would be games in there and if there are games there would be prizes!" Emmet exclaimed as he held Jasper's shoulders.

"Jazz, that's really exciting! I am also so sure that there would be tons of cute and adorable college girls!" Emmett added.

"Bella, is your foundation day activities open for all? I mean even to outsiders?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, everybody's welcome" I answered and Emmett immediately shouted a Yes.

"You mentioned something about an auction, you are auctioning some things?" Jasper asked.

"Well not really, actually girls are being auctioned. You know you can bid for someone and if you would be the highest bidder, you would win a date with her." While I was explaining I saw Emmett's face looking really excited and his smile's really wide.

"Perfect! Jasper! We definitely have to go. Whatever happens, we have to go there" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I think that would really be nice. Bella, are you being auctioned?" Jasper asked.

"Huh?! Well…ummm…I am…" I stuttered as Jasper and Emmett looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"Tskk…Okay, yes I am being auctioned. I did not want to but I can't do anything" I finally admitted.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other then they stood up and raced towards Edward's bedroom.

*****IN EDWARD'S ROOM******************************************************************

"Hey Edward!!!" Emmett greeted.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Did you know that Bella's being auctioned? She would have a date with whoever bids the highest" Jasper said.

"I know."

"Bella would be DATING…DATING a guy" Emmett pressed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Edward! Bella would date another guy, they would get to know each other, talk about things, eat together or watch a movie. He would give her flowers then would drive her home…" Jasper began.

"Then he would asked for Bella's number, they would become text mates, then they would be so close. The guy would court her and she would realize that she's falling for him. She would day yes and then they would now hold hands and embrace each other often and they would also kiss! Edward, you're doomed!" Emmett finished.

"You guys are thinking too much."

"Edward, we are just thinking about your position. So, we, your friends would really recommend you to go to the auction and to bid for your fiancé" Jasper said.

"I'm busy."

"Heh! Okay, suit yourself. Just don't go banging your head on the wall and shouting because you're jealous" Emmett said.

"I won't. So, I'll be sleeping now. Good night."

*****************************************************************************************

The next few days were spent in preparing for our upcoming foundation day celebration. Alice had been so busy for we have classes, she has to go to wok and she was appointed as the over-all in charge of the foundation day activities. I know she's really so worked out but the same time I also know that she enjoys doing these kinds of stuff. She has always been the organizer ever since we were kids. Our class has also been very busy, it's amazing how all of my classmates help each other though some don't normally get along well. Lauren has been a lot kinder these days, maybe this has something to do on what Edward said to her. We get to go home really late and Edward's not really fond of this.

"Bella" he said as I answered my phone.

"Hi Edward, I'm afraid I can't go home yet, we still have lots of things to do…"

"What?! Yesterday you got home at 10pm because you said you are all so busy with the preparations, there are lots of things to do…etcetera..etcetera…then today you are saying that you STILL have lots of things to do! Just ask someone to do those things for you, I'm coming to pick you up, now."

"Edward, wait. This is a class activity so we all have to cooperate. I won't leave unless everybody's leaving. So, just relax and go home then take some rest" I told him trying my hardest to sound sweet.

"I am telling you ISABELLA SWAN this is the last day that I'll allow you to go home late."

"We still have tomorrow so this won't be the last…" I muttered, I sense that he's really pissed. I didn't notice that all my classmates were listening while we talk and they knew that I was talking to Edward.

"Ahhh, this is so sweet! Bella's talking to her boyfriend. Hey, Bella tell him that he shouldn't be worried, I will just take you home" Tyler shouted. Sometimes I am really annoyed by this guy, I just hope Edward hadn't heard it.

"Who the hell was that?! Boyfriend?! I am not just a mere boyfriend! Put me on loud speaker…"

"Edward, it was just my classmate, he's just teasing."

"He's taking you home huh?! Tell him that I will fetch you! Whether you're done or not I will fetch you at 9pm sharp. No excuses, if you wouldn't go out, I will go inside your school."

"10pm?" I asked.

"9pm" he answered firmly.

"9:45?"

"9pm!"

"9:30, final! C'mon Edward…"

"Okay, fine! 9:30!! Don't starve yourself. Don't go wandering off your campus all alone or with a guy. Always bring your cell phone with you."

"I will…I will…I got to go now. Alice coming, she does not like seeing people doing nothing, gotta work. Bye."

"Bye."

I joined my group who was assigned in the physical decoration of the whole place. After several hours, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella. It's me Jasper, I just called because Edward went home looking and acting more annoyed and grumpier as he usually is and he just said that you are going home late again so I just want to confirm it and to tell you to take care. Oh and I'm also buying some food for us and I just want to ask if you would like anything…"

"Aw, that's so kind of you Jazz…" as said but I was not able to finish it because Alice came over and snatched my phone away from my grasp.

"Hi, is this Edward?" she asked.

"So you're not Edward. Then, I'll be asking you not to call Bella because we are all busy here, we have a deadline to finish. Good bye" she said then she hung up.

"Alice! That was Edward's friend."

"Bella, you can talk to anyone later. Right now let's just focus on our job. Oh and I'll be going to the grocery and I'll be buying some snacks for us. What would you like?"

"A cheesecake and orange juice would be fine."

"Okay, I'll be buying that."

Alice asked everyone about their choice of food then she went out to buy them. After an hour or so she went back and distributed all that she had bought; however, she looks really mad. I approached her and asked her about what happened.

"Bella, I bumped into an arrogant creature! Just thinking about his face makes me really mad!!!!"

"Why, who is this person and what did he do to you?"

*****FLASHBACK*************************************************************************

I got into the grocery and started looking for everything that you guys had wanted. I got everything and decided to buy my favorite chocolate, Musketeers. I searched for it and I found it, good thing there is 1 bar left. I quickly grabbed it but someone also grabbed the other end of the bar. I looked at him and he also looked at me, his eyes are teasing me.

"Hi gorgeous" he greeted.

"Uhh, hi. Can I have my chocolate?"

"Well, I think I got hold of this first."

"No, I was the one who got hold of this bar first. So, maybe you could now give it to me because I am in a hurry" I said impatiently. He smile even grew wider.

"Since you are in a hurry, just let go of this bar then just come back here if you have the time."

"No. I want this now and I know that a guy like you who looks soooo kind would be a true gentleman and you would just give this to me" I said as I pulled the bar on my side. He also pulled it and continued smiling at me."

"How about you go out on a date with me then I'll let you have this Musketeer?" he bargained.

I'm really losing my patience with this guy and his smile really irritates me.

"Let's get this straight, you know I am so tired. I worked hard this day and this is my favorite chocolate. I just want this, so please let go" I said with all the patience left in me.

"Then, let's go on a date and you will surely have this last bar of Musketeer" he answered smugly.

"AHHHHHH!!! Oh please, I don't like arrogant jerks! Just give me my chocolate!!!" I shouted as I pulled the bar out of his grasp but he just hold on to it and he even winked at me. The nerve of this guy! He liked teasing and seeing people mad.

"You can't have this then…"

"Why is this yours? Do you own this grocery that you can dictate who owns things?"

"Well I don't own this grocery but my family has a cell phone company."

"I don't care!"

"Well you asked if I owned this grocery and I just answered you."

"JUST LET GO OF THIS CHOCOLATE!!!" I said as I pulled harder but he really didn't let go. I stopped pulling and just looked at him angrily. I let go of the bar.

"Okay, the bar is all yours! You arrogant guy!" I told him as I walked away but he ran after me then held my arm. I looked at him then suddenly he just kissed my cheek. I was so shocked with what he did and all I was able to do was to look at him with my eyes wide opened. He held my hand and placed the bar on my palm.

"I was just teasing you. Here the chocolate is yours. I think you are really cute, I'm Jasper. We'll see each other again. Bye gorgeous."

*****************************************************************************************

"He doesn't even have manners. Imagine that Bella?!"

"His name is Jasper?"

"Yes! I even hate his stupid name!"

"Then he owns a cell phone company?"

"Yes! As if I care."

"It's just that I also know a guy named jasper and whose family owns a cell phone company. Can it be that he is also the same guy that you had just encountered today?"

"Oh no please Bella, I don't like to meet more Jaspers in my life. I would just forget about that idiot. Let's eat then continue working."

"Well, okay…"

We finished eating then began working again. I really have this weird feeling that the Jasper Alice met is also the very same Jasper that I know but since Alice looks really mad at him then it's better not to press this topic.

At exactly 9:30 my phone rang and it was Edward. I asked permission to all of my classmates if I could go ahead and they agreed. I quickly went out and searched for his car. I went inside and he started driving. He asked me if I am hungry and I told him I have eaten. We went home and saw Jasper and Emmett watching tv. I joined them in the living room and I noticed Jasper smiling.

"Jasper you looked happy" I commented.

"Bella he has been like that ever since he went home. Smiling like a dog, just leave him alone. Jasper would be back to his normal self tomorrow" Emmett said.

"I'm just happy Bella. I think I might have found a rare flower that had taken my interest. Unique and very pretty."

**Author's Notes**: What can you say about how Alice met Jasper??? I love all of you my dear readers, subscribers and reviewers!! Take care everyone. *hugs*


	23. The Auction

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes**: Yipee, here comes the auction!! Enjoy reading! *hugs*

**Chapter 22**

**The Auction**

The next day was also spent in preparing for the auction, Edward still hates the idea of "Bella going home late" but he can't do anything about it. This guy has been acting quite weird lately, he looks like he's not sleeping well and he is also not eating normally, I asked him if he was feeling fine and he would just smile and say that he's never been better.

Then it was weekend, I woke up having Emmett and Jasper pestering me in my room. I got up and saw a big green box on my room.

"Bella, can we open it? Please…it was delivered earlier and Jasper and I brought it here in your room. Can we open it?? Now? Huh?" Emmett pleaded.

I approached the box and found a card with it, apparently the box was from Carlisle and Esme. They said it was a welcome present for me in the family and they also hope I'll like everything inside. Jasper and Emmett also read the card with me.

"Holy cow! It's from Edward's parents! I'm sure everything inside would be very expensive and beautiful. C'mon Bella, let's open this…" Jasper also pleaded.

"Okay, you guys open it I'll just go to the bathroom. Just don't break anything or else I'll be angry" I told them. They just nodded politely and as soon as I closed the bathroom door, I heard them rummaging the box.

I took a bath quickly then got dressed. I joined Emmett and Jasper and saw what was inside the box. It contains so many novels and classical cd. There were also clothes, perfume and everything that they have asked me about.

"This is really cool Bella. They gave you a green laptop, a green cell phone and even a green iPod! These dress would also look good on you" Jasper said.

"Wait, how did you meet them?" Emmett asked me as he helped himself in a bag of chocolates also given by Edward's parents.

"When you guys were still in London, Edward's parents came to visit. Then they actually interviewed me about my favorites and some sort of like that though after that they already went back to Germany. They are really kind" I told them as I looked at the laptop. This is really nice.

"Let me guess, everything that you have told them are in this box right?" Emmet said.

"Well, yeah…"

"Jazz, maybe we could also tell Aunt Esme about our favorites and then maybe she could get the hint then give us a box just like this one" Emmett joked.

We heard a knock on the door and Edward came in.

"Good morning. How come you guys are both here in Bella's room? It is still too early" he greeted.

"Well, Bella received a package and we just brought it here and we also helped her check it out" Jasper explained.

"Who sent the package?" Edward asked.

"It's from your parents. They said it's a welcoming gift. I'll send them a card to say thank you" I explained.

"They are probably so happy right now because if I can remember everything correctly, this is the first time Edward introduced a girl to them" Jasper suddenly said.

I looked at Edward and he just looked away.

"Hey, she's not the first girl I introduced to my parents!" he said a little too defensively.

"Yes she is! So stop lying Edward. Oh Bella, look there is also a nice green camera!" Emmett said.

Edward just changed the topic and said that we should now have breakfast. We spent the weekend together. Jasper and Emmett just went home really quick to have a new set of clothes then they returned to Edward's house. We all went to church, watched a movie and ate outside. Edward has colds and has been coughing but he still said that he's feeling okay. He refused to even drink some medicine.

After spending the weekend with my friends, it was time for our foundation day. Classes were all suspended so that all the students can enjoy the activities. I went to school early to help with some final preparations.

"Okay, this is the start of our activities. We worked hard for this right so we will do everything to make this 100th foundation day celebration of our university special" Alice began as she gathered our class and all other classes in the school's gymnasium.

"All our guest would be arriving at exactly 7am and I want all the booths to be prepared. Let's show them how foundation day is celebrated in the number one university!" Alice continued as all the students cheered and clapped. We prayed together for the success of the event then began preparing for the coming of the visitors.

"Bella, at 7am the visitors would first be toured to the gallery showcasing the school's history afterwards, the auction would start. You would be the last girl to be auctioned, don't worry I'll be the host. Is Edward coming?" Alice asked.

"No, he's really busy."

"Aw, I hoped he would bid for you but that's okay I'll just make sure you'll have a good guy with you. I suggest you know prepare for the auction. You don't have to help anymore just be beautiful so that we'll be able to collect loads of cash. "

"Okay, break a leg Alice."

She just smiled at me then went on checking the booths and the gallery. I went to retrieved my dress when I bumped into Viktore and Hugo.

"Thank goodness we saw you Ms. Bella. We got lost, Hugo said he knows the way then we ended up entering the wrong university!" Viktore said.

"I already said I'm sorry right?! Anyway we still managed to be here so just shut your mouth!" Hugo retorted.

"Okay guys, let's stop this. You two would be helping me to get dressed I supposed?" I asked.

"Oh of course" they answered in unison. I got to pick the dress that I'll be wearing today. It's a green dress which reaches a little below my knee. This was given by Esme and Carlisle. Hugo curled my hair while Viktore helped me with my accessories. By 7:30 Alice already asked me to be on the back stage of the auditorium. Viktore and Hugo cheered for me as I thanked them.

I walked towards the auditorium when Jasper and Emmett called me.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper's voice said.

I turned around and saw them running towards me.

"Now, I would really want to bid for you. You look so beautiful!" he continued.

"Yeah, you look nice Bella" Emmett agreed.

"Thanks. Just enjoy all the activities okay, I just have to go to the auditorium now, auction will start at 8am."

"Okay, we will definitely watch" Jasper said but as soon as I turned my back on them Alice came looking so tense.

"Bella where have you been, I got nervous! I thought you already went home. Oh you look so hot girl! Okay c'mon…"

"WOAH!!!" Jasper suddenly said from behind my back. Alice looked at him then she quickly said,

"YOU?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"We meet again gorgeous. I guess you still remember me I didn't know you are Bella's friend" Jasper said as he began approaching Alice. Alice took a step backward and glared at him.

"I'm warning you, don't come near me or I'll ask the guards to throw you out."

"Hey, don't be too harsh on me."

"Uhh what's going on?" Emmett asked completely clueless.

"I think they know each other Emmett" I answered him.

"Let's go Bella I don't want to waste our time here. The auction is about to start."

"Are you also being auctioned Ms?" Jasper asked.

"She's Alice" I said and I received a glare from Alice.

"It's none of your business" answered Alice as she dragged me.

"I knew it, that guy was really Jasper" I began saying.

"Let's not talk about that idiot, now you sit here and just wait until I call out your name. All you have to do is to stand on the center of the stage then wave a little then smile, okay Bella?"

"Okay."

Alice went out then the crowd started cheering.

"Good morning everyone! It's so nice to see all of you. I am Alice Brandon, your host for today's activity and I would like to welcome you to the 100th foundation day of De La Salle University" Alice began, it was so noisy outside which means there are lots of people.

"I hope you all enjoyed our gallery and now we have a new activity which is the AUCTION. This is a special kind of auction because instead of things, we would be auctioning 5 of the prettiest girls in the university. If you would be the lucky bidder you might just win a date with the girl of your dreams.." she continued as the crowd cheered even louder.

"To start off, let is call our first lady Ms. Catherine Smith." The first girl was called and the bidding started. Lauren was called next then the two girls followed. I was now alone in the backstage. I'm starting feeling nervous now.

"We have seen 4 of our beautiful ladies…" Alice said.

"YOU ARE MORE BEAUTIFUL!" a voice shouted . I assumed it was Jasper's. The crowed teased then Alice cleared her throat.

"Please don't interrupt because we are in a program. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted earlier, we have seen 4 of our beautiful ladies and we have come to our last lady. We all know her too well, she's been on the news and papers and we are so lucky to have her with us. She's a sophomore student taking up Communication arts, a true beauty, let us all welcome Ms. Isabella Swan."

I stood up and went to the stage. Oh my there too many lights and too many people. I stood on the center of the stage just what Alice told me and smiled at the audience.

"Now isn't she beautiful?" Alice said making the crowd cheer louder.

"It seems everyone is excited to have a date with Bella so let's start bidding."

"100 dollars!" Tyler began.

"Okay first bid 100 dollars…"

"150!"

"200!"

"300 dollars!"

"325 dollars!"

"400!!"

"410"

"470!"

"500!"

The amount went up to as much as 1000 dollars. I don't even know the majority of the guys who were bidding for me. I would look at Jasper and Emmett every time somebody would bid, they would just smile at me then give me a thumbs up.

"Okay 1,500 dollars, going once..going twice…"

"10,000 dollars!" a voice shouted from behind the back. I was surprised, there was hope in me that Edward would be the owner of that voice but I know he wasn't the one. Everybody looked at the back. There I saw a guy with black hair and a tan complexion. His face looks familiar but I can't remember where I saw him.

"Wow, somebody just bid for 10,000 dollars! Going once…going twice…SOLD! Oh my gosh, please come here to fetch Bella sir. You are our highest bidder so Bella would be your date for today!" Alice said.

The guy walked towards the stage then he walked towards me and kissed my hand. He smiled at me and the crowd cheered.

"Congratulations sir. It seems that I have already seen you in some movies and tv shows. I know you are also an actor. May we all know your name and your course?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I also do some movies and tv appearances. I am a sophomore student studying here. I am from the College of Business. My name's Jacob. Jacob Black."

**Author's Notes**: BOOOOMMM! Jacob's here!! Lol, where you surprised about this?? Are your guesses correct?? ^_^ Please submit some reviews…Thank you for reading!


	24. Meet Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author's Notes: Lol, thank you for your entertaining reviews, I'm also not a big fan of Jacob and Bella, we're team Edward all the way!! Though I just had to bring him in, the story would never be complete without Jacob. I love Jasper and Alice, I'm glad you liked how they met. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and again I have 2 new chapters!! Thank you to: **ArinaCullen****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****rmhale****, ****styling16****, ****jayd-n33****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****DPrincess****, ****Rockishelle****, ****vampiregurl****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****Lena-Ann Cullen****, ****WA0520****, ****Jiemin95****, ****nusrat 85****, ****sorcerergirl90****, ****teamedward5****, ****mellissam****, ****stefaniementen****, ****dwsjho-17****, ****naeo99****, ****Mandi82****, ****twlightlover88****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****Mineymai****, ****tutriceange****, ****NessieCullen2005****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****0****, ****TheMagicalCarrot****, ****tneb2009****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Contezza****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****Aurora C.****, ****4kitty101****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****pen2paper93****, ****Renee1985****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****liveurlifecrazy****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****liv3609****, ****Hana93****, ****EdwardMYlovingvampire****, ****alicecullen96****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****Canet****, ****, ****VolturiVampire****, ****lornatwilighterforever****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****vampirewannabe95****, ****cris.f.a.**** and ****jamierocks5195****. **

**Chapter 23**

**Meet Jacob Black**

Jacob Black…Jacob Black…I know this name…Ah! Yes, I met him when Edward and I attended the award's night. I think Edward introduced him though I can't really remember. He extended his hand towards me to assist me while we are going down the stage, I took it and smiled at him. Hmmm, this guy looks kind and I must say he is a gentleman.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Well, I just want to check out the different booths here, if that's okay with you?" he answered as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Can you still remember me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we met in London right?"

"Uhhh, yeah we also met there but we first met years ago."

"Years ago?"

He chuckled and took his wallet from his pocket, he opened it and showed me a picture. It was the very same picture that I have in my room, it's the picture from my prom that Edward even looked at.

"Why do you have this? I also have this with me…wait", I looked closely at the guy beside me at the picture then I looked at Jacob. I did this twice which earned a laugh from him.

"It's you?! Wow! This is crazy! The guy in the picture with me is you!" I exclaimed as he laugh even harder.

"O yes, that was me. I still looked skinny and a bit too dark back then in high school. I remember talking to you shyly and asking if we can have a picture together."

"Yeah, I can still remember it. We do have a small world. You should have told me this when we met in London."

"When I saw you in London I was so shocked to even say my name properly. You're so beautiful back then and up to now I still hold the same conviction."

"Why thank you Mr. Black" I said smiling.

We went to check the different booths. We even played games, Jacob was good at everything we played. He got me a big teddy bear for he always wins.

"This teddy bear goes to the beautiful lady in green…" he said as he handed me a brown teddy bear.

"Thank you so much."

There were lots of food being sold inside the university so we also bought food in there then we went into a mini park inside the university to eat it. Jacob has lots of interesting story to tell. We are of the same age but he acts and speaks more mature than any other guy I have met. I learned that his parents already died and he is now living by himself. He also visits an orphanage regularly and play with the kids.

"Really, you visit an orphanage?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a small orphanage. There are about 7-10 kids aged 4 years old to 7. They are really adorable and I also go there to teach them."

"That's great. I would want to also visit those kids."

"I can accompany you some time. They would surely love it, they have been craving to have a sister."

"Yeah, that's a really good idea."

*****MEANWHILE*************************************************************************

"Hi Alice, you look pretty today, I know I already told you that earlier but I just want to repeat it over and over again" Jasper said as he followed Alice all around the university.

"I already know that."

"Great. Are you thirsty? I've got some orange juice here and a mineral water and a can of coke. Which do you prefer?"

"I'm not thirsty" Alice answered as she checked on all the activities in the university.

"Oh maybe you're hungry, I mean with all the work you are doing here. I've got some chips, biscuits, doughnuts, chocolates, sandwiches or if you like we can have lunch together."

"No thank you."

"Oh...Alright…Ah here I bought you flowers, from the best flower shop in town. Very beautiful just like you" jasper said as he handed the flowers to Alice. Alice stopped walking and faced Jasper.

"Jasper, can you please stop spending money on things which are not necessary? You bought so many drinks and food and you also bought this bouquet!"

"Well these are all for you."

"Stop doing this. I know you are rich and all but that doesn't mean that you could just spend your money on these things."

"Nah, it's really fine."

"Please, stop following me, stop talking to me, stop giving me things, stop annoying me, and stop asking me out!"

Jasper smiled then he looked at Alice straight into her eyes.

"Never."

"AHHHHH! You are so annoying!" Alice said as she continued walking.

"C'mon Alice just give me a chance. I promise to be good. You know I am actually sweet and caring, you can even ask Bella about it."

"I don't like guys who are blonde."

"That's easy, I'll have my hair colored."

"I don't like guys with blue eyes."

"I'll get contacts."

"I don't like guys who are rich."

"You like poor guys?! Then if the guy's poor, how can you even have a date?"

"Okay, I don't like rich and arrogant guys."

"Well I'm rich but I'm not arrogant."

"Yeah right."

"C'mon Alice just one chance. Then if you don't like me then…that's impossible everybody likes me" Jasper said as he laughed.

"I still have so many things to do and you are just disturbing me. Please don't follow me and just enjoy our foundation day celebration. Good bye."

"Hey, wait…wait..ohh she's one tough chick. I love that."

*****************************************************************************************

When we're done eating Jacob stood up and retrieved a box from his pocket. I want to finally give you this. It's a gift I bought when we were still in high school, I planned on giving it to you during the prom but I chickened out. So, after so many years, I want you to have this.

"You bought this when we were still in high school?" I asked while slightly laughing as I opened the box.

"Hey, I saved my allowance just to buy that. Imagine my sacrifices."

I laughed even harder and he joined me. When I finally opened the box I saw a charmed bracelet. I remember that these bracelets were popular back then in high school.

"This is pretty, thank you Jacob."

"You are always welcome. I'm happy I was able to give it to you. Let me help you with this." He took the bracelet and he helped me wore it on my right wrist.

"It compliments your necklace. Look at the crescent moon charm, I had something engraved on it."

I followed him and inspected the crescent moon charm, there I read:

"_You'll always be Beautiful in my eyes."_

"Awwww, that was so sweet! Thank you for a very nice gift. I wish I also have something to give you."

"Being with you is more than enough and maybe you could give me your cell phone number, you know so that we could talk once in a while…"

"Sure" I told him as I retrieved my phone.

"Hey, why don't we visit the orphanage now? That is if you are free…"

"Oh yes. C'mon."

Just when we were already walking towards his car my phone rang. I checked to see who it was, it was Edward.

"I'll just answer this one" I told Jacob and he nodded.

"Hello?"

"Edward? What happen?"

"Are you okay?! I'll be going there, wait for me."

"Jacob, I'm so sorry an emergency came up. Edward's so sick, I need to go to him. I know I owe you this day and I promise I'll make it up to you. I just have to go home, please" I said panic clearly in my voice.

"No problem, I'll accompany you home."

"I'm really so sorry and thank you."

I gave directions as Jacob drove. Please let him be okay…please let him be okay. I knew he's not feeling well but he kept denying it. I've never been this worried in my whole life. He should have gone into the hospital or called a doctor.

"Tsskkk."

"Bella, calm down."

"I'm really worried. Edward sounded so sick when he called me."

"I'm sure he's going to be okay."

"I really hope so…"

We arrived at Edward's house and I turned to Jacob.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for driving me home, thank you for understanding, thank you for the bracelet and it was nice seeing you again."

"I'm also very happy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I quickly went outside the car and ran towards the house. I saw Mr. Johnson and asked him about Edward's condition. He said that he has high fever and is refusing to see a doctor or to even take medicine.

"We're really worried about him Ms. Bella."

"Okay, I'll go see him now. Thank you Mr. Johnson."

I quickly went up the stairs and entered his room. I approached his bed and saw him covered with two layers of blanket but he is still shivering. He is shivering but still sweating, I went to his side and I got a wet towel. I placed the towel on his forehead and I started calling out for his name.

"Edward? It's me Bella, are you awake? What happened Edward…" I said as I laid my head on his bed side.

**Author's notes**: Jacob's so kind…now I don't want him to get hurt…lol…I'll think about that. What happened to Edward?? It's on the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Review button over there…oh and please do submit a review for each other…I'm begging…lol…*hugs*


	25. Edward's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Author's Notes: **I know you have all been wondering where EDWARD is and what would happen. This chapter is the answer to your questions, we'll see how far could Edward go just to prevent Bella from dating another guy. Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's Plan (Edward POV)**

The moment I heard that Bella's being auctioned my mind went blank. What?! Bella? My fiancé is being auctioned?! I didn't even have the chance to say a word I just nodded when her friend asked me if I am permitting her to be auctioned.

Then Alice asked me if I am free on Monday next week, apparently the auction will take place on that day, the highest bidder would get a date with the girl that they had bid for and the date would last from 11am to 9pm. 10 long hours! I quickly think of my schedule on that Monday.

Arggghhh, I can't go. I have my shooting then a magazine photo shoot. I can't postpone my activities. I just said that I can't go because of work. Bella's friend bid goodbye for she has to go to work. I like that girl, she's kind, pretty and most importantly she takes care of Bella. Though what I didn't really like was she had my fiancé in an auction.

I started driving but I am still thinking on how I could get Bella out of the auction. Bella received a phone call from my friends Emmett and Jasper, they are back here in Canada. According to Bella they are in my house waiting for us, those two probably created a big mess in the house.

We got into the house and I saw all the lights turned on, there is also loud music being played. We went inside and we saw them dancing. They are already grownups but I still get the feeling that I am with mere 5 year-old kids. I turned the radio off and the two just squeezed me into a very tight group hug, I heard Bella laughed at this. My friends wanted to stay in my house though they each have a house of their own just because they want to be where Bella is, I realized they care for her too much so I just permitted them but of course I gave them my house rules. After all the commotion we all had dinner and I went straight to my room.

Okay, now Edward THINK! I got a pad and a paper then I wrote:

_**Edward's Problem**__: Fiancé is being auctioned next Monday. He can't attend for there are too many commitments._

_**Edward's Possible Solutions**__:_

_Break your word and tell her friend that you can't let your fiancé be in the said auction._

_Have something arranged for Bella on that day like a magazine interview or something like that._

_Persuade Emmett or Jasper to bid for her._

_Don't attend the shooting and the photo shoot, just go to the auction._

There, let's discuss my solutions one by one. I was about to think about my first solution when Emmett and Jasper barged into my room so I quickly hid my notepad. They told me about the whole auction thing. They said that Bella could fall for the guy who will win her on the event and they even made up a sequence how from acquaintance, they would be text mates then the guy would court her and then she'll say yes and they would be together. What kind of friends are these two, of course I already thought about that! I am already thinking of ways to prevent that to happen and they don't have to point it to me.

I just acted coolly in front of them, I would not want to appear panicking. Afterwards, the two left my room and I was given the chance to think about my plans again. Okay solution number 1, break my word and don't let her be in the auction. This is really easy but, I already said yes. I don't want her friend to think that I don't keep my word, I'm a man of honor. So I can't do this.

_Break your word and tell her friend that you can't let your fiancé be in the said auction._

Solution number 2, have something arranged for Bella on that day. This is pretty hard because I have already said no to all the magazine interested on having an interview, I already told them that maybe we could have that interview next month or some time later for I know that Bella still has to adjust to this kind of life. I'm also pretty sure that Bella wants to attend that foundation day celebration, after all they worked hard for that. So…I also can't do this.

_Have something arranged for Bella on that day like a magazine interview or something like that._

Solution numbers 3, persuade my friends to bid for her. This is also way too easy but if I tell them to bid for her they might think that I'm being jealous or possessive. Of course there is no way that I am jealous or being possessive. I am just doing this because I am protecting Bella for in the eyes on people she is my fiancé and having her in an auction and being with another guy would spark up issues. Yes, that's the reason why I'm doing this. I thought for a while…but having them bid for Bella means they would get the chance to have a date with her. Bella would still be with another guy. No! This is still not a good idea.

_Persuade Emmett or Jasper to bid for her._

I am down to my last solution, don't attend the shooting and the photo shoot and just go to the auction. This is really the best solution I have but how can I possibly do this? I can postpone the photo shoot but the shooting is impossible and if I attend the auction when I already said I can't what would Bella think? What if she'll think that I like her so much that I chose to attend the auction than to work. I care for her and yeah I like her but not so much. I like her because she's very kind and very sweet and very understanding and very pretty. I can't let another guy date her because…ummm…because I…don't want to! No to this solution.

_Don't attend the shooting and the photo shoot, just go to the auction._

Oh no!! I don't have any more plans. I have to think of better ways. What should I do so that my director will allow me to skip shooting then postpone the photo shoot and at the same time making sure that Bella won't accompany another guy? I paced back and forth in my room. I know you can do this Edward. Think really hard.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I can't have her with another guy. No…no…no…then an idea came into my head.

"I know what to do! I HAVE TO BE SICK! If I'll be sick on that Monday I won't have to go to work then I could call Bella and tell her that I am so sick and feeling so weak and she'll leave that poor guy and come home immediately. That way I can cut their date short! Wahahahaha…I'm so proud of myself. You're so clever Edward."

I have to be sick so I started by not sleeping at night. It made me so exhausted but who cares, I have to do this. I also ate little so my immune system would weaken, I also stopped taking my daily vitamins. The weather is also on my side and it rained and I got myself wet. My friends and Bella started asking if I am fine and I just told them that I have never been better. We have to make sacrifices to attain our goals!

By weekend I am starting to feel sick. I have colds and I am also starting to cough. Hmmm, I can taste the sweetness of victory! Then it was my most awaited day.

She left really early for they still have preparations to make. I know I already have a fever but I still went to my shooting. We were able to shoot some scenes but after 2 or 3 scenes I was on my knees. I feel so cold and everybody was worried. The director said that they would accompany me to the hospital but of course I refused. Sorry guys but I still have plans. I told them I'm sorry for postponing the shooting and for being sick and they said it was okay for it was not my fault that I got sick. Ha! Little did you know…they permitted me to go home and my photo shoot was also cancelled. Brilliant!

Mr. Johnson helped me out of the car and also helped me into my room. My helpers insisted to call a doctor but I kept on saying that I'll be fine. They also suggested that I take medicine but I also refused.

"Just leave me here to rest, Bella will be coming later to take care of me."

"Edward, Bella is still at school. We should just have a doctor check you" Mr. Johnson said.

"No, Bella's going to be here."

It's 1:00 pm, time to cut that date. I already gave that guy 2 hours to be with her and that is enough. I reached for my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"cough…cough…cough…Bella? I can't call Emmett or Jasper so I just called you" I began sounding as weak as possible.

"Edward? What happen?" she said with worry on her voice.

"cough..cough...I'm at home. I feel so sick right now, I think I have a high fever…cough…cough…"

"Are you okay?! I'll be going there, wait for me."

"Thank you, I'll be waiting for you."

I shut my phone and then a smile formed on my lips. My body may be physically ill but I honestly feel better. I won the battle! She's going home for me! All my sacrifices paid off.

"Well done Edward….now I'll just sleep and when I wake up she'll be here and she will take good care of me."

**Author's Notes**: What can you say about what Edward did??? Take care everyone!


	26. Edward Victorious?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes: **Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I got addicted to watching Asian series in the net that's why I was not able to write. Oh and by the way my story had turned 1 month old last May 6! I'm so happy with all the reviews. Thank you to: **true-blued07****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****jayd-n33****, ****mellissam****, ****pen2paper93****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****iluvtwilight93****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****alicecullenhaleluvsjasper****, ****AdilahLuV****, ****IamLeahsConscience****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****vinvinong86****, ****styling16****, ****Hana93****, ****Jiemin95****, ****sakura taikyoko****, ****stefaniementen****, ****SarahDakota****, ****Lena-Ann Cullen****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****nusrat 85****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****christy86****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****VolturiVampire****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Cassie Rita Marie****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****DPrincess****, ****Mineymai****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****Canet****, ****jamierocks5195****, ****alicecullen96****, ****Aurora C.****, ****sorcerergirl90****, ****ConfusionPixie****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****can'tspeak****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****-XcarlieX-****, ****Renee1985****, ****.Swan****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****Rockishelle****, ****Mandi82****, ****Godrics hollow heart****, ****golbahar****, ****PixieAlice-xx****, ****vampirewannabe95****, ****4kitty101****, ****teamedward5****, ****tutriceange****, ****WA0520****, ****tneb2009****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****allie-lutz1****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****Krismarie****, ****christy86****, ****liv3609****, ****JennWen****, ****twilight0624****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****donut patrol****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****musician13th****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****Amypage****, ****vairvairdee**** and Dianne Espinoza **(lol let's see if this will appear). One more thing, Edward's really sick but he purposely got himself sick just to cut Bella's date short, evil eh?

Last but definitely not the least, I like to thank the person who was very kind to help me edit and check this chapter to make it better for all the readers. Hope she won't get tired though. My deepest gratitude to **Rockishelle**! Thank you so much for taking the time to edit the chapter. I'm so happy. ^_^

**Chapter 25**

**Edward Victorious?**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle (would it be okay if I write this here?)_

Edward probably heard me and he slowly opened his eyes. I looked at him and asked him if he was okay. He smiled at me for quite a long time then he nodded. I checked his temperature. It was 40 degrees.

"I've been asking you how you felt for the past days but you said that you were okay. I knew something was different Edward," I told him as I place a wet towel on his forehead.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" I replied. "I came home immediately to check on you. I'm going to call a doctor." Edward suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"No!"

"Edward, you are sick. You need to see a doctor." His hand continued to hold my wrist tight.

"Bella, I will be okay. I do not need to see a doctor. I just need some rest. I know my body, I'll be fine," he assured me.

"Tsskk…Okay but if your fever doesn't go down, I will immediately call a doctor to have you checked."

"Thanks."

I headed towards the door when I heard him called me.

"Bella! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some food for you. I'm also going to ask Mr. Johnson if we have medicine for your fever."

"Oh, okay. Just come back."

"Edward, you seem really tense. Relax and have a rest."

"Okay, I will. You've not going back to university yet, right?"

"I'll stay here to take care of you."

"Great."

I went out of his room feeling suspicious. He is sick, but his smile is different - as if he had just won something. I shook my head. Maybe he is just really sick. I went to the kitchen and had some hot soup cooked for Edward. Mr. Johnson handed me the medicine. I asked him to call Emmett and Jasper to tell them know about Edward's condition.

I went upstairs to Edward's room. I placed the soup down on the table and sat beside him. He looked asleep. I decided to look at him closely, he really has nice features. I touched his cheek. He must have been so tired these past couple of days that he ended up getting sick.

"I hope you get well soon Edward," I whispered. I stared at him with my hand still on his cheek when I noticed that the towel had fallen on to the ground. When I was about to pull my hand from his cheek to get the towel, he quickly placed his hand on top of mine.

"Your hand is so soft and warm."

"How long have you been awake?"

He smiled a little then he answered.

"I was never asleep."

"Why were you pretending then?!" I exclaimed as I pulled my hand away from his.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, still smiling.

"Edward, please stop smiling. You are burning with fever but you are still smiling like that. Here, have some soup so you can take the medication."

"You know I'm just happy," he said as he helped himself on the soup.

"It's the first time that I met someone who is happy to be sick," I commented.

"Well, I'm not usually happy when I'm sick. It's just that this time is different."

"I don't understand you."

"I really don't want you to understand."

I sighed, this Edward is acting so weird. He is happy to be sick! He finished eating and I handed him the tablet. After taking the medicine, I motioned for him to lie down. He followed and I tucked him in.

"Sleep now. I'll just check your temperature every now and then."

"Promise me you won't go anywhere."

"Edward, you are being difficult."

"Promise me first. You will not go anywhere, and you will stay by my side until I'm better."

I looked at him feeling annoyed. I raised my right hand.

"Okay, I promise you that I will not go anywhere. I will be by your side until you are better. Now, lie down and take a nap."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I got my bag and decided to read a novel. After a few hours, Jasper came.

"This is unusual Bella," Jasper commented. "Edward rarely gets sick. I hope he gets better soon. Do you want to go to your room? I'll stay here."

"No, it's okay Jazz. I promised him I would not go anywhere. I'm fine. You go get some rest, you look tired."

"Yeah, I've been following your friend around. You know, asking her out, but she keeps saying no."

"Sorry if she's giving you a hard time, I hope you won't give up."

"Ha! Bella, _giving up_ is not included in my vocabulary. I'll do anything to make her say yes."

"Good luck with that. I'll also try to convince her."

Upon hearing this, Jasper hugged me, saying that I am the best. I really think Jasper and Alice could be a cute couple. I curled up in the rocking chair and continued reading. Suddenly, the door opened and someone came in. I couldn't see who it was; the person was carrying a box full of stuffed toys.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Bella, it's me," Emmett replied as he put the box down.

"Oh, sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's okay."

He went to Edward's side then looked at me.

"How is he?" he asked seriously.

"Well, Edward's…"

"Sshhh… Don't say it. I don't know if I can take it yet."

"Emmett? What are you saying?"

"Bells, you don't need to act as though you are strong. Just let it all out. I know this is hard for you too."

"Emmett, I think you've got it all wrong…"

"Edward, it's me Emmett. Thank you for your friendship. Though you are often grumpy, you always keep you CDs away from me, and you are absolutely no fun, I still value you as my friend…" Emmett began.

I suppressed my laughter. Emmett thought that Edward was dying and he looked so sad. I stayed still and watched the scene.

"Thank you for always allowing me to copy your homework and for tutoring me, even though I know you didn't really want to. Sorry for all the CDs that I broke and I borrowed and didn't return. Dude, I promise to take care of your CDs, especially the collector's items," Emmett continued. He still looked so serious.

This is priceless! _Please don't cry or I will really crack up_, I begged silently.

"Edward, I know you are a very brave person and you are not afraid of death. Jasper and I will make sure that everything will be okay. We will take care of your parents and your house. Don't prolong your agony, my friend. Just go to the light… I know you can see the light, just go there. We will also look after Bella, if you want I can court her and we will live with your memories in our heart…" As Emmett ended his spiel, he bowed his head.

"What the hell, Emmett…" Edward said groggily as he woke up.

"Dude, don't waste your remaining energy. It was nice being your friend. I guess I'll just see you in heaven…"

"Huh? Are you dying?" Edward asked, completely clueless.

"No, you are," Emmett answered.

"What?! You idiot! I only have a fever! What made you think that I was dying?!"

"Edward, let's just accept it. Death is inevitable."

I couldn't take it any longer. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes. Edward and Emmett just stared at me.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't help it. Emmett thought you were dying. If you heard all the things that he said… It was somewhat touching."

"You mean Edward's okay? He's still going to live?"

"Of course I am!" Edward answered.

"Oh man, Bella, why didn't you tell me earlier?! I've done my speech and Edward's okay… tssskk"

"Sorry, Emmett. I tried telling you but you were just so serious."

"Oh well, since you're okay I'll just go to my room and rest. Oh, and look in this box. These stuffed toys are prizes I won at your university, Bella."

"Wow, can I have one?" I asked him.

"No way! You made fun of me so you can just stare at my prizes," Emmett declared with a smug look on his face.

"Wahaha, okay then. I still think what I have seen today was hilarious. Wait until I tell Jasper."

"Hey Bella, we're friends right… What do you want here? Take your pick."

"Aww, thank you Em."

I picked the biggest teddy bear. Emmett looked like he didn't want to give it to me – It looked like he was forced to. I thanked Emmett again and he left Edward's room.

"You just black-mailed him," Edward said.

"He's really funny."

We laughed together, then Edward said that he was just going to the bathroom.

"I'll help you."

"I'm fine, Bella."

He got up and started walking towards the bathroom when he suddenly collapsed. I ran to helped him.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I just got dizzy."

"I'll help you walk," I told him as I put his arm on my shoulder. One of my hands clasped his arm, which was on my shoulder, while the other held his waist. Edward was too heavy and tall for me. We tried walking a bit but ended up on the floor. I opened my eyes and realized that Edward was on top of me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay."

He stared at me. As his face moved nearer, my heart thumped louder in my chest. I've never been this close to him.

"Don't get tired of me, okay?" he said.

"I won't," I answered.

Our faces were just inches apart, just one wrong move and our lips would touch. I can't breathe, this is too close for me to handle.

"Bella, I want to tell you that… I…"

I studied him and waited for what he had to say.

"Oh no! Keep it PG guys!" Emmett shouted.

"Crap. Emmett, can you refrain from shouting? By the way, you can also start knocking before entering a room," Edward said grumpily.

"Emmett, I swear Edward and I weren't doing anything. He just wanted to go to the bathroom. I tried to help him, but we fell and then you saw us," I explained.

"I saw that you two were about to kiss…"

"We were not!" Edward and I said in unison.

"Hmmm, interesting" Emmett murmured.

"How about you help us instead of teasing us," Edward demanded.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Emmett helped Edward up and guided him to the bathroom. My heart was still racing and I could feel the hot blood rushing to my face.

"I really saw you guys," Emmett said.

"Emmett, it was nothing…" I told him.

"Guess I'll tell Jasper about this."

"Wait, no! I told you, we just fell!"

"Maybe I'll just keep this to myself… If you give my teddy back," he bargained while smiling.

I rolled my eyes and shoved the teddy bear into Emmett's arms.

"Okay, you keep that ugly bear. It's not cute, anyway."

"Thanks, I'll leave you two now. Just don't do anything…"

"EMMETT!!!"

He closed the door and I heard him laughed. Now, what had just happened? I was helping Edward then we fell. We were so close and Edward was about to say something. I sat on Edward's bed and tried to calm down. What was he going to say, anyway? If only Emmett had not interrupted us then Edward might have said it. I hope he will say it when comes out of the bathroom. Edward took a little bit too long in the bathroom.

"Hey," he said as he emerged from the bathroom door.

"Hi, do you want anything?" I asked.

"I think I'm still full. I just want to sleep again."

"Maybe before you sleep you can continue what you were saying earlier. Don't tell me that you have already forgotten about it."

I waited for him to what he wanted to say earlier, but it seemed like he didn't want to finish what he had started. We talked some more, then I urged him to sleep. I sighed. If only Emmett had knocked or, better yet, if only he hadn't enter the room.

I checked Edward's temperature again - it was 38 degrees. Good thing he was slowly recovering. I replaced the towel on his forehead then I continued reading my book. After some point, I felt so sleepy that I laid my head on Edward's bed and I prayed for him to feel better. After praying, I also slept.

I woke up from the movements that I felt. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward shivering. I immediately touched his forehead. He was burning up again.

"Oh my gosh, Edward…" I panicked as I reached for the thermometer. His fever was worse. What happened? The fever is beginning to subside before I fell asleep.

"I'm calling a doctor," I said. As I reached for my phone, Edward's seized my hand.

"Bella, I'm cold," he said weakly.

"Your temperature has soared, Edward. I'll look for some blankets, and then I'll call a doctor."

"No, I have a better idea."

"What?" I asked.

Edward maneuvered himself in a sitting position, then he pulled me towards him and enveloped me in a hug.

"I've told you earlier that you are warm. I think you can help me."

My heart thumped loudly again. He is hugging me. Edward is hugging me tightly! I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there frozen in his embrace. I didn't even hug him back.

"Edward, I don't think this will help. You need medicine and a doctor."

"No, this is all I need," he whispered in my ear. Slowly, I lifted my hands and hugged him back. I hoped we could stay this way forever. I noticed that Edward had stopped shivering.

"I told you this was all I needed," he said with a smirk.

I smiled at him, and then he laid his head on my lap.

"I'll just take another nap. I want you to be here when I wake up," he said.

"Okay."

He closed his eyes. I waited for him to completely fall asleep. I played with his hair - it was very soft and fragrant. Many girls would give everything to be in my position. I chuckled as I remembered how we met. This guy is so irritable but, if you will really get to know him, he is also so sweet and kind.

"Sleep well Edward. Be better soon," I said as I kissed his forehead.

*****************************************************************************************

The next day, I woke up early. Edward's head was still on my lap. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps. I didn't want to wake him up so I slowly placed his head on the pillow. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and to brush my teeth. Last night was very romantic! I blushed as I remembered everything. Silly me.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

"I'm here, I'll be out in a bit" I answered.

I wiped my face with a towel then headed out. I approached Edward who was still on his bed. I checked his temperature. It was normal now, 37 degrees. Edward also looked better.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I feel a lot better," he replied.

Jasper and Emmett entered Edward's room and also checked his condition. We all had breakfast in Edward's room. Jasper and Emmett told stories, although they each had a different story for us. Jasper tried to tell us about what happened during his attempts to ask Alice out, but every time he paused, Emmett would change the topic and say things about the games he played in the different booths at the university. After hearing their stories, Jasper asked me if I would be going to school today.

"Your foundation day celebration is still going on right? Alice might need you there," Jasper stated.

Edward looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Bella, Edward's okay now. Jasper and I can stay with him if you want," Emmett told me.

Edward coughed hard. I quickly went to his side and patted his back. It seemed like Edward had not yet fully recovered.

"It's okay, Bella. You might be needed at your school," Edward said, in between coughs.

"Earlier you were okay but now you're coughing again," Emmett said as he handed Edward a glass of water.

I'll call Alice and let her know that Edward is still not feeling well. I just hope she will understand.

"I've made up my mind. I will just tell Alice that I will not be on school today."

I saw Edward smile when I said this. Could it be that he is happy I will be with him today? I shrugged this thought out of my head.

"Hmmm, since you have decided to stay here, I'll just go to your school and helped Alice then," Jasper said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm also going to enjoy the rest of the activities. So, you two behave yourselves while we're out. Don't do something…" Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

"Stop it Em!" Edward and I both shouted.

"Wait, am I missing out on something?" Jasper asked.

Emmett continued smiling and just looked at Jasper,

"Maybe you are missing out on something, or maybe not."

"Emmett, stop it," I threatened him.

"Okay, I get it. Let's go Jasper. Let them have some _alone time_."

Emmett dragged Jasper out of Edward's room. Jean took the plates as Edward quickly bathed – Edward stated he could not go on being so dirty. I went to my room to wash and change my clothes. After fixing myself, I decided to go back to Edward's room, when I heard him knocked on my door.

"I think you should still rest in your bed, Edward."

"No, I want to watch a movie. Look here, I have DVDs."

"Edward…"

"Please, let's watch this together. I seldom have time for this type of luxury."

"Tskk, fine, but don't strain yourself."

He nodded and he reached for my hand as we went to the living room. We spent the day watching movies, listening to songs and eating. I also convinced him to try reading some novels I have. It was nice spending time with him. I like the way he laughs, the way he looks at me, the way he teases me and the way we argue about which movie is better.

"You know, I still think Spiderman is the best," I stated.

Edward sighed.

"Shrek is totally the best, Bella. Just accept it. Oh, and by the way, not that I am that interested, but how was the auction?"

"It went fine."

"Fine… and?"

"And what?"

"What happened? I mean, I'm sure you met someone, right? Although it's okay if you don't want to tell me about it."

"Oh, yeah. Do you remember the photo you saw in my room? The one taken during my prom?"

"Yes."

"Well, the guy who was in the picture was the same guy that I had met yesterday. He actually paid 10,000 dollars! You know him too. You introduced me to him when we were in London during the award's night. His name is Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?!"

"Yes."

"The guy with black hair and tanned skin? The one who thinks that he can act really well? The most arrogant guy in the world?!"

"Ummm, I thought he was kind and sweet. You two are friends, right?"

"Hell no! I never liked that guy. Wait, if he's the guy who was in the picture it means he likes you!"

I smiled at him then averted my gaze.

"He was kind to me and I think he is really smart. We had a nice conversation. Oh, and Jacob gave me this."

I showed Edward my present. He grabbed my wrist then stared intently at the bracelet.

"You know, Jacob said he had this way back in our high school years. He wasn't able to give it to me back then, so he kept it and yesterday he finally got the chance."

"Huh, it looks old fashioned. It's nothing compared to the necklace I gave you."

"I think it's pretty. He also has something engraved on the moon charm."

"_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_," Edward said as he read the sentence engraved on the charm.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That dork."

"Edward, don't be like that. Jacob's a good guy. Get to know him and I'm sure you two will get along."

"No thanks. Did he get your number?"

I nodded.

"Argh! You actually gave it to him! You have to get a new number!"

"Edward!"

He got up then went to the kitchen. Earlier he was in a good mood. Now he seems angry. Mood swings! I followed him and asked him if he was angry.

"No! I am not angry!!! Why would I be angry?!"

"Well, in that case, I would also like to tell you that since our date was cut short because you fell ill, I promised Jacob that I'd make it up to him. So, we'll have another date."

He stared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Author's Notes: **Longest chapter and longest author's note, lol. Thanks for reading! Kindly review. Much love from me. *hugs*

This has nothing to do with the story, I just want to rant…David Cook and David Archuleta are having a concert here on Saturday and I want a ticket badly, lol. I love them both. I love Archie better though…^_^V


	27. Jealous Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **Tadaaaa, someone's jealous…lol…hope you'll like this chapter! Thank you to: **Aurora C.****, ****tneb2009****, ****nana cullen****, ****bellacitron****, ****tutriceange****, ****vairvairdee****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****magilin19****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****Lena-Ann Cullen****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****Mineymai**** , ****stefaniementen****, ****Mandi82****, ****Jiemin95****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****naeo99****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Rockishelle****, ****pen2paper93****, ****xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****twilight0452****, ****jayd-n33****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****can'tspeak****, ****.Swan****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****SillyHearts****, Dianne E. , ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****vampire freako****, ****maximumchrisyt**** and ****4kitty101****. **

Thank you also to my official editor, **Rockishelle**. Thank you thank you for editing my work! To all writers who need an editor, I'm recommending her, lol.

**Chapter 26**

**Jealous Edward**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

Judging from his reaction, I knew he didn't want to acknowledge what I had said. I smiled at him, but his eyes remained on mine. He wasn't even blinking.

"YOU PROMISED JACOB BLACK ANOTHER DATE?"

I nodded and smiled again. He slammed the glass down on to the table. I thought it had broke, good thing the glass was still in one piece.

"Why the hell did you do that?! You already went out with him!"

"Edward, our date was cut short, and the guy paid 10,000 dollars! We will probably be visiting an orphanage the next time we go out."

Before Edward could say something he would regret, Emmett and Jasper arrived. We all went to the living room to have some snacks.

"Bella, your school's foundation day celebrations are the best! I love everything!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It's special this year because it's our 100th year."

I turned to Jasper.

"How is it going with Alice?"

"Hmmm, she is still saying no to my offers, but because of my persistence I'm sure that she'll say yes soon. I can even make her smile and laugh now," Jasper chuffed.

"That's nice. Just don't give up on her."

We continued eating when Edward turned the television on. He has not said a thing ever since Jasper and Emmett came.

"Oh NBA!" Emmett shouted when Edward suddenly changed the channel.

"WWE! Let's watch that," demanded Jasper, but Edward changed the channel again.

Edward continued changing the channels, then turned the television off. Jasper and Emmett bickered between themselves.

"I really wanted to watch NBA…" Emmett complained while pouting.

"Then go to your room and watch it there. I don't want the television on in the living room," Edward said.

"Dude, what's wrong? You're in a bad mood today," Jasper commented.

Edward didn't answer and just read a magazine. I stood up and tried changing the topic. I got some cake and ice cream from the kitchen. I hoped nobody would say anything about the auction or about Jacob. Emmett and Jasper were still bickering when I returned.

Emmett turned towards me suddenly to ask, "Bella, have you told Edward about the auction?"

I smiled mysteriously at him and motioned for him to keep quiet. He just laughed and continued.

"Edward, Jacob Black paid 10,000 dollars for your fiancée! You know him, right?"

Edward didn't answer and continued reading the magazine.

"I guess that golden silence means yes. Hey Bella, since you and Edward aren't really together maybe Jacob would be a good prospect for you," said Emmett.

"Oh yes, that the guy really fancies you. So, when Edward's back with Tanya you can go out with Jacob. You two look good together," Jasper agreed.

"You really think so?" I asked quietly.

"That guy is a total dork," Edward interrupted. "He is arrogant and carefree. He's a bit psychotic at times too," Edward said as he put the magazine down.

"Oh, c'mon Edward. Don't tell me you are jealous?" Emmett snickered.

"Don't start Emmett. I am not in a good mood today."

"Eeeee, scary!" Emmett said in a high voice, then he and Jasper laughed.

"Bella," Edward called.

"Yes?"

"I will go with you."

"Huh?"

"I am also looking for an orphanage that I can help. Since you said that you two are planning to visit an orphanage, I can go too."

"But…"

"No buts. Tell that Jacob that _your fiancé_ will accompany you. If he doesn't like that then you had better postpone your date," Edward stated, and then he strutted straight to his room.

"Oooohhh, I definitely sense jealousy. That's the reason why Edward's grumpier that usual," Emmett stage-whispered to Jasper.

"Why are you going to an orphanage with Jacob though?" Jasper asked me.

"Jacob visits an orphanage regularly and I asked him if I could go with him. Yesterday we were about to go, but Edward got sick so I had to go home immediately. Jacob was so kind to me, he even drove me home. I promised I would make it up to him, so we're going out again."

"Your fiancé doesn't like the idea, so he's in a super bad mood. Now, I understand!" Jasper nodded.

We went to our rooms and rested for a while. Later we came down again to have dinner. Edward was still in a bad mood, but he was slightly better because now he answered our questions. I insisted on taking his temperature just to make sure he was better. He told me that he was returning to work tomorrow, so I could go back to university.

"Bella, don't be too close to that dork okay?" he said.

"Jacob's my friend."

"Yeah, just don't hang with him too much and don't be text mates."

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Edward."

"I'll accompany you to school tomorrow. I'll come fetch you in the afternoon."

"Okay, good night."

"Night."

I went to my room and prepared my things for tomorrow. I'd probably be assigned to one of the booths. I also got out my diary, and then wrote:

"_Edward got sick and I was so worried, good thing he's better now. The auction went fine, I met someone. His name is Jacob Black. He is kind and smart, not mention he's also sweet. He even gave me a bracelet. Edward does not like him though. I wonder why. Hmmm, is it possible that he's jealous? *Lol* Who am I kidding? We spent this whole day together, we watching movies and talking._

_I'll let you in on a secret. I think, but I am still not sure about this, I think Edward's becoming someone really special to me. I don't expect him to feel the same way, I really don't. I know this is not forever. There will come a time that we will have to part and I will return to my normal life. I am, however, still thankful that I have met him."_

*****************************************************************************************

I went to school and helped out with the activities. Alice asked me about Edward and I told her he is now fine. I steered the conversation towards the topic of her love-life, but it seemed Alice didn't want to talk about "that guy". Jacob came to visit me at my booth.

"So, how's Edward?" he asked.

"Oh he's feeling better. He has actually started work today."

"That's great. I heard he's shooting a movie?"

"Yes, he is."

"Maybe our movies and his will be in stiff competition. We might even be shown simultaneously."

"Both of your movies will be a success, that's for sure."

"I certainly hope so. By the way, when will you be free so that we can visit the kids at the orphanage?"

"Hmmm, how about this Saturday, 8am?"

"Okay. Saturday then."

"Oh, Jacob, Edward wants to come with us."

"He wants to come?"

"Yes, he said that he's looking for an orphanage that he could help, so he wants to check out this one. Is that okay?"

"Alright then, guess your fiancé doesn't want you spending time along with me, eh," he teased.

"It's not like that…"

"Well, I understand why he is very protective of you. That Cullen sure is lucky to have you. I still have these feelings of regret. Why wasn't I brave enough to be friends with you during our high school years?"

"Quit joking, Jacob."

He just smiled at me then told me that he needed to leave.

"Okay, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Yes, take care, Bella. One more thing, I… wasn't joking. I envy Edward. I really do."

I just stood there as he walked away. He was serious all along.

The foundation day celebrations ended successfully. Alice did a wonderful job as the head of activities. It was Friday and I just back from school. Jasper approached me and asked if I knew where Alice worked. I told him she works in a restaurant. I even gave him directions.

"Thank you so much Bella, do you think she'll be working tomorrow?" Jasper asked. Was he nervous?

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken her shift tomorrow starts at 8am and ends at 5pm."

"Great, I'll visit her tomorrow. How about you, have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm going to visit an orphanage together with Jacob. I'll tell Edward about it."

Edward suddenly arrived and partially heard what I had said. He eyed me questionly.

"Jacob and I will visit the orphanage tomorrow. Are you free?"

"Wait," he said as he called someone on the phone and walked outside into the gardens. Jasper went up to his room. I busied myself in the kitchen making a cup of tea. Edward's conversation must lasted about 20 minutes. Edward then sat at the breakfast bar and turned to me.

"Okay, I'm free tomorrow. I called my assistant and my manager to fix my schedule. I have the whole Saturday off," Edward declared while smiling.

"Okay." I answered. I had actually hoped that he wouldn't be free. I didn't want tension between him and Jacob. I'll just pray that everything will be fine.

*****************************************************************************************

Saturday came and I woke up early. Viktore and Hugo helped me dress, then I went down to have breakfast. Jasper was already out and Emmett was still asleep, so it was just Edward and I. I looked up to see our outfits matched. We were both wearing pink! Our caps matched and so did our sun-glasses!

"We match," I stated. My eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Yeah, we match perfectly. I told Viktore and Hugo to pick clothes for you that would match mine. I'm sure that Jacob will notice this and get the message that we are together and that he can't do anything about it," Edward grinned.

"Edward, Jacob has no intention of interfering with us. If you're thinking about the media, well if they will have issues regarding Jacob and I, I can just have an interview and say that we're just friends. Please be kind to him," I implored.

"I am not only thinking about the media."

"Then what else are you worried about?"

"Ahhh, forget it. Let's just eat."

At exactly 8 am I heard Jacob's car so I went outside immediately. He greeted me good morning and asked if I was ready. I told him I was all set. I was about to go inside the house to call Edward when he appeared out of nowhere next to me.

"Hi," Jacob greeted him.

"Hi."

"Good to see you again, Edward."

"Yeah, you too."

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked him.

"I am, I'll just get my car then we'll have a convoy. Lead the way."

"Oh, Bella's riding with me," Jacob said. I noticed Edward's cold glare towards him.

"No, Bella's going to be with me," Edward said slowly, as if Jacob was dumb.

"Edward, this was supposed to be the extension of our date. I won her in the auction, so I think it's fair that she rides with me. If you want to bring your own car, then that's okay."

"You may have won her at the auction, but I am still her _fiancé_."

"I know that, your clothes even match. Riding with me does not diminish the fact that she is still your fiancée."

I had to step in or a fist-fight was going to start.

"Okay, guys." I turned towards my fuming fiancé. "Edward I'm riding with Jacob. You can bring your car. We're going to be late so we better hurry up!" They've just met each other and they already can't agree on anything.

"Fine. I am also riding with you then, Jacob. I won't bring my car."

"Okay," Jacob replied.

We approached Jacob's car and he held the door for me. Edward protested that I should just be at the back and he should be in the passenger's seat, but Jacob laughed at him and said that I am his date, not him. I sighed. This sure was going to be one long day for us. Jacob said that we had better get something first for the kids. I suggested we buy food for everyone. While we are on our way, Edward spoke.

"Jacob, you're car looks old."

"Really? I just got this last year."

"Ahhh, it's old then. I just got my car last month. Oh and it seems a bit slow."

"I just don't like driving fast. Especially now that I have company, but this car is really good."

"Your car's okay, mine's way better."

I cleared my throat and told Edward to stop bragging about his car. He made a face and stared out the window. He was so childish at times - no wonder he had friends like Emmett and Jasper. We stopped by a mall to buy food. Before we got out of the car, I asked them what food we should buy. Our ideas included chocolate cake, double Dutch ice cream, spaghetti with meatballs, pepperoni pizza and roast chicken. Edward immediately held my hand as we got out of Jacob's car.

"Hey, Bella and I will buy the cake then you buy all the rest. See you later," he said as we begin to walk but I felt someone hold my other hand.

"I think you should just be in the car, Edward. I don't want to bother you with this. Bella and I will be the ones who will buy the food," Jacob said. I looked at Jacob and then at Edward. They were staring intensely at each other. This was not good. I broke free from their hold and I declared that I would just go alone and they should be the ones together.

"I'll be alright by myself. I'll buy the cake and ice cream and you guys buy the rest. Be back here in 30 minutes. Bye."

After more arguments, teasing, bragging and insulting we were finally able to arrive at the orphanage. A nun greeted us and let us to the dining room. We placed the food on the dining table. Jacob then reached for my hand and led me to the room where the kids were.

"HEY! NO HOLDING OF BELLA'S HAND!!" I heard Edward shout from the dining room.

Jacob opened the door and then I saw ten cute kids. Some were watching TV while the others were trying to read a story.

"Jacob!!!" they shouted in unison. Before I knew it, we were surrounded by kids. Everybody was eager to hug and kiss Jacob. He must have been very close to these children. Edward arrived shortly and he stood beside me, watching how the kids embrace Jacob.

"Okay, I want you guys to meet some of my friends. This is Bella and the guy beside her is Edward. They are here to spend some time with us."

"Wow, she looks pretty Jacob. Is she your girlfriend?" a boy, probably 6 years old, asked.

"No, Bella's not his girlfriend. She is actually mine," Edward immediately answered.

"Oh, too bad. It would have been better if she was Jake's girl," the boy said.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Tskk, Edward he's just a kid," I scolded him.

"We have food for everyone, so let's all go to the dining room to eat," Jacob announced. The children cheered upon hearing this. Jacob carried one girl and was holding another cute girl's hand as he walked. He looked like a real brother. I noticed someone tugging my sleeve and saw the same boy who had black hair.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," he said as he grabbed my hand. Another boy approached me and asked if he could hold my other hand. I agreed and I looked at Edward. There were four kids surrounding him.

"Aren't you an actor? I saw you in a movie?" a kid asked him.

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"Cool! Jacob's one too!" they all exclaimed. A girl around 4 years old gestured for Edward to carry him.

"I'll carry you?" Edward asked, as the girl nodded. Edward looked at me and I smiled at him. He carried the girl in one of his arms and held another kid with his other hand while the 2 kids grabbed on to his shirt.

"Okay, let's go eat now," I said.

The children enjoyed the food. After eating, Jacob read a story to them. We sat together and listened as Jacob read the story of Pocahontas. All the kids listened attentively. After the story reading, we played games. "Newspaper dance", "the boat is sinking" and of course, "bring me".

Mary, the 4 year-old girl that Edward carried approached me.

"Is Edward really your boyfriend?"

"Umm, yeah," I answered her.

"Can I have Jacob, then?"

I laughed at her, then kissed her on her forehead.

"Sure, you can have Jacob."

"Thanks. I just noticed that Jacob keeps staring at you. It's good that you already have Edward. If Edward wasn't your boyfriend and you were given the chance to pick between Edward and Jacob, who would you pick?"

"Edward."

"Are you sure?"

"No doubt about that."

"I like you then. There's no competition between us," Mary stated, while grinning mischievously.

I laughed again and Mary went to Edward. I liked all the kids here - they were all adorable and kind. I didn't notice it was already night time. We had dinner together and then helped wash the kids. I accompanied them to their bedrooms and tucked them in. Edward and Jacob were not with us. I wondered where they went.

**Author's Notes: **There's an EPOV coming up. Please read and review! God bless everyone and thank you for keeping up with the story. *hugs*

Go Adam Lambert! Wish he'd be the next American idol! Kris is cute but Adam's talent is just amazing.


	28. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes:** Here's Edward's POV!!! I just watched the American Idol finale. So, yeah my bet, ADAM lost. *sigh* I still think he's great. SO to all you Kris fans, congratulations…*deeper sigh*…back to our story, hope you'll like this chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed last time namely: **Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****Jiemin95****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****vampiregurl****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****yume08****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****stefaniementen****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****jessicap110994****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****pen2paper93****, ****-XcarlieX-****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****nusrat 85****, ****twlightlover88****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****JennWen****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****styling16****, ****LauraCullen22****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****irish-fan****, ****SillyHearts****, Dianne E., ****christy86****, ****kit-kateee****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****Texas124****, ****Krismarie****, ****4kitty101****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****Twilight0Heroes****, ****Randomenated-Cullen****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****.Swan****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****jayd-n33****, ****tutriceange****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****alicecullen96****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****Aurora C.****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****donut patrol****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****Godrics hollow heart****, ****rpattzluvr61****, ****kit-kateee****, ****TwilighterluvsEdward****, ****Tutor-girl-107****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****Mandi82****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****true-blued07****, ****, ****liv3609**** and ****SycaTressa****. **

A big thanks to my editor **Rockishelle**, you really make my story loads better!!! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 27**

**Confrontation**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

**EDWARD'S POV**

*****OUTSIDE THE ORPHANAGE******************************************************

I went out to get some fresh air. I made sure that Bella was safe from the clutches of The Evil Dork_,_ Jacob. I saw Bella help the kids take a bath and accompany them to their room. Jacob wasn't with them so I was peace. This was a very interesting experience. I've never been fond of kids, but I don't know, I just really enjoyed today. _If only it was just Bella and I_, I sighed. _If only there was no Jacob in the picture. I don't like Jacob _, I snorted to myself . I've never been this irritated with him before seeing him with Bella.

"Hey," a voice called.

_Speaking of the devil. Why can't I enjoy this beautiful night?_ I turned my head towards at him then nodded.

"May I sit here?" _Dork-head_ asked.

"No," I answered, but he sat anyway.

"Whatever," Jacob muttered.

"You asked me and I answered."

After that short conversation, silence fell between us. Well it was better that he was here rather than with Bella. He cleared his throat and tried to restart the conversation. I really wasn't interested.

"So, how's it going with your movie?"

"Movie's fine. Maybe next month it will be shown in theaters."

"Oh, cool. The movie that I'm doing is supposed to be showing next month too. Hey, can I bring Bella on the premiere night?" he asked.

"You wish," I answered smugly. He laughed at me and told me that it was fun seeing me jealous. I looked at him coldly.

"Hmmm, can we talk about Bella?" Jacob questioned seriously.

"She's mine," I declared.

"Woah, relax. Fine, she's yours at the moment, but I don't know for how long," he said. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. _God, please give me more patience. I swear I will punch this guy straight in his nose. _I'm usually not violent, but this guy really knows how to push my buttons. _Edward, relax. He's just a dork, don't let him get to you._

"You know, Jacob, you should just respect what Bella and I have. We are together. Please just accept it."

"Do you love her?"

I was startled by his question. _Love? Do I love her?_ I saw Dork-head smirk.

"It's just a simple question, Edward. Yes or no?"

"Why do I have to answer that?! I mean, it's personal. Mind your own business," I answered, sounding a tad too defensive for my liking.

"You know you're so lucky to have her. If I was in your place I wouldn't hesitate to say, _'Yes, I do love her'_. I'd be proud of it, unlike you, who's stuttering like an idiot."

"First of all, I am _not_ stuttering," I defended myself. "Second, I am not an idiot. Third, you will _never_ be in my place."

"Edward, stop being arrogant and childish. Do you know I like Bella?"

"You are just a friend for her. She told me herself."

"But I still like her. I like her as more than a friend. I've liked her ever since high school." Why is Dork-head telling me this?! _I freakin' don't care if you like her because she does NOT like you!_

"Bella's really nice, so I understand why you like her, but let's get this straight - she is now with me."

"I know."

"Then, why are we having this talk?! I don't get you, do you really like annoying me?"

"No, but it's _interesting_ seeing you annoyed."

"You're nuts." I turned away, but Jacob grabbed my shoulder.

"Treasure her, Edward. Don't make her feel that what you guys have is just temporary. Don't make her feel that at any moment she might lose you. Make her feel special, make her feel loved. Tell her how much you value her," Jacob suddenly said as I glared at him.

"What makes you say that I am making her feel that way?"

"I can see it, Edward. She looks at you with a mixture of happiness and sadness. It's like she's too afraid to get attached. I see uncertainty in her eyes."

"You're imagining things, Jacob."

"I'm not. I am just telling you the truth."

"Bella's someone really special to me. I'll do anything to make her happy. I'll also protect her from the things that may cause her pain," I said honestly, starting pointedly at Jacob.

"And you will do all of this because you love her?" he questioned.

"Huh?" I was confused. My head was still spinning from this conversation.

"Edward, just admit it. Admit it to yourself." Jacob pointed a finger at my chest. I didn't respond. There was nothing to admit. _Bella's special, that was it. I didn't love her, right?_

"You accompanied us because you don't want her to be alone with me. You're jealous every time you see us talking. Your eyes tell me everything," Jacob winked. "Bella is special, because you _love_ her - you're just denying it."

"Are you some kind of a fortune teller or something? I mean, how can you _read_ eyes?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jacob shook his head and told me to be serious.

"Bella will always have a place here in my heart, Edward, but I know that for her I am just a friend at the moment. I am telling you this because I want you to realize her importance."

"So does this mean that you are giving up on her?" I asked a little to quickly. I hoped Jacob didn't notice. I was eager for Jacob to get off my case .

"I never said that," Jacob answered with a smirk.

"Argh!!!"

"So, if I were you, I'd love her with all my heart. Don't give me a chance to steal her, because if I see the slightest chance to take Bella away I'll definitely grab it," Jacob concluded.

"I will never let you steal her," I swore. Jacob just raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. Sometimes you make me so jealous that I just want to grab your neck and bang your head against a wall, or shoot you," I admitted grudgingly. "I'm still going to take good care of Bella," I promised.

"Good," he said as he punched my arm.

"HEY!! Why did you punch me?!!" I shouted as he ran inside the orphanage.

"That's my revenge for stealing my first love, you dork!" Jacob shouted back.

"I AM _NOT_ A DORK! You're the dork here!" I retorted as I heard his laughter. He wasn't so bad after all. I sat down again, contemplating our conversation. Him telling me that I love Bella and that I was just too scared to admit it. Why does he pretend to know more than I do? I mean, this is me, I should know myself. I should know when I am in love and when I'm not. _Right now, I'm so not in love… yeah… I'm not… of course… I'm… not?_ I scratched my head, now I can't think properly! That Jacob Black just messed with my thoughts and my emotions. Amidst my confusion I heard Bella's voice. I hadn't even noticed her presence.

"I saw you and Jacob talking…" she started.

"Yeah, we're just talking about the movies and other stuff."

"Like...?"

"Okay, we talked about you."

"Me?" Bella sounded startled.

"Yeah, he said he's liked you ever since you were in high school, that he liked you more than a friend." I waited for her reaction. I wondered if she was going to blush or be embarrassed, but all I got was a nod. This was a good sign, it meant Jacob didn't affect her.

"Jacob, for me, is a friend, just like Alice, Jasper, Emmett and you." _Good… good… Jacob's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. A friend like Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Me. Huh?! Why am I included in the FRIEND'S list??!!_

"Wait a sec, a friend like Alice, Jasper, Emmett and ME??!!"

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

"Me? A friend?!"

"Yeah, what are you supposed to be if you're not a friend?" she answered smilingly.

"Oh… ummm... well…I thought that… like… I'd be in a position… higher… you know… higher than a friend?"

"Higher than a friend?"

"Yeah… ummm..." I tried explaining when Jacob suddenly interrupted us.

"Hey you guys, I think we'd better go. I've already bid everyone goodbye. The kids are asleep now."

"Okay, let's get going," Bella agreed as she stood up.

"But, we're still talking Bella…" I moaned as I followed them closely from behind. It seemed that Bella was so distracted that she didn't hear me. Bella and I bid goodbye to the Mother Superior, then we hopped into Jacob's car. While on our way home, I was still thinking about what Jacob had said. _Make her feel special._ Hmmm, maybe I'll ask her out to watch a movie or to buy her something. We haven't been out for a while. Yeah, that will be perfect.

We arrived at the front of my house and we stepped out of the car.

"Thank you for coming with me and spending time with the kids," Jacob grinned.

"No problem. It was nice visiting the orphanage and seeing the kids happy," Bella said as she glanced at me.

"Yeah, it was a great experience."

"Hope this will not be the last time that you guys visit the orphanage," Jacob said.

"Definitely not," Bella shook her head firmly.

"Yeah, we're sure to go back," I agreed.

"It's fine, Edward, if this will be your first and last…" Jacob teased then laughed.

"Funny," I retorted. _ It was wasn't..._

"I'll go now. Take care. I'll see you at school, Bella," Jacob smiled at Bella, then he nodded at me. Bella and I watched Jacob as he walked towards his car door. As fast as lightning, Jacob ran back to us and kissed Bella on her cheek, then winked at me and stuck his tongue out.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at him after a delay. The words from my brain had struggled to reach my mouth. Dork-head had already started his engine and was waving his hand at us as he drove down my gravel path. I quickly reached for my handkerchief and wiped Bella's cheek with it.

"You need to disinfect this, that guy has loads of bacteria!" I said, but Bella just laughed and walked away from me. _It wasn't funny!_ Now what have I said before, _Jacob Black's not so bad after all?_ Dead wrong! He's so bad, the worst guy I've met! I followed Bella.

"Hey Bella, remember the friend-thing?"

"No. I'm going to bed now, Edward, good night," she answered and strode up the stairs.

"But, Bella!!!"

"Good night Edward!" I heard her door closed.

_Tskkk, I really can't be in the friend's list. No... no... never… never…_

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be about Jasper and Alice. He visited her right? Let's see what happened….please review! Take care everyone. *hugs*

I still love you adam just as much as I love Archie…I love runner ups…lol ^.^V


	29. It's a YES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes**: Were you wondering what happened to Jasper and Alice when Jazz visited her? This chapter will give all the answers. First ever chapter in Jasper's POV. I hope this will go well. As usual, I want to thank: **LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****styling16****, ****Aurora C.****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****true-blued07****, ****I'mWithTheWerewolfs****, ****vinvinong86****, ****tneb2009****, ****nusrat 85****, ****naeo99****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****Godrics hollow heart****, ****stefaniementen****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****a-c-1901****, ****indiananshu****, ****Manelli Swan****, ****pen2paper93****, ****SCullen14****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****Sharon-Lov3s-You****, ****SycaTressa****, ****Jiemin95****, ****twlightlover88****, ****kit-kateee****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****Miss-Charisma-cullen****, ****vampiregurl****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Bumblebee77****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****liv3609****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****laceyndom****, ****anin's****, ****07****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, Dianne E., ****Katie Cullen x****, ****, ****4kitty101****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****alicecullen96****, ****WA0520****, ****Carleecreater101****, ****anin's****, ****Mandi82****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****ginny'snumber1fan**** and ****Vassillia****. **

Thank you to my editor, **Rockishelle**!!! Always a great work. ^_^

**Chapter 28**

**It's a YES!**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

**JASPER'S POV**

Today is Saturday, which means that it's the day that I'm going to visit Alice in her work. I've planned this _way_ in advance – so I'm sure that nothing will go wrong. I jumped up and shouted, "Go... Jasper!" - I was my own cheering squad.

I'd woken up early to prepare myself. I had a quick breakfast because I have an appointment with my stylist. He dyed my hair brown because Alice told me that she didn't like guys with blonde hair. Afterwards, I bought a pair of brown contact lenses. I'm telling you I'll never get use to these things they were darn uncomfortable. The guy who sold them to me said it was normal because it was just my first time wearing them, but I don't know... I also visited the store where Edward buys his clothes and Bella's. I asked for clothes which were simple and looked like they weren't branded.

After I dressed I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Woah, I look really different! No worries though," I pepped myself up. "I'm still as hot as ever. It only goes to show that when you're really handsome it doesn't matter what you wear or what hair or eye color you have."

"You look different, but in a good way, Sir," an employee commented.

"You're so right. You're very honest," I said as I smiled at her. I left my car in a parking space near the store and decided to take a cab. Let's see what her reaction will be. Will she hug me right away and feel touched? Or will she blush and be embarrassed. Or maybe she'll realize how handsome I am and agree to have a date with me. Wahahahaha, I can't wait. I gave the driver directions and I arrive at the restaurant at 9am sharp. I saw flowers nearby and I picked them covertly. See, I can be thrifty!

I entered the restaurant and sat at a table near the window. A waitress approached me and gave me their menu. I pretended to read the menu but I was actually scanning the room, looking for _her_. Then I heard her voice – bingo! My soon-to-be girlfriend was here! The waitress approached me again and asked if I was ready to give my order. I told her yes, if Alice Brandon came and served me. She looked confused at first, then she nodded and said that she'd just call Alice. After waiting for a few minutes, Alice came out and walked towards me. She's really pretty in her uniform - I guess everything that she wears fits her perfectly. I stared at her until she reached my table. She smiled and greeted me good morning. I just smiled, all I could do was stare. Somehow I'd lost my tongue.

"May I take your order, sir?" she asked. I nodded and continued grinning.

"Umm, sir, your order please? You seem hungry so it's better to give your order now," she said sounding like an angel. _I'm so in love._

"Oh yeah, let's see," while I tried reading the menu.

"Sir, the menu's upside-down," she murmured as she took hold of the menu and gave it back to me, touching my hand in the process. Her hands were so soft.

"Oh sorry, just give me your specialty."

"Okay, that will be our famous steak and soup. Drinks?"

"Ice tea, gorgeous."

"Wait, what did you call me?" she asked.

"Huh? Gorgeous. Why?"

"You sound awfully familiar." Alice squinted at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look like a guy I know, just... different."

"You noticed? I colored my hair brown and got brown contacts…"

"WHAT? You're…_you_ are Jasper?!"

"Yes!!! What do you think about my new look? Handsome, eh?"

"Please, you're too full of yourself!" She looked at me in disgust.

_Not what I was looking for. _

" Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to eat here and I also want to see you. I've put a lot of effort into this."

"Jasper, please," Alice begged, "I'm working."

"Just want to ask if you can go out with me, maybe next week or during one of your days off…"

"I'm busy. Can't talk to you. Your order will be here in 10 minutes, thank you."

"I'll wait for you," I said but she just waved her hand. _Hmmmph, so you think I'll give up that easily?_ She didn't even comment on my new look and I didn't have the chance to give her these flowers. I felt disappointed but I shrugged it off - I wouldn't back down. A different waitress served my food. I ate it while looking at how Alice gracefully moved around the restaurant. The sad thing was that she didn't even cast a glance at me. I was done eating my food and paid my bill, but I continued sitting inside, hoping that Alice would notice that I was still waiting for her.

Afternoon came and people started coming in. I decided to go outside and let other people occupy my table. I stared at Alice before going out, but as usual, she only has her back to me. I saw a bench nearby and sat there. Could this be karma? So this is what I get for playing around with the ladies. _The first girl that I seriously like ignores me. She doesn't even look at my way. So much for my efforts._ I stared dejectedly at the flowers that I had picked earlier - they were no longer beautiful. They had dried up. The sun was setting, still no Alice. I felt so down, maybe this is the feeling of being rejected. I closed my eyes when I heard her voice.

"You could've just waited in your car or just gone home. It's so hot out here."

"I'm fine. I didn't have my car with me, I rode a cab earlier," I said as she sat beside me.

"Hey Alice, sorry if I'm always disturbing you," I apologized, hiding the bush behind my back. "Sorry for being so annoying. Don't worry, this will be the last time. I waited just to check that you were okay."

"Ah, thanks. I'm fine, my shift has ended so I'll be going home."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I tried to get away - I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore, but Alice suddenly grabbed at the dried flowers that were held tightly in my hand.

"Are these for me?" she asked.

"I picked those," I admitted, "but I wasn't able to give them to you. Sorry, they're already dry."

"It's fine. I can still put these in cards and they can serve as decorations. Thank you." Alice looked at me inquisitively. "Um, you're so quiet. I'm not used to it." Her lips moved upwards slightly at the corners.

"I'm just tired and I my heart aches…"

"Do you have chest pain?" she asked, sounding worried.

"No, it's because the girl I like doesn't like me."

"Ha! So the lady's man has finally encountered someone who doesn't like him?!"

"Yeah," I smiled sadly.

"C'mon Jasper, stop all this drama," she sighed and continued.

"Fine, you look okay with your brown hair and eyes, but I still think blond hair and blue eyes suit you better," she said as I looked at her.

"But you don't like guys with blond hair and blue eyes, right?" Man, I was confused!

"Well my opinion's changed. Just have it back to normal. And…FINE!" Alice declared, sounding like she was defeated.

"Fine?"

"FINE! I'll go!"

"Go where?!" I questioned. I was bewildered. Alice sighed, then glared at me annoyed.

"I, Alice Brandon, will go out with you."

"WHAT??!!! Are you serious?!" My heart skipped a beat!

"I swear, if you make me repeat it I'll just change my mind." Alice went into business-mode. "Sunday, next week, meet me at my university gates at exactly 10am. If you're late I'll immediately go home. I don't want to watch a movie because it's just our first date - let's just go to an amusement park, then eat together. I don't want you spending too much money, we will both share the costs. Have your hair back to its original color and _don't_ wear those contacts. They freak me out."

"WOW! This is great! Thank you so much! I promise you will not regret this Alice," I swore as I held her hands.

"Okay... okay… you can let go of my hands now."

" WOO-HOO! I made it! She said yes!" I shouted as people on the street laughed and congratulated me. Alice told me to keep quiet, but I was just _so_ happy that I couldn't help jumping around. I glanced at Alice and saw her laughing. I got tired and sat down again. _This is the best day of my life! The one who perseveres really reaps the rewards! _

"Okay, I'm going home now. Thank you _so much _for the flowers. Sorry for making you wait."

"I'll take you home," I offered.

"No. Maybe on Sunday you can," she said. I grinned at her.

"Um, Alice, can I have your phone number? I mean, don't worry if you don't want to answer my call or reply, that will be fine, but just in case I need to contact you. You know…" I asked, as she contemplated.

"Give me your phone." I handed over my cell phone immediately.

"There, I saved my number. No calling or texting in the wee hours of the night. I value my sleep."

"Sure. No problem," I quickly nodded my head.

"Okay, bye," she waved.

I watched her as she walked. We'll have a date on Sunday and I have her phone number. _Can my life get any better?! _

"Alice!" I called. She turned around. One of her eyebrows arched.

"Thank you for making me happy! I like you so much!!!" I shouted.

She smiled at me then she struck her tongue out. ""Don't shout!!! Go home now. Bye."

"Take care, gorgeous! I'll see you in my dreams!"

"Ewww, CORNY!!!" she laughed and walked further away. I called for a cab and hummed to myself. The driver even commented that I looked happy. _Of course I am!_ I fetched my car and went straight to Edward's house. I've got to tell Bella about this!

I entered the house and saw Emmett.

"Um, excuse me, are you a burglar?" he asked.

"No, I'm not."

"But you don't live here."

"Emmett, are Bella and Edward here yet?"

"How did you know my name? How come you knew that they're out? I _knew_ it! You're a burglar! You've planned for this, but you didn't count on me! I'm telling you I punch you so hard -"

"Emmett. it's me."

"I don't know you!" Emmett screamed. "Stop pretending that you know me!!"

"It's me, Jasper, you idiot! I just had my hair colored and I'm wearing contacts."

"No! Liar!"

"You want proof?! When we were 12 years old, we watched a horror movie in your room. You got so scared that the next day your bed was so wet because you peed in it. When we were 14 years old there is this girl that you really liked but she liked Edward. You asked her out, but she said no and you ended up crying your heart out in the 5th floor guy's bathroom because you thought nobody went there. Want more? Let's see, I know where you…"

"Fine! I believe you, Jasper. Stop talking about it. The past is the past, so let's forget about those memories and create new ones."

"Nah, why would I forget about those, Em?! It's always nice to have some things that I could use when the situation calls for it." I winked.

"It's really you, Jasper! What happened to you? You look like an alien."

"Yeah right, I'm just so handsome and you can't admit it. Don't worry, I'll have this all back to normal tomorrow."

"What's up with your eyes glistening and that glued smile on your face?"

"Oh, I'm _in love_ man."

"Yuck!" Emmett was disgusted when I hugged him then, began singing a love song as I made my way to my room.

**Author's Note**: What do you think about this chapter? Finally Jasper earned the sweet YES of Alice. I love both of them. Oh btw, here are my answers to some questions that you guys asked.

Is Rosalie still part of the story? –ummm…I guess yeah, Emmett should have someone with him. I think she will make her appearance towards the end of the story.

Does Bella think that Edward's just a friend? –NOPE. She's just having fun teasing him

Is Edward completely over Tanya?- he thought he was but actually he wasn't…the next chapters will have Tanya back

Hmmm, I realized that the genre of my story was Drama/ Romance so I decided to put Drama on it. I'm really nervous on how you guys will react to the next chapters. So yeah, I'm hoping to be able to update soon. Take care everyone and thank you for all the reviews! I'm on 735 now!! So happy!! *hugs*


	30. She's STILL Number 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone!!! Don't get confused for this is just chapter 29, remember I had an EPOV which is not an actual chapter so yeah. I've already warned you that I'm going to put some drama and here it goes. Thank you to my dear reviewers: **laceyndom****, ****vinvinong86****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****.love.****, ****Aurora C.****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****indiananshu****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****Queenqueen****, ****MelissaMasen****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****Gottverdammit****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****Mandi82****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****styling16****, ****Jiemin95****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****Amypage****, ****Bumblebee77****, ****Jaimini****, ****RealMenDoSparkle.****, ****Broken Angel16****, ****4kitty101****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****tutriceange****, ****twlightlover88****, ****sprinter1****, ****May-loves-Edward-Cullen****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****QueenMichelleJefferson****, ****Rockishelle****, ****frequentlydaaaazled****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****Katie Cullen x****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****alicecullen96****, ****KittCattPattinson**** and ****april123****. **

_**Thank you to my dear editor **__**Rockishelle**__**!!!!**_

**Chapter 29**

**Still Number 2**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

I entered my room feeling tired, but at the same time I felt satisfied and happy. I loved the kids at the orphanage, there were really cute. I had noticed that Edward seemed to enjoy our time with the kids too. The joy enlightening the kids' faces and their laughter were the greatest gifts that I'll surely treasure. I've made up my mind to visit the kids again.

Being with Jacob and Edward at the same time was very stressful, yet amusing. With their constant bickering and teasing, I am really proud that I made it through the day. Both acted like immature teens. I almost lost my temper a couple of times. Almost.

Edward is really irritated by Jacob and it looked like Jacob felt the exact same way. I was surprised to see Jacob teasing Edward today. I thought he was the serious type of guy, but today I found out that he could also be a naughty boy if he wanted to. I wasn't surprised by Edward's behavior at all. What intrigued me was how Edward reacted when Jacob talked to me or held my hand. It seemed like he was jealous. I mean, of course I'm not sure of this but that's what I saw. If he is really jealous, does it mean I have earned a place in his heart? Why would he be jealous if he didn't like me?

I squealed and laughed at myself. I'm acting like a 12 year old love-sick school girl. What's wrong with hoping? Maybe he is slowly getting over Tanya and he now appreciates me. I slept soundly that night. Edward was so busy over the next couple of days – we hardly saw each other. He did promotional work for his new movie, shot a commercial and attended various TV programs as a guest.

Tuesday night while we were eating, Edward suddenly asked if I was free tomorrow after my classes. I thought for a while and nodded. He said that we could visit a mall and then watch a movie. Afterwards we could have dinner together. Jasper cheered while Emmett started teasing.

"He's asking you out on a _date_, Bella!" Emmett pointed out. "Edward, I am so proud of you!" Emmett patted Edward's head. Edward shrugged his hand off and waited for me to answer. I said yes, which earned more cheering from Jazz and Emmett. I can't believe this. Edward is really asking me out! After eating I went to my room and I immediately wrote in my diary,

"_He just asked me out on a date! I'm so happy!!! Hope everything will turn out fine tomorrow."_

I woke up feeling cheerful. _I'm going out with Edward today! It's going to be great! _I went to class and Alice asked me why I'm happier than usual. I just said something really good happened. She questioned me further, but I just smiled secretively.

It's 4pm, just 1 hour to go before classes end. I couldn't help glancing at my watch. I can't even focus on what my professor is saying.

*Bell rings*

Finally! I arranged my things quickly and kissed Alice on her cheek. I told her I'll go ahead because I'm in a hurry. I ran towards the gate. _What if he doesn't show up again? What if something has come up and he's canceled our date_. I'm so eager to see him, I walked out of the university and saw Edward's car. _Thank goodness, he is here._ I jumped into his car and we headed towards the mall.

"You looked like you ran – you're puffed out," Edward's eyes twinkled. "Someone's excited to see me."

"No, I didn't run, and why would I be excited?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged.

Edward reached for a package on the back seat and gave it to me. He told me that he had bought it earlier. I found a cap and sun-glasses.

"Wear that so people will not recognize us."

"You really think these will help?" I studied the cap, it was plain black, just like the sunnies.

"Well, it's better to have these. Just wear them." I just nodded.

Edward asked me what movie I wanted to watch. I told him I want to watch _X-men Origins_.

"Are you really into super-heroes?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sort of. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of an animated movie. You know, something light and funny."

"No, I want X-men," I insisted.

"Okay, you win," Edward replied. I smiled while Edward wasn't looking.

We got to the mall and he bought the tickets. People have been staring at us. I knew the cap and glasses wouldn't work. Edward bought cheese-flavored popcorn and two cans of soda. I offered to help him in carrying the food but he just said he could handle it. He clasped my hand and we began walking towards the cinema. His phone started to ring.

"Sorry, I'll just answer this." He handed me the food. I stood beside him and began eating some popcorn.

"Hello? Huh? What?! I thought… okay. I'll go. Yeah, just wait for me," I heard him say.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Tanya's sick and she can't drive. She called me and asked if I could drive her home." _Boom, this is the perfect timing to be sick. There goes my date with Edward. _I cleared my mind and gathered my best efforts to plaster a smile on my face.

"Okay." I held the smile in place.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to drive her home, then I'll be back here," Edward promised.

"Okay." I must be a better actor than I thought. My smile was still in position.

"Go watch the movie, then if you feel hungry you can eat at any restaurant."

"Okay."

"You have your credit card with you, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Wait for me, I'll be back."

"Okay."

He turned his back and walked away. I stared at him and I sighed. _The girl's sick and it's normal for him to worry about her. I don't have the right to be hurt. I shouldn't be hurt. _I smiled and entered the cinema. The movie had finished, but Edward still hadn't returned. I decided to wait outside of the mall for him - I've been attracting too much attention inside. I found a bench near the parking lot and sat there.

After 3 long hours, there was still no sign of him. I smiled. _What's new?_ This is not the first time that he's done this. I went back inside and chose the most expensive restaurant. I ordered the most expensive food. I went to the bookstore and I bought stuff, even though I didn't really need them. I also bought clothes, shoes, jewelry and bags. See, this isn't bad after all. Sky is the limit with this credit card. The mall was about to close – it was already 11pm.

I checked my cell phone again, no call or text message. Again, what's new? I rode a cab and gave directions. I've never bought so many things in my entire life. Not to mention, what I'd bought are so expensive! I bit my lip. Guess it doesn't follow that money can buy everything, including happiness.

I got home and found out that Jasper and Emmett were at their respective houses and they were planning to spend a couple of days there. Mr. Johnson asked me where Edward was and I told him I didn't know. I felt numb.

"You were together, right, Ms. Bella?"

"No, I wasn't with him. Please don't tell him that I came home late."

Mr. Johnson glanced at the expression on my face, then nodded. I went to my room and dumped the things that I had bought on one side of the closet. I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes.

_I'm so happy! This is the life! I just bought so many expensive things! I don't need company! I'M NOT HURT!!! _I will not cry over this. No. I went to have a shower then I turned the lights off and slept fitfully.

The next morning, I got dressed and went down for breakfast. I saw Edward - he looked like he had just arrived. I greeted him good morning as I sat down with the newspaper, then picked at the food on the table. The newspaper was a barrier between him and I.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Did you wait for me?" he asked. I put the newspaper down and looked at him.

"You wish. Of course I didn't." Upon hearing this he smiled and also began eating.

"I was worried that you waited for me. I wasn't able to call or text you because my phone was dead."

"No worries. I had fun - I bought so many things."

"It's okay. Tanya was so sick. I drove her home, but she pleaded for me to stay with her. I couldn't just leave her alone in her condition."

"Okay," I replied. I'd finished eating and stood up. I couldn't listen to the excuses any longer.

"I'll accompany you to school," Edward offered.

"No, you should rest - you just came home. I'll be fine," I bid him goodbye.

Explanations, explanations, and more explanations. I should really learn my lesson: _Don't get your hopes too high_. I went to class and Alice kept bugging me about what happened yesterday. I told her everything, trying to sound care-free.

"He went to see that _ex_ of his?! _And_ he left you all alone?!"

"Yeah. Tanya's sick, it's fine," I said casually.

"Are you kidding? It's not! You should have forbidden him!"

"Alice, the girl is sick. She needed someone to drive her home."

"Why should _Edward_ be the one to do that?! She should have called someone else."

"Alice, this really isn't a big thing. I'm okay with it, really."

"Geez, I know that you are kind, polite and understanding, but don't you feel just a little jealous? Your fiancé went to his ex-girlfriend and _stayed over,_ and you are perfectly fine with it!"

"It's not like I can do anything about it, Alice," my voice raising slightly. She just doesn't understand!

"You can Bella! You definitely can! Don't be a martyr."

"Alice, just drop it." She sighed and interrogation stopped.

"Suit yourself. Oh, did you hear that there will be a stage play scheduled in our university's auditorium?"

"No. A production of our theater club?"

"Nope. From what I heard Daniel Radcliffe will be performing. They are presenting _The Phantom of the Opera_. He's going to play the phantom."

"Really?! That will be great! I love _The Phantom of the Opera_!"

"There are two performance dates. Everybody's so excited! Show starts tomorrow, Friday. 2pm and 6pm. Then Saturday, same time."

"How come I only knew about this today?!"

"Because you've been so busy with Edward. This was announced last month!"

"Hmph, I'm going to snag a ticket."

"Good luck with that."

I decided to reserve a ticket, but the marketing officer said that ticket reservation was suspended. I_ should just line up with the rest of the students as there are only 50 tickets left. The tickets are for the last show on Saturday and they will sell it tomorrow, Friday. Tssk, if only I knew about this earlier._

I texted Edward and told him not to pick me up at school. He called and argued with me, but I lied - telling him that I already in a cab, even though I was still walking towards the school's gate. I got home and asked Mr. Johnson if I could have dinner early.

"Aren't you going to wait for Edward?" he asked.

"No, I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh okay, Ms. Bella. We'll have the food served."

I was half way through when Edward arrived.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

"Wow, you're having dinner pretty early," he commented as he sat on his chair at the dining table.

"Why, is that forbidden?" I asked coldly.

"No. It's just that normally we eat together."

"Well, I felt hungry so I decided to eat."

"Okay. Um... About our date…" Edward fiddled with his thumbs. "I'll make it up to you. I'm free on Saturday. We can do anything you want."

"I'm not free this Saturday."

"You have something planned?"

"Yeah, I'm going to watch a stage play at my university, if I can get a ticket."

"Cool, what is the play about?" he asked. _As if he's interested._

"_The Phantom of the Opera_ will be showing. Daniel Radcliffe is playing the part of the phantom."

"Hmmm, can I come watch it with you?" he asked.

"Edward, I know you are a very busy person. How about you just relax at home, or do something you really want to do?"

"This is what I want to do. I want to accompany you, Bella," he said. I looked at him and I was enchanted by his piercing green eyes. I nodded. _ I shouldn't have not looked up._

"Thanks," he said and asked Mr. Johnson for his dinner.

I stood up and went to my room._ I was supposed to act tough, right? Maybe, this time he'll do things right. I'll just give him another chance... _I woke up early the next day. Now I have to buy two tickets. I left a note for Edward on the dining table. I arrived at the university at around 6am. I rushed to the ticket booth. There are already 30 people in the line. I'm still lucky. My class starts at 11am so I still have time to wait for the ticket booth to open.

The booth opened at 9am. After about 4 hours I finally held of 2 precious tickets in my palms. I smiled to myself. _SUCCESS! _ I went to class and bragged about my tickets to Alice. Edward picked me up and I showed him the tickets.

"See this Edward. I woke up really early just to get these precious tickets! These are for the 6pm show tomorrow. Ain't I great?!" I chuckled happily.

"Ummm Bella…"

"Yeah?" I answered. He looked nervous.

"Can I…can I buy your tickets?"

"Huh? Why? This is my treat." I frowned. "You don't have to pay."

"No, it's not that. It's just that Tanya wanted to watch the show and she asked me if we could watch it together. I couldn't say no to her, Bella. We can still watch it another time, right?" he asked as he peeked at me from the corner of his eyes. I sat there feeling like a complete idiot. _There's no other time…_

"I'll buy the tickets double the price…"

I didn't answer. All I could do was stare at my folded hands.

"Buy the tickets triple the price!" I shouted. Edward chuckled a bit.

"I thought you were angry for a while there. Okay, triple the price then. Let's watch the play together, maybe Monday or Tuesday. Okay?"

"Okay," I answered quietly.

We arrived home and I walked straight inside. I grabbed the tickets from my bag and shoved them on the table. When I was safely in my room I hugged my favorite pillow and then I started to sob. I couldn't help it. I cried my heart out - all the frustrations, pain, sadness and anger. I reached for my diary and wrote,

"_I wish I could be like Alice, straight forward and brave. I wish there was no Tanya. I wish I didn't say yes to this job. I wish I had never met Edward Cullen. I wish I didn't fall for him. In my life he's number one. If he asks me a favor, without thinking I'll say yes. If he's in pain, I'm also sick with worry. If he pays attention to me or smiles at me, I'm like a stupid puppy that will wag her tail and follow him around._

_Reality really hurts. No matter what I do, I can never be his number one._ _**I'M JUST HIS NUMBER TWO**_…."

**Author's Notes: **First off, I love DANIEL RADCLIFFE (Harry Potter)!!! Wahaha, I just had to put his name here. What can you say about this chapter?? She is still number 2… , More drama in the next chapters. I'm gearing up for my 30th chapter!!! Yey, I didn't expect to reach it. I never expected to receive so many reviews and have people appreciate my story that's why I'm really really thankful guys. I've had reviewers asking how long am I planning to keep the story…hmmm…for example a building has 10 floors, maybe we are now on the sixth. We're kinda near the end but it may vary, lol. Please read and review!!! *hugs*


	31. She Loves Him, Actually

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **This is phenomenal last chapter earned a total of 97 precious reviews!!! That was the highest so far. Really amazing, thank you so much guys! Aside from that I am also celebrating because I've finally reached my 30th chapter. Readers and reviewers motivate me to write more. Thank you so much to: **bellacitron****, ****, ****07****, ****SycaTressa****, ****Punkin315****, ****Jaimini****, ****Justcurious8****, ****tutriceange****, ****Topaz-Dancer****, ****MelissaMasen****, ****DPrincess****, ****indiananshu****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****mikky546****, ****vinvinong86****, ****cacheer06****, ****frequentlydaaaazled****, ****Contezza****, ****skittleysweet****, ****laurieoflove****, ****DanielleTaylorCullen****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****magilin19****, ****-XcarlieX-****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****vampiregurl****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****O Ma Gad****, ****quickreader93****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****Bumblebee77****, ****WA0520****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****Tekop****, ****Mandi82****, ****teamedward5****, ****Jiemin95****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****Jasper's1trueLove****, ****twlightlover88****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****jayd-n33****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****Aurora C.****, ****crazypicture****, ****TwilightSunrise****, ****laceyndom****, Dianne E., ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****christy86****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****tneb2009****, ****Not ur ordinary woman 434****, ****4kitty101****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901**, the rest of the names will be on my A/N at the end of this chapter. ^.^

Thank you to my editor **Rockishelle**. She helps me out on every chapter! Thank you so much! *hugs*

**Chapter 30**

**She Loves Him, Actually**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

I woke up the next day, still feeling the humiliation from yesterday's incident. It's Saturday, so I didn't get out of bed - I just lay awake staring at the ceiling. I am too lazy to get up and have a bath. I also didn't want to have breakfast with _him_. Hours passed and it was 10am. Viktore and Hugo entered my room and they forced me to have a shower. I got dressed and went downstairs. I knew Edward should have finished eating breakfast by now. As I entered the dining room, I saw him sitting on the chair.

"Good morning," he greeted me. I couldn't say anything, so I tried to smile.

"You slept quite a long time today. Let's eat breakfast."

"Haven't you eaten?" I asked.

"No, I waited for you." _There he goes again. _

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Bella, are you upset about the favor I asked yesterday?"

"No, I'm not."

"After we got home you went straight to your room. You didn't even have dinner. You're been acting coldly. You don't want me accompanying you to school. What's going on?"

"You think too much Edward. I'm already full. I'll go upstairs now. Enjoy the play later," I replied as I stood up and started heading towards the staircase. Edward was out of his chair so quickly he was like a blur – he claimed my wrist and turned me to face him.

"We need to talk…"

"No, there is nothing we should talk about. Edward don't make a big deal out of this." I pulled at my hand gently. He let me go.

"I'm just not in the mood, but I'll be fine," I explained as I look him in his eyes for the first time that day. He didn't say anything so I just went upstairs. I stayed in my room all day . I didn't even notice him leave the house. I read novels and wrote poems. _I really wanted to watch that play... _

Edward came home at around 11pm. I really want to ask him about the play. How it went, was it good, did the actors do well, is Daniel handsome?…Although I didn't want to see Edward, I really wanted to find out about the play. I went down and I saw him sitting on the sofa.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, it's already late. Why are you still up?"

"I just wanted to ask how the play went. Did you like it? Was it good?"

"Ummm…"

"How was it? C'mon, tell me."

"Bella, we didn't watch the play."

"Huh?"

"Tanya suddenly didn't want to watch it…" Upon hearing this I was not able to hold back my emotions. My face grew hot and my hands couldn't help turning into closed fists.

"You should have persuaded her!" I shouted.

"What's up with you? She didn't want to watch the play. I didn't want to force her."

"You should have dragged her! How could you waste the tickets?!!!"

"Calm down, Bella. I don't understand why you're so angry. I mean, I bought the tickets triple the price, right?" I stared at him angrily and the tears fell.

"It's not all about the money."

"What's your point then? Why are you so affected?! We can still watch another time…"

"I've worked hard for those tickets! I wanted to watch, but I let you have them because Tanya wanted to watch the play with you. Now you told me you didn't watch?!" I screamed. I ran to my room. I retrieved the money he paid then I went down again. I slapped the money on his chest and it scattered all over the floor.

"There's your money. I don't need it. You know, Edward, you never fail to hurt me."

He just stood there. He didn't say anything. I went to my room and forced myself to sleep. Sunday morning we didn't have breakfast together. I think he went somewhere. I missed Emmett and Jasper. I wish they were here. They always know how to cheer me up. I remembered I haven't called my parents for a while. I dialed our land-line number. My dad answered the phone.

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Bella! How are you, kid?"

"I'm okay. How about you and mom?"

"We're doing well. Is that guy treating you good?" he asked. I held back tears and steadied my voice.

"Of course he is."

"Are you crying?"

"No. I just have a cold, but I'll be fine. I just called to check up on you."

"Don't worry about us. Just remember Bella, if you get tired of being with that guy and want to come home, just call me and I'll fetch you."

"What if I'm in another country?"

"Well…I'll fetch you at the airport. You know I'm not really into riding planes." We chuckled.

"Miss you dad…"

"We miss you too Bella. Take care of yourself."

"Okay. I love you. Please also tell mom that I miss and love her too."

"I will. Bye Bells."

"Bye dad."

I miss my parents. I miss my life before all of this. Simple and happy. No complications... well... except for money. I went out and walked around the village. This is the first time that I've explored the neighborhood. I was sure all of these people were rich just by looking at their houses. I came across a park in the center of the village. It has a playground for kids and there were also colorful flowers surrounding the park. I plopped down on one of the swings. _This place is really beautiful._ I stayed there just meditating when I felt someone pushed me.

"You shouldn't just sit on a swing…" a familiar voice said. I twisted my head and found a friend smiling at me.

"You surprised me, Jacob!"

"Sorry, do you want me to push?" he asked.

"Okay, but just gently."

"Aye, aye Ma'am!"

Jacob kept pushing me, but then he started to push harder. I became scared, so I told him to stop. He laughed at my expression. It wasn't funny.

"Okay, sorry for laughing. How come Edward's not with you?"

"I don't know where he is," I answered truthfully.

"Woah, did you guys fight?" Jacob looked tense. I just smiled but didn't answer.

"Is this the green light I've waiting for?! Do I smell the sweet fragrance of break-up?" he asked excitedly. I laughed at him.

"You're funny, Jacob. We just had a misunderstanding."

"Oh... I thought it was something big." I stared at the ground and felt Jacob's eyes on me.

"Are…you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Be strong Bella. Don't let that dumb git get to you. Just tell me if you want to punish him - I can hire men and we can kidnap him, then we'll hang him upside down and tickle him to death…"

"Really?" _Interesting idea..._

"Yeah. I won't even feel guilty…" We convulsed in laughter. I'm happy Jacob's here to keep me company.

"But seriously Bella, I know you can sort things out. Edward's kinda stupid and arrogant, but I know he cares about you. I also know too well how much you care for him; however, if you really can't stand him…" Jacob cleared his throat. "…you can always look around and maybe you'll find a handsome, kind, understanding, smart guy…" He winked.

"Maybe you can be understanding and kind…and a bit handsome…but I didn't know you were smart…"

"Ha! Of course I am, I just don't tell people about it. Didn't you know I won third place in a Math quiz bee when we were still in high school? I also won _Best in Writing_, _Most polite_, _Most Well-Behaved_ and _Most Artistic_ when I was in primary school. See, I have soooo many achievements in life. I'm such a great person!"

"Wow!" I commented, then I laughed. It felt like I haven't laughed like this in years.

"I'm glad I made you happy."

"Thank you ,Jacob."

"You're always welcome. Try fixing things okay…"

"I'll try…Wait, how come you're here?"

"Oh, my dad wanted me to check a property that we have in this village. I didn't know we have a house here, but I will never want to stay in the same village as Edward. You know what, if I just burn his house down or throw stones and break his windows…"

"Jacob!!!"

"Kidding… See, you care for him…"

"I'm going now. Thanks again, drive carefully."

"Bye Bella."

I waved goodbye.

I went home feeling so much better. _I'll talk to Edward and we'll fix this._ I went inside and was surprised by Emmett's bear hug.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you're finally here."

"Hey, you're back!"

Jasper pushed Emmett aside, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. He held my waist then started leading me into a dance. Jason Mraz's_ I'm Yours_ was in the background. Jasper beamed and hugged me tighter.

"Uhhh, Jasper…What happened?" I asked.

"He's lost his head, Bella," Emmett interrupted.

"I'm so happy!" Jasper twirled me.

"That's good, but why are we dancing?"

"Bella, Jasper has gotten worse! He's been playing that song more than a hundred times! He's also been staring into space, then he smiles and says things that are _so gross._… I think I've lost a friend," Emmett sighed.

"Emmett I'm fine. I'm just -"

"Don't you say that again! Like I freakin' care, man! Act normally," Emmett commanded.

"Emmett I am _so in love_!! I love her!!! She's the girl that I want to marry!!!"

"EWWWWW! I don't like seeing you in love because you're _so_ _GROSS_!"

I laughed at them, then I broke free of Jasper's hold.

"Okay, stop dancing Jazz... and please stop staring into space and smiling because it's creeping me out…"

"Sorry, Bella. I'll just go to my room and if you need me just knock." I nodded and Jasper flew towards the staircase singing, _"Ohhh I won't hesitate no more…no more.."_

"SHUT YOUR TRAP JASPER!!!" Emmett screamed, but Jasper just laughed and continued singing.

"Emmett, give him a break. He's just happy."

"No way, he should quit acting like that. Oh by the way, where's Edward?"

"He left earlier this morning. I don't know where he went."

"How about you, where were you?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was in the park, right inside this village."

"Really? There's one here?"

"Yes, it's really nice."

"How was your date with Edward?" _Seriously, don't go there..._

"Hmmm, actually, we didn't have one. We were supposed to watch a movie but Tanya called. She was sick and needed someone to drive her home, so Edward accompanied her." Emmett's face fell.

"Why Edward?! If there was no-one to take her home then she should have called a cab. Why bother Edward? And most importantly, why did Edward agree to take her home?!"

"Emmett, it's going to be okay. Just leave everything to me."

"If you say so. I better go upstairs now."

"Good night."

I ate dinner and waited for Edward to arrive. It was past midnight, but Edward still wasn't home. _I'll just talk to him in the morning. _I went to my room and slept. Maybe that was about 3 am when I heard Edward shouting outside my room, banging his hands on my door.

"BELLA! Open up! I need to talk to you… Please… I'm begging…"

I turned my lamp on searched to my slippers, then I hurried towards my door. As soon as I opened the door, Edward hugged me tightly. This would be really nice if Edward didn't have the smell of alcohol on him.

"Edward, why are you drunk?!"

"Bella... Let's talk…" he whispered while still hugging me.

"We will talk later. I think you should go to your room now. You are _so_ drunk!" I said. Edward was _really_ heavy. It was like he clinging on to me for support.

"Edward, please. I'll accompany you to your room. We can't stay like this. You're too heavy." Edward let go of me and he walked unsteadily into my room.

"Edward, this is _my_ room, not yours." He ignored me and flopped on to my bed. He spread his arms and closed his eyes.

"EDWARD! You _can't_ sleep here! This is _my_ room and this is _my_ bed! MINE! MINE! MINE!" I protested, stamping my foot.

"Shhh…You're too noisy."

"But…it's _my_ room…" I held his arm and pulled hard to get him up. He didn't even move. I got tired and sat on the floor dejectedly. I looked at him. He'd placed his arm on his forehead. I can't see his eyes now.

"Bella, I'm really sorry."

"Edward…"

"Don't interrupt me. I drank so that I'd be courageous and be able to tell you what I have been feeling. I'm so sorry. I wanted to make you feel special - that's why I asked you out, but things didn't turn out right. Instead of making you happy, I just made you cry." I listened and tears started falling from my eyes.

"You are very kind and incredibly pretty, sometimes I think I don't deserve someone like you by my side. I get jealous of Jacob. I'm very protective of you. I thought, maybe I'd already fallen for you. But when Tanya called and said that she was sick, I got so worried. I can't even leave her alone. It's like the feelings I had for her before I got back... I don't know... I can't understand what's happening. When I saw you cry, it was like I'd also hurt myself. I'm so confused now…Bella, I'm really sorry. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Sorry…" he murmured, as a tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped his tear away and kissed his forehead.

"I forgive you. I'm also sorry for all the things that I have said. I'm sorry if I'm confusing you. We know you love Tanya - that's why you hired me to get her back, right? Sorry if I'm messing up your feelings, Edward. Actually…I like you…" I confessed, "but you don't have to like me back. I'm still going to help you with Tanya." Edward suddenly hugged me. He cried even harder this time.

"Edward, listen, I only said I liked you. Like is different from _love_, right? You don't have to choose between us. Don't worry about me. You love her. You're just confused because you are spending too much time with me. Maybe if you spend more time with her, you'll understand your feelings," I said while sobbing. I didn't want him to suffer. I didn't want him to feel confused. I didn't want to see him in pain... I'd rather have all the pain. I wiped my tears away and held his face between my palms.

"Now, everything is clear between us. Go wash yourself and sleep."

"Bella…I'm…"

I shushed him. He looked exhausted.

"I don't want to hear a single sorry from you again. That word hurts my ears."

"Thank you."

I nodded and he left my room. Maybe if there was an award called _The Best Martyr Among Martyrs_, I would have won it. I got my diary and wrote:

"_I told him I liked him, but actually I don't. I know deep inside my heart that I love him."_

**Author's Note: **Thank you to: **cris.f.a.****, ****, ****.love.****, ****aliceandjasperlover4ever****, ****I'mWithTheWerewolfs****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****lxxornssa****, ****The-London-Cullen****, ****md15****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****SillyHearts****, ****Blairoutloud1428****, ****Krismarie****, ****Team Edwacob lover of both****, ****crazy-by-twilight****, ****Tutor-girl-107****, ****nana cullen****, ****ZacEfronRox****, ****KittCattPattinson****, ****TwlightloverNewMoonHater****, ****SRVampire****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****PixiGal247****, ****gaeaapril07****, ****nusrat 85****, ****Donut37****, ****obsessedtwilightfan97****, ****styling16****, ****tsukinohikari-hime****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****mello-ello****, ****koren.x****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****mellissam****, ****marie1229****, ****hollisterchick****, ****Canet**** and ****april123**. There you go. So what to expect next chapter? There will be suspense and a little bit of action. I also want to thank the people who are giving out suggestions fro the story, I appreciate all of your suggestions so much. See you guys next chapter! Take care! *hugs*


	32. She Needs Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **People are really mad at Edward right now…lol…He's really confused, he thought he's falling for Bella but when Tanya called he still worries like a sick idiot. I'm confirming that this is STILL an EdwardxBella story but Jacob's really really really nice. I only have a week left for our summer vacation then our new semester starts. , I still want vacation, lol. I think it will be hard to finish the story before the sem starts but that was my original plan. So, I'll just try to write as much as I can. I want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter, they are: **hidinginyoureyes****, ****SycaTressa****, ****md15****, ****true-blued07****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****Jiemin95****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****styling16****, ****alicecullen96****, ****twilight4ever123****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****Ri40****, ****tarina-aisling****, ****DanielleTaylorCullen****, ****twlightlover88****, ****Rockishelle****, ****nusrat 85****, ****luckky7****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****EdwardLuver93****, ****yume08****, ****liv3609****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****jaydeesgirl****, ****07****, ****christy86****, ****indiananshu****, ****naeo99****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****Mandi82****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****DPrincess****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****MissStrawberries****, Dianne E., ****-XcarlieX-****, ****stefaniementen****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****jayd-n33****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****kit-kateee****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****lxxornssa****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****Krismarie****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****Blairoutloud1428****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****conan07****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****4kitty101****, ****xitsxolivesx****, ****SRVampire****, ****Contezza****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****Cullen lover 1127****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****april123****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****-Kill-Kerry-****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****sprinter1****, ****aliceandjasperlover4ever****, ****WA0520****, ****XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX****, ****May-loves-Edward-Cullen****, ****romanceaholic**** and ****KittCattPattinson****. **

Thank you to my editor **Rockishelle**!!!

**CHAPTER 31**

**She Needs Help**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

I woke up quite late. I opened my eyes and stretched lazily, then remembered the night before. _Remember, Bella, Edward should not see you hurt or in pain. You don't want him to feel guilty. He loves Tanya and your job is to help him get her back. You can do it! _ I took a bath then got dressed. I should act happy. Act as if nothing had happened. I went down and had breakfast with the three guys. Jasper kept talking about his date with Alice, which made Emmett whine and complain.

"You know guys, it was the best date I've ever had. I gave her flowers and she accepted them and smiled at me. We went to an amusement park and we tried different rides. I didn't want to ride the roller-coaster, but Alice wanted to try it out, so I had no choice but to go with her. That's when she hugged me and we shouted together. We rode the ferris-wheel later that afternoon and I noticed that the sun was already setting. She was looking outside and I saw the sun-rays touched her face and she smiled... Man, the scene was breathtakingly beautiful! Of course, I captured it on camera! We had dinner and the food tasted really good. I drove her home and I asked if we could go out again. Guess what? She nodded! Perfect, right guys?"

I smiled at him and nodded. Emmett said, "_Ew__ww!" _for the hundredth time and Edward remained silent. After eating breakfast, Jasper and Emmett went out. I approached Edward and asked him if we could go to church together. He agreed to this request. After an hour we drove towards the church. It was Sunday, so we were able to attend the Mass.

Afterwards, we sat on a nearby bench outside the church - Edward looked bothered. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Edward Cullen, can you stop moping around?! You're not usually like this. I have a brilliant plan." He looked up and cautiously smiled.

"From now on, you should spend as much time with Tanya as you can. You work with her, so take chances to make some moves on her. Spend more time with her and spend less time with me. Don't take me to school. Don't accompany me if I have to go to places. We should just be together if you have an event to attend and you need me to act as your fiancée. Do your best to get her back, so that our act can finally be over. Instead of making her jealous, just let her see how much you love her."

"How about the media? If they see Tanya and I together, it will stir up issues."

"I'll take care of that. I'll tell them that it isn't true. If you go out with her, maybe you two can have a disguise... but not like the one we had. That was too obvious."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Welcome. You should totally give me a bonus for this," I grinned cheekily. He laughed and I joined in. _Maybe this will be the last time that we go out together..._

We went home and had dinner. Afterwards, I went to my room and just sat on my bed. _This is better. If he spends less time with me, I can focus on other things. It will also help me forget whatever feelings I have for him. Killing two birds with one stone - he gets Tanya while I, on the other hand, can accept that we are just not meant to be. Yes, I've made the right decision. _

Monday morning Edward and I had breakfast together Afterwards I went to school by myself. Before I met him I always went to school alone. It's just like returning to my old self. I attended classes and had a good chat with Alice. It seemed like she enjoyed their date just as much as Jasper did. _Well at least there are still people who have their happy ending._ Alice asked why Edward did not accompany me to school. I told her that he's really busy now and I don't want to add to his responsibilities. So, from now on I'll just go to school alone, just like before. It's a good thing she didn't press the topic.

Edward and I treated each other just like the way we did before. Though I can say that something had changed - it's like our closeness had just vanished. One night, Edward told me that Tanya knew about our _situation_. He'd told her that I'm just acting and that he'd hired me.

"That's…nice…" I said.

"Yeah, it's better that she knows. We have agreed to start all over again. I promised her that as soon as we fix things between us, our agreement will also be over. She understands that."

"Great." I smiled widely.

Edward and Tanya had been going out on dates. I cover them up. For example, just last night we headed to the mall. Tanya met us there and they watched a movie together. I also watched a movie but a different one. I tried really hard to show them that I was not affected - that I'm _so_ okay with it. Tanya seemed kinder to me now. I have also been answering questions from The Press, because of allegations of a love-triangle involving Edward, Tanya and I. I kept denying it - that it wasn't true.

"Tanya is Edward's friend. I trust Edward whole-heartedly and I think you guys should also trust him. I hope that these issues will stop because they are all not true," I said to clear things up.

The days passed. I've grown immune to seeing them together. I don't know, it's like I'm so used to the hurt and jealousy that they don't affect me so much. Then came the premiere of Edward's movie. We had a talk about it.

"I think you should come, Bella. You know, just to prove to everyone that we're okay."

"Will that be okay with Tanya?"

"I think so."

"Okay, I'll accompany you."

The premiere night came. Viktore and Hugo helped me dress. We went to the venue and we were greeted by hundreds of screaming fans and, of course, the press people. It was like the experience I had in the airport, but this is so much worse. I couldn't even see where I was walking - good thing Edward was holding my hand. We answered some questions and the cast greeted the fans, then we were inside the theater.

The movie was good. It was a story about two individuals who fell in love and were separated, but after many years they were able to find each other again. In short, a love story. Just what I needed at a time like this, because right now I was sitting on the left side of Edward and Tanya was on his right, with her head on his shoulder. _What a sweet looking couple._ The movie ended and the press started throwing questions to the cast and to their director. The movie earned praises from the fans.

Afterwards, the people began going home. There was only Tanya, Edward, me and their director. Their director was so happy - he congratulated both of his actors then bid us goodnight. Then there were only three of us. Tanya held on to Edward's arm and I just stared at my hands.

"Edward, let's go have dinner first. I'm hungry" she said.

"I'll just take Bella home first…"

"She can come with us. Maybe Bella's hungry too…" Tanya commented as I look at them.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go home."

"I'll take you home first then…"

"No, Edward. You go have dinner with Tanya. I can just ride a cab. I think there are less people now so I won't be immediately recognized. Nice movie, I'm sure it will be a hit," I said as I stood up.

"Thank you, Bella. It was nice having you at our premiere night," Tanya smiled sweetly at me . I don't know if this smile is true. I can't forget what she said when we were still in London. For her, Edward was a teddy bear that she got tired of, so she threw it away. I hope that this time she'll really love him.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Edward was frowning. _Was he worried? I don't want that..._

"Yeah. I'll go now then. Bye" I waved my hand and walked away. I went out and looked for a cab. I waited for almost half an hour until I decided to walk a little further. I thought of calling Emmett or Jasper, but I think they will still be out partying somewhere. I can't walk all the way back to Edward's house - I'm wearing this dress and high heels. I continued walking when I heard the sound of a motorcycle behind me. I looked behind and I saw a group of guys on their motorcycles. They were probably five guys. I was nervous, all alone in the dark. I quickened my pace, then one guy sped past me and blocked my way with his motorcycle.

"Hi sweetie," he greeted me gruffly as he puffed smoke in my face.

"Excuse me, I'm going home," I said quickly, but my voice had no power behind it. I tried to pass him, but he held on to my arm. I pushed his hand away and glanced at him angrily.

"I'm sorry mister, but I'm expected at home soon. So please, don't block my way."

"I like you. You are beautiful and feisty," he answered. Before I knew it, all five guys were circling me with their motorbikes. I couldn't do anything but stand there. I felt fear - I'm alone and there are five guys here. I wouldn't be able to beat them.

"How about you come with us, Miss? We'll accompany you home," another guy said.

"Leave me alone! Just let me go!" I shouted hoping that someone would hear me.

They stopped circling me and got off of their vehicles. One guy grabbed my waist - I slapped his hand away automatically. He just laughed at me, then he got out a knife out of his pocket. _Is he going to kill me?! Will this be the end of my precious life?! _I stepped backwards, but another guy held my arms. The one with a knife swished his knife, for a second though I thought he was going to stab it with me, but slit my dress short - it was too short now. Just a small move and you'd be able to see beneath my dress.

"Let go of me! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!!!!"

"Wow, _very_ nice legs. Maybe we can do something about your top…"

"NO! Stop this!!!" I begged, tears rolling down my quivering cheeks. I struggled to break free of the grasp of the guy holding my arm, but he was too strong. The guy holding the knife swished his knife again and the sleeves of my dress were now cut off. Now it looked like a tube. I continued shouting and fighting the guys, but it's of no use. The other three took my phone and my wallet. A guy kissed my cheek and my shoulder.

"Let go of me…please…don't do this…" I pleaded, but they just laughed.

_Is this really my fate? I was just going home a while ago and I ended up like this. I didn't even say good bye to my parents and to my friends. I didn't even finish college. I didn't even see Edward happy. I didn't even say that I love him. _I cried even harder, then I heard a car bash into one of the motorbikes. I looked up and I recognize the car. It's…

**Author's Note**: Cliff Hanger!!! *evil laugh* I know this chapter's really short. Who do you think owns the car? Hmmm…thank you for reading! Please do submit reviews. Go for 1000 reviews!!! Please…^_^V Take care! *hugs*

P.S. I'll update tomorrow.


	33. Bella's Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **The cliff hanger was really evil…muwahahaha…I just tried my hand at it but it really generated a lot of reviews. Should I do it more often? Nah, I know it's kinda annoying but it's fun. Please don't kill me, I kinda like this chapter. The guys are so cute, lol. There are Jacob fans who commented that they love Jacob in the story, thank you very much. I've always wanted him to be this way - you know, funny, kind, and most importantly he knows his place. I can also say that Jasper and Emmett are my favorite characters in this story!!! Love, love, love them. Thank you to: **SarahDakota****, ****skittleysweet****, ****sezzyjayne****, ****DanielleTaylorCullen****, ****SycaTressa****, ****07****, ****tutriceange****, ****gummiebears****, ****gaeaapril07****, ****sprinter1****, ****tneb2009****, ****Blairoutloud1428****, ****Renee1985****, ****nana cullen****, ****NessieCullen2005****, ****arevilla88****, ****DPrincess****, ****yume08****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****theonethatisme****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****indiananshu****, ****Fondle-Me-Elmo****, ****Justcurious8****, ****romanceaholic****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****emmaruby****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****AdilahLuV****, ****Bonham Carter****, ****torikatt****, ****Sharon-Lov3s-You****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****twilight4ever123****, ****Manelli Swan****, ****maashu****, Dianne E., ****TheRandomHachi****, ****Contezza****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****WA0520****, ****styling16****, ****nature love 95****, ****TraceyUK****, ****mrsemilycullen99****, ****ECulllenLover1****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****nusrat 85****, ****lordoftheringergottwilighted****, ****vampiregurl****, ****twilightfangirl****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****ginny'snumber1fan****, ****VolturiVampire****, ****MintCullen17****, ****twlightlover88****, ****Mineymai****, ****christy86****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****, ****iiLoOveeTwiiliight****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****jolielf****, ****MelissaMasen****, ****4kitty101****, ****mikenewtonislove****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****can'tspeak****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****Krismarie****, ****Renesmee Cullen-forever young****, ****mikky546****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****april123****, ****XDGa****, ****alicecullen96****, ****Carleecreater101****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****GhostxHunterxLlamas****, ****katie lynch****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****maximumchrisyt**** and ****Human Torch****. **

Thank you to my awesome editor **Rockishelle**!!!

**CHAPTER 32**

**Bella's Boys**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

_It's JACOB'S car! Thank God! _ He stepped outside of his car and looked at me worriedly.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" he demanded threateningly. I swear, if he had fur his shackles would be up.

"We're having fun with a very beautiful lady here," one of the guys answered smugly.

"Well, I know the beautiful lady that you have with you. Let go of her!" Jacob commanded.

"Wooo, you look tough. Let go of the girl." The guy holding me let go of my arms and I ran towards Jacob. I hugged him and thanked him over and over. He put his coat over my shoulders and gave me his cell phone.

"Bella listen, call for back up. I'll try to put up with these guys, but I'm not much of a fighter. You have to give me explanations afterwards. Get inside the car and lock the door." He whispered in my ear.

"Jacob, you can't defeat them. There are five of them, let's just leave them here."

"We can't. They will follow us. Get inside the car and call for help."

"Hey, stop acting all lovey-dovey!!! Let's have some action! Whoever wins will have the girl as the prize!"

"Shut up! As if you'll win against me!" Jacob retorted back. I let go of Jacob and ran inside the car. I locked the doors and began thinking of who to call. _I can't call the police - this will be a big issue. I can't call Edward. I can't call my parents. I can't call Alice. Who should I call…I looked outside and saw Jacob surrounded by the five men. If I don't do something, we'll be in big trouble. _

A guy aimed his fist at Jacob - luckily Jacob was able to dodge the attack. I watched helplessly as the guys began attacking him. Jacob earned several punches, but he was fighting really well. Okay, I know who to call. I dialed Emmett's number. After several rings he picked up.

"Hello, who's this?" he asked.

"Emmett, help! I need your help. It's Bella."

"What happened???"

"Five guys attacked me, they tore my dress. I was about to give up because nobody was around to help me, but then Jacob came. He's now fighting, but he's over-powered. Right now he is being punched by the guys and he is already bleeding!!! Please help us!!!"

"Where are you?!"

I gave him directions and he said Jazz and him would be here in a few minutes. After ending the call, I looked at Jacob's situation. Earlier he was doing so well, but now the guys were beating him hard. I can't stand watching Jacob being beaten by these heart-less criminals. I jumped out of the car.

"STOP IT! STOP BEATING HIM!"

"Bella, get inside the car!" Jacob said weakly.

"No! This is enough. Let go of him and fight me." The guys laughed at me.

"C'mon sweetie, you are too beautiful to fight us." They dropped Jacob and he lay on the floor. He had injuries and a bleeding lip. The men walked towards me and I got into a fighting position. _Stay focused, I have to do this._ I closed my eyes and got ready to punch, when another car came and banged another motorcycle down.

"WHAT THE!!! Can't these drivers see motorbikes parked on the road?!" one of the guys shouted. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Jasper getting out of the car.

"Why'd you run over my motorcycle?!"

"Ooops…Sorry," Emmett replied coldly. The bad guys looked annoyed and really angry now.

"You don't know who you're messing with, pretty boys. Look at that skunk over there" said the guy I assumed was their leader - he was the one always giving the orders. He pointed at Jacob.

"He's still alive at the moment, but I think he'll be paralyzed."

"We don't care about that skunk lying helplessly over there. We are here for Bella," Jasper said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I won't be paralyzed! I just got tired!" Jacob protested.

"It's been a while since I punched and beat the living crap out of somebody. This will be good practice," Emmett said as he folded the sleeves of his shirt.

"Quit talking! Boys, ATTACK!!!" The guys ran at Emmett and Jasper. I was so scared, but after a few seconds I realized I shouldn't worry about them. I must say these two are very good fighters. They were even laughing while dodging the punches of the bad guys. I ran to Jacob and helped him stand up. I reached for my handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry…"

"I'm fine. Told ya, I'm not much of a fighter," he chuckled. After a few minutes, the fight was over. The bad guys were all crawling around in pain.

"That's it?! The fight was so lame! I don't even have a single scratch…" Emmett complained as he threw punches in the air.

"Yeah, these guys are just too weak for us, Em. Look at my muscles…" Jasper added as he struck poses. Jacob and I laughed at them. Emmett poked the head of the leader of the bad guys.

"Hey loser, are you still alive?" The guy nodded.

"Don't tell anybody about this incident. If you do, I'll hunt you down together with your whole family…"

"No, whole clan Emmett! Sounds cooler," Jasper added.

"Okay, I'll hunt you down together with your whole clan. Your blood line will be extinct! Got it, loser?"

The guy nodded and Emmett stood up. Jasper and Emmett approached us and I hugged them both.

"Thank you so much! My heroes!!!"

"Awww, that's nothing Bella. Are you okay?" Emmett said.

"I am. Good thing Jacob arrived earlier."

"Tell us if anything hurts. We'll go to the hospital," Jasper said.

"I'm fine, but Jacob had injuries."

"Hey Jacob, still breathing?" Jasper asked as I shot him a glare.

"Idiot," Jacob answered.

Emmett approached him and checked his injuries.

"He'll be fine. I never thought Jacob Black was such a weakling. Maybe he punched like a girl, eh?" Emmett teased.

I interrupted and told them that we should probably take Jacob to the hospital. Jacob disagreed and told us that he'll be okay. Jasper and Emmett helped Jacob get inside Emmett's car while Jasper agreed to drive Jacob's car. Jacob gave directions to his home as Emmett drove.

"You were supposed to be with Edward, right Bella? How come you're alone? He should have been with you. If he was with you then we could have prevented all of this from happening..." Emmett began.

"Absolutely right. Where is Edward?! How could he leave you all alone?" Jacob added.

"It's a long story," I answered.

"We don't care how long the story is. You almost got hurt Bella and I can't let this pass. You have to tell Jasper and I everything," Emmett commanded. "Edward and you have been acting strange lately. You seemed really distant."

"Hey…hey...hey…" Jacob interrupted, waving his arm. "I'm over here. I need to know the story too."

Emmett shared a look.

"Well this guy was beaten, Bella, I think he also needs to know."

"Hell yeah!" Jacob agreed readily.

"Fine. I'll tell you guys the story when we get to Jacob's house."

_I hope they will understand my decision. I can only hope. _We arrived at Jacob's house and he got his wounds treated. The helpers served us food and Jazz and Emmett ate happily. They reminisced about the punches they threw and how they defeated the bad guys. Jacob joined us and told them that they were too full of themselves.

"HA! You know you could just thank us - we saved your pretty face. We are your HEROES!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Then, _thank you_. Satisfied?"

"Whatever, Jacob. I really never thought that you'd be defeated by those guys" Jasper commented.

"I'm the guy who was fond of fighting. That was actually the first fight of my entire life. I was very kind and quiet as a kid."

"You should seriously learn how to fight. _Great guys always give great fights_!!!" Emmett smirked.

"Let's drop this and get down to what is more important. Bella, why were you alone? Where was that dork?" Jacob started with the questioning.

I sighed and started talking. "Edward is with Tanya."

"WHAT?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"We attended the premiere of his movie together and afterwards they decided to have dinner."

"WHAT?!" Jacob looked like his head was about to blow.

"Edward insisted on taking me home first, but I declined and told them that I'll go home alone."

"WHAT?!" Jacob shouted again.

"I waited for the cab but none came passed, so I decided to do some walking. That's when the guys with the motorcycles chased me."

"WHAT?!"

"DUDE! Seriously, stop saying WHAT!!! It's getting annoying! You're interrupting her!" Emmett shouted.

"Well _sorry_, but this is insane! Bella just left her fiancé with the ex-girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Jacob. LET HER CONTINUE!!!" Jasper said. I smiled sadly and continued.

"I've given up on him."

"WHAT?!!!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Huh, now who's saying WHAT…" Jacob muttered.

"You gave up on him? Why Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I've decided to just help him get Tanya back. We can't be together because he still loves her. The sooner they reconcile the better."

"No way! C'mon Bells, you can't just give up on him. We can see how much you love him and you're also special for Edward. He can't have Tanya back."

"I'm so confused…" Jacob said.

"Edward and I already talked. He was confused about his feelings, I told him to spend more time with Tanya and less time with me. I'm doing my best for them. I hope you can support my decision."

"But Bella…you're trying to help them, but in doing so you're also inflicting pain on yourself. It's not right…" Emmett complained.

"I really can't understand…Please explain further…" Jacob said.

"I'll be fine, Emmett."

"Bella, this really can't continue. You're covering up for them! I can't understand why you're doing this," Jasper said.

"Sometimes I also question myself, why I am sacrificing so much for him, but at the end of the day I'll always have the answer in my heart. It's because I love him so much and I want him to be happy. I don't care who he is with anymore." I murmured. Emmett and Jasper hugged me and I cried silently.

"Okay, so right now you're hugging each other and I still can't figure things out. Bella said they can't be together but they are already together. She decided to help him with Tanya, WHY? Edward loves Tanya, hell no!"

"You're so dumb!" Emmett said.

"I'm not. It's just that it is so unclear!!! Maybe you can help me figure things out…"

I wiped my tears away and faced Jacob.

"Jacob, Edward hired me to act as his fiancée and to get his ex-girlfriend back. He does not love me. There is no _us_."

"You mean, everything was just an act?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this." Jacob sat down slowly in shock.

"Just get it inside that little brain of yours," Emmett said.

"How could you let this happen? Bella's being hurt by your friend and you're not even doing anything?!" Jacob shrilled.

"Do you think we want her to be hurt?! To tell you the truth we actually value her now more than we value that stupid Edward!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You don't have the right to blame us for this, or to even raise your voice," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Please stop arguing. This is entirely my fault. It's not Emmett's or Jasper's or Tanya's or Edward's. I've agreed to act as Edward's fiancée and I fell in love with him, even though I know that he loves somebody else."

We sat there in silence. Jacob staring through the window, Emmett continuously shaking his head and sighing, Jasper turning his hands into fists.

I cleared my throat and started talking again. "Cheer up?"

They all looked at me and I smiled at them.

"What are you planning to do, then?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not telling Edward about this incident."

"NO!!!" Emmett protested.

"Emmett listen, I'm not telling him. Please, I'm begging you - don't tell him what happened. Act as if you don't know anything."

"Bella, this is hard," Jasper said.

"Please, I'm begging you. Do this, for me?"

They didn't answer verbally, but they slowly nodded their heads. I thanked them.

"So, if they get back together, what happens to you?" Jacob asked.

"My work is done. I'll be back to my normal life. Edward and I will come up with an excuse about why we broke up." I tried to grin convincingly.

"I actually thought he loved you. I even gave him pieces of advice and then I'll find out that he's just using you…"

"Jacob…" My smile disappeared, in warning.

"I won't tell him about this incident if that's what you want. I'll help you in any way possible. I'll always be here if you need me." I hugged him and we smiled at each other.

"You know, Jacob, you could replace Edward now. We're not sure if we still want him in our group. We can form a new trio," Emmett said as he smiled a bit.

"I'm picky with my friends…" Jacob started teasing.

"You're very lucky because we are giving you an offer to be a part of our super-famous group" Jasper said smugly.

"What will be the name of the group then?" Jacob asked.

"Umm, how about BELLA'S BOYS?" Emmett suggested.

"I don't like it - bad idea" I commented.

"BELLA'S WARRIORS?" Jasper asked.

"How about FRIENDS OF BELLA?" Jacob said.

"Please don't include my name…" I said.

"But Bella, we are here to protect you, so we should use your name," Emmett whined.

"How about EJ2? Emmett, Jasper, Jacob?" I asked.

"Uhhh, no," Jacob disagreed, shaking his head empathetically.

"It stinks, Bells," Jasper said.

"Okay to be fair, let's vote. Who is in favor of EJ2?" Emmett asked. I raised both of my hands, but Emmett said that it was still considered as one vote.

"Next, who is in favor of Bella's Boys?" Emmett asked as he raised his hand in the air. Jacob and Jasper didn't but Emmett glared at them so they just obeyed and raised their hands as well.

"Okay, it's decided. Team name is Bella's Boys!"

"Cheater!" I shouted. Emmett just kissed my forehead and put his arms around Jacob and Jasper.

"I am calling for the very first group hug of Bella's Boys!!!" Even though I still don't like the name, I ran to them and joined the group hug.

It's a good thing that I still have friends with me who will always be by my side. I know they care about me and that they love me. After all, they are my boys...

**Author's Notes: **From what I've read, you guys already had the feeling that it's going to be Jacob's car but you still wanted Edward to be the hero. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Title of the next chapter: Bella's Birthday. Btw, I already saw the new moon pics. The ones where Bella saved Edward from killing himself. The pictures are so HOT! I don't know why I have just seen it now. Both have very hot bods. I also watched the MTV awards. Kristen dropped her popcorn trophy and Rob was laughing hard. To top all of that my reviews had reached past 1000. I'm so happy can my life get any better?! Of course it can with just one click on the review button! *hugs*


	34. Bella's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad you like Bella's Boys. School is 3 days from now. , Thank you to: **true-blued07****, ****ginny'snumber1fan****, ****Topaz-Dancer****, ****Jaimini****, ****sprinter1****, ****MelissaMasen****, ****styling16****, ****vinvinong86****, ****naeo99****, ****mello-ello****, ****twlightlover88****, ****NessieCullen2005****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****tsukinohikari-hime****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****Human Torch****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****ECulllenLover1****, ****DPrincess****, ****gummiebears****, ****torikatt****, ****skittleysweet****, ****LoopyLuma2****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****07****, ****romanceaholic****, ****Contezza****, ****GhostxHunterxLlamas****, ****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****indiananshu****, ****maashu****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****conan07****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****SamBee44****, ****kit-kateee****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****-XcarlieX-****, ****Renee1985****, Dianne E., ****twilightfangirl****, ****XDGa****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****daffy410****, ****Mineymai****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****IamLeahsConscience****, ****nature love 95****, ****iiLoOveeTwiiliight****, ****lilymemoirs****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****nusrat 85****, ****MintCullen17****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****vampiregurl****, ****Bumblebee77****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****mikky546****, ****musician13th****, ****WA0520****, ****.Swan****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****april123****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****alicecullen96****, ****Justcurious8****, ****.****, ****Thirsty4Blood****, ****md15****, ****Blairoutloud1428****, ****AdilahLuV****, ****17****, ****redwinggurl****, ****can'tspeak****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****Edwards-Spider-Monkey45****, ****au017****, ****lababykarla****, ****lordoftheringergottwilighted****, ****twilight-madness****, ****Rockishelle****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****Tutor-girl-107****, ****liv3609**** and ****bornagoof****. **

Thank you so much to my editor **Rockishelle**. ^.^

**CHAPTER 33**

**Bella's Birthday**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

Jacob handed me a sweater and a pair of pants from his closet. I thanked him and replaced the rags I was currently wearing. In all the excitement, I didn't realize that Emmett had stolen back my cell phone and wallet. I went to the living room and joined the guys.

"Jacob, I was just wondering... How did you find me?" I asked.

"My movie has its premiere tonight - I was coming home from the venue. It just so happened that I chose to take that route – you're _very_ lucky. I spotted the motorbikes parked on the side of the road and you, crying, in the middle of that group of guys."

"I am really lucky then... Thank you so much!" I hugged Jacob around his waist. It felt like each week he was getting taller.

"You're welcome," Jacob replied sincerely, staring into my eyes. "I'm just happy that you are safe."

"I guess we better get moving. It's past 3am now," Jasper stated, staring at his watch.

"Of course," Jacob replied, accompanying us to his gate. We got inside Emmett's car and waved good bye to Jacob. Emmett opened his window.

"Hey Jacob," Emmett called. "If you're not busy or you're looking for a place to hang out, just go to Edward's house. Jasper and I will be there. We could also visit some bars."

"Okay," Jacob nodded.

We arrived at Edward's house and saw Edward sitting on the sofa. He immediately rushed to meet us.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he hugged me. I didn't hug back. Jasper pushed Edward out of the way and walked me upstairs.

"What happened? It's 4am!" Edward called after us. "How come Bella's just arrived, and why are you with her? Why is she wearing different clothes?"

"I'm fine," I answered while climbing the stairs.

"You know she almost got hurt!" Emmett shouted at Edward. I froze in my tracks.

_I told him not to tell Edward!_ Edward looked shocked, while Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"Kidding…" Emmett joked. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath.

"You got me worried," Edward claimed, and exhaled.

"Oh please, Edward, as if you freakin' care," Emmett retorted. Emmett ran up the staircase quick-smart and acted like a body-guard all the way to my room. We reached my door and I turned to face them.

"I thought you were really going to tell him, Emmett."

"I _really_ wanted to..." Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"Thank you, Emmett, Jasper. For everything…" I smiled weakly.

"We've got your back, Bells, always remember that," Jasper promised. "Now, go and get some rest." Jasper kissed my forehead. Emmett did the same, then ruffled my hair. I entered my room, locked the door, and then showered to refresh myself. I still have classes to attend today. Before going to sleep, I wrote in my diary:

"_I thought it was the end, but they saved me. They always save me - whether from people, from sadness or even from hurt. I can't be with the man I love, but there are other men who I can be with. They are like my brothers, my closest guy friends, well, sometimes they can also be like pets. Even though I can't accept the name they have given themselves, I am still grateful that they are with me. I love Em, Jazz and Jacob (as friends, of course)."_

I kept my diary under my pillow and slept. It felt like I'd just closed my eyes for several minutes when the alarm woke me up. I'm still so sleepy, but I can't miss school. I dressed and went downstairs. We all had breakfast together.

"Hey Bella, Jasper greeted me. "I will accompany you to school every morning, then Emmett will fetch you in the afternoon.

"You don't have to do that…" I shook my head in disagreement.

"It's fine," Jasper smiled. "Plus, I'm also planning to fetch Alice every morning..." He winked.

"Ohhh, so _that's_ the real reason!"

"Hey, I also want to take you to school since _Edward's_ leaving you alone," Jasper retorted.

Edward didn't finish his food - he just stood up and left to go upstairs.

"Sorry..." Jasper whispered to me.

"Tskkk…Jasper!" I scolded him, slapping him lightly on the knee.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out."

"I thought that was brilliant!" Emmett interrupted and gave Jasper a high five.

I went to school with Alice and Jasper. These two have actually gotten closer, even though Alice still gets annoyed by Jasper's antics. I know that the guy had somehow crept his way into her heart.

**********************************************************************************

Weeks have passed. Edward has become more distant that ever. He didn't bother asking what really happened when we came home together – when I was wearing different clothes. I still cover up for him and Tanya. I didn't notice that I've been pretending to be his fiancée for 11 months now. Time has flown by.

Today is Saturday. Emmett, Jasper and I are all sitting in the living room waiting for Jacob's arrival. Jacob has been hanging out with us on weekends. Edward doesn't seem to mind Jacob staying over. Edward joined us and he attempted to start a conversation.

"You guys are waiting for Jacob?"

Jasper nodded.

"Oh, okay. I never knew you were this close to him," Edward commented.

"Jacob's kind and funny. We think he's cool," Emmett added, eyes transfixed on his PSP.

Ever since they found out about what happened between Edward and I, Jasper and Emmett were acting colder towards him. I talked to them about this. I told them that whatever had happened it should not affect their friendship. They argued that it wasn't possible, but I pleaded with them.

"_We'll try Bells, but no promises," Jasper assured me._

"We haven't gone out for a long time," Edward continued.

Jasper looked up at Edward, who was lounging against the wall.

"Yeah, you've been so busy, dude. Don't worry, Emmett and I are always free - just let us know when," Jasper said smilingly. I nodded agreeably at Jasper and he winked at me. I'm glad he's slowly opening up to Edward again.

"I'm not always free. You must first secure an appointment," Emmett interrupted as he momentarily tore his eyes away from his PSP. I glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I pretended not to understand.

"You were glaring at me Bella."

"I was not glaring."

The door bell rang and our argument was cut short. The two guys immediately stood up and went out. I assumed it would be Jacob - they've been so eager to see him. I've heard he has new games with him. _Kids will be kids. _I realized I was left alone with Edward. I avoided his eyes but I saw through my peripheral vision that he was running his hand through his hair. I know this mannerism - he does it when he's nervous.

"So… how are you?" he asked. I was so startled when he began speaking that I stared wide-eyed at him.

"I'm good," I answered.

"We haven't talked for a while," he continued.

"Yeah." _Why do I have to kill the conversation?! I'm always giving closed answers. This is an awkward moment. I don't always get this chance, so I'd better make the best out of it._

"You know, I visited the orphanage again," I smiled tensely, trying to maintain our conversation. _Relax..._

"Really? How are the kids doing?" he asked eagerly. I gestured for him to sit on the lounge with me. He promptly obliged, leaning towards me. I faced him with my knees folded underneath me. He was too close for comfort.

"They are still the same; however, I think they've grown a little. Mary and Kyle were looking for you."

"I haven't visited them again. Next time you're planning to make a visit, let me know. We can go together."

"Okay," I replied, a real smile forming on my lips.

"Hey, I've seen this gorgeous place while I was surfing the net. It was a beach in Asia, I forgot what specific country, but the place is awesome. I've got some pictures on my laptop, right here." He reached for his laptop and turned it on. I sat beside him and waited for the pictures. He entered his password and what I saw shocked me. His desktop background was still my picture. He still has it displayed.

"Uh, sorry. I haven't changed it yet," he muttered nervously.

"It's fine," I shrugged.

He showed me the pictures. The place looked really beautiful. We checked out every picture, commenting on how magnificent the place was. We were talking as if nothing had happened in the past. _Sometimes it's very easy to be myself and have a good laugh with Edward. I miss him._ He's still showing me some pictures when Emmett, Jasper and Jacob came in. Emmett loudly cleared his throat. I stood up and greeted Jacob heartily. He was raising his eyebrow as I kissed his cheek.

"Enjoying your time with him?" he whispered.

"Jacob…" I warned him quietly.

Edward shut his laptop and shook Jacob's hand. He said that he was just going upstairs to his room. As soon as they heard Edward's door closed, the guys glared at me.

"Bella, do you really want to move on?" Jasper asked.

"Of course."

"Then stop doing this. You have to stay away from Edward," Jasper lectured.

"Guys, we were just talking. We haven't talked for a while."

"Suit yourself, Bella. We just want you to avoid more pain," Jacob said.

"Thank you, but I wasn't really doing anything. I'm fine."

They began their guy talk. You know - those conversations which involve cars, sports, girls, a little bit of work and some people that they find annoying. After listening to their conversation and trying to play with their gadget, Jasper suddenly looked up.

"Hey Bella, Alice mentioned that you're about to celebrate your birthday this coming Saturday."

"My birthday?" I thought for a while and then nodded. _I'd almost forgot about my birthday!_

"We should definitely celebrate!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, we can just eat together, then I'll visit my parents. That's all I want."

"Where's the fun in that?!"

"I just want to celebrate my birthday peacefully and with the ones I love."

"So you want to celebrate your birthday with _Edward_?" Jacob teased.

"_Funny_," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled a bit and gave me the peace sign.

"So... What do you want as your birthday gift?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Bells, I'm sure you have something in mind. Tell us and we'll get it for you," Emmett insisted.

"What if…I don't want something, I want _someone_?" I said slowly. All three of them sighed and I laughed at them.

"Chill out guys, I'm just kidding."

"Okay, enough with this talk. I'll call Alice - She can help us plan Bella's birthday."

"Who are you kidding, Jazz, you just want to call her because you just want to hear her _sweet voice,_ or you miss her like crazy." Emmett pretended to vomit.

"You're just envious because you don't have someone to call!" Jasper retorted as Jacob boomed with laughter.

"Excuse me! I've got _tons_ of numbers of different women here in my phone," Emmett bragged.

"Yeah, they are phone numbers of your mom, aunts, sisters and grandmothers!" Jacob butted in.

I sighed and couldn't help but smile. As I've mentioned earlier, kids will always be kids.

**********************************************************************************

The next few days were chaotic. My friends were crazily planning my birthday. Jacob even wanted a grand celebration! Of course, I was opposed to this idea and persuaded them to just have it simple. Alice was becoming closer to the guys because she was a part on the planning committee. No, scrap that, she actually was the leader of the committee. It's Wednesday and we're at Jacob's house. Edward does not know a thing about this, which is fine with me. Okay, maybe I'm hoping to just receive a "Happy Birthday" greeting from him, but that's it. That would make me happy.

"You know, this restaurant really looks nice. It looks elegant. _Perfect_ for Bella's party," Jacob said as he pointed at a brochure. I am sitting beside him and I told him that from the looks of the restaurant it sure must be expensive.

"Bella, don't worry about money. It's our treat!" Jacob argued. "It's your birthday, so you should enjoy it."

"Hey, I think this one is also cool," Emmett commented. He showed us a brochure of another restaurant. The restaurant was overly colorful.

"It also says here that they offer mascots and freebies for the celebrant to enjoy!" Emmett beamed.

"Emmett, just so we're clear, we are _not_ celebrating Bella's _7__th_ birthday. She's turning 19!" Alice exclaimed as she snatched the brochure from Emmett's hand.

"Hey! This restaurant is the best, Alice! It's cute, colorful, and has mascots!"

"Shut up, Emmett. Now I've found the perfect place. It looks like a garden, surrounded by trees and fresh flowers. Bella will really like that. They also offer great food at decent prices. Sounds great, right?" Alice said. Nobody answered and she glared at Jasper.

"RIGHT!!!" Jasper shouted.

"Thank you." Alice looked pleased

"I object! I still go for this restaurant!" Emmett disagreed, pointing at his brochure.

"No, this one is the best," Jacob stated, waving his pamphlet in the air.

Everybody kept on bragging about their chosen restaurants. It was so noisy because they all want to win. I just sat there and sighed. We've been like this for 3 days now. Each day everybody started out optimistic and willing to cooperate, but after a while they argued and then went home. That's why up until now we still don't have plans.

"SHUT UP!!!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. The guys ceased their conversation and they all sat down at the dining table again.

"I don't want to hear a single sound from you guys. Enough with the arguments. Let's just ask Bella which she prefers. Now, Bella, among these three restaurants which do you like the best?" Alice asked. I looked around the table. Emmett was silently pleading for me to pick his restaurant. Jacob was doing his puppy dog eyes and Alice was looking at me threateningly.

"I like what Alice suggested," I answered. Alice hugged me and gave a high five to Jasper. Emmett and Jacob protested loudly, but they immediately shut up when Alice turned to give them dagger-eyes. She's really scary sometimes.

"We will invite some of our classmates and your parents. We'll have lunch at the place. I'll be the one talking to the management of the restaurant. We should wear summer clothes," Alice said continuously without a breath in-between sentences.

"Are there any questions?" she asked. Everyone remained silent.

"I assume there are no questions. It's settled then," Alice stated in her musical voice. "Since you don't have questions, I'll ask one. Where is Edward?"

"He's shooting a new movie," Emmett answered.

"He's in Germany with his parents," Jacob also answered.

"I don't know," Jasper said.

They all gave different answers simultaneously. Alice raised her eyebrow.

"You're all lying. He should be here. Bella will be celebrating her birthday," Alice said.

"Alice, he's really busy right now, so, let's not bother him," I said.

"He should _never_ be too busy for you. I mean, you should be a priority."

"Alice, it's fine. We're done with the planning so I guess we can all go home now." Alice still wanted to interrogate me about Edward's whereabouts but Jasper succeeded on taking her mind off the topic. I got into Emmett's car and we drove home. I feel guilty for not telling Alice. She's my best friend.

I have not seen Edward around the house lately. Maybe he comes home really late then leaves early. Saturday came - it's my birthday. I woke up because Emmett was hugging me to death and Jasper was tickling me.

"Okay, guys, I'm awake!" I shouted between fits of laughter.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" they greeted in unison.

"Thank you. " I grinned widely. I looked around.

Viktore, Hugo, Jean and Mr. Johnson were also inside my room. They greeted me.

"Where's Edward?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh, he's not here. He left early," Mr. Johnson answered. I smiled sadly.

"Forget about that. Here, you eat your breakfast then get ready and we'll go. Mr. Johnson, Viktore, Hugo and Jean are going with us. The birthday girl should enjoy her special day," Jasper whispered as he handed me my food.

"Thanks guys." I started to get teary. They were all so kind.

I enjoyed my breakfast, then I got ready. We all left the house at around 9:30. When we got to the restaurant, some of my friends were already there. I also saw my parents. I hugged them and had a chat.

"Excuse me, good morning everyone. We know why we are all here today. Today we celebrate Bella's 19th birthday. We have prepared some special numbers for all of you guys later. The food will be served in just a short while," Alice announced, sounding like a professional air hostess.

After eating lunch Alice took the microphone again.

"Bella, I want to greet you a Happy Birthday. You know we've been together for so long and I am so happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, no matter what, so if someone's saying bad things about you or is hurting you, just let me know. I'll _definitely_ punish that person. I know you have a problem, even though you're covering it up with your smiles and laughter. I just wish that you overcome whatever problem that is. I love you Bells," Alice ended and then she hugged me. She made me teary-eyed, but thanked her warmly. After Alice, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper also spoke.

"_You are kind, sweet and pretty_

_A fine jewel we're so lucky to see_

_Though you're hurt you still manage to smile_

_Always making us calm for a while_

_You are Bella, the precious girl we have_

_The hell with that dork that is making you sad_

_This is you're special day and we're happy to be with you_

_Always remember, we will always love you."_

"Peace out yo!" Emmett shouted as everyone applauded. This is crazy, I'm actually crying right now.

"Ain't that sweet? We wrote that just for you Bells," Jasper added.

"Wait - there's more! We also prepared a dance number!" Jacob declared, and everyone cheered. _Right Round of Florida _was played and the guys went crazy. They are not even in sync with each other. After the dance number the audience were all in tears because of too much laughing.

"We hope you enjoyed our presentation. Happy Birthday BELLA!" the guys ended. They approached me and hugged me. My parents also used the microphone to give me messages. At last it was my time to thank everybody.

"Thank you everyone for being here. I can say this is the happiest birthday that I've ever had. To my parents, I have missed you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I also want to thank my classmates for always being there. Mr. Johnson, Viktore, Hugo and Jean - thank you for always taking care of me. My best friend, Alice, I'm so lucky to have you. Last, but definitely not the least, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. Thank you for making all of us here _very_ happy. You guys are the best! I love everyone and I thank you very much for sharing this day with me."

"Wait…wait…wait… Can we request a song number from the birthday girl?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Alice, I don't sing!" My face was burning up.

"You do! C'mon, don't be shy. Just _one_ song."

"No…"

"Just sing the first song which comes to your mind." Emmett and the rest cheered for me to sing. I do sing, but not in front of people.

"Okay. Just one song." I closed my eyes and started singing.

_Your finger tips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_Well I never wanna see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

_Good bye my almost lover_

_Good bye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heart ache_

_Almost lovers always do_

I continued singing, images imprinting on the inside of my mind of Edward and I together. This song probably reflects what I feel for him. He's my hopeless dream. I ended the song and people applauded. They sang Happy Birthday to me and urged me to blow the candle out on the cake and to make a wish.

The celebration was a blast. I'm so happy right now. I bid goodbye to my parents and classmates. Jacob approached me and hugged me again.

"Never knew you were a good singer."

"Shut it, Jacob."

"I'm not kidding Bella," Jacob repeated truthfully. "Happy birthday again. I know it's hard to forget someone you truly love, but I'm hoping after some time you can finally let him go."

"I'm also hoping for the same thing, Jake."

"Tell me if you're successful. We can go on a date," he teased.

"Me, going out with you?!"

"Yeah. We will be the perfect It couple. Jacob and Bella forever! I bet we'll even have fan clubs."

I laughed at him and he also chuckled.

"Just kidding Bells. You know that you're the first girl that I liked, my first crush, my first love, but I understand. I'm not saying that I'll wait because, you know, it's really hard when you're handsome and all the girls want you - but I'll just be here. In the corner."

"Thank you, Jacob."

I went inside Emmett's car. Jasper is driving Alice home and Jacob still has a commercial shoot after this.

"_Good bye my almost lover…_" Emmett began imitating me dramatically. I glared at him but he just laughed.

"No doubt the song is for Edward," he said.

"Maybe."

"Don't cha worry Bella - you'll find someone who will truly cherish you. He'll be your true lover and you'll no longer sing…_good bye my almost lover…good bye my hopeless dream…_"

"Cut it out, Em!"

We reached Edward's house and saw his car. We went inside and he greeted us.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" he asked.

"Partying," Emmett answered.

"Partying?"

"Yeah. I'll go to my room now," Emmett said.

"Bella, can you accompany me?"

"Where to?"

"I just want to buy something."

"What are you going to buy?"

"A gift."

**Author's Note:** The song is Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy. I like that song so much though it's sad. The poem was just random thoughts, lol. How was this chapter? What's in store for the next chapter? More Bella and Edward interaction as in there would really be MORE! The next chapter will be in BPOV then the latter part will be in EPOV. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! *hugs*


	35. Complexities

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note**: My story has turned 2 months old last June 6. I'm so happy because of all the good feedback and support I received from all of you. Last chapter I said that there will be more Bella and Edward interaction, so brace yourselves. Thank you to: **daffy410****, ****skittleysweet****, ****vinvinong86****, ****lababykarla****, ****frequentlydaaaazled****, ****Rock-Anne26****, ****07****, ****twilightfangirl****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****NessieCullen2005****, ****Contezza****, ****twilight4ever123****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****gummiebears****, ****TwilightMommyof4girls****, ****maashu****, ****SamBee44****, ****Sharon-Lov3s-You****, ****Jess Loves Twilight****, ****au017****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****liv3609****, ****Bonham Carter****, Dianne E., ****conan07****, ****kit-kateee****, ****indiananshu****, ****XDGa****, ****Ms Y.Y****, ****nusrat 85****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****tiggerlover1971****, ****twlightlover88****, ****Cullenluva715****, ****theonethatisme****, ****sagy****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****mysteryisgr8-girl****, ****TwilightSunrise****, ****nana cullen****, ****MrCullensWifey****, ****true-blued07****, ****ginny'snumber1fan****, ****romanceaholic****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****Vamp4475****, ****tsukinohikari-hime****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****jolielf****, ****iiLoOveeTwiiliight****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****Scream-Aim-Fire-BFMV****, ****TheMagicalCarrot****, ****hollisterchick****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****vampiregurl****, ****Mineymai****, ****bornagoof****, ****Krismarie****, ****KikiDeeNe****, ****Vassillia****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****april123****, ****Emmett's Babe****, ****, ****lordoftheringergottwilighted****, ****, ****.****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****sprinter1****, ****Blairoutloud1428****, ****magicaltears****, ****Tutor-girl-107****, ****MyGoldenEyedBoy****, ****tneb2009****, ****Edwardshoney****, ****.love.****, ****Spanky20****, ****Jasper-Is-Hot****, ****xrandumnessx****, ****Jael Xaden****, ****Mandi82****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****torikatt****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****mysterygirl531****, ****TwilightCrazy33****, ****Cullen lover 1127****, ****Ana568****, ****vrukalakos****, ****PaulaElizabeth****, ****donut patrol****, ****maashu****, ****Manelli Swan****, ****stefaniementen****, ****nature love 95****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****alicecullen96****, ****laceyndom****, ****4kitty101****, ****clumsylittlehuman****, ****anybuff****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****Fading Roses****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****aliceandjasperlover4ever****, ****Chantelly****, ****musician13th****, ****maddi-lennox**** and ****.** I hope I got all your names in, if I missed someone but I wish I didn't you're free to poke me anytime, lol. My a/n is so long!!!

I've got comments coming from you guys that you think my writing has really improved *thank you..thank you*…I think I didn't though but rather I got myself a really good editor. Thank you to **Rockishelle!**

**CHAPTER 34**

**Complexities**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

I was surprised. _He is going to buy a gift. Is it for me? No, that's impossible… He doesn't even know that it's my birthday..._ We entered his car and drove in silence. We stopped out the front of a jewelry store and went inside. The employees greeted us.

"I'm really having a hard time choosing what gift I should buy, Bella, so I decided to ask you."

"You don't have to give me a gift…" I began slowly when he interrupted. I'm not even sure if he heard what I had said.

"Today is Tanya's birthday. I wanted to give her something. You're a girl, so I though you could help me out." I smiled and nodded. _Of course, it's for Tanya. What a coincidence - we celebrate our birthdays on the same date. Thrilling…_

"Oh, I'll help you then. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'm thinking of giving her a bracelet."

"Let's see then."

We went to the display cabinet showcasing the bracelets available. There were gold, silver, white gold and pearl bracelets. I scanned through the items and I saw a light pink bracelet made of pearls. It was simple, yet very beautiful and elegant.

"Edward, I think that I've already found the perfect gift for her."

"Where is it?" he asked eagerly. I pointed to the pearl bracelet and he asked if we could hold the item.

"This is really pretty." The light from above illuminated the peach-colored bracelet, making it appear as if it glowed from within.

"I think she'll like that. It will complement her hair."

"I'll buy this then," Edward told the attendant behind the display. "Bella…" Edward turned to me with relief in his eyes. "Thank you _so much_ for helping me out. I'm not very good with choosing jewelry." He made me feel awkward…

"Write her a short message." I tried to distract him so he wouldn't stare at me like that.

"I will. I'll just pay for this."

I roamed around the shop while waiting for Edward. I was looking at the rings when I saw this particular ring. The ring was different from all the other rings being sold in the shop. It was positioned at the furthest corner of the store. I actually thought it was a sculpture or an art work initially. The ring had a name – it was called "LOVE". I never thought rings could have names. I looked like it was made of white gold. A heart-shaped pink diamond was placed in the center. I was also able to glimpse the inside of the ring - something was engraved on it. I read it out loud.

"_Thank you. I LOVE YOU."_

"Is it pretty?" an elderly voice asked. I jumped and looked about in consternation.

An old man had approached me while I was engrossed in the ring.

"Yes, sir, it's very pretty," I answered. "I'm just curious, how come the ring has a name?"

"Years ago, there was a man who has been in love with a lady for the longest time. The lady always passed by this shop so the gentleman would always look out the window - watching for the lady's arrival. Finally the guy gathered his courage and approached the lady one day. From that day on they had been friends - he courted her and after some time the lady said _yes_. Later on the guy discovered that the lady loved another man. It was heart-breaking for him. He felt rage inside his heart, but the love for the girl over-powered his rage. He let go of the lady and told her to follow her heart. In 1 Corinthians 13: 4-8 it says,

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always hopes, always perseveres._

_Love never fails._

The man came across this verse and it inspired him to design the ring."

"Why didn't the guy give the lady the ring?" I asked.

"The ring is just a memory of an endless love. He never intended to give it. A great love is when she finds someone else and you can still approach her and tell her, _I am happy for you_. Really cool, right Ms. Swan?" the old man asked smilingly.

"Yes, it's really cool," I answered.

I kept staring at the ring, and suddenly it clicked.

"You're the guy. Am I right?"

"Yes," he answered. I heard Edward's voice calling me. He had finished paying for the bracelet.

"Thank you for a very inspiring and romantic story," I whispered to the elderly man with lines on his face. He was very wise.

"Thank you for listening to this old man's rambling, Ms. Swan."

I smiled at him one last time and walked away. I stopped and looked back at him.

"How did you know my name?"

"Why of course, I know you my dear. I've seen you on television. You're very beautiful I must say - both inside and out."

"Thank you, I hope to see you again."

"Likewise." He waved goodbye as I left the store.

I found Edward waiting outside and I crawled into his car, I had a lot to think about. Edward asked where I had gone - I told him that I had just roamed around the shop. He took me home, then he went to see Tanya. Emmett and Jasper were already asleep when I passed their rooms, they must have been very exhausted. I went to my room and wrote in my diary.

"_Happy Birthday to me! I totally love this day. My friends and family made it so special. The party was a blast. I'm so touched by what my loved ones did. What made this day even more special was a man I met and his story. He was awesome. According to him a great love is when he finds someone else and you can still approach him and say that you're happy for him. I promise that someday I'll be able to say that to Edward. I will be happy for him. Soon."_

*****************************************************************************************

**EDWARD'S POV**

Today is Sunday. Last night I was with Tanya - it was her birthday. Bella helped me picked out a gift for her. We had dinner in a fancy restaurant and I hired someone to serenade her. She looked satisfied with what I did. Before the night came to an end I gave her the bracelet. I wrote a letter and it was inside the box. She accepted the gift, but she didn't even bother opening the letter. When she saw the bracelet, I heard her sigh.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It looks… simple."

"Did you like it?"

"It's okay," she answered, forcing a smile.

"I'll help you put it on."

"NO! I mean, it won't match my outfit. Thank you anyway."

"Welcome." I felt like I was stumbling around - like I had two left feet. I felt awkward.

Tanya must have felt the same way.

"Let's go," she said without looking in my eyes. "I'm really tired. I just want to go home."

I drove her home and she got out of my car. She didn't say anything, not even goodbye. She went straight to her house. Tanya is really different. She's not like Bella. Bella appreciates every little thing. She smiles genuinely and says thank you from the bottom of her heart.

I got out of bed and took a bath. I've been spending too much time with Tanya. I didn't even have time left for my friends, or even for Bella. Bella said that I love Tanya and I'm just confused because I've been spending way too much time with her. She seemed okay. She's not even affected when I'm with Tanya. She's as happy as the way she was before we had met. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob are always with her.

As for me, I don't know. Maybe I'm also happy with Tanya, but there is still something missing... It just doesn't feel right.

"I'm going crazy." _I must be going crazy, I'm talking to myself._

I gave myself a mental shake and ventured downstairs to have breakfast. Bella was still asleep so it was just me, Emmett and Jasper. I greeted them and they did the same.

"So dude, what did you give her?" Emmett asked as soon as I had taken a seat at the dining table.

"Tanya?"

"No! Not _her_. I'm talking about Bella," he said.

"Yeah Edward, you asked her out yesterday. Did you guys have dinner? What was your gift?"

"We didn't have dinner, and why would I give Bella a gift?"

"C'mon dude. It's just us, you don't need to be shy," Emmett chuckled.

"Spill it Edward," Jasper added.

"I don't understand," I said truthfully. _What were they on about?_

"Okay, it was Bella's birthday yesterday, right?" Emmett explained.

"You knew it, that's why you asked her out," Jasper continued. "We just want to know what gift you gave her."

"It was her birthday yesterday?"

"Yeah… you already know that… right?" Emmett looked confused.

I finally understood, and I was _not_ happy.

"So _that's_ why you said you were out partying yesterday! Nobody even bothered to tell me that it was Bella's birthday!" I shouted. _Why did I suddenly felt annoyed, irritated and angry all at the same time?_

"Uh oh… I think I'll go visit Alice now," Jasper said.

"I'm going too," Emmett also stood up quickly. "See you later Edward."

The guys escaped my wrath and I was left sitting at the dining table by myself. I didn't eat, I just sat there. Bella greeted me with freshly washed hair. She was still combing through it with her hands as she sat down with her bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Edward. How come you're not eating?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I prevented myself from shouting - I'm so freakin' angry and I don't know why.

"Tell you what?" she answered, stirring unthinkingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were celebrating YOUR BIRTHDAY yesterday?"

She dropped her spoon and looked at me.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"That's not the point! We were together yesterday. I was buying Tanya a gift. You had so many chances to tell me that it is was your birthday too!" I shouted. I just had to let it out.

"Edward it's not a big deal," Bella replied, stirring the contents of her bowl again. "Just eat your breakfast."

"What do you mean - it's _not_ a big deal?!"

"I'm fine! I celebrated my birthday with my family and my friends. I was happy. I'm contented, Edward, and even if I did tell you it wouldn't have made a difference."

"What?" _This girl's mind worked in weird tangents. None of it made sense._

"You would still have celebrated Tanya's birthday with her! IT WOULD NOT HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE! So there was no big deal. I was happy. You were happy. I guess Tanya was also happy. There's no problem!"

I got out of my chair and I grabbed her wrist. I pulled her to a standing position.

"Let go of me, Edward!" Bella complained, pulling at her hand. "It hurts!"

I didn't listen to her and I dragged her upstairs to my room. I locked the door and pinned her to the wall. She was panting heavily and looked accusingly into my eyes.

"Let go of me," she commanded. I didn't let go.

"_Now_ I understand. Of course you're happy - _Jacob_ was there."

"Oh _please_ Edward, we're through with this talk." She was glancing around the room frantically, as if she wanted to escape.

"That's why you wanted me to spend more time with Tanya - so you could spend more time with _that guy_. Brilliant Bella! Bravo!!!" I applauded her angrily.

"Just let go of me," she ordered as she tried to escape my grasp. I was stronger than her so she wasn't successful. I didn't think. I didn't care what would happen. I just did what I wanted to do. I let go of her wrists and I held her waist then I forcefully kissed her. She kept fighting. She kept pushing me, but I held on to her tightly, forcing her closer to the wall. Afterwards I felt that she was also kissing me back. I loosen my hold on her waist and then she suddenly pushed me really hard. I almost lost my balance.

Tears were escaping her eyes and then she slapped me. It hurt. I've been slapped many times during filming, but those are nothing compared to her slap. I was shocked by what she did.

"You don't know what I'm going through! You don't know anything!" she shouted in between sobs. "Jacob is out of the question. I'm trying _really hard_ to be okay, so just leave me alone! I also have the right to be happy! It's not always about you!" She walked purposefully towards the door, but I caught up with her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just angry and… I don't know why…" I tried explaining.

"Let's just forget about this. I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to my room." She looked through me.

She banged the door. _I can't believe what I just did. What's happening to me? I made her cry again. I hurt her again._

We had lunch together, but she didn't even look at me. After eating she left straight to her room.

I also went to my room and lay on my bed. _I never did anything right. She's right, I don't understand anything. I can't even sort out my feelings. What a loser. _ I was about to snooze when my bedroom door burst open.

"_O____lá,_Edward!!! Did you miss us?" my father asked. My mom hugged me tightly and kissed me on my cheek.

"You guys are here again?"

"You sound like you don't want us to be here," my mom said, sounding hurt, as she fixed my hair.

"No, it's not like that…" Before I completed my sentence my dad rushed outside my room and shouted Bella's name. I got up and followed him. _Why did they have to come back now?! Bella and I are not okay._ My dad went inside Bella's room and hugged her. My mom did the same. Bella looked surprised, but she immediately recovered and began welcoming my parents.

"Welcome back, Carlisle and Esme," she said.

"We missed you so much dear," my mom said.

"Is everything okay between you and our son?" my dad asked as he sat down on Bella's bed. Bella and I shared a glance. Then she awkwardly smiled.

"We're okay."

"That's really good to hear. Oh yeah, maybe you're both wondering why Esme and I are here. We are here to help you guys plan Edward's upcoming birthday."

"_My_ birthday?" I'd forgotten about it.

"Yes dear," my mom exclaimed. "We only have a week and 3 days before your birthday. This will be extra special because Bella will be with us."

"Mom, Dad I don't want anything grand."

"Yeah we know - you just want to have a sweet evening with Bella, but you can have that after the party. We have to invite all our friends, our relatives, our business partners," my dad insisted.

"So, I want you two down in the living room to start talking about your birthday," my mom instructed. They went out of Bella's bedroom and we were left alone, bewildered.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Stop saying sorry," Bella said. "It will be best if we go down. I want to help your parents plan your birthday."

We went down and the planning started. My parents have an organizer already with them. Bella sat beside me. As per usual, my parents wanted my birthday to be talk of the town. I kept sighing and Bella just looked at me and laughed. It seemed like she had already forgiven me. I don't even know why we were there - my parents are deciding everything on their own. They will listen to Bella a bit but they completely ignore me. I unconsciously held Bella's waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I noticed that nobody was talking so I looked up. My parents and even the organizer were staring at us. I immediately sat up straight and I pulled my hand away from Bella's waist.

"Isn't that sweet?" my mom wooed as my dad imitated what I had just done. Bella just laughed at them and I snorted. _Oh my, the complexities of life._

**Author's note: **What can you say???? I like to hear from you. Who watched A Walk to Remember? I did! I fell in love with the story. Love it so much, the Bible verse was used in that movie and I also incorporated the verse here in the story. Hope you liked it. *yawns* I'm really sleepy but I just had to post this chapter and the next one. Yeah you read it right, I'm giving away two chapters! Please submit a review for each chapter. Please…please…please. I also want to thank the person who added this story to her/his (but probably a her) community. See you guys next chapter!


	36. Edward's Birthday and Bella's Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to chapter 35! Since I said so many things last chapter I'll keep it short here so you won't get too annoyed…lol. Enjoy!

Thank you to my editor, **Rockishelle**!

**CHAPTER 35**

**Edward's Birthday and Bella's farewell**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Edited by: Rockishelle_

I am now sitting with Edward and his parents in the living room – the whole situation feels surreal. Carlisle and Esme had arrived earlier. I was surprised when they had entered my room and hugged me. Our act is becoming more complicated and increasingly difficult to execute. I had a row with Edward. He had become angry because I didn't tell him about my birthday, then he dragged me upstairs and forcefully kissed me. Fine, I will be a complete liar if I said that I didn't like what he did at all. There is a part of me that had waited for that moment to come, but I am still angry for what he did. That had been my first kiss! He had acted immaturely – that's why I had decided that I would avoid him as much as possible, but then his parents had suddenly arrived and we have to act like a loving couple in their eyes.

I needed to forget what happened between Edward and I - for his parents sake. Carlisle and Esme are very excited about Edward's birthday. They want it to be as grand and as elegant as possible. Edward looked bored and he kept sighing. I looked at him and laughed at his expression. He held my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I didn't mind, truth be told I had missed these moments. His parents teased us and I just laughed while blushing. Jasper and Emmett arrived. Edward's parents greeted them enthusiastically and the boys were forced to sit in the living room to help with the planning.

"C'mon Aunty, don't do this to us. We perfectly know that you guys can plan everything. You don't need me," Emmett complained.

"Please Aunty, I still need to do lots of things," Jasper explained.

"Liar!" Edward retorted.

"Edward's right. You two should stay here. We should all help," I added. Emmett and Jasper glared at me.

"No boys. Carlisle and I need you here. It's been _so_ long since we've seen you two and now you don't want to spend time with us," Esme said softly. Emmett sighed and Jasper lay back on the sofa - indicating defeat.

"Esme is right. We just want to spend some time with you guys…" Carlisle said sadly.

"Okay you win. We're staying," Emmett sat down promptly.

"Great! Okay so back with the planning," Esme clapped her hands and began discussing what she had in mind…

It's past 10pm now. We haven't eaten dinner. Emmett has been whining and stomping his foot saying he's hungry, but he stops the moment Esme stares at him coldly. Jasper is already asleep, same as Edward. I'm also hungry and a bit sleepy but I am still trying to listen to their conversation. After an hour, the organizer said that he needed to go. Emmett immediately went to the dining room and demanded food. I shook Edward and Jasper.

"Wake up guys." They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "The organizer just left. We can have dinner now."

"Thank goodness," Edward muttered.

"Hallelujah! I managed to make through!" Jasper shouted.

We all had dinner together. Edward asked his parents if they were planning to stay at his house. Carlisle said that they had already bought a house within the village. He also mentioned that they were planning to stay in Canada for two weeks. After eating dinner Edward's parents bid us good night. Emmett and Jasper let out a sigh of relief. Edward laughed at them and they did the same.

"Man, your parents are usually kind, sweet and caring, but the moment they decide that you can't go anywhere, you are _doomed_. They are scary," Emmett commented.

"I know," Edward nodded in agreement.

"I think this whole birthday party planning thing will go on for a week," Jasper said. "I can't stand that…"

"Me neither," Emmett added. They all sat down together and started talking and laughing just like before. I watched them and smiled to myself. I want them to be friends, like the way they were before they knew me.

I went upstairs and I was about to enter my room when Edward called me.

"Bella."

"Hey. What is it?"

"Thank you for keeping up with my parents. I know that what I did earlier was wrong. I'm really sorry."

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

"Good night."

"Sleep well," he said just as I shut my door. I sat on my bed. Maybe it's about time that things return to how they were. It has almost been a year now and our agreement was that I pose as his fiancée for a couple of months to a year. This will soon be over. I opened my diary.

"_I've finally decided. It's about time to go our separate ways in order to avoid more pain. It's time for me to go. Edward and Tanya are on their way to a complete reconciliation and my job will be done. I will celebrate Edward's birthday with him, then I'll go. I won't tell my friends about this. I have to face this all by myself. I'm just hoping that they will understand. _

_If I won't go now I'm afraid that I will never be able to go."_

**********************************************************************************

I woke up Monday morning and prepared for school. Edward drove me to school because his parents were observing us. The rest of the week was spent planning and checking out various clothes in preparation for Edward's birthday. Edward has been by my side ever since his parents came. I wonder if Tanya's okay with this. Jacob was also introduced to Edward's parents and they instantly took a liking to him. So much so that Jacob was also forced to join the organizing committee. Surprisingly, Jacob found the idea exciting. We were all bored to death while Jacob and Edward's parents kept talking and talking. It seemed endless.

During this time I thought about how I would say goodbye to my friends… _I'll just write them letters. I also need to visit the orphanage and fix my school papers..._ At long last the day had come. Finally it's Edward's birthday. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I went to his room and woke him up with our _Happy Birthday_ song.

Later that afternoon we all got dressed and arrived at the venue. There were lots and lots of people. Edward's parents introduced me to every single friend or business partner present at the party. Edward had also been talking to and greeting his guests. Carlisle walked up the stage and gave a short speech for all the guests and Edward. At the end of his spiel I was surprised because he called Edward and I to the podium. Edward held my hand and we walked up the stairs. I glanced over at Emmett, Jasper and Jacob's table - they stuck their thumbs up.

"I would like to formally introduce to you my future daughter-in-law, the beautiful Ms. Isabella Swan and my only son, Edward Cullen."

"Thank you, dad," Edward whispered. Edward took the microphone.

"I want to thank all of you for being here. Please enjoy the food, and let's party all night!" Edward exclaimed. The guests applauded. I stood beside Edward and smiled. I wasn't used to standing in front of people – it was nerve-wracking. Carlisle handed the microphone to me and I shook my head but he took my hand and placed the microphone in my palm.

"Good evening everyone," I stuttered. _This is so embarrassing. _"I… I… I also want to thank all of you for celebrating Edward's birthday with us. Ummm… I also want to take this opportunity to… to thank Edward for everything that he has done for me. Happy Birthday, Edward. I hope everything will turn out right for you." Edward smiled warmly at me and I handed the microphone back to Carlisle.

"Wait, maybe we can all request a kiss from our loving couple. That will be great, right?" Carlisle said as people cheered. I smiled nervously.

"C'mon. Give us a kiss! KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd demanded.

_This is so embarrassing!_ I didn't know what to do, then I felt Edward's hand on my waist. I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"Edward? Are you really going to -" Edward placed his lips on mine. This kiss was different – it was gentler and sweeter. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his neck. I just let go of whatever shyness and doubt I felt. This is the last night that I would be with him. This would be the last kiss that we would share. Tomorrow, this will just be a memory of a love that was not meant to be. The kiss ended and people applauded.

I had to let go of Edward's hand because he still needed to welcome more visitors who had arrived. I went to the balcony and breathe in some fresh air. I stared at the night sky. I've already decided to go, but every time I think about it tears form in my eyes. It's really sad to leave the person you truly love. What makes it sadder is that I'm also leaving my friends behind. I felt someone place a coat on my shoulders.

"It's cold out here," Edward commented.

"I'm fine." I couldn't look at him.

"Bella, sorry, I just had to kiss you because -"

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Why?" He turned me toward him in consternation.

"I know you wanted Tanya to be here, but that you couldn't invite her because your parents know that she is your ex-girlfriend and think that you no longer love her."

"Don't think about it. It's absolutely fine. Hey, the dance has started."

I looked over at the dance floor. It was already crowded.

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice."

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me.

"I don't dance." I avoided his eyes.

"Impossible." Edward sounded shocked.

"I really don't…" Edward placed one hand on my waist.

"It's my birthday today. C'mon Bella just one dance," he beseeched me. He tried to lead me.

"Why are we dancing out here?" I wondered out loud.

"There are too many people inside," Edward answered, "so let's just dance here."

"Hey Edward, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." We glided from side to side on the tiles.

"What will make you happy?" I started. I wanted him to tell me I would make him happy. _If you tell me that, I'll never leave Edward._

"Ummm, honestly I don't know. That's one tough question. How about you?" he said.

"I want to see the people I love happy," I answered quickly. "I have another question."

"Shoot." Edward spun me on the slippery tiles. I didn't fall over. _Thank God._

"For example… You wake up tomorrow morning and I'm no longer around. Would you miss me?" I asked avoiding his eyes. He chuckled a bit before answering.

"Maybe."

I smiled sadly. _That's what I had thought._

"Can you promise me two things then?" I asked.

"Okay, tell me what you want."

"Please visit the orphanage with Tanya. The kids will love to have another sister."

"I'm not really sure if Tanya will like that idea, but okay, I'll try."

"Can you also promise not to forget about me?" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Forget about you? Bella what are you talking about. You sound like you're leaving or something," he said, and then he chuckled again. He's probably been drinking too much. _What if I'm really leaving…_

"Don't mind me," I stated, trying to get him to forget what we had talked about. "I'm just acting weird."

We stopped dancing and I turned my back to him and I looked at the sky. My face was hidden in the shadows.

"So where is my birthday gift?" Edward asked all of a sudden.

I reached inside my bag and then handed him a box.

"Don't open that until tomorrow morning. If you don't obey me I'll be very angry and I'll slap you again," I joked.

"Woah, calm down," Edward took me seriously. "I'll check it out tomorrow."

"Did you know I met someone and he told me what a great love is," I murmured into the air. "He said it's when she finds someone else, but you still smile and approach her and tell her that you are happy for her," I said.

"Wow, very romantic." I peeked up at him as he stared at the stars. I tried memorizing his features, from his eyes to his nose to his lips. He turned to me and smiled contentedly. I smiled back. The party ended. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob didn't say anything about the kiss. Edward and I went home and I walked him to his room. He was a bit wobbly.

"See you tomorrow Bells. Good night," he said. He was about to close the door when I stopped him. I hugged him tightly. He didn't respond at first, but then he hugged me back.

"Take good care of yourself. Thank you for everything Edward. It was nice meeting you. I wish you well. Goodbye," I whispered to his ear. I couldn't prevent the tears from trickling down my face.

"Goodbye?" he asked. I wiped away my tears then I let go of him.

"Goodbye, because now I'm going to my room to sleep," I answered.

He nodded vaguely and then he closed the door. I stood there for a few more minutes, and then I went to my room. I didn't sleep that night - I lay awake thinking about tomorrow. At 2am I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I've already packed my things. I grabbed the letters I've written from inside my drawer and I went to Emmett's room first - he was snoring heavily. I kissed his forehead and placed my letter on his bedside table. I also placed the letter I've written for Jacob beside his letter. Next stop was Jasper's room – he was lying diagonally on the double bed. I also kissed his forehead, then I placed the letters I've written for him and Alice on his bedside table. I went to the dining room and placed my letters for Mr. Johnson, Jean, Viktore and Hugo on top of the dining table. I got the cake that I personally baked yesterday and went to Edward's room. I placed the cake on his bedside table and I wrote a note for him.

"_I tried my hand at baking. Eat this or I'll be angry again and I'll slap you again. _

_Much love, from Bella."_

Tears started falling again and I placed my forehead on his.

"These are my last tears for you. I love you Edward. Goodbye." I kissed him lightly on his forehead, then on his nose, and lastly on his lips. I went outside and got my bag. I left the necklace he gave me and also the engagement ring.

I walked pass the living room and out of his house. I walked out of the gate without looking back and started walking faster. This time it was for real. _I'm walking out of your life, Edward Cullen._ I went to our house first and talked to my parents, who were surprised to see me this early in the morning. I told them that I was going somewhere, but I didn't specify where. They looked so confused, but I just told them that I would call them when everything was fine.

I already had a plane ticket and was on my way to the airport. It's already 6am. I called Rosalie because I realized I haven't talked to her for a while.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Hi Rose, it's me, Bella."

"BELLA?!" she shouted excitedly into the phone. "Oh my gosh! We haven't talked in ages!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I called to say goodbye."

"What?! GOOD BYE? Where are you going?" she asked. I hesitated at first, but I thought it would be better if there was someone who knew where I was going. Besides, Edward doesn't know her, so it was safe.

"I'm going to Forks, Washington. I'm going to start all over again and live there."

"Are you sure about this?" Rosalie sounded unsure about my decision.

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone, Rose."

"I won't," she promised. "Take care Bella. Call me again, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

_Goodbye Canada. Goodbye Edward. _

**Author's Note**: There you go, Bella left Edward and Rose is here. Find out how Edward takes this in the next chapter. I hope you submitted a review for the previous chapter and now you are a few seconds away from submitting a review for this chapter. Thank you in advance. *hugs*


	37. Is it too Late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

******feel free to skip this ultra long a/n******

**Author's Note: **It has been a week and 6 days since I've last updated. SORRY. I've been very busy with school. It's been crazy though the semester has just started. I've got 2 handsome professors and I'm so happy about that. I still want to thank you guys for patiently waiting. The reviews for the last 2 chapters were great! Love it! I want to thank: **, ****irish-fan****, ****nhscott4ever****, ****07****, ****twilight-lover4life16****, ****mikenewtonislove****, ****rmhale****, ****TwilightMommyof4girls****, ****lilquackers77****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****romanceaholic****, ****Izzi514****, ****yours4alleternity****, ****vinvinong86****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****brinna202****, ****lilymemoirs****, ****bubblyhoney****, ****Twilighterforlife****, ****Flora73****, ****mellissam****, ****april123****, ****hotpinkink****, ****Be-Twilight-Forever****, ****nature love 95****, ****tsukinohikari-hime****, ****jennateluvr87****, ****Mineymai****, ****livinginlimbo****, ****Ms Y.Y****, ****WA0520****, ****vampiregurl****, ****sagy****, ****twilight-madness****, ****SycaTressa****, ****The-London-Cullen****, ****indiananshu****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****twlightlover88****, ****mysterygirl531****, ****liveurlifecrazy****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****nusrat 85****, ****magicaltears****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****Lady BG****, ****Alice Cullen 1534****, ****tneb2009****, ****Justcurious8****, ****, ****Twilight Addict For Life****, ****JustSickAndTired****, ****twilight4ever123****, ****Bloodsucker4life****, ****Grey Eyed Vampire****, ****iiLoOveeTwiiliight****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****NessieCullen2005****, ****laceyndom****, ****Becca-TeamEdward****, Dianne E., ****niqha****, ****MintCullen17****, ****-XcarlieX-****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****brighteyes22****, ****JFU****, ****JordanGoombette****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****ginny'snumber1fan****, ****SarahDakota****, ****droga1****, ****jolielf****, ****xxVeronicaxx****, ****Grey's Lover 4ever****, ****, ****xitsxolivesx****, ****Manelli Swan****, ****Cullenluva715****, ****angela2805****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****TwilightCrazy33****, ****Canet****, ****edward-perfers-brunettes95****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****obsessedtwilightfan97****, ****SpunkRansom101****, ****Aspasia of Miletus****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****Tutor-girl-107****, ****MyGoldenEyedBoy****, ****Vamp4475****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****tiggerlover1971****, ****KiwiforEdward****, ****arevilla88****, ****lordoftheringergottwilighted****, ****.****, ****SamBee44****, ****Blairoutloud1428****, ****XvTWILIGHTvX****, ****Edward-Cullens-Little-Whore****, ****MrsCullen123****, ****KittCattPattinson****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****shyn61****, ****4kitty101****, ****lababykarla****, ****Cullen lover 1127****, ****Arekandera****, ****nana cullen****, ****.Swan****, ****Edward'sGirl09****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****gummiebears****, ****arianrhod316****, ****conan07****, ****Spanky20****, ****skittleysweet****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****styling16****, ****can'tspeak****, ****Godrics hollow heart****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****princessjustine****, ****anu1989****, ****dwsjho-17****, ****kit-kateee****, ****vrukalakos****, ****christy86****, ****laughing bubbles 18****, ****magilin19****, ****anybuff****, ****, ****frequentlydaaaazled****, ****teamedwardmasencullen****, ****Sharon-Lov3s-You****, ****au017****, ****true-blued07****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****ScarlettMesage****, ****hollisterchick****, ****twilightfangirl****, ****, ****maashu****, ****musician13th****, ****Contezza****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****mychicagostars****, ****MelissaMasen****, ****stefaniementen****, ****sprinter1****, ****sweet thoughts****, ****Rock-Anne26****, ****smellysocks101****, ****SRVampire****, ****lelaane32****, ****alicecullen96****, ****Jael Xaden****, ****chinguun1999****, ****PaulaElizabeth****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****dar-dargrl****, ****Chocolat Addict****, ****Mandi82****, ****Toc toc 07734****, ****BeeBellax****, ****Agent Bella****, ****Topaz-Dancer****, ****jokesrup****, ****DanielleTaylorCullen****, ****kiss me i'm irish 94****, ****xrandumnessx****, ****, ****TwilighterluvsEdward****, ****Krismarie****, ****PixiGal247****, ****aliceandjasperlover4ever****, ****TwlightloverNewMoonHater****, ****Ikissedthatvampire****, ****maashu****, ****donut patrol****, ****italianhoneyj82****, ****jaggirl-katie****, ****iLOVEedwardCULLENx3****, ****koren.x****, ****golbahar****, ****Edwardshoney****, ****, ****Rockishelle****, ****Beautiful-Night-Lover****, ****XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX****, ****winterfrost16****, ****CeceUchiha****, ****Edwards-Spider-Monkey45****, ****hiddensun****, ****Mrs Emacular****, ****Alice06****, ****loserbelle****, ****TWiiLiiGHT****, ****N34R****, ****shyone33****, ****twilight0624****, ****arevilla88****, ****Vassillia****, ****nhscott4ever****, ****JennWen****. **

I want to give a shout out to my classmates who have been so kind to give my story a try. Hi to **Dianne, Joangela and Emil**! I'm also saying thank you to my Editor, **Rockishelle**! She's saving people's lives and at the same time helping me with the story. Thanks!

Someone asked who is Rose in Bella's life. She's her friend and a colleague. Remember that Bella used to work at Lexie's? They met there. She decided to tell Rose where she's going because she felt like her secret will be safe with her for Rosalie has no connection with Edward, Jacob, Jasper or Emmett unlike Alice.

**CHAPTER 36**

**Is it too LATE?**

_**Written by: Selene11**_

_**Edited by: Rockishelle**_

**Edward's POV**

I awoke at 7 am sharp. Yesterday was my birthday - it had been a blast. I jumped out of bed and opened my window. A cool gentle breeze welcomed me. The sun rays also touched my skin. I've been spending time with my friends and Bella for the past couple of days. I must admit that I've missed them. I had missed _her_ so much. I remembered the times that I have been able to kiss Bella – it has been twice now. I chuckled to myself. It really was a _Happy Birthday_ for me.

I sat on my bed and saw Bella's gift. I removed the ribbon and opened the box. I found a notebook with a flowery covering. I eagerly opened the notebook to find out what she has written. On the first page I saw "Hi Edward!" written in bold capitalized letters. On the second page I read:

**5 THINGS EDWARD CULLEN'S GIRL SHOULD DO**

**Be Understanding. **Being with Edward requires you to have a lot of patience. I'm telling you girl, when I say a lot I really mean A LOT. He usually arrives late to dates because he's always very busy. Don't worry though, he knows how to make up for it. He also acts like a kid at times, or should I say, _most_ of the time.

**Be Close to His Friends.** Emmett and Jasper are his two closest friends. What can you expect from them? They are hilarious, caring, naughty and childish. Once you get to know them you'll surely start to believe that birds of a feather _really_ flock together. You'll discover why Edward is friends with them. Find a way to get their trust. Be yourself and joke around with them. Don't be so serious because they will just mock you. They don't like girls who are full of themselves and who don't know how to have an interesting conversation. I hope you value them because Edward does. Believe me, it's better to have them on your side.

**Be Respectful to His Parents.** You will be overwhelmed by their kindness. Carlisle and Esme are very sweet, but they are fond of making surprise visits. They will also want to shower you with gifts, so be thankful. I also need to warn you – they have a fondness for planning events.

**Be Ready for the Intrigue. **It's _Edward Cullen_ we are talking about here. Intrigue is unavoidable. Just have trust in one another. He may look like a player, and sometimes act like one too, but he actually has only one girl in his heart. That is YOU.

**Love Him with All of YOUR Heart.** Edward has problems with expressing his feelings. You just have to figure out how he shows you his love. He also has nasty temper and will raise his voice when angry. When he is really angry it's best that you let him cool down. Don't fight fire with fire. He likes spending too much, try to help him be thrifty. Arrogance is at the core of his personality. Edward likes to brag about his achievements and properties (most especially his beloved car). He is also a guy who gets jealous easily, but he will never admit it. When he's sick, please give him TLC (tender loving care) because he develops into a bizarre being. (He becomes _happy_ when he is sick. It's so weird.) Edward has so many flaws that I can't enumerate them one by one, because this notebook doesn't have enough space. However, I hope you'll accept him as he is. Don't try changing him, don't make him do things that he doesn't want to do, don't take him for granted, don't take him away from his friends. Just love him. Love him with all your heart, and make him happy because you are _so_ lucky to have him.

I finished reading what she has written. I couldn't help laughing a little. _What has gotten into her?_ I felt touched, but I was also nervous and scared at the same time. It was as if she was saying goodbye. She's been acting weird since last night.

_Nah, she wouldn't just leave me like that…_ I tried to erase the feeling of uneasiness inside me. I turned the pages and in the middle of the notebook I read this:

**WHAT BELLA WANTS TO SAY TO EDWARD?**

Thank you, Edward, for everything. Thank you for the kindness you showed me. Thank you for the wonderful clothes, shoes, bags and accessories. Thank you for Viktore, Hugo and Jean. Thank you for this room you gave me here in your house. Thank you for letting me see London. Thank for Emmett and Jasper. Thank you for taking the time to accompany me to school. Thank you for being a friend. Thank you for making me feel special. Thank you for letting me into your life.

Sorry for all the things that I have done that have caused you pain, or annoyed the hell out of you. Since the day that we met I have been irritating you. It all started when I asked for your order, and you asked me if you have called for me yet. I like annoying you, because you look funny and a little bit cute when you're angry.

It was really nice to meet you. I never thought that I would be the fiancée of a famous actor. The experience was extraordinary. I will never forget how the press people harassed, I mean, treated us. You made me realize that dreams can come true. You gave my confidence a boost when you protected me against Lauren who is, by the way, nicer to me now. Please tell your parents that I'm very sorry for lying to them. I hope that someday they can forgive me. Guess what? It has already been a year since I agreed to act as your fiancée! Time flies so fast. Do you like my gift? Are you touched? C'mon don't cry over this, okay?! Happy Birthday! Good luck with your career, I promise to watch your movies. I'll support you all the way, but please don't expect me to be a member of your fan club, with all those smitten girls. Remember, always pray!!! Take care of yourself. By the way, I already recorded a message for the media. I said that we've decided to end our relationship and that it's nobody's fault. There was no third party involved. We have just realized that we are not meant to be and so we decided to amicably part ways. The tape can be found on the drawer in my room. Bye.

I tore my eyes from her gift. One word kept resonating in my mind. _Bye._ She said _Bye_. It's been a year and I hadn't noticed it. I gulped and my heart beat faster.

_She also told me good bye last night…_

I placed the notebook she had given me on my bed and spotted another box on my side table. I read the note and opened the box. Bella had baked a cake for me, but instead of _Happy Birthday_ the words written on the cake were _I am Happy for You_. I ran my hand through my hair. _She is happy for me? I don't get it._ _Is this a sick joke? _I shook my head and walked hurriedly to check her room.

"You can't leave me… No…" I repeatedly whispered to myself. I barged into her room in my haste. Bella's bed was empty. _She's probably inside the bathroom taking a bath._ _Yeah, she's just taking a bath._ I knocked on her bathroom door, but nobody answered. I kept knocking and calling out her name, but still nothing. I opened the door and again I found it empty. I searched the room for clues – all her dresses were still in the closet. I sat down on the bed in relief. _Calm down Edward. Her clothes are still here, so maybe she's downstairs._ I glimpsed something out the corner of my eye. Bella's necklace and the engagement ring were on her side table - the jewelry that I had given her. There was also a note written by Bella.

_It's about time that you gave these to the right girl. You have already found your happiness - you were just too dumb to admit it last night. It's time for me to find mine. _

– _Bella_.

I stared at her note. My knees were so weak that I had to sit down on her bed again. I read her note over and over again.

"Bella… No… No…" The tears ran down my cheeks, I just couldn't stop them.

I scrubbed away the tears with the back of my hand as I ran towards Emmett's room. _They will know where she went. Yeah, she would have told them where she was going... I will just have to ask Emmett, Jasper, or Jacob, then I'll be able to find her again._ I shook Emmett hard to wake him up. Emmett has always been a heavy sleeper.

"Emmett! Where is Bella?" I shouted at him.

"Hmmm?" Emmett answered with his eyes still closed. I gripped his shoulders and shook him harder.

"Awww! Edward… I'm still sleepy," Emmett complained. "Leave me alone…"

"NO! ANSWER ME! WHERE IS BELLA?!" I shouted. Emmett rolled to face me, looking annoyed.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten where her room is? DUH!"

"Emmett, I am serious. TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT!"

"Edward, I am serious too. Just check Bella's room - if she's not there then maybe she's already left for school." Emmett rolled away from me.

"Fine," I replied in a huff. "If you don't want to tell me then I'll just go ask Jasper."

I ran to Jasper's room. He was sitting up reading a book with his back against the headboard. He looked surprised to see me this early in the morning.

"S'up Edward?"

"Where is Bella?" I asked him directly. There was no time to waste.

"Ummm... In her room?" Jasper appeared confused.

"Don't play DUMB!" I shouted at him. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Huh? In her room! Or maybe she's already eating or at school."

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME!!!"

Emmett had followed me to Jasper's room and he pried my hands off of Jasper's shirt. I punched the wall and banged my head. Man, the stupid tears have started up again.

"We're really confused Edward. Why are you acting like this?" Emmett asked.

"SHE'S NO LONGER HERE! SHE LEFT ME! I don't know where to find her…"

"Bella left? No, she didn't tell us anything about this…" Jasper said.

I would have kept punching the wall in frustration, but Emmett held my fist.

"Even if you punch the wall repeatedly it will not bring her back," Emmett advised me. "You'll just injure your fist and stain the wall. Poor wall."

"I think Bella really left us," Jasper suddenly said as he waved a letter.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"It's a letter from her. I bet you have one too. Alice's letter is with me."

"Crap," Emmett replied as he sprinted to his room. He returned clutching two letters in his hand - one was for Jacob.

"How could she do this?! She left without even saying goodbye!" I cried. I went downstairs and saw Mr. Johnson looking sad. Bella had also left letters for the staff. _She should have at least told me._ I sat down heavily on the lounge in the living room. I don't know what to feel at this moment. Anger? Sadness? Hurt? Resentment? Emmett and Jasper came to sit on the lounge across from me. Emmett mentioned that they had called Jacob and he was heading here. Jasper had also called Alice. After half an hour Jacob and Alice arrived. They have read what Bella has written. At this moment Alice is crying on Jasper's shoulder. Jacob did not say anything. He read the letter then sat quietly.

"How could Bella do this? She just left all of us!" Alice cried. "Most importantly she left _you,_ Edward, in the middle of your engagement! What has gotten into her?!" Alice wiped at her tears.

"Why didn't she tell _me_… We're best friends…" Alice continued softly.

"I think she had enough of this crap, and besides, _their_ agreement had expired," Jacob suddenly said, staring at me coldly. Anger was evident in his tone.

"What do you mean, _this crap_?!" I retorted.

"You still don't get it, do you Edward? You've caused her enough pain!" Jacob continued to stare directly into my soul. "The year Bella spent with you was just a complete waste of her life, because all you did was make her cry." Jacob stared at me in contempt. "To tell you frankly, I am quite happy about Bella leaving, even if it means we are also left behind."

"You don't know what you're saying," I warned him threateningly. _How did know about my agreement with Bella?_

Alice interrupted us. "Before you two punch each other out, let me clarify things. Jacob, you said their _agreement_ expired? What do you mean by that?" Alice asked innocently. Emmett and Jasper exchanged cautious glances and then both turned to Jacob. Viktore, Hugo, Jean and Mr. Johnson had slipped into the living room without us noticing, and they were all waiting for what Jacob has to say.

"There is no use hiding this, " Jacob began. "I think it's time that everyone knew about this -" I cut him off.

"I only hired Bella to act as my fiancée for a couple of months to a year," I explained. "I wanted to get Tanya back and to have an end to the gossip about me." Alice, Viktore, Hugo, Jean and Mr. Johnson looked all shocked. I caught a glimpse of Mr. Johnson shaking his head.

"So everything was just an act? Nothing was real?" Alice asked. Her eyes searched for answers. Her expression was hard to read. I saw Jasper try to calm her by rubbing her back.

"Yeah, nothing was real…" I told her truthfully. Alice laughed bitterly and walked towards me. She raised her hand and slapped me really hard. I was shocked by what she did.

"You're wrong, Edward. There was something real. Bella was showing you her _real_ feelings. I know her - when she talks about you she becomes all shy and blushes. She gives me a smile which reaches her eyes. She giggles when I tease her. Do you know that she even told me about how you proposed to her? She said it was in a park and there were fireworks, and you even _sang_ for her! I saw happiness in Bella! I never thought she was going through this facade!" I listened to Alice, but I couldn't look at her face. I didn't have enough courage to do that. Mr. Johnson approached me.

"Sir, I think you ought to know this. There was one night when Ms. Bella went home really late, all alone. You two were supposed to have a date that night. She asked me not to tell you about it. You came home the next day and asked her if she had waited for you. Ms. Bella laughed it off. I think she really did wait for you that night," Mr. Johnson said.

"No, she didn't wait for me…" I remember that scene well. I had asked her out on a date, but Tanya got sick and I left Bella alone at the mall. I wasn't able to call her or text her that night. I chose to be with Tanya at that point.

"Sir, she did."

"I remember something," Alice butted in. "Bella tried her hardest to get tickets for Phantom of the Opera. Were you able to watch it?" Alice asked me.

"No. I bought the tickets from Bella for triple the price because Tanya wanted to watch it. I promised Bella that we'd just watch it some other time, but things got pretty crazy so we didn't have the chance to go and see it."

"Those tickets that you bought from Bella were _for the last show date_," Alice replied in contempt. "There was no other time for you to watch the stage play. She woke up early _just_ to secure the tickets. She had wanted to watch that play…" Alice's eyes burned into mine. I gulped as the facts hit me. I somehow ended back on the lounge. Flashbacks entered my mind. Bella's expression back then in my car, when I had asked if I could buy the tickets. I knew she had been hurt. I knew she had been angry, but I had disregarded that at the time. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at the floor.

"Edward, remember the premiere night of your movie?" Emmett started. "Bella was with you, but then you went out to dinner with Tanya and Bella was forced to go home alone. Bella was almost raped." I turned to Emmett in shock.

"What?" I asked. It was unbelievable.

"There were five guys following her," Jasper continued. "They cut her dress and was about to do nasty things - good thing Jacob arrived to help her, then Emmett and I followed suit."

I held my forehead to cover my eyes. I remember her coming home with Emmett and Jasper, wearing a different set of clothing. I asked her how she was and she had said that she was okay. I didn't _know_ she was almost hurt. I was preventing myself from crying when I heard Bella's voice - singing. I looked frantically around the room and saw Jacob holding his phone. Bella's voice was coming from his phone. I concentrated on what she was singing. It's _Almost Lover._ This time the traitorous tears escaped from my eyes. I bowed down and continued crying while hearing her voice. That is when I remember what she had said last night.

"_Did you know I met someone and he told me what a great love is? _

_He said that it's when she finds someone else, but you can still smile and approach her, then tell her that you are happy for her."_

So that's why the words _I am Happy for You_ were written on the cake she baked for me. She did everything for me, even sacrificing her own happiness for me. She had kept all of this from me because she didn't want me to see her hurt. She had _loved_ me. The song ended but I kept on crying.

"I didn't know _any_ of these things. I didn't know how much… she… loved me…" I stuttered out in between sobs. What hurts the most is that I didn't know until now how much I love her too…

_How could I be so stupid?! How could I do all those horrible things to her?! _I slammed my fist on to the center table.

"Edward, stop that right now!" Alice demanded. I turned to her. "Answer me honestly, do you love Bella?" Alice asked.

"It doesn't matter now because she's already left. It's too late." Alice slapped me again - even harder this time. I couldn't feel it anymore, I had gone numb. She pushed me roughly and I lost my balance. I ended up sitting on the floor.

"Are you just going to give up like that, Edward?! If you _love_ her you'll look for her! You'll be on your knees and you will be brave enough to beg for her forgiveness. You will not let her go!" Alice shouted at me.

"Alice is right," Jacob agreed. "Act like a man, Edward. That girl _loved_ you, and _if_ you love her you'll find a way to bring her back. Bella has done her part, maybe it's about time you do yours." Jacob extended his hand to me. I took it and he helped me get on my feet.

"I love her," I admitted out loud. "I guess you're both right. I'll look for her." Everyone in the room nodded.

"I'll need your help though."

"We'll do everything to help you then…" Alice said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you. I have to make it right this time." I was resolved.

"Glad you figured that out, dude," Emmett said as he and Jasper grabbed me for a group hug.

"Hey Alice, thank you," I told her. She smiled a little bit.

"Maybe you can talk to me again without the slapping part…" I joked.

"No," Alice disagreed, fighting the smile on her face. "I enjoyed it too much. It was fun slapping _Edward Cullen_."

We all sat again and I began giving instructions.

"Mr. Johnson, you together with Viktore, Hugo and Jean need to stay here. If ever Bella comes back at least there will be people present here in the house. Jasper and Alice, you guys go to Bella's school. Try asking if anybody knows where she went. Emmett, I want you to visit the restaurant Bella used to work at. The name of the place is _Lexie's_. Try asking her colleagues over there if they know anything. Jacob, you're coming with me." They agreed.

"Emmett, Jasper and I haven't washed yet," I continued. "Let's just have a short shower and change our clothes, then we'll start on our plan."

After a few minutes we went to our separate places. I was driving with Jacob in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe I'm helping you," he muttered as he stared at the window.

"Me too, I can't believe you're helping me." We laughed together and he asked me where we were heading.

"Before I start looking for Bella, I need to finish some things first," I replied. "I want to properly say goodbye and to apologize to someone." Jacob looked at me coldly.

"Don't tell me we are going to Tanya's…" he demanded quietly.

"You got that right," I answered. "I need to fix things with her first." Jacob snorted in disgust.

"Then why did you ask me to accompany you?! You want someone to act as the audience?"

"Idiot. I just want some back up."

"You still have the guts to call me an idiot. Dork." We stared at each other. Jacob looked serious, then he stuck his tongue out at me. We arrived at Tanya's house and I jumped out of the car. Jacob remained seated. I tapped his window.

"I'm not going with you, Edward." Jacob's voice was muffled from behind the glass.

"Yes, you are. Do you want me to carry you?! Please Jacob…" I begged. He muttered something and I thought I heard him curse, then he slowly came out of the car. Tanya's butler asked us to wait in the living room as he called for her. After a few minutes Tanya came to greet us.

"What brings you here, Edward?" she asked curiously.

I cleared my throat. "Tanya, I don't know how to explain this. I don't want to hurt you, but I think it's only fair to let you know what's going on…" I started.

"I can't believe I'm listening to this…" Jacob commented sarcastically.

"Tanya, I can't continue dating you," I said. She just stared at me, no reaction.

"I already told you that I hired Bella to act as my fiancée. It's just that I now realize what she really is to me. Now I can explain why I worry so much when she's not at home. Now I know why I feel jealous when I see another guy with her. Now I can say why it's different when I'm with her. I love her."

Still no reaction from Tanya. I don't know if I'm right, but she looked bored.

"I'm sorry Tanya. You'll find someone who will be with you. I hope you'll be able to forgive me," I ended.

"Okay," she finally answered.

"Huh?" This answer was not what I was looking for. I thought she would rave and carry on, but I didn't expect this indifference.

"Edward, I said okay. Fine. I understand."

"You mean, I can go now?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a sec. Hey, you, Tanya girl, that's it?!" Jacob interrupted. "No slapping and crying your heart out? No begging, _Edward please don't leave me_??? No pounding your fist on his chest? No wailing?" Jacob asked. Tanya laughed at him.

"Oh _please_, I'm not someone who would do those things," Tanya said sarcastically. "I mean, maybe sometimes I do that, but I just applied my make-up. Oh, by the way, my whole set of make-up is brand new. It's from Paris and I love it! Back to our topic, it's fine. I guess I saw this coming. Do whatever you want Edward." She shrugged.

"Thank you," I replied sincerely. Tanya looked at me, amused.

"That girl really got to you," she commented and I smiled shyly.

"This is so weird, man. I really expected some drama," Jacob suddenly interrupted. Tanya raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh I forgot, Tanya this is Jacob. Jacob this is Tanya."

"Whatever," they both said in unison as they looked away. My phone rang and I excused myself. I exited Tanya's house and I answered my phone. It was Jasper. He said Bella had dropped out from school. The administrators have no idea where she went. He also said that they went to Bella's parents' place. They also didn't know where Bella was right now. According to her parents she dropped by earlier and told them that she's going somewhere, but didn't specify where. She just said that she would call them when she was settled. I thanked him and I walked towards Tanya's living room again. I heard Tanya and Jacob talking.

"Hey, you pink haired girl, maybe you could be a good host and serve me some refreshments. I'm quite thirsty."

"I didn't invite you here," Tanya retorted.

"Well Edward dragged me here. C'mon pinky…"

"Don't call me that! My name is Tanya!!!"

Jacob chuckled as Tanya fumed. I smiled to myself. I knew they'd look good together. I decided to leave Jacob. I hoped he wouldn't get mad. I climbed inside my car and headed towards the orphanage. When I reached the orphanage I was immediately invited inside by the the nuns. The kids crowded around me. Mary approached me bravely and asked if I was with a new girl.

"Huh?" I asked her. _What new girl?_

"Bella said that you're going to give us a new sister. She said we should all be nice to her. So where is our new sister?" Mary questioned me innocently.

"Sorry, Mary. I'm alone. Can you tell me what else Bella told you?"

"Umm... She said that maybe we won't see her for a while, though she didn't say why. She just told us that you'll bring a new sister for us. What else… Oh, on your first visit I asked her who would she choose - Jacob or you." My heart skipped a beat.

"What did she say?"

"She said _Edward_. I asked her again and she still said she would still choose you." I grinned at Mary excitedly and couldn't help picking Mary up and spinning her around in a circle. She was giggling when I put her down.

"Is that all, Mary?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back to visit you guys again, I just have to look for someone."

"Will Bella be with you when you go back?"

Initially I thought of saying, _I hope she will..._

"Of course she will be with me," I replied out loud to the kids.

_Her school doesn't know where she is. Her parents don't have a clue. Even the kids here at the orphanage don't know anything. Does this mean that she doesn't want me to go looking for her? _

"Bella, I need to find you. I need to see you again. I need to say sorry. I need to say thank you. I need to say that _I love you_, that I need you," I whispered to myself. My phone rang and I answered it immediately.

"Edward, I think you need to come here, to _Lexie's_. I have a strong feeling that this Rosie knows something," Emmett said.

"_It's Rosalie, not Rosie!"_ I heard someone shout over Emmett.

"Tsskk, just ignore that, dude," Emmett said. "Come here ASAP. Okay?"

"I'll be there."

I hope this Rosie, I mean, Rosalie, can help me. _Please give me another chance to see her again. Please…_

**Author's Note:** Please do submit a review. I'll try to write as much as I can. Thank you to all of you wonderful readers. Take care! *hugs*


	38. Operation: Find Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: Author's Note**: Our prelim exams are over! I gave it my best, hope everything will be fine. I realize that instead of saying sorry I should just say thank you. I know my updating habit is so irritating, believe me I really know that. Thank you guys for not giving up and still sticking with my story. Thank you so much to: **lilquackers77****, ****Topaz-Dancer****, ****mikenewtonislove****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****07****, ****princessjustine****, ****sprinter1****, ****Mimi-Love-4ever****, ****sagy****, ****Contezza****, ****tsukinohikari-hime****, ****nhscott4ever****, ****Izzi514****, ****hollisterchick****, ****shyone33****, ****Twilight Addict For Life****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****laurieoflove****, ****romanceaholic****, ****May-loves-Edward-Cullen****, ****daffy410****, ****, ****lababykarla****, ****droga1****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****jaggirl-katie****, ****PaulaElizabeth****, ****vrukalakos****, ****SRVampire****, ****a-c-1901****, ****twilight4ever123****, ****alicecullen96****, ****JamaicanTwilighterLuna35****, ****SamBee44****, ****Jael Xaden****, ****Hello Apple****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****Manelli Swan****, ****anybuff****, ****Ms Y.Y****, ****true-blued07****, ****goldeyedsoul****, ****jolielf****, ****-XcarlieX-****, ****I Luv Dimitri Belikov95****, ****conan07****, ****dar-dargrl****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, ****twlightlover88****, ****Derangedpixie****, ****au017****, ****irish-fan****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****maashu****, ****nature love 95****, ****twilightyogi****, ****BaTmAn94****, ****RICIA****, ****edwardcullenrox6201901****, ****ginny'snumber1fan****, ****april123****, ****hiddensun****, ****PsychoPhoenix38****, ****brinna202****, ****Twilighterforlife****, ****911TurboWriter****, ****Maggie79****, ****twilightfangirl****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****WereWolf1010****, ****Grey's Lover 4ever****, ****KirstyClaire84****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****miss-labyrinth****, ****tneb2009****, ****LoveFashionPeace****, ****lordoftheringergottwilighted****, ****ArinaCullen****, ****kaylamarie2012****, ****yellowiswhatgood****, ****grace-grace13****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****, ****donut patrol****, ****nana cullen****, ****Aurora C.****, ****I luv edward Cullen11773****, ****megagenie****, ****Bathsheaba****, ****Thirsty4Blood****, ****marie1229****, ****can'tspeak****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****cris.f.a.****, ****.Obsession****, ****Edwardshoney****, ****teamTAYLOR-07****, ****chechuu-cullen****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****KittCattPattinson****, ****QueenMichelleJefferson****, ****tcharo3893****, ****Kaylagirl1238****, ****4kitty101****, ****Cullenluva715****, ****Cullen lover 1127****, ****arevilla88****, ****WA0520****, ****JennWen****, ****Justcurious8****, ****Rockishelle****, ****awesomegal11****, ****, ****Rachie81****, Dianne E., ****winterfrost16****, ****winter1990****, ****iiLoOveeTwiiliight****, ****mychicagostars****, ****Spanky20****, ****phantomessangel****, ****maximumchrisyt****, ****Rosy Night****, ****Carleecreater101****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****Sharon-Lov3s-You****, ****Alynelovesyou****, ****, ****live2laugh****, ****.Swan****, ****mllediana****, ****IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen****, ****kit-kateee****, stefaniementen, ****yours4alleternity****, ****..Cullens.****, ****Fantasygirl256****, ****aliceandjasperlover4ever****, ****Ms Y.Y****, ****nici543****, ****NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN****, Tasheca, ****Mrs Emacular****, ****ZacEfronRox****, ****Mandi82****, ****erinjeni****, ****Agent Bella****, ****musician13th****, ****WhiteLotus95****, lee shananogins, ****gummiebears****, ****Tasty pudding****, ****firemooncat****, twilighter1918, ****nusrat 85****, ****piece-of-cake13****, ****sweetie08****, ****krishcullenn.****, ****CinnamonSweet11****, ****Beautiful-Night-Lover****, ****edwardspet****, ****ifairyu****, ****penelope25****, The Twilight Translator, nrose, Brittany, ****enchy1204****, ****Jasper-Is-Hot****, ****TwilightLuvxoxo****, ****Maria Tanya Cullen****, ****I Luv Dimitri Belikov95****, ****Lady BG****, ****gigglepot-jess****, ****justl0v3****, ****MrsAimeePattinson****, layla, ****twilight chick 4 eva****, ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.****, ****taylorishotterthanrob****, ****laceycrazy08****, yippee, ****musician13th****, Kiki, ****britbrat35892587****, ****lilyflower102****, ****Beejalxx****, and ****Bordem94****.**

To twilighter1918: I have to admit that initially I didn't feel good about what you said but now I'm fine with it. We have different opinions and I respect yours.

I also want to thank the people who messaged me. You guys are so sweet. -^_^-

I have to warn you though that this chapter was not edited so bear with my writing, lol. Still, I thank my editor Rockishelle for all the help with the previous chapters. She has also been very busy with work.

**CHAPTER 36**

**Operation: Find Bella**

_**Written by: Selene11**_

**EMMETT'S POV**

I'm driving towards the restaurant where Bella used to work. The name is Leslie's. I scratched my head, is it Leslie's or Leny's? Oh my I can't remember because they sound so similar. I stopped my car and called Jasper.

"Hey Jasper" I greeted.

"I called you to ask the name of the restaurant where Bella used to work. Is it Leslie's or Leny's?"

"_Umm, I think it's Leslie's"_ Jasper answered sounded unsure.

"_Idiot, it's Lexie's!"_ I heard Alice shouted.

"Oh yeah it's Lexie's. Thank you anyways Jasper even though you were of no help. Tell Alice thank you too. Good bye."

I kept my phone and started driving again. We have to find Bella. She can't just leave us behind like that. If we will not find her immediately, I know Edward will be a complete mess. He will not get over this easily. Personally I want him to also suffer maybe a bit, he made Bella cry after all but I don't want him to be miserable. I sighed, she should have at least told me or Jasper or Jacob where she's planning to go. I've reached Lexie's and I went inside.

"Sorry sir but we are still close" a blonde girl told me.

I walked to the counter and asked her immediately,

"Hey do you know Isabella Swan?" She seemed taken aback by this but she quickly answered.

"Why?"

"She left and we are looking for her. By any chance did she come visit you here?" She's starting to get nervous. I can tell because she kept on fidgeting and she's avoiding my eyes.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Miss, I'm asking you questions but you are answering me by questions too. It's getting annoying. I don't have much time right now" I said and I grunted. She straightened up and looked at me.

"Sir I know Bella. We are friends because she worked here before but after she left we were not able to see each other for a long time now. Now that I've answered you're question you can go now."

"How come I have this feeling that you're not telling the truth…" I said staring at her. She then started avoiding my eyes.

"I don't really care on how you are feeling. If you don't want to believe me, suit yourself."

"I am Emmett, a close friend of Bella. So, you can tell me everything that you know."

"I am Rosalie, a closer friend of Bella. I don't have to tell you anything because there is nothing to tell." She went inside the kitchen and left me alone. She's giving me a hard time. Let's see if you won't be affected by Emmett's charm.

"Aww…my stomach hurts. I haven't taken breakfast because I rushed here…" I began making sure she will hear my complaints.

"Ouch, uhhh…I forgot my medicine. This ulcer is really a pain at times…awww" I continued sitting slowly on the floor. I kept whining until Rosy came out. She looked irritated.

"Stop acting."

"I'm not" I said clutching my stomach.

"You're not good at pretending. It's not convincing." I snorted then I stood up. This girl is getting on my nerves.

"Well you are also not good at pretending that you don't know anything, you Rosy!"

"It's Rosalie! Just leave now. I won't tell you anything!" she said as she tried pushing me. I laughed at her feeble attempt.

"You know Rosy or Rosalie I'm a guy who is really persistent. Once I focus my mind on something I'll do everything to get it. What Emmett wants, Emmett gets. So if I were you, I'll just tell whatever Bella told you. If you will not help us, I'll disturb you. I'll even hunt your dreams and turn it into a scary nightmare. Rawr!" I tried threatening her. She raised her eyebrow and stepped on my foot.

"Ouch! Why you…"

"You know I am a girl who is strong willed. My decision never falters. My word is law. I don't care who you are. You know the exit and you are now free to go. You are disturbing us here." She entered the kitchen again. I'm losing my patience. I called Edward and informed him about this girl. I really have this feeling that she knows something really important. Rosy went out again and started setting up the tables. I approached her and helped her. She sighed.

"Let's make a deal then, if you tell me where she is…I'll go on a date with you. That will be awesome because not every girl gets the chance to have a date with me. Is it a deal?"

"You're wasting your energy. I'm not interested in you. I don't like big guys with little brains."

"WHAT?! To tell you the truth, you're also not my type! I'm just doing this for Bella." She looked at me coldly.

"Why do you want to go after her badly?"

I was about to say something when the voice of Edward answered.

"Because I'll die if I won't find her…" Both Rosy and I looked at him.

"Aren't you Edward Cullen?" Rosy said.

"Yes. I'm begging you, please help us find her."

"Dude this chick is really tough. She won't tell me anything. How about we tie her, put her in sack then let her drown on the river?" I suggested.

"Emmett, don't start" Edward said. Rosy avoided our eyes again.

"Sorry I really can't help you. I don't know anything..." before she finishes what she was saying, Edward was on his knees. His head bowed down.

"I'm begging you, please tell us. I need to find her. Please…" he began saying. Edward really wants to find Bella. I never though he can kneel down and beg.

"Hey you Rosy" I said as I point my index finger at her, "I'm also begging. Please help us." I got to my knees and bowed down.

"Tskkk…I can't…I promise her…" she said as if battling with her thoughts.

"Can you both stand up and take a seat…" We followed what she said as she paced back and forth. She would pause once in a while to look at us, I'd take that opportunity to make my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know what happened. I don't have the slightest idea; however, I can see how much you wanted to see her. She called me earlier to say goodbye…" I nodded to encourage her to continue.

"She did told me where she's planning to go…"

"Bingo! I knew it…" I said. Edward silenced me.

"But I promise Bella that I won't tell anyone and I don't break promises."

"C'mon Rosy! We need to know…" I complained.

"Can you shut your mouth for a moment?! You're so nosy and talkative for a guy…" she said as she got a pen and a paper and started writing something. I made a face and shut up.

"I'm not sure if this is the right choice but it's not every day that I see a guy begging on his knees…" she said as she handed the piece of paper to Edward.

"I promised her I won't tell anyone so I just wrote it there…" Edward quickly opened the paper and read,

"_Forks, Washington…she's probably at the airport_…Thank you so much Rosy…" he said as he hugged her. Rosy patted him on his back.

"How many times should I say it, it's Rosalie not freakin' Rosy…"

"Okay Rosalie then, I'll go now. Thank you."

I was about to hug her too when she threatened me with her fist.

"Hmmpphh, fine! Thanks Rosy!" I shouted as I ran following Edward.

"Emmett, I need you to do me a favor. Gather everyone, go to the airport and look for Bella. We have to stop her from boarding the plane. Bring Alice, Jazz, Jake and even Rosy. I'll just buy something. Bring Bella to the park where I presented the agreement to her this evening. Alice will probably know about that park, it's just a few blocks away."

"Okay…"

"One more thing" he motioned for me to come closer and whispered on my ear. My eyes widen.

"You really want us to do that?!"

"Please…"

"Jasper, Jacob and I?"

"Yeah."

"Tsskk, fine but we will choose what to sing. I'll convince them."

"Thanks Em!"

"You owe us big time dude" I teased.

"I got it. I'll pay you back some time."

I smiled goofily at him and nodded.

Edward drove away. This guy is nuts. Maybe we can do this with a twist. I laughed evilly. We will kidnap Bella. I'll make sure she'll be scared as hell. I called the rest and told them to meet me here at Lexie's. I entered the restaurant again and took a seat to wait for my friends.

"How come you're still here?" the irritating blonde girl asked.

"The rest of our friends will come here. We will stop Bella from running away and going to Forks" I informed her.

"Well good luck on that…"

"You're helping us."

"I already did" she answered smugly.

"Might as well help us till the end right?" I insisted. She sat down and looked at me.

"I don't want Bella to be angry. I'm not even sure if what I did was right…"

"We will prove to you that helping us was the wisest decision you ever made in your entire life." She chuckled a bit and nodded. In all fairness to this girl, she can actually be a bit good looking if she just smile and loosen up. After a few minutes I heard screeching sounds coming from cars. They have arrived. Jasper and Alice ran inside hand in hand.

"Emmett, you guys already know where Bella is going?" Alice asked immediately. I nodded and she gave a sigh of relief. Jacob came hurriedly clutching a girl with pink hair. Hmmm, wait a sec I only know one girl having pink hair. Pink hair equals TANYA!

"Why do you have to drag me here?!!!" she shouted. Jacob let go of her arm and silenced her.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She plans to go to Forks. We have to hurry up and stop her from boarding the plane. Let's all sit first and I'll discuss the plan."

"I'm going" Tanya said.

"You really won't help us?" Jacob asked her.

"Duh! As if I care with all your chasin' Bella problems. You and Edward went to my house to disturb me early in the morning. You FORCED me inside my car and ORDERED me to drive for you because Edward left you in my house! I think I've done more than enough to help you because in the first place I have no intention or whatsoever to have something to do with all this mess! Just so you know, Edward left me for that girl and you want me to help him?! I'm not an idiot" she shouted flaring with anger. Jacob stood up and faced her.

"No wonder Edward left you. No wonder there are intrigues saying that you are a brat. I won't be surprise if you don't have a single true friend. You may be pretty on the outside but inside, you're rotten. Your attitude makes you ugly."

"I'm not ugly."

"Yes you are."

Tanya glared at Jacob and hastily grabbed a chair. She sat and pounded her fist on the table.

"FINE! I'll prove that I'm not a brat. I am one of the most beautiful faces in the industry for heaven's sake!"

We all sat there staring in awe on how Jacob was able to convince Tanya to stay. I even saw him smirked when Tanya sat down. I cleared my throat.

"That was interesting, what a nice way to start our discussion. From the very intense scene that we have just witnessed, I think it's about time to get serious. Edward wants us to bring Bella to the park where they had their agreement tonight. I think he's planning something for her. We're going to the airport and kidnap Bella."

"Jasper and Alice will go together. Jacob and Tanya will also be together so that leaves Rosy and me. Once we arrive at the airport, we split and start looking for Bella. Always be ready with your phone and contact the rest of the group if you were able to find her. Just keep an eye on her and wait for the rest to come and we will execute the plan."

I feel like I am Sherlock Holmes, world famous detective and mystery solver. This is going to be exciting! We got inside the car and headed towards the airport.

"Why do you keep on smiling?" Rosy asked me. I glanced at her and answered.

"I'm so thrilled! It's make or break. It's now or never. It's all or nothing!!!" I exclaimed.

"You're so weird."

********IN JASPER'S CAR********

"I hope everything will be fine in the end. I just want to see my best friend truly happy with the man she loves" Alice said sadly.

"According to Patrick Star from the best show in the whole wide world, Sponge Bob Square pants, '_Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not yet okay, then, it's not yet the end'. _So don't think too much, if Edward and Bella are really meant for each other they will be together no matter what happens. Maybe that's what some people call fate or destiny."

Alice looked at Jasper and smiled.

"You always know what to say. The first time I met you, I'm really irritated but now I realized you can also be smart and serious if you want too. I never thought I'd be here with you in your car trying to help our friends with their love problems."

"Maybe this is OUR destiny then. We are destined to meet and help our friends and afterwards we can focus on OUR own love problems…"

"Jasper, we don't have love problems" Alice chuckled.

"I just want you to know that I am serious with you" Jasper said as he hold Alice' hand. Alice looked at their intertwined fingers and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Jasper." Jasper smiled warmly at her and turned his gaze on the road.

"Umm, maybe you can let go of my hand now because I noticed that you keep holding my hand and I haven't even said yes to you. So, you are still not my boyfriend. Therefore you don't have the right to hold my hand" Alice said as she snatched her hand away from Jasper's grasp.

"Aliccceee…." Jasper whined.

********IN TANYA'S CAR********

"You make sure that I won't see a single scratch in my car or else you're so dead" Tanya threatened.

"You've been saying that over and over again! I know how to drive!"

"Just be good on your driving. This car is worth even more than your life."

"You're so materialistic pinky."

"I just know how to value things."

"If you know how to value things, I hope you'd also learn how to value people" Jacob said seriously. Tanya was taken aback by what he said so she just remained silent.

"I love Bella. She's very special for me. Initially, I wanted to pursue her but when I saw that I'm not the guy who will make her happy I told myself that I'd just be a good friend and a protector. The decision was not easy. Imagine giving up the girl of my dreams since I was 13."

"I don't get it."

"Huh?"

"I won't give up that easily. I'll do everything to make her feel my love. I won't just give her to another guy without a fight. That's vey lame of you to do."

"Pinky, there are battles that you have to face but there are also battles that you have to run away from because even if you fight and give it your best shot, the ending won't change. You will still lose."

"Even if you lost, you won't have regrets because you know deep down inside that you tried fighting for her."

Jacob laughed a little and sighed.

"You'd never let anyone win. Well, you do have a point."

"Of course I do. I always do have a point" Tanya said as she cast a sideway glance to Jacob.

"At first, I'm not really in love with Edward. For me, he's just an accessory. People talk about us and I like it. After some time, I got tired of having him around so I broke up with him. I knew I caused him pain. I knew that was bad. Then came Bella. I got jealous of her because all of a sudden after our break up Edward came out having a fiancé. I can't accept the fact that he forgot all about me just like that. I hated Bella. Just recently, Edward started asking me out again. He told me that he just hired Bella to act as his fiancé. He said he wants us to start all over again. I was happy. I was genuinely happy. We go out on dates. We spend time together but he's not the same Edward that I knew before. He's different. He's distant and his mind wanders off. That's when I knew, it will never be the same again."

"That's why you let him go easily. You love him, right?"

"I don't know what love is but I like him. I let him go because why would I choose a guy who has someone else on his mind. Please, I can get a better guy than him. I won't settle for 2nd place."

"Well said."

"Thank you" Tanya said and then she laughed. After a moment of silence, Jacob spoke.

"Hey pinky…"

"It's Tanya! Tanya! Tan-Ya!"

"I like pinky better. I just want to say that…"

"What?"

"you're not ugly after all…and you're right you are definitely one of the prettiest faces in the industry…You just have to work on your attitude a little because you do have something good in you." Tanya blushed upon hearing this then looked outside.

"I already know that."

"One more thing, you are really a brat but it's not true that you don't have a friend."

"I have lots of friends but I know they are not real."

"I can be a real friend to you" Jacob said sincerely. Tanya looked at him and he smiled. Tanya extended her hand towards him,

"I am Tanya, nice meeting you." He took her hand and shook it.

"Jacob Black. Friends?"

"Friends" Tanya answered.

********BACK TO EMMETT'S POV********

We got to the airport first. We talked to the security and explained what we were about to do. We met with Alice, Jasper, Jake and Tanya in the parking lot.

"Okay, we split and start looking for her. Every minute is important."

"So why are we still wasting our time here then?" Tanya asked. I glared at her and she glared back.

"Because I am still giving some last minute instructions. Let's go team, let's find BELLA!"

"Uhh okay let's go" Rosy said. We went separate ways. I ran and looked around. I hide myself behind posts and walls. I can really feel it, it's like I am in an action movie. I should have brought detective clothes.

"Can you please stop doing that?!" Rosy scolded me.

"Rosy, this is more fun when we do it this way. You have to feel the character of being a detective."

"We don't have time to play around. Let's start looking for Bella!" she said as she got a hold of my shirt's collar and dragged me.

"Ouch, let go!"

"Stop shouting and look around." That's when I saw a girl sitting with her back facing us. She has dark brown hair which is the same color as Bella's. I walked closer to have a better view of her. While I am walking slowly towards her, the girl stood up and looked behind. I froze on my track.

It's really Bella. _Please don't look here. Not here. Not here. Not here_. My heart thumped as she continued looking around. Her eyes were about to fall on where I am when she turned around again. I sighed and held my chest. _That was so close. I almost got caught. _

Now all I have to do is to inform them that I already found the target. I called Rosy first then Jasper and Jacob. I kept my self covered while I secure Bella's location. After a few minutes, we are all together.

"Let's check if our things are complete, tape?"

"Here" Jasper answered.

"Rope?"

"It's with me" Jacob said.

"Blind fold?"

"It's here" Rosy said.

"We get Bella then we go straight to a hotel room. I already made reservations. We stay there until Edward tells us to bring her to the park." They all nodded and we started the plan. We walked towards her quietly and I immediately put a tape in her mouth. She panicked and started fighting but I held her tightly. Rosy put the blindfold and Jacob tied her hands and legs together. I know he made sure it's not too tight as to not to hurt her. Bella began making noise and the people are staring at us. Tanya and Alice explained quietly what we were doing. I carried Bella over my shoulder and we headed to our cars.

Once we were out of the airport, I made my voice bigger and told her,

"If you don't stop wriggling I will drop you so that's you'll hurt your head and you'll die in pain…" She immediately stopped moving. Jacob and Jasper laughed quietly and we exchanged high fives. We went straight to the hotel room and I placed Bella on the bed.

"So missy, are you scared now? Muwahahaha, you better be because we are so bad!!!" I said.

"Why don't you say something eh?! Are you really that scared that you already lost your tongue?" I continued.

"Idiot! How can she say something there is still a tape on her mouth!" Tanya retorted as she pulled the tape. Bella panted heavily and tried sitting up. Alice helped her sit up.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" she asked. Jasper raised his hand indicating that he wants to answer. I nodded. He also changed his voice.

"We want money. Loads and loads of money. We know who you are. You're the fiancée of a well known actor, I'm sure he'll pay us in exchange for you."

"Leave me alone. Edward and I are over. You won't get anything from him!"

This time Jacob answered.

"You're wrong, we will be able to get loads of money from that guy because he'll do everything for you. You are his fiancée and he loves you."

"No he doesn't" Bella answered sadly.

"Can you stop acting like that?! It's irritating! If we say that he loves you just believe that! If he won't pay us, then that's simple you say good bye to our world because we have to eliminate you. You'd just be a cold corpse floating on one of the rivers here" Tanya shouted.

"How come your voice is so familiar?" Bella suddenly asked.

We all glared at Tanya.

"No! I mean you don't know me. We haven't met" she quickly said.

Before Bella can say something else, Rosy put a tape on her mouth to silence her. She and Alice went out to buy some food. Alice also wanted to buy some clothes for Bella. I motioned for Jacob and Jasper to follow me. I remember Edward's favor. I told Tanya to be with Bella to look after her. I was quite surprise that she didn't say anything and just nodded. I already informed Edward that we already have Bella. He was so happy and told us that he'd just call us when it's time for us to bring her to the park.

"Guys, Edward wanted us to do something later," I began. I whispered the information to them.

"That's not a good idea. I don't want to do it" Jacob immediately said.

"C'mon Jacob. Let's do this and Edward will be grateful to us for the rest of his life. We can ask him anything in return man!" I tried convincing him.

"Hmmm come to think of it. That will be great, Edward will be indebted. Okay, I'll do it" Jasper agreed.

"How about you Jake, are you in? This is not only for Edward dude, it's also for Bella"

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm in."

"Nice!"

We spent the whole afternoon preparing for what Edward wants us to do. The girls accompanied Bella and dressed her up. At around 7pm, Edward called.

"_Hey Emmett, bring her here. It's time."_

**Author's Note: **2 more chapters to go and we are done. It's Friday here and I will be updating the last 2 chapters either Saturday or Sunday. I'll seize this opportunity before we begin our lessons again. Hope to get reviews. *crosses fingers* God Bless! Love you all!

P.S. If you want to translate my story, please pm me and give me the link so I can post it on my profile. Thanks!


	39. From Reel to Real

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note: **Second to the last chapter! I didn't break my promise, it's Sunday 9pm! Hooray! Last batch of thank you to: **, ****JennWen****, ****gilmoregroupie****, ****Fantasygirl256****, ****twlightlover88****, ****IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen****, ****droga1****, ****Godrics hollow heart****, ****.Swan****, ****oreosNcookiecrunch2****, ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.****, ****twilightlover43ver****, ****romanceaholic****, ****anu1989****, ****.love.****, ****Twilight Addict For Life****, ****Contezza****, ****Twilight-Jacob-Lover****, ****Aurora C.****, ****jaggirl-katie****, ****ifairyu****, ****sammy may cullen****, ****april123****, ****magicaltears****, ****FRK921****, ****hidinginyoureyes****, ****kaelaelameee****, ****firemooncat****, ****Sarah-Pattinson****, ****Spanky20****, ****princessjustine****, ****Isabela is Online****, ****lilquackers77****, ****07****, lily, ****awesomegal11****, Maneli swan, ****Nippci****, ****b4d3l2c1****, ****laceycrazy08****, ****Mimi-Love-4ever****, ****IamLeahsConscience****, ****TheRandomHachi****, ****I Luv Dimitri Belikov95****, ****Ms Y.Y****, ****maashu****, ****teamedward5****, ****britbrat35892587****, ****edwardspet****, ****nici543****, ****crazyvampiregurl****, ****niqha****, ****piddj829lovestwilight****, ArinaCullen, Lizzie, ****.masen****, ****aliceandjasperlover4ever****, ****TwilightLuvxoxo****, ****, ****x7natasha7x****, yellowiswhatgood, ****..****, ****Thirsty4Blood****, ****Twilighterforlife****, ****sprinter1****, ****HellsAngelxoxo****, the_power_of_love, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, BlairOutLoud, ****FrenzzyforEdward****, ****taylorishotterthanrob****, ****lababykarla****, ****LiveAndDontRegretIt****, ****mychicagostars****, ****SRVampire****, ****avatar1211****, ****Cullen lover 1127****, ****May-loves-Edward-Cullen****, ****OhhhhMyyyCullen****, ****emmettcullenismyhero****, ****princess1996****, ****PaulaElizabeth****, twilighter1918, ****kikitwilight****, ****4kitty101****, ****Maria Tanya Cullen****, ****kikitwilight****, ****nature love 95****, ****Look at the blue sky****, ****true-blued07****, ****alicecullen96****, ****Grey's Lover 4ever****, ****maryalicecullen4ever****, waterman144, ****anybuff****, ****Sharon-Lov3s-You****, ****WA0520****, ****erinjeni****, ****IntoxicatingHeart****, ****zoebelraeali****, ****pixietwilighterforever****, and ****stefaniementen**. I can't believe I was able to put your names up here for almost every chapter. ^_^

**Chapter 37**

**From Reel to Real**

I can't believe my luck. I just got kidnapped! I bid goodbye to my family, my friends and to the man I love hoping to start a new life. I was a couple of hours away from leaving Canada permanently when they attacked me. Nobody even bothered helping me way back in the airport. I mean, can't they see that there's a girl struggling to fight for her precious life?! It's very suspicious.

I don't know how many are they but I'm sure they are more than four. We got inside the car then a guy carried me again and placed me in a bed. I can't see because they blind folded me. My arms and my legs are also tied. They said they want money from Edward. I told them that we are over so they can't get anything from him but they insisted that he loves me and they are pretty sure that he'll be willing to pay in exchange for my freedom. A girl even shouted at me and told me that I should believe that my fiancé loves me. Her voice sounds so familiar. I know I already heard that voice but I can't remember who owns it.

I don't know what to do but to pray. I hope someone will be able to save me. The familiar voice of a girl spoke again,

"I will remove the rope from your arms and your legs but I'm telling you, if you plan on running away or remove the blind fold on your eyes I'll shoot you. I have a gun here." She removed the rope and I was able to lie down properly.

"Be good. You're already full, try to sleep. If you won't sleep I'll make you sleep" she threatened again. I nodded and decided that it's best if I follow her. This girl is so demanding and bossy. I haven't slept last night so it was not hard to fall asleep. I didn't know how long I slept but when I woke up, I felt people applying makeup on my face.

"Hey, we will remove the blindfold but you should close your eyes. If I see you peeking, you'll lose your sight. Got it?" the girl asked again. I heard 2 girls chuckled. I nodded and I shut my eyes tightly. Why are they doing this? I'm really confused. Are there kidnappers who would apply makeup to the person that they have just kidnapped? They put the blindfold back and remove the tape from my mouth. I didn't bother saying anything. I heard the door open and a guy said that it's already time. The guy carried me again.

What does he mean by it's already time? Time for me to die? Time for me to be eliminated? I shuddered from the thought of it. I can't just die like this. I was once again inside a car. I gathered all my courage to ask where we are going.

"We are going to heaven dear" a guy answered.

"WHAT?! You mean you're planning to commit suicide?! Edward told you that he won't pay and now because you have no means to get money you decided to end your life? No! There is still hope! Don't do this, it's fun living. I still want to live!!!" I exclaimed. I heard my captors laughed. How can they still laugh when we are about to die?! This is not a laughing matter.

"You really have things going inside that head of yours" the same guy said.

If they are planning to drive off a cliff, the car will surely explode and we will definitely die. Our bodies will be burned and my parents would have a hard time distinguishing me. If we will go straight to a body of water, we will drown and our bodies will be bloated with water. I don't want to die like that. No.

"Listen, we can still talk about this. I will help you with your problems. I promise that" I tried convincing them. The car stopped and the guys went out. Oh no, don't tell me they are going to let me die alone. They remove the breaks and the car will move and nobody will be able to stop it. NO!!!

"Hey, you're sweating. Let's go" a guy said as he held on to my arm.

"Please, don't do something. I'm begging. I'm a good daughter, I am also a good friend, I am good student. I don't deserve something like this…"

"Geez, you are so noisy! You sit here and don't move. Got it?"

I sat on the chair feeling so scared. What are they planning to do? I felt someone remove the blindfold but I still kept my eyes closed. After a few minutes, curiosity got the best of me and I decided to open my eyes. I looked around and realized I was in a park. This is the park where Edward and I had our agreement. I stood up.

"Hello? Is there anybody here? Help???" I started calling out. I started panicking, why am I here? That is when the sky was illuminated with colors. I looked up and saw the beautiful fireworks. I smiled and I instantly felt good. All the fear and doubt I felt subsided. It was a very beautiful sight. After 15 minutes, the fireworks display stopped. I stared long at the sky but it was back to its dull and dark color. I returned my gaze to my surroundings and I noticed that the trees were already decorated with lights. Even the bushes have lights. There were also rose petals scattered on the grass.

This is just like what I have dreamed on how Edward proposed to me. This is what I was imagining when I told Alice how the proposal went. I smiled again and picked a rose petal.

"How dare you leave us just like that?!" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Alice.

"Alice?" I said in disbelief.

"You didn't even tell me the truth! And I actually thought we are best friends!"

"Alice, you are still my best friend. It's just that…"

"I don't want your explanations. I forgive you, silly. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you Alice…" I said as she walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Wait a minute, don't tell you are behind the kidnapping?! How did you know that I'll be at the airport?" I asked her. She smiled mischievously and winked at me then she disappeared behind the bushes. Another friend of mine emerged.

"Ummm, hi Bella…"

"Rose?" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You told them that I was planning to go to Forks?!"

"I didn't really say it but I wrote in on a piece of paper. Bella, I'm really sorry. I hope you won't be angry…"

"Rose, I'm not but I was really scared. I thought it was the end of me!" She hugged me too and walked behind the bushes. I waited for someone to come out again. When I heard voices arguing.

"_I don't want too! We're not even friends! What will I tell her?" the irritating girl's voice said._

"_You are with us! You helped us so it means you are also her friend! Just go out!"_

I assumed they pushed the girl and she stumbled. I can't believe what I am seeing. The bossy girl is none other than Tanya! I blinked a couple of times to check if what I am seeing is real. She stood her avoiding my eyes.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Duh, who do you think it is?" she answered. I laughed and I also saw her smile.

"So you were the one who has been threatening to shoot me!" I said in between giggles.

"I can't help it, you are so noisy! It's also fun seeing you scared." I continued laughing and she joined me.

"Bella, I swear if you don't answer properly tonight I might just do something really nasty. What we did was not easy! You better say YES or else…" she said. I was confused as to what she was talking about but I smiled at her. She walked towards me.

"Since Alice and Rose hugged you, I'll give you the chance to hug me." I launched myself to her and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay that's enough. I'm done here…" Tanya said. I smiled to myself. I never expected this. Music began playing then Em, Jake and Jazz appeared. They smiled at me then they began singing and dancing. Unlike what they did during my birthday party, this time they are actually in sync!

"Never thought that HE'd fall in love…love..love…love

But it grew from a simple crush…crush…crush..crush

Being without you girl HE was all messed up…up…up…up

When you walked outside and said that you had enough…nough

HE'd been a fool, girl HE knows

Didn't expect this is how things would go

Maybe in time, you'll change your mind

Now looking back HE wish HE could rewind

Because HE can't sleep till you're next to HIM

Girl HE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU NO MORE

Oh HE stays up till you're next to him

Till HIS house feels it did before

Feels like Insomia…ahahaaaa

Feels like Insomia…ahahaaaa…"

They were able to finish the song and I didn't notice that a tear escaped my eye. Are they referring to Edward? Did he plan for everything? The guys hugged me and Jasper even wiped my tear.

"C'mon Bella, don't go crying!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just touched."

"Owww, just earlier you were panicking for your life" Emmett teased. I punch them playfully.

"You were the ones carrying me and the ones who scared me!"

"As much as we want to talk to you but I guess it's time for us to give the floor to the guy who is behind all of this. It's time he makes it up to you Bells" Jacob said. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. I waited for him to go out of the bushes. I heard him speak,

"What Edward Cullen wants to say to Bella? First, thank you. You taught me how to live. What I did for you is nothing compared to what you did for me. Thank you for loving me and for sacrificing so many things for this jerk" by the time he finished saying this he already standing in front of me.

"Second, I am deeply sorry. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for all the pain. Sorry for taking you for granted. Sorry for being late. Sorry for being rude. Sorry for not realizing my feelings sooner. I'm like the biggest loser in town" he said as tears began falling from my eyes again.

"_That's so true!"_ I heard Emmett say.

"Third, Bella I already know the answer."

"Answer to what?" I asked.

"It's YOU. You asked me what will make me happy, I didn't answer you at that time but now I already know what will make me happy. It's just YOU all along."

"Is this for real?" I asked. Edward approached me and took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You know it almost stopped when I read what you have written in the notebook." I looked up to him.

"Bella I know I did so many things that have caused you pain. I can understand if right now you don't feel anything more for me aside from anger or hatred. I just want you to know that I am so sorry" Edward said as tears also escaped his eyes.

"I'm regretting what I did. I wished I realized how much I love you earlier. We could have been happy. We could have been enjoying our lives together."

"Edward stop crying" I said as I wiped his tears. He embraced me and sobbed even harder.

"Bella, I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you…" I smiled to myself and patted his back.

"Edward I don't feel anger or hatred towards you and we can still be happy. I love you too."

"Forgive me?"

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." He let go of me and took something from his pocket. It's the necklace he gave me. The one with a moon pendant.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at the sky and pretended to think. I checked his reaction and he looked so nervous. I scratched my head and looked at him again.

"Hey, how come you didn't even court me? And you almost got my dream proposal but how come you didn't sing? I told Alice that you sang to me."

"But Bella you said you love me and I love you too so I thought we're you know…together? And you know I don't sing! That's why I had the guys sing for me…" he answered defensively. I laughed at him and snatched the necklace.

"Help me put it on." His face brighten up.

"So, you're saying yes?"

I nodded and he quickly helped me put on the necklace. After putting the necklace, Edward stood in front of me again.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my girlfriend. Now, this question is more important." He got to his knees and retrieved a box from his other pocket. He opened the box and there I saw the ring that I was admiring on the jewelry store. It's the ring called LOVE.

I was shocked and I felt my mouth dried.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" he asked will all the sincerity, love and honesty in his green eyes. I gulped and stared at the ring and at him.

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry?"

"Yeah. I am asking you if you will agree to marry me."

"You and me? Marriage?" I asked.

"Holy cow! Edward you stand first because I think Bella's brain has temporarily stopped functioning" Emmett interrupted.

"Okay Bella, breathe in and breathe out. It's okay, no need to panic. How about you sit first" Jasper said as he helped Bella on her seat.

"I told you dude to be gentle!" Jacob said.

"I was gentle."

"Arrgghh, don't get in the way. Bella, can you hear me?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah…I can."

"Let's end this silly drama. Bella I already told you that you better say YES or else I will really do nasty things. For your information, it's getting really late and I want to sleep. Just nod your head and agree to his proposal and we are done. You guys hug then kiss then we cheer and we clap. He will give you flowers and there will be another set of fireworks and then we go to our cars and we peacefully go home. So, just say YES!" Tanya said.

I was back to my senses after Tanya talked to me. I approached Edward and he faced me.

"Can you do it again?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Be on your knees and ask me again. Sorry I was so shocked." He kissed my forehead and kneeled down.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"If for example I say yes, can you wait till I graduate?"

"Yes."

"If for example, I say yes can you promise that you will be a good fiancé?"

"Yes."

"If for example…"

"CRAP!!! Jacob give me a paper and a pen!" Tanya shouted angrily.

"Huh?"

"Give me a paper and a pen!"

Jacob hurriedly retrieved a paper and a pen from Tanya's car and handed it to her. She began scribbling something and she walked towards us.

"Look at this paper. I wrote on the heading, WHAT BELLA WANTS EDWARD TO PROMISE HER. This is a blank agreement so Bella you can think whatever you want him to promise you then just fill this up. Edward you sign here at the bottom right corner. Oh please, let's finish this!!!" Edward immediately signed the paper then Tanya handed it to me.

"Okay, I guess. I'll answer now. Yes, I will marry you Edward Cullen."

"Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

We shared our first kiss as a real engaged couple. I know it all happened so fast, in just a day my whole life changed. Earlier I was so sad and now my heart is bursting with happiness. The man I love loves me back. My friends didn't leave our side. I'm so happy and contented.

"Finally!" Tanya screamed.

"I'm so proud of you man! You did it!" Jasper cheered.

"Take care of Bella" Alice and Rose said in unison.

"Live a happy life from now on. No more crying okay?!" Jacob added.

"Woohooo, Happiness and Love are in the air! And what makes me happier is Edward owes us BIG TIME! Pay back! Pay back!" Emmett teased.

Edward and I chuckled. Once again the sky is filled with light. Edward put an arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are so dead Cullen…" I said.

"Yeah, I know. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob will never forget my debt and you have this paper that holds my life."

"I will write everything down. Muwahahaha…"

Edward helped me inside his car and took my hand in his. I can't stop smiling. This can really be considered as the happiest day of my entire life.

"Are you happy?" he asked me.

"Of course I am. I'm just glad that finally I can say proudly that this time it's for real. I am Edward Cullen's Fiancée."

**Author's Note: **People are asking about a possible sequel, I don't think though that I can write one as of the moment. Sorry for my writing errors. Please read and review, c'mon people (ahem, especially those silent readers out there, LOL) it's my second to the last chapter! Take care everyone!


	40. Their Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note**: It's the last chapter! Read and review please…^_^V

**Chapter 39**

**Their Happy Ending**

_Written by: Selene11_

_Dear Diary,_

_Time flew very fast. I was able to graduate and earn a degree and then I walked down the aisle and married the man of my dreams. Words to describe my wedding: elegant, crazy and it's the wedding that I've always dreamed of. In all honesty, I can't ask for more._

_Elegant. _

_With Alice, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme on the organizing committee, what more can we expect? As Esme puts in, SIMPLE is not included in her vocabulary. They planned everything. From the flowers to the motif up to the reception. Planning was not easy but I found it really exciting. Maybe because it was my wedding that they were planning after all. I can still remember how Alice reacted when she received the news that the flowers that she ordered all the way from Holland can't make it on time for the wedding. She was really irritated and kept a bad temper for a whole week. I pitied Jasper for he had received Alice's tantrums first hand. Oh, by the way Jasper is already Alice's boyfriend. Finally she had said yes. _

_Crazy._

_Weeks before the wedding, Edward and I were flooded by media coverage requests, magazine cover proposals and even endorsements. I can't believe I was asked to be a model of a lingerie collection! When Edward saw that, he quickly tore the letter to pieces and turned them into ashes. My mom and my dad also added to my problems because they suddenly became sentimental. You know those, "I can't believe how my little girl has grown" drama, believe me they've given me that. Charlie even persuaded me to cancel the wedding because he was still not ready. It's a good thing that they managed to come to their senses. _

_Our friends had also acted weirdly. For example, every time Tanya's name is mentioned, Jacob would suddenly get all tensed. I tried asking him about it but he would always change the topic. Emmett had been so quiet. It's like he was thinking about something. It was very unusual of him to be like that so I asked Edward to talk to him. Edward on the other hand just snickered and told me to just forget about it. _

_It's the wedding that I've always dreamed of._

_We got married in London. At the church that we visited when we first went there together. Do you know who my ring bearer was? Well it's none other than Edward! Okay so don't get confused, I married a guy named Edward and I also know another utterly cute and adorable little version of him. I really need to write about how I met the kid again. That was 2 weeks before the wedding when Edward and I flew to London. Our friends and family advised us to go ahead so that we can still relax and prepare ourselves for the big day. We stayed at the same hotel and one afternoon I was able to convince him to take a walk. We reached the all familiar park and he decided to buy some soda for the both of us while I waited for him on one of the benches. I was staring at the sky when I heard a voice._

"_For true love's sake, it's YOU!" _

_I turned to the source of the voice and saw a boy that I have met a few years ago. _

"_Hi Edward" I greeted him. His smile grew wider and he ran towards me. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek._

"_I always knew you'd come back Bella."_

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Of course. My heart longs for you every second. Now that you are here, I can't be happier" he said as he sat on my lap._

"_You haven't changed a bit, still flattering girls"_

"_What I am saying is true" he argued. More kids approached us and looked at us intently._

"_Who is she Edward?" one boy asked._

"_Oh, I want you all to meet MY girlfriend Bella. Bella these are my friends." The kids cheered upon hearing this and Edward beamed with happiness. _

"_Hi everyone, nice meeting you."_

"_Wow, she's one hot chick Ed! You go man!" another boy said as he exchanged a unique clap with Edward. That's when my Edward came holding 2 sodas in his hands. He raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat._

"_So, what's going on here? Who is that kid on your lap?" he asked. Little Edward cleared his throat too and ran his fingers through his hair._

"_I am his boyfriend mister" the kid said bravely. Edward laughed sarcastically and shoved the other kids aside as he took a seat beside me._

"_Oh so you're her boyfriend?" he asked again as I shot him a glare._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm so sad to tell you then that I am Bella's fiancé."_

"_Edward Cullen, he is just a kid" I whispered._

"_I don't care Bella. I never liked kids anyway" he whispered back._

_Little Edward stood up and put his hands on his waist._

"_To tell you the truth mister arrogant guy with sodas I don't care who you are. I don't care if you are her fiancé because I don't even know what that means because my teacher has not introduced that word to our class. You can leave quietly now and let me spend some quality time with Bella." I smiled and the boy resumed his place on my lap._

_Edward looked more irritated and placed the cans of soda down. He took little Edward from my lap and he placed the boy on his lap. Little Edward protested but my fiancé got a tight grip on him. _

"_Arrgghh, what's wrong with this guy? Bella save me!" _

_Edward smirked and tickled the boy. After a few minutes, Edward and little Edward had already been very good friends. Guys were so confusing at times. I sat beside them and decided to just watch._

"_Since you're kinda okay, maybe we can be friends. I'm Edward by the way" little Edward introduced himself._

"_Wow! Nice meeting you kid. I am Edward too."_

"_No you can't be Edward because I am Edward. You can't use my name because it's already taken."_

"_Kid, I was born years before you were born. So, I was named Edward first."_

_Little Edward looked confused and just shrugged. Edward asked him how he knew me and the boy quickly told him the whole story on how we met._

"_I was hoping you'd asked me about that. I remember that day so well. It was one fine afternoon, or was it night time already? Never mind, I was playing with friends namely Jackie, Art, Pie but wait I can't really remember if Pie was with us. I just got home from school and my mom allowed me to play with them. I was still wearing my uniform, since I was still in preschool, that was khaki shorts and while polo and I have black shoes and a Spiderman bag…"_

"_Uhhmm, can we just get to the point where you saw Bella?"_

"_Oh okay. I saw her crying then I gave her a flower. I think her stupid and probably ugly boyfriend made her cry so I comforted her. I liked her since then and I think she likes me too." I smiled when I saw Edward's face when the boy said about my stupid and probably ugly boyfriend._

"_Kid, tskkk…I was that guy. The stupid and ugly boyfriend that you were talking about" he admitted._

"_What?! You're the one who made her cry?!" little Edward shouted._

"_Hmm, err…yeah?"_

_The kid immediately stood up and threw a light punch at Edward. Edward just laughed it off and he held the boy tightly._

"_Let go of me! You don't have the right to make a girl cry. That's so bad! You should be punished! You should stand for 15 minutes and should not be allowed to talk for another 15 minutes!"_

"_I already know that kid. I know what I did was bad and I promise never to do that again. I love her so much and I never want to see her cry."_

"_You love her?"_

"_Yes and we are getting married."_

"_No way. You're joke is so lame. Not funny."_

"_I'm not joking. We are here because we are getting married." Little Edward stared at Edward's eyes and he understood that what Edward was saying was true. He slumped back and adjusted his position on Edward's lap._

"_Even though I don't like that idea, there are still tons of girls out there. Fine I am giving her up. Just take really good care of her. Is that a deal, Edward?"_

"_Deal."_

_I hugged both of them and asked little Edward if he can be our ring bearer and he quickly agreed. _

_Edward and I had an agreement that we won't be writing vows. We will just say what's on our hearts at that moment. All my loved ones were present. I cried a lot during the whole wedding ceremony because of too much happiness. The reception was also very enjoying. We held it at a very beautiful garden. Rosalie got the bouquet and we teased her and Emmett. _

_We had a month long honeymoon…Okay I can't really write in detail what we did because that would be so hard and…awkward…yeah. I can't believe I'm still blushing over that. All I can say was it was magical. I've been so busy that is why I was only able to write about my wedding this day. Oh I can hear Edward's footsteps so I have to wrap things up. My husband has been trying to read my entries every chance he_ _gets. Good thing I am always alert. I'll write really soon. Isabella Swan Cullen, peace!"_

I quickly hid my diary on one of my drawers and sat on our bed. My husband entered our room and smiled warmly. He climbed to the bed and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he hugged me and placed light kisses on my neck down to my shoulders.

"Hello love" he greeted.

"Hi, where have you been?" I asked him as he continued kissing my shoulder.

"I have a little surprise for you downstairs" he said in between kisses. My heart still raises and my breath gets caught up when he acts like this.

"Edward, I hope you didn't buy anything this time" I warned him. He looked at me and smiled.

"C'mon love that is inevitable but don't worry I didn't really spend too much money on this" he explained as he buried his face at the crook of my neck, "maybe we can go downstairs later, let's just stay in bed." I pushed his hands playfully and ran towards the door.

"Hey! Why do you always tease me like this?!" I laughed and started heading downstairs. The staircase is decorated with petals. The whole living room is illuminated with candles. There is saxophone playing in the background and a dinner set for two. Edward caught up with me and hugged me from behind.

"Happy First Anniversary love."

I turned around and faced him. I put my arms on his neck and touched his forehead with mine.

"Thank you. It was a wonderful year Edward."

"There will be more years for us Bella. Many many more years."

I kissed him passionately and he responded. He carried me without breaking the kiss when our door suddenly burst open. He quickly let me down.

"It's so early for that!" Emmett said loudly as he pulled the curtains to let the sun light enter the living room.

"Do those things when it's night time and you're alone. Have mercy on us" Jacob added as he blew all the candle lights out. Emmett even ate some of the steak that Edward prepared for us.

_This is so not cool._ I looked at Edward and saw him fuming with anger. I rubbed his arms softly but I guess that didn't help at all.

"Can't you guys see that we are having a sweet moment here?! It's actually our first anniversary and we are trying to celebrate peacefully but you come to our house and destroy everything! It's really irritating!"

"Woah calm down dude. It's still very early for what you are trying to do man! You can continue that later on" Emmett said as he snickered.

"And I also want to add that you, Edward should not shout at us because if you can STILL remember we granted you a very big favor a year ago and you PROMISED that you will pay us back anytime. If it weren't for our help maybe you don't have a wife now" Jacob said smugly.

"You always say that! You three together with Jasper will come to my house all of sudden and just hang out here because you wanted to. You act as if this is also your house or some kind of a place to hand out! Hello?! Maybe we can also have a little bit of privacy? I mean how can we make little Edwards and Bellas if you'd always barged into our place? It's getting on my nerves!!!"

"Edward, don't overreact. We just want to borrow your wife for 15 minutes then you can have her all to yourself" Emmett said as he dragged me upstairs into a guest room and he locked the door. I heard Edward shouted but it was already too late.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked them.

"Well, I have a friend and he has a problem" Emmett started. I nodded and urged him to continue.

"He said that there is this girl that he finds so annoying initially but after some time he realized that there is something different. It's like the girl just got more beautiful every time he sees her. He also started noticing how bright her smile is and how perfect her curves are."

"Hmmm, and you Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I also have this friend and he also has a problem. He has this friend who is a girl and they've been good friends for quite a while. Then the girl started going out with other guys and he felt a little jealous. Just a little. He didn't want to let the girl see this little jealousy so he just acts coolly. The girl then said that she thinks she has finally found the man of her dreams and the guy got really worried. He can't understand why he's feeling like that so I am seeking your help."

"Your problems are not so complex. You are feeling like that because both of you are in love."

"But love is something serious. It's complicated" Emmett argued.

"I agree, I mean you should be very careful. We can't just conclude that we love someone."

"Okay. I will ask questions and you give me straight answers. First, who is the first person which enters your mind when you wake up every morning?"

"Rosy?" Emmett answered.

"Pinky but it's because…"

"Second, who is the most special girl for you right now?"

"Ummm I'm not sure but we're really close…so it's Rosy."

"Well I've been spending every single day with Tanya because of the movie that we are doing so it's impossible not to be close to her and…"

"Third, tell me the person that you can't afford to lose. Who is this girl that you will protect with your life? The girl who makes you smile and makes your heart beat fast, the girl who makes you feel butterflies in your stomach?"

"My mom makes my heart beat fast especially when she shouts angrily at me…" Emmett said.

"Emmett tell me the truth."

"Fine! It's Rosalie! She's annoying but she's also…ummm special."

"And you Jacob?"

"I don't know…"

"Liar! Of course you do!"

"Maybe…I'm not sure okay. I think it's Pinky."

"There you guys finally admitted the truth. Don't be afraid to take risks. It's part of the game guys. Don't be afraid to get attached, to get hurt, to sacrifice because only then can you feel the joy of loving someone. It's not always romantic and sweet. You have to face problems together and grow as a person together. If you don't do something now, you might regret it in the end. So if I were you, I will not let this opportunity pass."

Emmett and Jacob fell silent for a while and both nodded.

"You're really the best Bells. We love you so much!" they said as they hugged me.

"Wait, we're not talking about Emmett and I by the way it's our friends. It's not us. Okay? Don't you dare tell Edward about this" Jacob said.

I laughed at them, "Whatever you say."

The guys quickly left and I was with my husband again. He still looks a bit annoyed though.

"Hey, cheer up. They just need some advice."

"Are you some sort of a guidance counselor or a psychologist? Why do they always depend on you?"

"Edward!"

"Okay I'll stop."

I laid my head on his chest as we snuggled closer at the sofa. He played with my hair as he hum a tune.

"How about we continue from where we stopped?" he suggested. I tilted my head and kissed him. He deepened the kiss when the phone rang.

"How come we are always interrupted?" he uttered. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Jasper!"

Upon hearing Jasper's name, Edward immediately stood up.

"Jasper what perfect timing you have man! I really hate my friends right now!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, Jasper said that this is payback…"

"I've been paying my debt for a year now. How long should I pay them?!"

"Edward, Jasper said you are going to pay them for a lifetime."

Edward just sat dejectedly on the sofa as I chatted with Jasper. He and Alice had a fight and Alice has not been talking to him. I advised him what to do to make things up. After half an hour we finally said goodbye. I put the phone down and found the living room empty. I went to our room and found him listening to music.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"No."

"Edward, it's our anniversary. We should celebrate."

"Exactly! Sometimes I want to migrate and buy another house. It's like I am sharing my wife with everybody!"

"They are our friends. You know them too well. Just be patient, okay? Don't get jealous over them because whatever happens you are my only husband." He turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"I swear if someone bothers us again, I might just shoot that person."

"You're funny."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He locked the door and we began celebrating.

Author's Note: Oh my gosh it's the end! I can't believe this will be my last a/n for the story. I will miss all of you guys. I will miss getting reviews and checking how many people favorited or subscribed to my story. Sorry I didn't give a detailed wedding scene. It's just that I can't really think about a romantic wedding. Did my ending disappoint you? I really hope not. ^_^

To all my editor Rockishelle, past readers (who probably can't even read this because they've decided not to continue reading, present readers, future readers (I hope there are), subscribers, friends, supporters, people who put my story on their community a heartfelt THANK YOU! It was the best summer of my life. I just tried putting my story up and I got so many amazing feedback. Thank you for the encouragement and creative criticisms. Thank you for waiting patiently. Thank you for making me so happy. I am actually happy and sad at the same time. Happy because I was able to complete a story that I can really call as my own (not the characters though, just the plot). Sad because I won't be reading anymore reviews from all of you. T_T

I am really proud of this story. =)

I will be lurking around the realms of fanfiction. I will definitely write another story but that won't be until next summer. I'll be reading stories again. Hope to come across one of your stories. God bless everyone. Take care! That's it for me. –Selene11


End file.
